Spider-Man's DC life
by GreyKing46
Summary: After being killed by Doctor Otto Octavious Spidey is sent to another world where he can do good. And have some lovely ladies fall for him to. SpideyXHarem
1. Magical Love

Hey everyone here's another new story for ya'll!

This time Spidey goes to the DC universe and finds himself lucky with love!

In this story he'll be paired with: Zatanna, Mary Marvel, Black Canary, Power Girl, Lois Lane, Wonder Girl and FEM!Lex Luthor

Other pairings include:

Batman with Wonder Woman

Ravager with Supergirl

Nightwing and Starfire

Well, hope you all enjoy!

Also do not mind the first part with me and Ghost, it is the continuing plot that connects the stories that Ghost and myself co-write

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 1: Magical Love  
**

* * *

Grey panted as he stumbled into a new movie theater. He had short messy black hair, brown eyes, black glasses, a grey shirt, black shoes and tracksuit pants and a red hoodie. "I... Think we're safe." He panted in exhaustion, collapsing onto a chair

"You sure? That bitch has spies everywhere." Ghost looked back for any animals or spirits past the door. Ghost has short messy brown hair and brown eyes, a Dante's Inferno video game shirt motived as the cross Dante bears on his chest and black trousers and shoes.

"Spies everywhere? She's not Saruman, Ghost." Luna answered. Yes Luna. As in Luna Lovegood

"Welcome to the gang anyway Luna, since you're stuck with us." Grey shrugged

"I can think of worse company." Luna smiled "And thank you for having me."

"No problem, it'll be nice having a woman around the office." Ghost smiled

"For the last time I am NOT picking up the cloths you leave lying around Ghost! Do your own damn laundry!" Grey snapped as Luna sat in a chair next to him and Ghost went to the fridge that all the film studios they found had

"It was a gender equality comment. NOT a sexist one..." Ghost responded "Anything from the fridge"

"Whatever." Grey said, rolling his eyes "Just grab me the coke."

"Okay...Luna, do you want anything?" Ghost asked pulling out a coke.

"May I have some pudding?" She smiled

"You can have as much pudding as you want you cute angel." Grey said with love hearts in his eyes

"What was that?" Luna asked

"Nothing!" Grey yelled as he came to his senses

"He said: we have Betrtie Botts every flavour pudding...we only have diet coke Grey." Ghost came through holding the pudding and drink in his hands.

"Screw diet." Grey groaned, feeling sick at the mention of it "I'll just have water."

"Sorry, dude." Ghost answered and drunk the diet coke getting a water to replace it.

"It's fine." Grey nodded before he turned to the audience "Hello everyone and welcome to another story."

"Sorry about the delay. Um-Bitch is a difficult woman to shake off." Ghost followed suit.

"Ha! Nice one." Grey laughed "So, Luna, how about you tell everyone at home about the new story?"

"Well...It's about how a certain Spider and how his life is changed from worse to better." Luna answered eating the pudding, chocolate strawberry.

"He is sent to another universe, shown a better life, and finds love."

"Wow. Nice and sweet." Grey nodded

"And with that. Let the show begin." Ghost smiled

* * *

Peter Parker sighed as the last breath of life left his body. No... NOT his body, Doctor Octopus' body! The madman switched their minds so he could escape punishment for trying to kill 79% of the world, trapping Peter into the villains dying body. The REAL Spider-Man tried to get his life back but he has failed... And he has now died. How unfair was this. He did his best to protect everyone for a large chunk of his life, he has lost so much, he has been through so much and yet here he is. Dead. While a madman who refuses to face consequences, happily kills and has an ego twenty times larger than Tony Stark steals his body, avoiding the death HE deserves, and gets to walk around getting the praise of a hero and living Peter's life! 'The universe is more than unfair.' Peter thought darkly as he felt his soul leaving the old, weathered body if Doc Ock with Ock standing over him victoriously in HIS body!

"It's over Octavius..." The double sneered down at Peter with his own eyes.

'Yea... It is.' Peter thought as he died, his soul leaving his body as his eyes closed. When he opened them it looked like he was on a massive spider web

 _"No. It is not Peter."_ A female voice from behind him said

"Who...who's there? Where am I?" Peter asked in a panic.

 _"At the Web of Life."_ The female voice said with a smile as she entered his view. The woman was dressed in a mismatch of different era clothes: a red flannel shirt with light brown duster jacket and cowboy hat, blue working jeans, knee length leather musketeer boots and white tinted goggles around her neck atop a web motif bandanna. She also sported an acoustic guitar on her back with what seemed to be brand new strings. _"As for the: Who am I? You may call me: Weaver."_ She spoke kindly; she stood tall as she pulled Peter, her features within his sight. She had silvery shining hair despite her age which she seemed to be mid-twenties, her eyes were dark like Tiger's-Eye gems; she also smiled: a kind, motherly smile. _"I am sorry for all you have been through Peter."_ She frowned, holding him close

"Thank you...but still...Doc Ock...WINNING...I can't believe it." Peter sighed accepting the hug.

 _"I am sorry... But that was my fault. I had to free you."_ She sighed

"Free me? What're you talking about?" Peter asked

 _"That world... It did not deserve you. After everything you have gone through, and everything it would force you TO go through."_ Weaver explained sadly

"So...you saved me from...being put through torture of a villain?" Peter tried to comprehend it.

 _"Worse. From seeing your life being ripped apart, bit by bit, by Otto and dying twice more. And then Otto runs away like a coward so you would be forced to clean up his mess. And then your world being flipped up, down, sideways and worse."_ She explained _"For example: one of your longest friends, Black Cat, wanting you dead and becoming a villain because Otto punches one of her teeth out and tie her up."_

"He WHAT?!" Peter snapped "He CANNOT do that!"

 _"He can and will._ " Weaved nodded _"Now... You can go to another universe. A universe that deserves you."_

"Another universe? How many are there?" Peter asked

 _"How many stars in the sky? How many snowflakes to cover a field in winter?"_ Weaver answered poetically _"I can take you there Peter, a place where Spider-Man can do more good than Otto Octavius EVER could."_

"A... Better place?"

 _"A place where Superior means nothing. A place where you just need to be... Amazing."_ Weaver smiled

Peter thought about it for a short while then responded "Are you like Mephisto?"

 _"Mephisto...I NOTHING compared to me, my dear Spider. There's no catch, your life is your own, always has been. No matter what anyone says, especially those weakling Inheritors."_ Weaver answered

"Who?" Peter asked

 _"Do not worry, it does not matter."_ She frowned _"I watch the Web if Life. I protect it, I watch your life. I do not interfere, I do not change or control it. Until now. For you, my little Spider, deserve SO much more."_

"...Then...If my life is my own...and so are my choices..." Peter asked

 _"Of course they are."_ Weaver reassured him

"...Take me to this new world. Please." Peter asked

Weaver smiled greatly _"Of course Peter."_ The cowgirl looking mystic girl hugged Peter close as Peter was surrounded by golden light

* * *

*? ? ?* Peter groaned as his eyes slowly opened

"Hmm...w-what happened...?" Peter wondered as his eyes tried to adjust to the light. Hissing in pain from the light burning his eyes, they soon readjusted so that he saw he was in a hotel room. A WRECKED hotel room. '... Is that web on the ceiling?' He thought weakly

"Hmm..." A second lighter voice came from beside him.

'Huh...?' He thought as he tried to see the source of the voice but his limbs were stiff from what may have transpired the previous night. He managed to turn his head, groaning softly, and saw a girl leaning against him. The girl had long black hair and pale leach skin, her hair covering her entire face... And Peter noticed she was naked and he was at LEAST topless. And they were lying in bed together 'Oh. My. God...!' Peter thought backing up from the bed tumbling to the floor

"Hmmmmm... Peter?" The woman muttered with a soft melodic voice, sitting up reveal her beautiful face and sort blue eyes alongside a set of plump red lips

"Ow...Yeah? Yeah that's me." Peter answered pulling himself up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting up so the first covers fell to her lap revealing her large breasts and more of her skin

"I-I...Aye-aye-aye..." Peter nodded, but he was still wondering: Who the hell is this GORGEOUS woman?! The woman frowned and reached out, putting her hand on his forehead. Which revealed a golden wedding ring on her hand, the ring having a diamond that had silver put around it in the shape of a spider with the diamond working as its thorax "I...I'm sorry, but...who are you?" Peter asked in shock and awe.

"Zatanna Parker nee Zatara? Your wife?" The woman frowned

"Oh okay...Wait, what?!" Peter yelled in shock

"Your wife? What is WITH you this morning? You're acting weird." The now named Zatanna frowned

"I...I'm just a LITTLE confused. I'm shaking off a hangover." Peter explained holding his head

"You didn't drink much last night. Like two or three drinks." Zatanna frowned

'Come on Parker Luck don't fail me now!' Peter thought "Okay, Zatanna..."

"Yes..." She asked looking into his eyes

"Can you...recall what happened last night?" Peter asked, trying not to sound like a dumbass or a jerk.

"Of course." She frowned

'Way to go Parker you made her unhappy.' Peter thought looking at her face

"You sent me a bouquet of roses to me after my show, and then we meet up, went out to the bar, we got along great and then we got married." She explained "And then we went to my hotel room and you ravished me."

"Well...that clears that up." Peter answered simply

"You were so cute, sweet and funny I couldn't say no." She smiled before she frowned "And now... It would be best if I tell you the truth."

"Okay, I'm all ears." Peter answered

"My magic? It's real." She said "Watch. Ym shtolc, emoc ot em." As she said the second and phrase her voice gained a slight echo effect before a set of cloths flew to her: a top hat, a bow tie, a sleeveless white button up shirt, a waist cost, a black bra, a black thong, a black jacket, a set of fishnets, black shorts and a set of black heels. The cloths landed on her lap lightly and neatly, cleaned, pressed and folded

Peter went wide-eyed and clapped in amazement. "Okay...You're a sorceress."

"You... Aren't surprised or freaked out?" Zatanna asked, her crystal blue eyes wide in shock

"Not really, I've seen some crazy things and I've accepted them. Magic included." Peter smiled

"... Thank you." She smiled before she looked to the ceiling "Is... That webbing?"

Peter looked up and true to think of an answer, but he thought 'Zatanna told me her secret, I can trust her with mine.' with a small sigh, he nodded "Well... You see... Wait, you don't remember?"

"Everything after you pushed me onto the bed and pulled my fishnets down is a blur of pleasure." She shrugged

"Oh...right; must've been some night." Peter rubbed his head

"Oh...it WAS..." Zatanna purred happily, smiling

"Well... I have powers to." He shrugged as he looked around the room 'Can't see my webshooters so how did I do the web? And why did that web last so long, its only supposed to last an hour or so.'

"Wow, what are the chances?" Zatanna smiled "So, what are your powers?"

"Well, I have spider powers." Peter explained "But I have no idea how I did that." He pointed to the web on the ceiling.

"... What do you mean?" She asked before she got an idea. With her echoed voice she changed "Llet em eht hturt fo rouy srewop dna snigiro." She changed and suddenly Peter felt like he HAD to explain what he knew of his powers and origins

"Okay I was originally a quiet kid in high school, I was bullied quite a bit but during a trip to Oscorp Labs I was bitten by a magic spider infused with scientific enhancements..." Peter began to answer

* * *

*time skip*

"...and that's it. That's everything up until last night." Peter admitted taking a drink of water

"Wow." Zatanna muttered, it was now midday

"... Did you use magic on me?" Peter asked suddenly

"... Nooooooo." She said innocently

"You know...it's not good to lie to your husband." Peter teased, moving a bit closer to her

"Hmmmmm... Well I DID cast a spell or two last night to help us keep going." She said playfully, the two of them now fully dressed again

"Well...it WAS our wedding night, we're aloud SOME fun." Peter chuckled "Still, we should probably clean this."

"I've got this. Flesruoy naelc." Zatanna smiled pointing to the room itself.

"Wow." Peter muttered, looking around "That is awesome! And you... Wow." Peter added, looking her up and down

"You're pretty "wow" yourself Peter. And we've still got time for a city tour." Zatanna kissed him

"Oh yeah...where are we anyway?" Peter asked

"The City of Vice: Las Vegas." Zatanna pointed to the now opened windows.

"Got married in Vegas...dang." Peter smiled seeing the view.

"By Elvis." She nodded

"...I thought he was dead." Peter chuckled 'Never thought I'd marry in Vegas. It's like that film with the drugs and The Wolfpack...but without the drugs and the sequels.'

"It was an impersonator." Zatanna deadpanned

"It's a joke. But THIS isn't." Peter kissed Zatanna passionately 'Wait... I've only known her for a few hours, what an I doing?!' Peter thought, Zatanna moaning softly as she returned the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair

"Hmm...guess my spell must have a pleasant after effect." She smiled

"... What spell?" Peter asked nervously

"Well...when we married and...hmm... 'Snuggled' I cast a spell so we could do it a little bit longer..." Zatanna answered

"... And?" Peter asked

"And...I think it enhanced your pheromones. Not enough for EVERYONE to be affected, just those whom you have a connection with." Zatanna answered

"... Pheromones?" Peter asked

"Basically...you smell sexy." Zatanna answered, bringing her face into the crrok of his neck where she snuggled a but while taking a deep breath of his natural scent "To me at least, to everyone else you don't."

"Huh." Peter shrugged "Well... You ARE sexy. Especially with those fishnets and sexy legs."

"Thank you dear. Come on, we've got a day on the town." Zatanna blushed

"Okay." Peter nodded, just rolling with everything that happens

* * *

*timeskip*

For the past few hours Peter and Zatanna took to the town: seeing the sights, the hotels, the touristic places, they even caught The Killer's Return Home show. The married couple started at early morning and was now two in the morning, when they crashed background to their room...well Peter DID web-swing with her in his arms like a queen "This was fun." Zatanna smiled before she saw the time "Crap! I need to get ready for my next show!"

"Your... Next show?" Peter asked a bit nervously

"Yea! I'm a magician!" She replied, hurrying around her hotel room

"What for real?" Peter asked

"For "real" real!" Zatanna answered getting ready. She sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair and doing her make up "You where at my last show. You sent me a bouquet. Remember?"

"Oh yeah...You were amazing that night." Peter smiled seeing her reflection in the mirror. Yea he was bullshitting a BIT but he HAD to try and keep this up

Zatanna smiled putting some blush onto her cheeks and added some blue eye shadow and finally put some lipgloss on, standing up and turning around to him as she put her top hat on again and touched up her bowtie "So? How do I look?" She smiled, pulling out a magic wand

"Amazing." Peter smiled giving a simple yet powerful answer

"Good. Well, let's go." Zatanna smiled, grasping his hand in her own white gloved one

"Spider-Man Express?" Peter offered

"No. MAGIC express." She smiled before she chanted "Tropliet su ot wohs." She changed and in a puff of link smoke they disappeared and instantly reappeared at Zatanna's show where they were greeted with rapturous applause

"Whoa." Peter muttered, stumbling as he readjusted his balance from the sudden teleportation

"Thank you!" Zatanna called happily, bowing

"And thank you my HANDSOME assistant." She winked at Peter, as he walked off the stage.

"Er... Hi." Peter chuckled nervously, waving at everyone as he sat down while everyone clapped for him

"Now, for my next trick..." Zatanna smiled as she produced three identical metal rings from thin air. Peter frowned, getting ready. He was curious about what was going on and he didn't know his wife so he wasn't going to let his guard down until he was sure "I'm going to need a volunteer from the audience." Zatanna asked "How about... That handsome man who helped me arrive?"

"Me? Alright." Peter nodded and got back up to the stage where people clapped again

"Now sir, do you see the table behind me?" Zatanna pointed to a red tablecloth covered table behind her.

"Yes I do." Peter nodded

"Please remove the cloth." Zatanna asked

"Okay." Peter went over to the table and removed the cloth revealing a glass box with air holes revealing a rabbit. "Awww. A cute little bunny." He smiled

"Now, sir...Is there a hole large enough for these rings?" Zatanna asked

The air holes were obviously too small for the rings; so Peter answered "No."

"Can you bend these?" Zatanna asked hoping he doesn't bend them with his spider-strength. Peter squeezed the rings, making sure not to use his spider strength to keep his cover. As Zatanna carried on her trick, explaining that the glass case can only be opened from the top but had three visible locks binding it. "Now I'll send these three rings through the case, without removing the cloth." The crowd oohed and awed awaiting the trick.

'This'll be interesting.' Peter thought

Zatanna clinked the rings on the solid glass case and began her incantation "Htolc dna ssalg eht hguorht esahp." And the rings phased through the glass and cloth without making a sound. And then with an elegant pull of her hand the cloth diapers as moved away revealing the rings and bunny inside the box. The crowd cheered following with applause but Zatanna wasn't done yet, she tapped the glass and gave an incantation "Sgnir eht hguorht." the bunny hopped through the three rings and escaped the glass box unharmed. Once again the crowd cheered and Zatanna grinned. Time to get to the big and crazy stuff "Now ladies and gentlemen...Prepare for the BIG stuff!" Zatanna smiled flourishing her wand. The crowd cheered as she took off her hat and she began to chant "Cigam latrop ni ym tah, ekam ym dnah worg dna ohw I barg knirhs." She then put her hand into the top hat up to her shoulder... And a GIANT version of her hand emerged from the roof

"Holy! Ha, ha!" the crowd cheered in shock and amazement

"Now for the next part I need you all to relax." Zatanna spoke calmly. She reached down and gently grasped Peter

"Whoop. Me again? Okay." Peter commented lightly. Zatanna giggled and pulled her hand out of her hat, the large arm going out of the ceiling. And, in Zatanna's hand... Was a small Peter. "Wow, I'm the size of an action figure!" Peter squeaked. The audience cheered for Zatanna and wanted more...well after Zatanna returned Peter to normal size and then every gasped/whooped as Zatanna pulled Peter into a deep kiss 'Wow...' Peter smiled as they broke their kiss.

"Wow indeed. Thank you everyone, we'll see you tomorrow!" Zatanna made both of them disappear.

Peter stumbled as they returned to their office, nearly falling over "Whoa...Nice tricks, bit scary using your giant hand Zee." Peter chuckled

"Oh? Zee?" Zatanna smiled "I never told you my nickname."

"And what IS your nickname?" Peter asked sitting down with Zatanna on his lap.

"Zee." Zatanna smiled, her fishnet stocking clad legs either side of his hips "You guessed it, which was why I was surprised."

"Well then...I guess I'm magic too." Peter chuckled feeling his arousal rise

"Nuh-uh...not yet..." Zatanna kissed him

"Huh?" Peter asked, tilting his head

"Well...we've been up for about seventeen hours...I'd like to get some sleep." Zatanna answered

"Oh...yeah." Peter realized, the touring, the concert, the show...it was a lot for a day and a night.

Zatanna smiled as she threw her hat to the other side of the room and undid her bow tie "Yea. For some reason I'm guessing you're gonna be up for another hour or so, so I'll get ready for bed." She smiled

"Well...it HAS been a long day. I guess we can just head to bed." Peter smiled 'But then again I DO need to learn more about this place.' He thought

"Is there a computer in here Zee?" Peter asked

"Of course." She nodded, taking off her jacket and waist coat before she undid her shirt and took off her heeled shoes

"You REALLY look beautiful." Peter smiled

"Thank you." Zatanna smiled, still clothed from the waist down and wearing her bra

"I err...better check on where I am...you know?" Peter rubbed the back of his blushing head.

"I know." She nodded, smiling as she took her shorts off and put on a loose fitting white tee shirt "Don't be up too late." Zatanna smiled

"I won't." He smiled as she took off her shorts and stockings before she crawled under the covers

"Sleep well." He whispered and began to gently type on the computer. He began to look through the internet, looking up the different heroes as well as the history of the world and the current technology level and... He was amazed! "My god...This place is awesome, I can really make some new stuff around here. These new heroes...the new ideas..." Peter thought aloud. He saw similarities in a lot of these heroes and his own. In personality, like Captain American and Superman, or theme, like Hawkeye and Green Arrow. "Man...I don't think I'm going to sleep anytime soon." Peter whispered. But turning to the bed where he saw Zatanna sleeping peacefully, he smiled "I can at least try though. I'll start tomorrow." He clicked off the computer, got ready for bed and headed to his wife's side. 'Wife... So weird to think.' Peter thought with a smile, holding Zatanna close 'Still...it's gonna be a hell of a ride.' Peter sighed and tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

And there's the first chapter.

Now here is something I would like to point out: Weaver was an OC that Ghost and I made before Spider-Verse so that will not happen as cannon... yes we ARE doing our own Spider-Verse arch later on.

On... and fuck Superior Spider-Man.

For my fans that's my version of the Bat Credit Card


	2. Of Bat's and Spider's

**treyalexander63917** : Yes Spidey will join the JSA, no there is no 'Peter' in SpOck's body, Peter has a connection to the web but he isn't tied down to an Other any more, and yes I dislike all of them.

 **Chooch77** : No, Spider-Verse was rubbish if you think about it.

 **justafan** : Just wait a minute man.

 **UnsanMusho** : Because there was no reason.

And here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **justafan** : it's going to be something good to find out in future chapters

 **gunman** : Fem-Luthor isn't a pairing that isn't done often, we thought it'd be a good change of mold.

 **keyblade master cole** : Yes. Yes it did.

 **Guest of April 7** : Cassandra Sandsmark I think we agreed on.

 **Kitsunegan** : Well...that's ONE way of describing it. But yes: up yours Superior Spider-Man.

 **Mrthunderkid** : It's going to be a long relationship story. Married to Zatanna and then falling in love with others.

 **Guest19** : We know about Octavius leaving Peter the fortune and such...it's just we wanted to do a variation of what we wanted for Spidey.

 **UsanMusho** : Uncle Ben and Gwen are dead; Aunt May is alive and has been said goodbye to via Weaver inbetween the story.

 **MooNight-Winter** : Good suggestions but I have an answer for Anansi fighting Weaver: She'd kick his ass. Simple.

 **treyalexander63917** : Peter MIGHT join the JL, The Marvel-Verse carries on only with Otto continuing to butcher Peter's name. I think Peter's consciousness is removed from Otto's control so that Peter is completely whole...might have to talk to Grey about that one. Peter has a connection to Weaver so the "Other" doesn't have much sway over him. Spider-Verse: Insane, not worth beyond that. Cindy Moon: Mary Sue that shouldn't have been created for the Spider-Mythos, other mythos might've been okay. Ezekiel Sims: Not a clue on who he is. Inheritors: are dead to us.

To everyone who wants us to change Lois and Fem-Lex with Vixen, Huntress, Batgirl and/or Raven: it's our own story and we chose the characters.

Speaking of, we decided to add Vixen to the harem but there is a point. As well as another girl I won't state now.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 2: Of Bat's and Spider's  
**

* * *

Peter moaned feeling the soft pillows under his head and slowly woke himself up. And then realized they were NOT pillows "Hmm..." Peter mumbled as his mouth moaned near a...small bump "Hmm...Morning." Peter smiled

"Morning." Zatanna giggled lightly. "Sleep well?"

"Like a tot." Peter got up

"Not surprising." Zatanna commented

Peter smiled and, unable to help himself, he kissed her softly

"Hmm..." Zatanna moaned happily "Well, what are we doing today?"

"Dunno." Peter shrugged "I guess I need a new wardrobe and new costume."

"That's true. You can't stay around in this universe in one set of clothes, it's not a cartoon." Zatanna nodded

"And I DO need a costume." He nodded, smiling

"VERY true. And I think I know a good place for them." Zatanna smiled

"Really?" Peter asked as they got dressed "Where?"

"Well, there's a friend in Gotham who can help." Zatanna answered

"Okay, who IS this friend?" Peter asked

"Batman." Zatanna smiled

"We... That guy with the ears?" Peter said, remembering what he learnt in the last few years ago

"Lots of people have ears Peter." Zatanna giggled

"You know what I mean." Peter answered

"I do, let's get dressed and ready for the day." Zatanna smiled. Peter chuckles, buttoning his shirt up as Zatanna did up her bowtie "Ready?" Zatanna asked as she pulled her fishnet stockings up.

"Yep." He nodded, seeing her pull her shorts back up

Zatanna flourished her wand and spoke an incantation "Mahtog ot!" In a puff of e the teleported once again

As they reappeared they beheld a dark Gothic looking location that was near a large harbor "THIS is Gotham?" Peter asked

"Yep, home of The Bat Family." Zatanna answered

"It looks like the city ITSELF is emo." Peter joked

"Well that's been a problem with this place since day one...but the people are nice enough...give or take a few "Unfriendly Neighbours."." Zatanna answered

"Well... Good thing the Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man is here." Peter smiled

"Nice title...though around here you're gonna have to be a bit tougher Peter. Most criminals here use guns." Zatanna warned him

"Guns? Pff." Peter scoffed "I can easily dodge bullets. And my Spider-Sense makes it so I almost NEVER get taken by surprise. It warns me of danger."

"Still, I'd hate to lose my husband." Zatanna expressed her concern.

"I'll be fine." He smiled, kissing her softly. It was strange. He barely knew her, yet he felt so close to her

"Come on, let's find Batman." Zatanna commented, but there was a crime in progress, the sound of a bank alarm was resonating throughout their part of the city.

"... All I've got." Peter sighed, quickly pulling a paper bag from the trash. Peter donned the bag and reluctantly became The Bombastic Bag-Man once again "This is only temporary." Peter reassured her.

Zatanna nodded, holding back a giggle as she used a spell to levitate on an invisible disk in a way that reminded Peter of Sue Storm "Let's go Bag-Man." Zatanna teased

"Arachnid." Peter rolled his eyes, trying to think how he could move fast without his web shooters when he got a weird idea 'I REALLY hope this works.' Peter thought as he did his hand gesture for his web shooters. And, indeed, the strong silky thread he was known for shot from the joint in his wrist through a tiny, not even noticeable, slit in the skin "That's new." Peter whispered

"Huh?" Zatanna asked

"Talk later!" He quickly said. At the robbery a group of four thieves were holding hostages while draining the bank of it's currency. "Oh... Damn." Peter muttered "Seriously? In ANY universe?"

"It's villainous nature Bag-Man." Zatanna answered

"Let's not leave them waiting then." Peter spoke "And stop calling me that!"

"What else can I call you then while you're wearing that?" Zatanna asked

"How about... Spider-Man?" He deadpanned before he jumped at the crooks

"Who the? Who's this guy?" the thugs called out as Spider-Man webbed up the bags against the wall.

"Who cares?! Fill 'em with lead!" Another snapped as they all readied their guns and opened fire

Peter quickly used his natural web-shooters and webbed the guns to the wall. As he did that he jumped, twisting his body so the bullets safely passed him "Nice try. Now it's my turn." Spider-Man spoke shooting balls of webbing at them, imitating a trick his clone Ben Reilly did, Impact Webbing. The Web bullets hit the Thugs making them grunt as each one felt like a hit from a crowbar

"ARGH! Grab the guns!" the thug leader spoke

"Snug raeppasid." Zatanna spoke as she entered the fight... and all at once the guns faded away

"What the?! Zatanna?" a thug shouted

"In the flesh." Zatanna answered, twirling a bit. Peter webbed the crooks up and threw them over the a lamppost

"AH! Hey, let us go you bagged freak!" the thugs squirmed insulting Peter.

"Nope. You'll stay RIGHT there for the cops!" Peter smiled

"Who are you?!" the thug leader shouted

"Just your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man!" He smiled, swinging away. That was when the police turned up and packed the thugs away and returned the money to the bank.

"I'm telling you it's a bag-wearing web-shooting crazy guy!" the thug tried to explain

"You know what? I believe you." the policeman spoke

"R-Really?" the thug asked

"Yeah, we have The Batman. Got to keep an open mind." the officer spoke putting the thug in their car.

Peter and Zatanna where standing on top of the bank, smiling "Not bad for your first day in a new city." Zatanna praised him.

"Thanks." Peter smiled

"Come on. We've got to find Batman." Zatanna smiled

"I'm here." Batman frowned, standing behind them

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Peter's heat almost flew out of his chest. "Come ON Spidey-Sense! Work!"

"He's not a threat." Zatanna shrugged

"Still..." Peter sighed letting his heart calm down

"So, that was you're doing?" Batman asked

"Huh? Oh that down there. Yeah we stopped them." Peter answered

"And you are?" Batman frowned

"I...*Ahem* I'm Spider-Man." Peter answered

"Not really dressed for this are you?" Batman answered

"That's why we came to see you Br... Batman." Zatanna said, correcting herself as Batman glared at her "He needs a new costume."

"...So, you need my hep for a costume?" Batman asked sternly

"I... Guess?" Peter shrugged

"Follow me." Batman spoke

Peter nodded as he and Zatanna followed the man in the bat costume. Batman flew down to the floor with Zatanna and Peter following and they saw The Batmobile. "THAT'S yours?" Peter asked in amazement

"Yes." Batman answered

"Sweet. I use to have a dune buggy I called the SpiderMobile." Peter smiled

"...I hope that you're joking." Batman answered

"... Nope." Peter sighed "I had to do it. Needed the money, people were willing to advertise/fund. Then my friend remade it years later."

"Huh. Neat." Zatanna answered

"Get in." Batman spoke as two chairs protruded from the back of the Batmobile.

"... That doesn't look safe." Peter deadpanned

"Safer in there than out here." Batman answered. Peter shrugged and got into the back "Who IS this joker Zatanna? And you better have a good explanation when we get to the Bat-Cave." Batman whispered to Zatanna

"My husband." Zatanna frowned as she got into her seat. Batman's eyes widened but he didn't show it to Zatanna, so he went to the driver's seat and began to ride to the Bat-Cave.

"Whoa! This things fast!" Peter gasped as they raced through Gotham

"I thought you had a fast dune buggy?" Zatanna asked

"Yeah but not THIS fast." Peter answered "This is insanely fast!"

The speed of the car lessened as it came to a sudden stop "That was more intense than a roller coaster..." Peter gripped his stomach but he chuckles softly as it WAS fun

The chairs were exposed to the outside and they now saw they were in a cave. "Whoa..." Peter was in awe.

"I know, but...you get used to it." Zatanna answered

"So, "Spider-Man" you need help with a costume?" Batman asked

"Yep." Spidey nodded

"So...what do you look for in a costume?" Batman asked putting up some anatomy schematic maps.

Peter tapped his chin, thinking "Well... Lightweight, maneuverable, sturdy, insulated and very strong."

"Hmm..." Batman nodded "Step on the plates." he ordered pointing to a black plate of glass on the floor

"Oh...okay." Peter nodded and stepped on them

"Now: stay still." Batman answered activating a scanning light. Peter sighed, staying still. After a few seconds there was a 3D model of Peter on-screen and Batman typed in what Peter wanted to have for this new costume. "Step off the plates. Now; mind telling me what's going on? Why're you married Zatanna?"

"Er... Because we wanted to get married?" He said nervously, backing up

"You've never been mentioned before." Batman answered staring down Peter.

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Peter frowned

"I don't take kindly to strangers." Batman answered "But if Zatanna say's you're okay, then you're okay."

"Yea right." Peter scoffed lightly

"How's it going Batman?" Zatanna asked

"I think I have a set of specks ready." He nodded

"Okay. But I was kind of asking how YOU were, not the specifics for the costume." Zatanna clarified

"Same." He nodded

"Okay...how's the family?" Zatanna asked

"Whoa family? You have a family?" Peter asked

"Adopted." Bruce nodded

"Oh right...no...MRS Batman?" Peter asked

"He's not married." Zatanna giggled

"Oh..sorry to pry." Peter apologized

"I'll take it as innocent ignorance." Batman answered. Zatanna giggled at Peter's embarrassed face "So, we've got a few hours to get to know each other. Why don't you tell me about who you are?" Batman asked

"Not sure how much to trust you." Peter frowned "Since I doubt you trust me."

"True." Zatanna nodded

Batman continued to stare down Peter who seemed to be getting a bit uncomfortable from it but he was use to these sorts of glares before. A few minutes passed and the silence was broken by the sound of an oncoming motorbike, he turned round to see a motorbike getting closer "Who's that?" Peter asked

"Nightwing...my guess." Zatanna answered

"Nightwing?" Peter asked

"My ward." Batman answered

The motorbike came to a screeching halt and as the dust settled it revealed a black armoured figure with what appeared to be a blue bird symbol on his chest "Hey Zee." The man nodded, standing up

"Hi Nightwing." Zatanna smiled

"Anything to report in Bludhaven?" Batman asked

"No, all good. It's at a very low level right now." Nightwing nodded

"Good. Nightwing this is Spider-Man. Spider-Man, this is Nightwing: my ward." Batman answered simply.

"Nice to meet you." Peter nodded

"Nice costume?" Nightwing joked as he saw how Peter looked "Just starting out?"

"Nope." Peter denied "I just need a new costume and this is all I had at the time, Mr Bat's is making me a new one."

"Mr Bat's? That's a new one." Nightwing chuckled

"Yep." Peter laughed

"You're new costume's schematics are ready." Batman answered revealing the complete costume minus the symbols and additional effects.

'Huh. It reminds me of a cross between Agent Venom and Miguel.' Peter thought as he saw the specs "What materials is it made out of?"

"The suit is made out of a new flexible and shock absorbing material that increases your speed and maneuverability while managing to take a hit." Batman began to say listing off the features.

"How much would it slow me down and how well does it take a hit?"

"Well what did you use last time?" Batman asked

"Well... It was SIMILAR to spandex but it was more elastic and more like cotton. Plus it was a shirt, pants, gloves, boots and a mask." Peter replied

"Well, this is MUCH more durable than that. And just as flexible as you're used to." Batman answered

"That's good." Peter nodded

"Anything else you need Spider-Man?" Batman asked

"Er... What do I owe you?" Peter asked "I mean why would you do this for me anyway?"

"Zatanna is your wife, it'd be wrong to sell something to a team mate." Batman answered

"Awww, that's sweet Bats." Zatanna smiled

"Wait...You two are married?" Nightwing asked pointing to both Peter and Zatanna

"Yea?" Peter shrugged

"Damn...Oracle's not gonna believe this." Nightwing chuckled

"Well she'll HAVE to." Zatanna huffed lightly "How long will the suit take to make Batman?"

"A couple of days. Stay out of trouble." Batman answered

"Send it to my place!" Zatanna smiled, grasping Peter's arm and teleporting home. "Emoh Kcab." Zatanna said and teleported back to their Las Vegas home.

"Wow, meeting the Big Guy...right?" Peter asked

"Not really. He is ONE of the 'big guys' but not THE 'big guy'." Zatanna replied

"Really? Who's "THE" Big Guy?" Peter asked as Zatanna slunk around to Peter's side

"Big Blue, the Man of Steel. Superman." She said

"Do we have to get into the details now?" Peter asked with a sly grin.

"No." She purrs softly

"Good, 'cause...I think we've still got a few more honeymooning days left." Peter smiled as he kissed Zatanna happily. Zatanna smiled, happily kissing him back "Ready for bed?" Peter teased

"Nope." Zatanna smiled

"Then what?"

"We can still have some 'Fun'..." Zatanna began to strip off

"Oh?" Peter smiled as he undid her bowtie and pulled threw it away

"And you're right...We DO have some days left." Zatanna magicked Peter's shirt off.

"True." He smiled, pulling her jacket and waits coat off

"Now Mr Parker...let's be husband and wife." Zatanna smiled stripping off her bra.

"Sure." Peter smiled


	3. Spider-Training

**TerrorKing10** : It is a mix of the DCAU and comics.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **T G** : The Death Battle didn't happen...and don't underestimate Batman's presence.

 **leosmith1331** : Right now.

 **Spoody** : Yes, he explained that Chapter 1

 **xONE PUNCH MANx** : You. Got. More!

 **Mattthew Gemm** : We've got multiple stories on the go. It's taking a while.

 **Spikey12** : His web shooters are now void. Natural webbing all the way.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter man.

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 3: Spider-Training  
**

* * *

It was a few days later, Peter and Zatanna had returned to the Bat-Cave to pick up Peter's new costume. 'Best few days of my life.' Peter thought happily as his arm was linked with Zatanna's and she was glowing. "Hey Mr Batty, we're here!" Peter called

"Good and DON'T call me that." Batman spoke producing the new Spider-Suit.

Peter saw his new suit; it was a solid dark blue colour with a deep red spider symbol on his front much like Agent Venom's symbol, on his back while there's the webbing in the same red colour. As Peter once said it reminded him of Spider-Man 2099's sit-up with Agent Venom's arsenal thrown in. Being honest: it looked bad-ass!

"Awesome!" He grinned as he looked at the mask

"I take it; it's to your satisfaction?" Batman asked

"I St defiantly." Peter nodded

"Good." Batman answered "Zatann how are things on your side of the world?"

"Meh. Same old same old. Was gonna show my Hubby the Watchtower on Friday." Zatanna shrugged "Maybe go on tour at the end of the month?"

"What kind of tour?" Batman asked "World or Watchtower tour?"

"US." Zatanna replied

"Oh right." Batman nodded

"Well, how do I look?" Peter asked as he donned his new costume.

The armour was a dark blue and fairly armoured but not overly armoured, the massive dark red spider across his chest. A paler red web pattern ran across his chest and back, dark red lines going down his arms. He did not have the arm blades like 2099 did but he had some webbing patterns going down his legs as well. His mask was like Ben Reily's Scarlet Spider mask only with the red being dark blue and across his waist was a belt of at least six different pouches all dark red in colour that blended perfectly with Peter's new costume.

"Wow." Zatanna muttered a bit, smiling

"That's the sign I'm pulling this look off." Peter smiled

"Yes it is Hubby dear." Zatanna smiled

"What features has this thing got?" Peter asked

"Bullet resistance, shock absorption so you can defend and hit harder, small exposed holes for your "natural web-shooters" to shoot out from." Batman explained

"So no tech like... I dunno. Knock out darts hidden somewhere?" Peter asked, shrugging

"Now he didn't say THAT." A young figure in a red, gold and black costume came down

"Hi Red Robin." Zatanna smiled with a wave

"... A bit redundant of a name, huh?" Peter chuckled "And who didn't say what?"

"What Red Robin meant was: there ARE knockout darts, they're in your belt pouch along with some other gadgets, and should you need them." Batman answered

"So insert then into something and shoot?" Peter frowned

"Check the pouch, how you use them is up to you." Batman answered as Red Robin commented politely on how Zatanna was glowing.

Zatanna just smiled and thanked him as Peter opened a pouch and pulled out a few darts "Dang, these look dangerous." Peter commented

"Look dangerous: yes, ACTUALLY dangerous: possibly. It's how you use them." Batman answered

"Well I just won't hit vital points." Peter shrugged

"Good. Because your training with them starts now." Batman answered as he wet to the designated training area.

"... The hell?" Peter asked, following

As Peter and Batman left for the training are, R.R. turned to Zatanna "Want to see how he does?"

"Of course." Zatanna smiled "Nice to see you again anyway Tim."

"Good seeing you too Zee." Tim smiled

"How're the others?" Zatanna asked

* * *

*With Peter and Batman*

"You're going to be relying on these when you're in trouble, make each one count. They don't grow on trees." Batman commented

"Kind of guessed." Peter nodded as he examined the darts in his hands. They looked tricky to use, the small spider shaped darts, but Peter was good "Okay, where're the targets?" Peter asked putting his mask on, he figured that if he wore the mask while using these he'd be better prepared than not wearing the mask. As if on que, a bunch of targets popped up

"Begin!" Batman spoke as the targets began to chase upon Spider-Man.

'Okay Spidey, back to basics!' he thought as he leaped out of the way from the targets and threw his first dart. He arched his arms sending the darts flying. The first dart hit the first target in the incapacitating zone the others hitting in the pinned but still active zones "Ha!" Peter called, grinning, as he threw the darts using his Spider-Sence to guide him. A target aimed straight at Peter and was going to hit him with a non-lethal projectile, but his Spider-Sense alerted him immediately and he retaliated with a dart. The darts hit the middle of the projectile and, with the force behind it, split it in half 'Whoa! **I** did that?' Peter thought in shock and awe. He put his normal amount of force behind it, it shouldn't have done THAT much damage!

"It seems you've gotten stronger, what've you been doing Spider-Man?" Batman asked

"... My wife?" He joked, shrugging showing he had NO idea what he had done

"Fair enough." Batman shrugged as the test intensified with more targets appearing

"He's great." Zatanna smiled lovingly

"He's got some moves, I'll give him that." Tim nodded observing the training sessions.

"Hmmmmm. That he does." Zatanna hummed happily

"OKAY, didn't need to know that." Tim squeaked

"Tim, you're a big boy now." She giggled "Don't be so squeamish."

"Sorry, but I don't need to hear other people's sex life, okay?" Tim answered in his defense

"Whatever." Zatanna giggled but she DID feel a ... Strange... MYSTIC... energy coming from her husband

'What's going on? Where's this power coming from?' Zatanna thought

"Zee, you okay?" Tim asked

"Yea." She nodded

"Last one." Peter said doing a gymnastic level spin throwing the dart at the last target and cut the object in half.

"... Oops." He frowned

"Simulation terminated." a female robotic voice spoke

"I've seen faster...and you've got some strength behind you Spider-Man." Batman commented "Six minutes and forty seven seconds."

"Sweet." Peter grinned but he WAS confused

"Warning, crime in progress: Diamond Square, theft." the computer answered

"Great." Tim sighed

"Ready for some actual experience?" Batman asked Peter

"Meh, not the first time." He shrugged "Been active for a while... It's complicated."

"Explain later, we've got a theft to stop." Batman spoke as he and Spider-Man got ready to stop the thieves. Peter ran off, swinging out of the cave as Batman jumped into his car and driving off

"... They left us." Tim deadpanned

"I can teleport us, don't grumble...but I'm not feeling so hot, so I'm happy to sit this one out." Zatanna answered

"... You aren't pregnant are you?" Tim deadpanned

"...Given the amount of time Peter and I spend together...Maybe..." Zatanna acted normally then spoke slyly when she said the last word.

"Yea... While they are off doing that I'll take you to Wayne Enterprises so you can have a test." Tim deadpanned

"Fine..." Zatanna pouted

* * *

*With Bats and Spidey*

"I NEVER get tired of this!" Peter cheered as he swung though Gotham

"I take it you're upper body strength is greater than most people your age." Batman's voice came through Peter's mask

"Hidden earpiece?" Peter asked

"As a precaution." Batman answered

"Well as far as I know I can lift roughly 15 tons." Peter shrugged

"Very good." Batman answered as they arrived at the robbery

"Batman, someone robbed the majority of the jewels, they've gotten away through the alleys!" a police officer spoke

"Easy." Peter smirked before he began web zipping

"Spider...darn." Batman groaned as he leaped out of his car and followed Peter.

"Where are they?" Peter thought, web zipping all over the place. Peter tried to focus in, but the dark of the alleys was making it difficult for him to see them. "Darn it!" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath... When he noticed his eyes where strongly itchy "What the hell? Why're they itchy?" Peter asked rubbing his eyes and they almost instantly adapted to the dark. "... That's new." He frowned "Now, let's see how well I can find these guys." Peter spoke. His new eyes scanned the ally, focused and clear "Found you." Peter mumbled and swung towards them

"You guys hear that?" One thug asked

"No, you're probably hearing things." the second thug answered

"I think I heard something to." Another said

"You guys are para...what the hell is that?!" the second responded then saw Spider-Man's blood red colouring. Webbing hit then all in the face, blinding them

"Who's ARGH!" the first pulled out his gun but was knocked asunder by Spider-Man's feet.

 _"... Does whatever a Spider can. Spins a web, any size, catches thieves just like flies."_ Peter sung as he shot webs at his foes, throwing them or their weapons around before webbing them to the wall "Look out! Here comes the Spider-Man!" He finished. He heard a click and felt his Spider-Sence go off. However when he went to dodge his eyes widened, realising he had randomly slowed down tremendously, and a bullet ripped through his bicep "ARGH!" Peter gripped his arm in pain 'Damnit!' He thought, turning around to see one last guy holding a revolver and shaking like a leaf

"S-s-s-stay back! I-I'm warning you freak!" the shooter spoke in fear

Peter frowned, he still felt slow 'Is it this suit?' Peter thought as he lifted himself up slowly.

"S-Stay back!" the shooter spoke still shaking. But when the next bullet was fired he was moving at his normal speed again, easily dodging

"No more." Spider-Man answered and webbed the gun to the wall and he punched the shooter in the face knocking him out. "... The hell was that?" He muttered, confused, as Batman emerged from the shadows

"I though you've done this before." Batman spoke lightly

"I have. And I should have been able to dodge that. My body... It randomly slowed down." He hissed

"We'll have to get that looked at. But for now, it seems that you've tied up the offenders." Batman answered

"I'll be good in half an hour or so." Peter waved off "It was nothing big."

"If you're randomly slowing then it IS a big something." Batman answered

"Oh you meant my power thing." Peter laughed nervously, having missed the point

"Yes." Batman dropped a tracker to indicate the robbers were here.

Peter and Batman left for the Batmobile and a shadowy figure slunk down and examined the loot the thugs had stolen. "Oh...so many jewels...these'll help me out QUITE nicely." a feminine voice spoke sultry.

"Who's there?" Peter called, his suit picking up the woman's voice

The female voice remained silent and the figure left with the jewels. "Damn it, Catwoman." Batman answered

"Catwoman?" Peter asked 'Reminds me of Felicia.' He thought "Should we follow?" Peter asked

"No. **I** will." Batman frowned, taking off after the woman

"I'll...I'll just head back to the cave...Yeah. Can I drive the Bat-Mobile?" Peter asked as batman disappeared

* * *

*With Tim and Zatanna*

Zatanna was shuddering in shock and amazement and fear "Well congratulations Mrs Parker, you're pregnant." the doctor spoke calmly.

"I... P... P... I... Preg... Pregnant?" She muttered

"Yes, possibly a few days in." The doctor reassured her.

"A... Are you sure?"

"...Quite sure." the doctor looked at the results carefully once again and responded

"Oh God." She muttered

"I...I thought you would be ecstatic." The doctor expressed concern

"My husband and I... We've only been married for a bit over a month! We haven't even CNSIDERED children!" Zatanna hyperventilated

"Well, it shouldn't be THAT much of a surprise since he's here." the doctor spoke pointing to Tim

"HE'S NOT my husband! He's my friend!" Zatanna answered snapping at the doctor.

"Yea!" Tim defended angrily

"My apologies! But in all honesty...you should tell your husband." the doctor answered

"I will." She muttered, nodding. As Zatanna and Tim left the hospital, he looked sadly at her, he say that she really loved Peter and this would REALLY put a crimp in her magic and hero careers.

"It'll be okay." Tim said, trying to sooth her

"Thanks Tim." Zatanna sighed "How'd you think Peter will take it?"

"Honestly: he'd probably freak out. BUT I'd think he'd take it well." Tim answered

"I hope so." She sighed

"Think you can still use magic? Teleporting whilst pregnant might be dangerous." Tim expressed concern.

"Being pregnant does not affect my magic." Zatanna nodded

"Just asking." Tim defended

 _"Evactab kcab ot."_ Zatanna used an incantation transporting them to the Batcave.

"I... Will NEVER get use to that." Tim grunted, feeling like he was gonna puke

"You don't see me...urp!" Zatanna spoke but felt the morning sickness act up and she wanted to run to the nearest toilet or waste bin.

"Bit early for morning sickness." Tim frowned

"S-Shut up..." Zatanna burped into the basket, but didn't throw up...yet.

"Hi!" Peter called as he arrived

"Peter!" Zatanna stood up quickly

"Where's Batman?" Tim asked

"Went off to find Catwoman." Peter answered "What's going on here?"

"Mrs Parker there is a bit sick." Tim replied

"What?! Zee, you okay?!" Peter said, running to her side

"It...it's nothing." Zatanna answered

"Well what is it?" Peter asked

"Peter...I'm..." Zatanna tried to find the words but was nervous. "I... I'm pregnant."

"Y-You're what?" Peter blinked thinking he misheard her.

"Pregnant."

Expecting him to faint or shout Tim counted down awaiting the explosion of emotions 'Three, two, one...'

Peter cheered and lifted Zatanna in the air spinning her within a loving hug "THIS IS AMAZING!" Peter cheered

"P... Peter?" Zatanna gasped

"You're pregnant! That's amazing! We're gonna be parents!" Peter kissed her happily. Zatanna was shocked but also happy, smiling and returning the kiss

'Didn't expect that.' Tim thought

* * *

*With Batman*

Batman was still on pursuit for Catwoman. Taking to the rooftops and scanning the streets "Selina." He hissed lightly

"I'm here Bruce." Selina said, walking out of the shadows... Carrying a baby in a purple blanket

"Selina...you have a child?" Bruce asked looking at both the bundle and Selina respectively

"No Bruce...I have OUR child." Selina responded walking closer to Bruce exposing the baby's face. It was a baby girl with black hair "She is called Helena... And I am giving her to you. And I am leaving Gotham for good."

"You're leaving Gotham?" Bruce was taken aback upon receiving Helena.

"Yes. I have dug up too much heat... And I could never raise Helena. I cannot resist my impulses. I was barely able to resist going 'out' while I was pregnant with her." Selina sighed

"Selina...She's going to need her mother." Bruce answered

"No. She needs stability and someone who would look after her." Selina replied "You would rather have one of your parents than neither, wouldn't you?" And with that Selina ran away

"Selina wait..." Bruce stretched out his arm and was disheartened seeing Selina run away but out of Bruce's view Selina was crying.

'Protect her Bruce... Please.' She cried. In Bruce's arms Helena gazed up to Bruce with her blue eyes and smiled with a toothless grin.

The Batman was frozen but staring down at his daughter... He couldn't stop from smiling and brushing her cheek softly 'I'll find you Selina...' Bruce thought then focused back to Helena "Let's go home. Helena. My baby girl."

"Ba!" The baby girl burbled, reaching out for him with a giggle


	4. Spider in the League

**Shadow Fennekin** : Actually Bruce has a LOT of people. He has Alfred, his father. Batwoman is his cousin. He has three adopted sons in Dick, Jason and Tim. Plus an adopted daughter in Cassandra Cain. A blood son in Damian. A brother like friend with Superman and a few others. But writers seem to ignore this.

 **Mr . unknow** : No. Because that is pointless.

 **Isom** : Yes it does have something to do with the web. Wait and see.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **UnsanMusho** : Yeah, we're taking inspiration from the animated series.

 **Richard1018** : Yes it is.

 **Drift219** : Cheers.

 **Facebreaker17** : Yeah, okay. Here's the next chapter

 **Hichigo** : Here you go.

 **rd** : It's not abandoned it's just we've got over a dozen stories on the go and not enough hours in the day to do edits.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello everyone. I am sorry this took so long to update. You must understand I am writing a LOT of stories as well as editing other. But whatever. It is my Birthday and this is a celebration update! Now let's party!

 **GHOST'S AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello everyone

Well, here it is after some longs months/year, we're back with Spider-Man in the DC universe. For those of you wanting it, thank you for being patient. We hope that you enjoy this and hope you'll review and favourite this story in the future. And also:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GREY!

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 4: Spider in the League  
**

* * *

Peter and Zatanna were sitting near the entrance of the Batcave. They were thinking on how they'd raise their child, that and where would they move to get a better place. "I think a seaside town would be nice." Zatanna smiled

"Hmm, true." Peter answered "I think four bedrooms just to be safe." Peter nodded

"Good idea." Zatanna nodded

'They're in one of the most secure places in the world and THEY'RE talking about seafront property.' Tim thought deadpanning. That was when Bruce returned, looking very sullen "Ho...Batman, you're back. Those two are...Err...what's with the bundle?" Tim sighed heavily then looked at the blanket.

"... My daughter." Was all he said

"You're daughter?!" Tim snapped

"Huh?" Peter and Zatanna asked

"Yes... We need to go to the WatchTower." Bruce nodded

"Err...sure." Tim answered

"Okay." Peter and Zatanna answered

Batnan walked onto a circular pad still holding his daughter, waiting "Are you coming or not?" Batman asked. Tim quickly ran onto the disk, both Peter and Zatanna walking over as well "Ready for transport." Batman spoke ordering the computer

In a flash the four and a baby disappeared and they reappeared to The Watchtower, the vast space station created for The Justice League.

"Whoa." Peter muttered, looking around the area "This place looks amazing!" Peter stared out of the window seeing the Earth in front of him 'A space station base?' he thought in shock

"Yea, it is." Tim nodded

"So what're we doing here?" Peter asked kindly

"This way." Batman spoke as he and Tim walked off.

"... Where are we going?" Peter asked

"To see Bruce's girlfriend." Tim chuckled softly

"Oh okay." Zatanna nodded

"Wait... He has a girlfriend?!" Peter yelled

"Yeah, long time one as well." Tim added

"Who is she?" Peter asked as they entered the 'Founders Hall'

"Diana of Themyscira, otherwise known as: Wonder Woman." Batman answered

"... Wow." Peter muttered. He remembered reading up on her. She reminded him of a cross between Captain America, She-Hulk and Miss Marvel. As they entered what appeared to be a high tech looking conference room with several other heroes. Peter recognized them from his info gathering. Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, Wonder Woman, AquaMan, Cyborg, Shazam, Captain Cold and Alexandra 'Lexi' Luthor

"Zee, I'm having an Avenger's moment right now." Peter whispered to his wife.

"A... What?" She asked in confusion

"I'll tell you later." Peter spoke

"Batman? How's it going?" Cyborg asked. He was a black man who had lost most of his body. He was a mostly a robot made out of white metal with some red lights and all that was visibly left of his human body was the right side of his face

"Err...is that a baby?" Flash asked quickly. Flash was dressed in a red suit with a yellow thunderbolt symbol on his chest and lightning bolt 'Ear muff's. His entire face was covered by his cowl, white slits shielding his eyes with the lower half of his face being visible and showing he was a white male.

"... Yes. She's mine." Bruce nodded

"Dang...You and Diana did that fast." Lantern quipped. He was mostly clad in black, white and green with his eyes shielded by a small domino mask. He was a white male with short brown hair

"Not now Jordan." Batman snapped

"... Bruce?" Diana frowned. Princess Diana was a muscular beauty with long flowing black hair and blue eyes and she was as tall as you would expect of an 'amazon'. She was clad in knee-high red boots with white accents, she had blue super short shorts with white stars all over them. She wore a red corset like item which stopped at the top of her breasts and left her shoulders bare. On her chest where two golden W's stacked on top of each other. Around her waist was a golden belt of sorts. And around her wrists where silver bracelets

"We have only been together for nine months Diana. Helena is already three months old. She is from Selina, she and I having a one night stand a few months before we got together." Batman frowned

"Oh...may I see her?" Diana asked

"Of course." Bruce nodded

"Bruce?" Peter whispered to Zatanna

"Bruce Wayne." Zatanna whispered back as Bruce passed the bundle to Diana

Helena looked upon Diana with glistening eyes and unfortunately she cowered lightly. But Diana... She was amazed. She and Bruce had the same hair and she colours and Helena's face shape... It looked like she was holding her's and Bruce's child "She's...she has your eyes." Diana answered

"Yes she does." Bruce smiled

"Who's your friend?" Captain Cold asked. Lenard Snart almost looked like an Eskimo in his large blue insulated winter gear, an armoured domino-style mask covering his upper face

"This is Peter Parker, Spider-Man." Bruce quickly introduced the new hero to the Justice League.

"Hey man! Secret identity!" Peter groaned "And seriously? You aren't gonna be surprised or happy about Bats having a kid?!"

"You don't exist here. Secret identity is a moot point." Bruce frowned

"And not really, his reputation with women...not really surprised." Flash answered Peter's question about Bat's having a kid. The Flash shuddered as Batman and Wonder Woman suddenly glared at him "*Gulp*." Flash gulped deeply "Ignore me."

"So, you must be someone close to Bruce that he's allowed you to come here." Superman spoke kindly. Clark had short black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue suit, a red cape, a red shield on his chest in the shape of an S with a yellow backing

"He's my husband." Zatanna nodded

"...You two are married?" Shazam asked. He was dressed in a red suit, a short white cape and a large thunderbolt on his chest

"Yeah; with a baby on the way." Peter hugged Zatanna as she answered

"... Wow." Hal muttered

"Congratulations." Lexi Luthor answered

"A bit enthusiastic Luthor." Superman frowned

"Is it wrong to wish a woman a healthy baby and be happy for them?" Lexi asked

"When it is you, yes." Superman frowned, not trusting her after all this time

"What's her name?" Aquaman asked

"Helena." Batman answered

"A beautiful name." Diana smiled

"So...back to business: Why is your new friend here?" Cyborg asked examining Peter with a scanner.

"That better be safe buddy." Peter felt a bit worried

"Of course it is." The ex-America Football Player nodded

"How long you two been together?" Shazam asked

"None of your business Billy." Zatanna answered

"So...Nice gear." Shazam quickly changed the subject.

"Thanks." Peter nodded

"So where did you come from? Your accent sounds like you maybe from New York." Superman spoke

"Raised in Queens." Peter nodded, smiling

"Hmm." Superman nodded

"Hnn..." Peter gripped his side lightly

"Er... What are you doing?" Peter asked after a second

"You seem to be experiencing a fluctuating power disruption." Cyborg answered examining his results from the scanner.

"Huh?" Peter frowned

"What's wrong?" Zatanna asked

"It's Peter's powers. They seem to be growing stronger but his body is rejecting them as of yet." Cyborg answered

"So... What does that mean?" Peter asked, a bit nervously

"It means your body needs to evolve to compensate for your evolving powers." Cyborg answered

"So... How long will that take?" Zatanna asked in fear

"Depends. Could be hours, could be weeks." Cyborg answered

"Depends on what?" Peter asked

"Depends on how the pain and how long it's been happening." Cyborg answered

"Er... Started about today." Peter shrugged

"Okay. Follow us please." Cyborg and Flash answered, Flash leaving a trail of lightning behind him as he ran. Peter shrugged, following them

"We'll give you two some room." Lantern spoke to Bruce and Diana

"Thank you." Brice smiled

'Spider-Man...Peter Parker...what was that about him?' Lexi thought as she felt flustered looking at him and felt heartbroken when he left.

* * *

*With Peter, small time skip*

"So... What's the diagnostic?" Peter asked, sitting on a bed

"Well, your powers are adapting to our world, becoming stronger. But your body is rejecting the change." Cyborg answered "The only way I can see to fix the problem is to enhance your body using either strict training or magic."

"I think training sounds better." Peter shrugged

"Okay, your normal power strength is...this...I think Shazam might be the best person to train with you. Superman will crush your bones within seconds." Flash added

"... What?" Peter asked

"Superman's a Kryptonian, he's THE most powerful hero in the world...but he's not the fastest." Flash answered

"I think most girls complain about that." Peter joked

"Burn." Cyborg chuckled

"... I think you and I will get along." Flash grinned, giving Peter a thumbs up

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Zatanna asked

"I just have to get stronger. I'll be fine Zee." Peter smiled

"That's good. Don't want our little spellcaster growing up without Daddy." Zatanna smiled

"Hold up! Who says they won't be a Spider instead of a magician?" Peter asked, making Zatanna scoff

"Well, it's obvious. Isn't it?" Zatanna asked

"Oh yea? How?" Peter frowned

"It's tradition." Zatanna answered "My dad trained me, I'll train the baby."

"Still?"

"Well..." Zatanna tried to carefully think of an answer

"This is good." Flash said, him and Cyborg eating popcorn. This, luckily, caught Peter and Zatanna's attention. Leading to the two to glare at them

"Bye." Cyborg quickly left as Flash left him in the dust.

"They always like that?" Peter asked

"Probably." Zatanna answered "Look Peter...the baby may or may not have your powers, I'm just thinking ahead."

"I know." Peter sighed "I was just playing lightly at the start but you just came across as so against the fact the kid may be like me or both of us."

"I... I'm sorry Peter." Zatanna sniffed "I didn't think about what I was talking about. I just spoke, not paying attention."

"Oh, okay. Look we all get a little crazy now and again. It's alright." Peter hugged her.

"I'm sorry." She sighed once again

"Don't worry about it...You want to go prank Flash and Cyborg?" Peter asked

"Sure." She smiled

* * *

*With Bruce and Diana*

"She like's milk doesn't she?" Diana asked as she held Helena in her hands, feeding her some warm milk from a bottle

"She is a baby Diana." Bruce nodded

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Helena mumbled drinking from her bottle.. Bruce, no matter HOW hard he tried... He was unable to hold back a smile

"You've got a great smile." Diana smiled back making Helena burble happily.

"Thank you." He sighed, smiling a bit

"How could Selina leave this beautiful girl here?" Diana sighed

"Apparently to keep her safe." Bruce explained

"Keep her safe from what? Or whom?" Diana asked

"She was not specific." Bruce sighed "I will look into this when I can."

"You're a good man Bruce." Diana answered

"Thank you Diana." He nodded with a smile

"AH! WE'RE NAKED!" Cyborg and Flash shouted out of frame "Where're the spare costumes?!"

"... Seriously?" Bruce deadpanned

"...Must be that new guy." Diana sighed then saw Helena's giggling face.

"Or Zatanna. He brings out the... Worst in her." Batman nodded

"Well...I guess it's better than letting it out against us." Diana sighed

"True." Bruce nodded as Helena went to sleep

'She's so tiny...' Diana smiled seeing the dreaming girl 'She reminds me of me.'

And, in her mind, she dreamed of what Helena would be like when she's older in Diana's fantasy. A teenage warrior wearing an outfit similar to Diana's however the red is grey and the blue is black, a cape on her back, the gold a super dark grey, the 'WW' on her chest instead a bat symbol, her bracelets having three blades coming off them and a utilitybelt around her waist

'She'll be one wonderful warrior.' Diana smiled cradling Helena carefully

Bruce smiled seeing Diana and Helena bonding and in his own mind began to imagine Helena taking up the mantle.

A warrior dressed in black bat armour with hints of grey, a long cape, her suit completely non-sexual and full of the latest tech

* * *

*elsehwere*

"Can we have our clothes back please?" Flash called out to Peter and Zatanna.

"Check your rooms." Zatanna giggled

"Thank you." Cyborg responded

"Sorry about the shouting...can we see the baby?" Zatanna asked

"Zatanna... You've only been pregnant for like a day or so. It's not even a fetus yet." Peter groaned

"Good practice." Zatanna pouted.

"... Erg." Peter groaned, face palming

"So..." Zatanna asked

"No Zatanna. She's just fallen to sleep." Batman answered

"Awww." She pouted


	5. Thunder from the Dark

**TypicalHyphen24** : Well Ghost and I are British so spelling and grammar are SLIGHTLY different. I am also dyslexic but I do run all of my fics through two different spell checkers so sorry, I try my best.

 **chimera629:** Batman is better that Cap, Widow and Hawkeye in skill. He has mastered EVERY martial art and he is a ninja so he is stronger there, hell Batman can sneak around bloody SUPERMAN without much hassle. Plus the Spider-Sense only warns him about dangers, not people sneaking up on him. And Peter has not remade his webshooters because he has not had the time or resources yet, he has been busy trying to get the hang of his new powers and getting to know everyone.

 **gunman** : This is the DC universe and these are all seasoned heroes. Strangeness like this happens almost every day. And what happened was simple: she and Bruce slept together a while ago, she discovered she was pregnant and lied low but people are after he because she is Catwoman so she gave her daughter to the one person she felt could protect her.

And yes Cyborg IS always naked it was a joke.

 **Gold Testament** : Okay, Lexi and Cold are there because of something that had been happening at DC as this was being written. Basically Lex Luthor and Captain Cold helped save the world and where allowed to join the Justice League because of that.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **SaurusRock625** : It works in comedic context. It's like The Thing. We KNOW he's okay naked, but he wears clothes.

 **To everyone who reviewed** : Thank you.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. And thank you all for the birthday wishes, you all rock!

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 5: Thunder from the Dark  
**

* * *

It was now... Well... Peter had no idea since it was in space, however Zatanna had gone to sleep and he was now walking through the space station 'Man...Space...It's still impressive, in any universe.' Peter thought looking at the globe he has called home for the past few days at his new home. 'Zatanna's getting the "baby craves"...even though she's only a day in...are people just more eager in this universe?' Peter sighed 'Or is it to do with her magic or something.'

"Hello Peter." A female voice spoke behind him

"Huh? Oh hi, Lexi was it?" Peter turned around and saw the woman. He hadn't been able to take in the woman's appearance before but now he did and he had to say, she was very attractive

"Yes, that's right. How're you finding the Watchtower?" Lexi asked

"It's a scientific masterpiece." Peter nodded. Alexandria "Lexi" Luthor had short-cut brown hair, slender figure with B-cup breasts. She was wearing a black business suit and trousers with a white shirt. Within the suit's pocket was a green handkerchief with the words "A.L." embroidered on it. "You know you look more like a business woman than a Super Heroine." Peter shrugged

"Not all heroes wear red and blue spandex." Lexi answered

"It wasn't spandex." Peter muttered bitterly

"I was talking about Superman." Lexi deadpanned

"Oh." Peter blushed "You two don't get along well, do Ya?"

"We've had our disagreements. Haven't you had disagreements with rivals before?" Lexi asked

"... I think there's more than that." Peter deadpanned

"Well...there IS the fact I...TRIED to kill him before." Lexi answered honestly trying to shrug it off as playful banter.

"Oh... Wait, what?!" He panicked

"It was a long time ago...I saw Superman as a threat to the human way of life, too much self-reliance of this over-powered being, I saw him as a detriment." Lexi explained "BUT...I've seen the error of it."

"... No you aren't." Peter frowned, looking at her

"Don't you believe me?" Lexi asked

"I can see it in your eyes. And in his at the meeting. You still hate him and be hates you." Peter said simply

"Well, I've only JUST joined the league. You can't expect me to switch from "intense rival" to "best friends" in the blink of an eye." Lexi answered

"I know. But you were lying." Peter shrugged

"Forgive me?" Lexi asked

'What is with this woman?' Peter thought "Er... I guess." He shrugged, backing up a bit

"Thank you." Lexi's eyes fluttered. Peter gulped, backing away a bit "What?" Lexi asked as she felt the effects of Peter's unintentional enhanced pheromones

"N... Nothing." Peter squeaked as he was her eyes darken slightly as she walked forwards when he walked back like she was stalking her pray

"So...why're you backing up?" Lexi asked

"I... I'm just fidgety is all!" He laughed nervously

"Oh REALLY?" Lexi smiled

"Luthor! What's going on here?" Superman asked as he walked in

'Oh thank you One Above All!' Peter screamed internally.

"None of your concern Alien." Luthor frowned

"It doesn't seem that way to me." Superman answered making Lexi scoff and walked away

"Phew...thanks." Peter sighed in relief

"No problem. What was that all about?" Superman asked

"No idea." Peter shrugged

Superman smelled something that made him cover his nose "Well, whatever it is...you seem to be emitting it strongly."

"... Huh?" Peter asked

"Spider-Man, putting it bluntly: You've got a weird smell about you. Subtle enough yet strong enough for my super senses to pick it up." Superman explained

"... Oh the pheromones that Zatanna spoke about!" Peter realized, nodding "Yea... She did a spell during out honey moon and... Well... Side effect: my natural pheromones got a massive boost."

"Well THAT explains it. You ought to be careful with that ability, there's a chance you'll get in trouble because of that." Superman responded

"Oh, what's the WORSE that could happen!" Spidey waved off

* * *

*outside the story*

Grey and Ghost where... Well... Freaking out basically "WHY THE HELL WOULD HE SAY THAT?!" Grey yelled

"I DON'T KNOW! OH GOD SPIDEGY, WHY?!" Ghost cried anime tears

"Even **I** know that's a bad thing to say!" Luna agreed

"I can't watch this now…" Ghost mumbled

* * *

*back in the story*

Superman sighed and shook his head. "So, have you seen the training areas for the Watchtower yet?"

"No, not yet." Peter admitted and rubbed his neck

"Well, come on then." Superman points to a random direction.

"Er... Okay?" Peter shrugged, following

As the two walked to the training areas little did Peter know was that Lexi was keeping her distance and her eyes on him while trying to avoid Superman

* * *

*With Bruce and Diana*

The two where currently at the BatCave, relaxing in a hidden bed. Diana sighed as she slept within Bruce's arms "I bet we can't stay here forever."

"Away from the world...on an island only where we and Helena exist...I doubt it." Bruce sighed

"I love being in your arms like this Bruce. But don't you DARE tell ANYONE." Diana smiled and threatened

"You know I won't." Bruce smiled genuinely

Helena's early morning cries rang through the Batcave, she was asleep in a special made crib made by Bruce. "She's awake." Diana sighed

"My turn." Bruce nodded, standing up and walking to his child

"Wah-wha-wha...!" Helena cried but almost stopped when she saw her father in her vision and almost stopped crying "D-Dadda?"

"Shh, shh, shh...It's okay. It's okay, I'm here." Bruce soothed her.

He smiled softly as he reached down and picked her up, holding her close "Dadda, Dadda...Momma?" Helena asked her father to what he interpreted as "Dad, where's mum?"

"She's in our bedroom. Why, do you want to see her?" Bruce asked

"Momma..." Helena nodded sleepily.

Bruce sighed softly, nodding, before he walked back to his room with Helena still in his arms "What's wrong?" Diana asked as she saw Bruce walking in with Helena.

"She wanted Mamma." He smiled, passing Helena to Diana

"Hi...hey baby..." Diana soothed the baby Helena. Helena smiled, falling back to sleep

"I guess Amazons are just as great being mothers as well as warriors." Bruce gave a positive comment.

"We are women!" Diana said seriously "Great warriors AND very nurturing."

"Hmm..." Helena mumbled in Diana's arms.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it." Bruce defended.

"I know." She nodded

"We should probably get up now...Properly." Bruce suggested.

"Unless the Joker is threatening to blow up Gotham or Darkseid is on his way to Earth, then no." Diana smiled

"You know...I can live with that." Bruce smiled slipping into the bed

* * *

*back with Peter and Superman*

"Do I get a do-over if I get hit?" Peter asked as he saw several droids against him.

"Maybe. But...try not to get hit." Superman answered. That just made Peter MORE nervous, gulping

 **"Simulation begin."** A robotic female voice spoke activating the training session

Peter crouched, one hand on the floor into his classic pose. The first droid struck forward beating down his metal fist towards Peter's torso. With his eyes closed Peter focused on his Spider-Sense and easily dodged. The robot's fist misses and slams into the floor, Peter's boot kicks into the robot's head forcing it backwards. A second struck forward arming for Peter's arm but his Spider-Sense acts an he easily dodges it. He grabbed the robot's arms and flipped it over him. The third, fourth and fifth struck forward from three different sides trying to overpower Peter and catch him off guard. He was forced down to his knees before, with a grunt, he threw them away. The three robots were broken upon contact with the walls. Peter gazed at the other robots and readied himself to strike back 'So far so good.' He thought. Then as he thought that the robots revealed cybernetic weapons from within their arms: swords, saws and laser guns "... SERIOUSLY?!" Peter yelled in shock

The two saw wielding robots lunged forward, the circular weapons grazing the ground cutting up the floor lightly. Peter quickly shot webbing and pulled, tripping the robot's up and binding there arms and legs together with the saws swirling harmlessly 'Two down.' Peter thought and quickly dodged laser fire at him. "WHOA! This! Is! Crazy!" He yelled, jumping around the place. The robot that was shooting was trying to keep up, but his skill was too different to what it was used to at "lower than Flash" levels. And not paying attention to its comrades it shot an incapacitated them. Peter smirked, shooting webbing at their guns. Though the lasers blasted some of the webbing away from the outer area of the gun, the web managed to clog up the guns after several web-balls. And then... Boom

The shrapnel from the exploded robots lodges itself into the remaining robots. Peter landed to the floor with a web shield "That was fun." He dryly joked

 **"Simulation terminated."** The robot voice spoke powering down the robot's and system.

"Few." Peter sighed

"Nice going Spider. Did it in record time." Superman answered through the speakers

"Great job Peter." Zatanna's voice praised following Supeman's voice.

"Oh... Zee... You're up." Peter smiled tiredly

"Course. Come to the door, I'll be there." Zee answered and went off. Peter nodded and, tiredly, walked to the door

"Computer did you get the info?" Superman asked and saw the results with a kind smile. 'He's got great potential.'

* * *

*with Peter and Zatanna*

"Hi Zee." Peter smile seeing his wife.

"Hello." She smiled, kissing him

"Did you want to tell me something?" Peter asked with a smile

"Nothing. Just woke up and you weren't there." Zatanna smiled

"Well...I'm here now." Peter smiled and kissed his wife "Good morning."

"Morning." Zatanna reciprocated

Peter chuckled, holding her close "You know...life's funny." Peter sighed

"Really? Why?" Zatanna asked confused

"I mean...one day: I'm in my old universe dying. Next minute: I'm alive again rubbing elbows with more powerful heroes and married to a beautiful, wonderful and magical woman with a child on the way." Peter explained with his "Parker Grin".

"... What do you want?" Zatanna asked with a teasing grin

"Well...spend the day with you mostly." Peter thought after a small pause.

"... Oh. I thought you were gonna ask for something sexy." she winked

"Well who say's I'm not?" Peter smiled kissing her softly. Zatanna giggled, slapping his chest playfully "Does this place have a zero-g room?" Peter asked

"No. But we can just turn our room's gravity off." Zatanna smiled

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Peter chuckled leading the way back to their room. Zatanna giggled as the two ran away

* * *

*elsewhere, in a space outside space and time*

In the dimension of Weaver she smiled seeing how the real Peter was enjoying his time with The League and with Zatanna. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the "Superior". Ock was being sexist, aggressive and COMPLETELY out of character for Peter. And, as Weaver knew would happen, no one noticed something was up "He's going to die a second time...Such a waste of a good body, not so much of the mind." Weaver sighed "At least now he won't be able to run away and have my little Spider forced to clean up his mess. I wonder how Peter's doing." Weaver showed the new world where Peter was in.

* * *

*with Peter*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Peter yelled as he was thrown into a wall by Shazam

"Ooh! Careful Billy!" Zatanna shouted "He's gonna be a father!"

"Sorry Zee!" Shazam yelled

Peter chuckled; glad his new costume withstood the lightning blast "I have to admit it...you throw more of a lightning wallop than Electro." Peter commented

"Is that a compliment?" Shazam asked

"It is." Peter answered getting ready for the next attack.

"Then thank you." Shazam laughed lightly

Peter webbed Shazam's eyes and lunged forward punching Shazam in the stomach but he grunted, his strength leaving and his fingers breaking "ARGH! Ow, ow, ow!" Peter shouted gripping his hand.

"You okay?" Shazam asked in worry

"Fingers...broken...Need...med-bay." Peter sucked in air between words trying to numb the pain. Zatanna grabbed her husband's shoulder and lead him away in worry, the two running through the space station

* * *

*Time Skip inside the medical bay*

"I can't believe my strength left me...What's going on?" Peter sighed as he tried to not move his fingers.

"I've already said it. Your powers are on the flux as your body adapts to the Universe." Cyborg deadpanned, working on Peter's hand

"I didn't expect them to crap out mid-way through a training session." Peter sighed "Ow!" Peter winced lightly as his hand was being worked on.

"It can't be helped man." Cyborg shrugged

"Sorry about breaking your hand." Shazam apologized

"Not your fault." Peter answered hissing through the binding of his hand 'When will these things sort themselves out.'

"Peter..." a voice whispered into his mind, it was Weaver's

"Huh?" Peter asked looking around

"What is it?" Zatanna asked

"I...thought I heard Weaver..." Peter answered "I hope I'm not going crazy too."

"Who?" Shazam asked

"She's… erm... Never mind." Peter answered. He took a deep breath, going towards the bathroom. As Peter entered he asked the voice quietly "Are you actually talking to me? Or am I going crazy?"

 _"No, I AM talking to you."_ Weaver smiled

"Okay...Okay I'm not crazy. Why're you talking to me now?" Peter asked "I mean, why call me? What's this about?"

 _"Your powers...they're going away."_ Weaver sighed

"What? What do you mean?!" Peter called out

 _"You need more power to help keep them. Your body has accepted this new world, but your powers haven't. You need some power of this world to synthesize with your own."_ Weaver explained

"... Huh?" Peter asked in confusion

 _"Basically: unless you get powers that came from this world, you WILL lose your Spider-Powers and I may not be able to help you later."_ Weaver answered

"Oh!" He nodded

 _"Is there anyone who can give power to you?"_ Weaver asked

"No. I guess I'll just have to look." Peter shrugged

 _"Hurry Peter. I don't want to lose the Good Spider."_ Weaver answered

"You won't." Peter reassured her "I promise." He smiled. Peter saw himself in the mirror and saw his features...he DID look a little pale but being fair, he DID punch a guy that was built like a reinforced concrete wall. He didn't seem that bad. He must have a few months of so at LEAST. "Okay...I have a few months...This...is only temporary...It'll be okay." Peter told himself then winced at his hurt hand, although he DID feel it healing "Guess I still have SOME power." Peter whispered

"Peter? Are you okay?" Zatanna asked

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine Zee." Peter answered. He sighed, walking out of the bathroom with a forced smile. Which he was good at

"Everything okay? You were in there for a long while." Cyborg asked

"Yea, yea. I was just thinking." He sighed, nodding

"Okay then." Cyborg nodded

"Want to sit down a while?" Zatanna asked

"No no, I'm fine." He sighed

"Okay." Zatanna nodded

Peter looked at his hand nervously. Could this be the end? A red light and alarm resonated throughout the Watchtower, it was a crime in progress involving a powerful enemy.

"Black Adam?" Shazam said shocked as he stood at the control panel "Spidey I might need some help!"

"Okay." Peter nodded pulling his mask down

"I'm coming with you. There's no way you're going alone." Zatanna added.

"No Zee. The baby." Peter frowned, putting his hand onto her stomach

"I...Okay." Zatanna sighed

Peter hugged her close, kissing he neck softly "I'll be back soon." Peter promised.

"I'll keep him safe Zatanna. He won't be hurt." Shazam spoke

"Good." She nodded, sighing

"One thing: if anything DOES happen to him, I'm holding you responsible Billy." She pointed at Shazam.

"Okay!" The boy in a man's body squeaked in fear

"Shazam, suit up." Flash spoke

"... I already am." He deadpanned

"Then get a move on!" Flash rolled his eyes

"Coming from a guy who can break the speed of light, time and space..." Shazam deadpanned

"This is Black Adam, Spidey and I've got this!" Shazam said, grabbing Peter and flying off towards the teleporter

"DON'T BREAK HIS OTHER ONE!" Zatanna snapped

"Spidey...your wife scares me." Shazam was worried.

* * *

*Down on Earth*

An Easter man wearing a capless black version of Shazam's costume roared as he sent a girl in her late teens who was wearing a red skirted version of Shazam's costume flying into a building after swinging her around via her cape "Pathetic. Where is the REAL Shazam?" The Egyptian man spoke

"Right here!" Shazam called, slamming into Black Adam

"OOF!" Black Adam groaned flying into the ground.

"Whoa... Is that the Rock?" Peter asked, landing on a lamppost and noticing the man had a bold head and looked similar to the famous wrestler turned actor

"I'll get back to you on that one." Shazam answered

"Finally...You're here; this little girl thought she could stop me." Black Adam spoke with a dark grin pointing to a hurt Mary Marvel. The girl has long brown hair and blue eyes, the girl unconscious

"Mary!" Shazam called out "Adam!" he snapped at his foe. Shazam charged, pulling his arm back as he roared

While Adam and Shazam struck each other Peter slunk towards where "Mary" was laying "Hold on I'm getting you out of here." he assured her gently. He threw the rocks away before pulling together girl out of said girl out of it in a bridal style

"Hmm...B-Billy? Is that you?" Mary mumbled

"No, he's busy fighting that Adam guy." Peter half joked

"Who...who're you?" Mary asked

"Just your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man." He smiled

Shazam and Black Adam traded blows, each one landing a nearby glass shattering shock-wave. Until Black Adam grabbed Shazam in a headlock. Angling him up the man yelled **"SHAZAM!"**

A lightning bolt came racing down, hitting Shazam making him scream. When the light ended, in Black Adam's arms was a teenage boy wearing a red jacket, jeans, trainers and a white shirt. Before the boy had a chance to say anything Adam covered his mouth with his hand "B-Billy!" Mary reached out to the de-powered teenager.

Black Adam grinned, getting ready to throw the child to the floor and kill him. Mary's eyes widened as she raced up at high speed and grabbed Black Adam from behind "AH! Release me you worthless girl!" Adam tried to free himself. Both fought, trying to make the other face up, before they yelled as one **"SHAZAM!"** And two lightning bolts raced down from the sky: one blue, one yellow

"What the hell?" Peter asked looking up a the bolts of lightning.

Mary screamed as both bolts hit her. First her own, yellow, bolt which reverted her to a normal teenage girl with long blonde hair wearing a red dress before the blue bolt hit her and encased her in a flash of light

"Impossible!" Adam called out releasing Billy.

"Hold on!" Peter spoke making a web below Billy. The caught the boy, landing with a sigh 'It WON'T happen again.' Peter thought thinking back to Gwen. "You okay?" Peter asked Billy.

"I'm fine." Billy sighed before he gasped "What about Mary?!"

"She got struck by that yellow and blue lightning." Peter explained

"Blue...?" Billy muttered, looking up

And there, clinging to Black Adam's back was Mary Marvel. Only... Different. She was now wearing a female version of Black Adam's costume even her hair colour was different. It was still brown, just a darker brown. Her outfit was a shiny black, almost looking like rubber, and was a long-sleeved dress with the skirt ending literally an INCH after her hips. A large white thunderbolt was shown on her chest. And, on her feet, where black useless boots made of the same material as her dress, the sleeves actually covering her hands as gloves

"Not...Possible..." Black Adam muttered

"Mary!" Billy called out **"SHAZAM!"** he called out, a yellow thunderbolt hitting him and morphing him back into Shazam

Mary gripped tighter on Black Adam and threw him to the floor. As Black Adam rocketed to the floor Billy now Shazam soared upwards to punch him in the stomach. Black Adam grunted as was sent flying to the floor in pain

"I've got him!" Peter tried to tie Black Adam up with his webbing, which he hoped that would work.

 **"SHAZAM!"** Billy yelled one last time as he charged at Black Adam, the lightning hitting him at the same time as the thunderbolt. Knocking the depowered man out

"Argh! Uh..." Black Adam groaned and collapsed

"You okay Peter?" Shazam asked

"Yea, I'm fine." He sighed "Sorry I wasn't much help."

"You saved my life. That's not nothing." Shazam smiled

"Thanks is man... We is she okay?" Peter asked, pointing at Mary

"I...I don't know. Mary? You okay sis?" Shazam asked

"Such... Power." She muttered, looking at her hands

"Mary..." Shazam was wary stepping toward his sister but she just had a mad grin as she stared at her hands, which had electricity spark over his hands "Mary, calm down." Shazam spoke. However when he reached out to touch his sisters shoulder... She backhanded him sending him flying

"YOU WON'T TAKE THIS POWER FROM ME!" She yelled almost madly

"AHHHH!" Shazam flew back

"No way!" Peter spoke and tried to web up Mary but she easily broke the webbing "Oh come on!" Peter groaned then was pinned down by Mary. "Er... Hi?" Peter said lamely after a failed attempt to push her away

"You're cute..." Mary smiled, rubbing his cheek lightly

"And married." He laughed

"Doesn't matter to me..." Mary teased

"Well it DOES matters to me!" Peter struggled against Mary. He tried to push her away, his muscles bulging

"Ooh...BIG muscles...I wonder what else is big..." Mary teased

"MARY!" Shazam called out and raced towards Mary hoping to knock her out. Mary grunted as she and Shazam sent flying

"Thank goodness for that." Peter sighed heavily as he saw Shazam fighting his sister "This is weird." Peter frowned

 **"SHAZAM!"** Shazam shouted as he gripped Mary in a bear hug but she span around, the lightning hitting him reverting Shazam to Billy

"ARGH!" Bill screamed turning back to his teenage form and becoming unconscious.

"... That's not good." Peter muttered

"Now then...with my brother out of the way...Where. Were. We?" Mary asked staring at Peter with lustful intent.

"... I hate you pheromones." Peter deadpanned, running away

"A chase...I LIKE chases." Mary floated and chased after Peter.

Peter was cursing under his breath as he swung away as fast as he could "Come on, come on!" Peter panted as he tried to use his one hand to swing away his other hand still hurting slightly

"Hello." Mary smiled appearing before him.

"Hi." He waved, shooting web in her eyes and diving away past her without her noticing as she was distracted by the webbing in her eyes

"ARGH!" Mary ripped the webbing off and tried to find Peter again...but her senses made her keep track of Peter's scent. So she span around and saw him swinging away "No you don't little Swinging Man." Mary spoke

"I need some help here!" Peter used his com-link to contact the Watchtower.

 _"Spidey? What's wrong?"_ Cyborg asked

"Black Adam is out, Shazam is down and I'm getting chased by Shazam's sister!" Peter responded

 _"... What was that?"_ Cyborg said in shock

"Shazam is out! And his SISTER IS CHASING ME!" Peter responded in more worry as he felt his power leaving his body "AND I'm losing powers!"

 _"Damn it."_ Cyborg hissed _"You two are moving too fast to get a lock, and you're heading a deadzone!"_

"You mean you're gonna lose us?!" Peter responded

 _"Yes! Try and stay in one location!"_ Cyborg typed into the head computer. But then his communicator went fuzzy... And then dead.

"Oh come on!" Peter snapped

* * *

*At the Watchtower*

"Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Damn it I've lost him!" Cyborg slammed his fist on the table.

"What happened?" Superman asked as he walked in

"He's on the run from Mary Marvel who's seemed to have flipped out and had begun to chase Spider-Man. Shazam and Black Adam are out of commission." Cyborg answered

"... What?!" Zatanna yelled

"He went into a dead-zone. I can't track him." Cyborg answered

"Where's his last location." Superman asked

"Here. That's where I lost him." Cyborg pointed

"On it." Superman nodded. He stood onto the teleportation pad, being sent to the location of the fight

"If Mary touches even ONE hair on his head...I'll slap her upside HER head!" Zatanna threatened


	6. Thunder Spider!

**Spawn Hades** : Nice guesses.

 **Guest** **chapter 5 . May 31:** And HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE is a big old fucking Marvel Fanboy. Look, Batman is a better hand to hand fighter than Cap. Steve has rough knowledge on almost every form of martial arts on the planet. Meanwhile Bruce has MASTERED every form of Martial arts of the planet. Marvel and DC also had a few crossovers in the 90's where Batman and Cap met. And guess what? They agreed that while Cap COULD beat Batman, _could_ means there is a slim chance it will happen.

 **maxe03 (chapter 5)** : Yeah, but Peter isn't use to having them.

 **maxe03 (** **chapter 4)** : It was training.

 **SirRoland** : Actually, I am a MASSIVE Marvel fan. A really BIG Marvel fan. I DO prefer Marvel over DC in most cases. But here is the thing, DC is VERY Over Powered compared to Marvel most of the time. And I will repeat something I said to a Guest: Cap knows most martial arts, Batman has mastered them all and in the 90's Marvel and DC had a few crossovers in the past and they agreed that Batman wins in a fight.

 **SaurusRock625** : Unfortunately, he isn't Goku. It wont hurt.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Red the Pokemon Master and everyone else who asked** : Grey and I have over a dozen stories on the go. Some we have finished and that need editing and some that we have on pause so we can focus on other stories we come up with during our writing and some that we come back to after long periods of time so we have to get back into the swing of things. So to EVERYONE who is asking about "When will you update such and such?" THIS is the definitive answer: We have a LOT of stories and we have choices to continue or pause stories that you like.

 **SaurusRock625** : That sounds like something Goku would say...But it could work!

b: Nice thinking.

 **SirRoland** : We don't favour one franchise over another, we like them equally. We try and use canonical material in stories.

 **Guest of May 31st** : Really? Just "plot armour"? Not his years of training and experience to improve his craft? Just..."Plot armour"?

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yo everyone, here is a new chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 6: Thunder Spider!  
**

* * *

Peter was hiding away from Mary, his pheromones were making it difficult for him to COMPLETELY evade her "This is... So... Insane." He panted "Where...is...backup? Where's Shazam?"

"Spidey...Spidey..." Mary's voice sung menacingly

'Oh SHIT! Really?!' Peter thought as he thought he was just dropped into a cliche horror film. He jumped into a dumpster and then silently closed it

"Peter...Where is he?" Mary floated just feet away from him...but she left, even after sniffing the air. She went off in the opposite direction.

'It can't be THAT simple...can it?' Peter thought thinking that the dumpster was masking his scent 'Well... I can only hope.' Peter was thinking about trying to contact the Watchtower...but being in a Dead-Zone meant his radio transmitter wouldn't be worth squat. 'Fucking great.' He sighed 'Oh do me a favor someone!' Peter screamed in his mind as the dumpster was ripped open. Peter jerked quickly and beheld the person who had found him. But Mary grabbed him by the back of his armour "WHA!" Peter was jerked up

"Found you!" Mary smiled

"Crap!" he cursed

"Hiding from me...I'm hurt." Mary pouted.

"... Ehehe." He chuckles nervously

"Now...Where. Were. We?" Mary spoke lustfully.

"... We were gonna shake hands and take you to see a Doctor?" Peter laughed lightly

"See a doctor yes...shake hands no...I see a doctor already..." Mary got closer to Peter's face.

"I... I'm no Doctor!" He gulped, glad his mask was on

"Well...it's a shame...cause I need examining..." Mary slowly pulling his mask up but he tried to keep it down.

"The... Then let's get back to the WatchTower!" Peter gulped

"I'd like to do some examining here..." Mary pulled his mask fully off revealing a sweating Peter Parker. "Oh...You need it more than I do."

"Ah ha...yeah okay just one thing: HELP!" Peter smiled awkwardly then yelled at the top of his lungs. And, a few seconds later, Superman arrived

"Need some help?" Superman asked

"Clark?" Mary asked before being knocked out with a small pinch on the shoulder

"Thank you!" Peter sighed happily

"Let me guess..." Superman asked

"Pheromones." Peter and Superman said at the same time.

"We have to get Billy and Black Adam." Peter spoke

"Taken care of. Billy's on his way to the med-bay and Black Adam is locked up." Superman answered

"Few." Peter sighed, nodding

"Come on. I've got her." Superman slumped Mary over his shoulder

Peter chuckled then quickly fell to a sharp strike of pain. "HNN! N-Not again!"

"Are you okay?" Superman asked

"Just...Lets head back to The Watchtower." Peter breathed through the pain.

* * *

*time skip*

"You took quite a fight, running from Mary." Cyborg scanned Peter over

"You should've seen her in the other costume." Peter breathed heavily

"She still IS in that suit." Cyborg chuckled

"Oh man...Billy up yet?" Peter sighed

"Still out." Cyborg answered

"Damn. He okay?" Peter asked, concerned for the kid

"Vitals are stable and he doesn't appear to have a concussion; he's probably exhausted, but I'm keeping my eyes on him." Cyborg answered

"That's good." Peter nodded, his body hurting like hell from the fighting and running he had to do today

"Peter." Zatanna smiled running towards her husband.

"Zee, I'm alright...I'm alright." Peter reassured her.

He held her close, running his hands through her hair as he kissed her shoulder soothingly while she cried into his

* * *

*With Mary and Billy*

"How could this happen?" Aquaman sighed

"I don't know. Just unlucky." Superman frowned

"What's with the clothing? I thought Shazam was supposed to wear red not black." Flash asked

"She...Got hit...with Adam's lightning..." Billy groaned waking up slowly "After... She changed back by her own lightning... It was bad timing." Billy flinched

"Damn. A one in one million chance." Cyborg flinched

"Think we can change her back?" Billy asked

"Maybe, but magic isn't Superman's or my area of expertise." Cyborg answered

"She'd need to say Shazam to change back, wouldn't she?" Flash frowned

"Yeah..." Billy groaned getting up "But I'm not sure if it'll be blue or yellow when she transforms back."

"Can't you see that wizard guy?" Cyborg asked

"Not sure...it might be tough but I can try." Billy answered before he flinched and held his side

"Whoa easy, you're still recovering." Cyborg eased his team mate.

"This is a big bummer." Billy muttered, looking over at his unconscious transformed sister who was tied down to this bed

"Why did she chase Spider-Man?" Billy asked

"He has some form of pheromones." Superman replied

"So...he's got some weird scent that made my sister go crazy for him?" Billy asked

"Basically." Cyborg nodded

"I don't believe this..." Billy sighed still clutching his side.

"What?" Flash asked

"You think that Spider-Man is our enemy? Cause I think this is all his fault." Billy answered

"... Seriously?" Superman deadpanned

"I...I don't know! What if the same thing happens with Kara?" Billy answered

"Kara?" Superman frowned

"What if she goes crazy being around him? Acting like that?" Billy asked

"No idea." Superman shrugged

"You'd slap some sense into them." Billy answered "Metaphorically not physically."

"She has the same senses as me but immune to them. So she would either be affected SLIGHTLY or shed want to throw up." Superman pointed out

"Oh...well...I just want to look after Mary; that's all. I don't want her being crazy with someone." Billy answered

"She'd most likely beat up anyone besides Spidey." Flash shrugged "She'd try and bang him."

"Barry!" Cyborg, Superman and Bill snapped angrily at him.

"What?" He smiled

"I REALLY hope you can run faster than an attosecond Barry." Billy stared at him

"Yea." He gasped, running

* * *

*With Peter and Zatanna*

A few days have passed since Peter's episode with Mary and man she was embarrassed. But, at the same time, she was still... Kinda... Crazy "Are you SURE this is a good idea?" Zatanna asked

"It's not Mary's fault, I have to explain it to her." Peter explained

"Just... Make sure the restrains are properly secured." Zatanna mumbled

"I'm sure Supe's is pinning her down." Peter reassured "Thanks." Peter smiled

"Anything for you." Zatanna reassured him

"How's Billy?" Peter asked

"Still recovering." Zatanna sighed

"Damn...I guess both Adam and Mary did a number on him." Peter sighed "Still I'm glad I got him before he fell."

"Yea but the whiplash hurt his bones a bit." Zatanna explained

"At least he isn't dead." Peter sighed solemnly

"Of course." Zatanna smiled, kissing his cheek. As they entered the med-bay they were greeted by the Justice League who were currently stationed there.

"Spider-Man." Batman nodded

"Batman. How's the patient?" Peter responded

"She's asleep right now." Diana nodded

"Okay any idea when she'll be awake?" Peter asked

"Any minute. We can just throw some water on her." Lexi explained

"That only works in cartoons." Superman deadpanned

"No. Throwing cold water at people who are asleep DOES work." Lexi glared

"Alright." Peter stared at the two of them...thought being wary of Lexi for what happened earlier. Peter walked towards Mary, AquaMan summoning a ball of water

"Phbbbt! What, who?!" Mary snapped shaking the water off of her.

"Hi." Peter waved

"Hello Doctor." Mary smiled

"Doctor?" the group asked

"Don't ask." Peter rebutted "And I am NOT a doctor!"

"Sure you are...a Doctor of Sexy." Mary answered

"Alright, that's IT!" Zatanna snapped

"Zatanna." Dianna frowned

"No, I want to say this." Zatanna spoke "Stay. AWAY. From my husband." she stared intently

"Oh boy." Peter groaned

"Worried I'll take him away?" Mary spoke

"Enough!" Batman spoke with authority. Everyone gulped in fear at that "Mary, listen to us: you're under the influence of Spider-Man's enhanced pheromones." Batman spoke simply.

"Do I look like I care?" She scoffed

"And Black Adam's darker powers." Peter added

"So?" Mary asked

"SO...You're not thinking clearly!" Peter responded

"Totally am." She scoffed

"J'onn, can you scan her mind?" Diana asked

"Of course I can. Does not mean I will be able to have any significant effect." The Martian Manhunter explained

"Try, but my feelings are the same." Mary answered, finishing by sticking her tongue out childishly and Peter couldn't hold back the small chuckle at that moment

"I will begin." J'onn spoke and scanned Mary's mind. And not to anyone's surprise...she WAS thinking of Peter heavily, the part of her brain which controlled emotions and likes was glowing...from a cerebral scan point of view... And he pulled back when the bombardment of... 'Adult thoughts'... Came to the surface "Well... she's clearly infatuated with him...*shudder*." J'onn answered

"Those are private." Mary pouted

"You forced them to the surface." J'onn countered

Mary remained quiet and looked towards Peter. "Hey..." Peter warned her.

"Yes?" She purred

"This isn't funny. It's getting annoying and creepy." Peter answered

"Why should it be creepy? It's your fault for being attractive." Mary answered

'I can attest to that.' Lexi thought privately.

"Listen. I know what you're going through." Peter sighed

"Do you?" Zatanna and Mary asked

"Yes. I was once merged with an... Alien. It was called the Symbiote. It filled me with all of this feelings of anger and desire. Not just for it but at and for a lot of things. Eventually I threw it away. But it CAN be controlled as OTHERS had managed to control it." Peter explained

"Nice." Mary smiled

"Wow." Zatanna added. Peter just nodded, eyes closed

"So...you want to teach me...how to repress my emotions?" Mary asked

"Not repress. Control." Peter corrected

"Only if...I oversee this...She's my sister after all." Billy groaned getting up.

"Calm down Mr Batson." A wise old male voice smiled as an ancient man walked forwards

"Err...who's that?" Peter asked

"The Wizard." Bill answered

"Shazam." The wizard nodded

"The guy who gave you your powers?" Peter asked

"The one and the same. And it seems...Teth-Adam, has created a predicament." The Wizard commented upon seeing Mary.

"... Huh?" Peter frowned

"Teth-Adam is Black Adam's real name." Billy answered

"Ah." Peter nodded

"So...Mary has taken the Former Word...This is a problem." The Wizard spoke.

"Please, this is amazing!" She laughed

"Which is the problem. The Old Word's names are more...emotional than William's." The Wizard explained

"So she DOES need my help." Peter nodded

"Yes." The Wizard nodded "And you need to understand the power which they wield."

"... What?" Peter frowned

"I'm going to give you: The Word; Spider-Man." The Wizard answered

"Are you sure Sir?" Billy asked

"I'm certain William. Though...from how he is...The Word...could be different for him. Instead of Gods...he might have...Others." The Wizard answered

"Others?" Flash asked

"Each letter in The Word stands for a different God. Solomon, Hercules, Achilles, Zeus, Atlas and Mercury. But for you Spider-Man...The letters might represent someone else." The Wizard explained

"Who?" Peter frowned

"As I said: each letter is a part of The Word. Solomon is Wisdom, Hercules is Strength, Achilles is Courage, Zeus is Power, Atlas is Stamina and Mercury is Speed." The Wizard explained "They are Gods. Powers mortals dream of."

"I understand that part." He nodded

"Good, then understand this: once you have The Word, it's powers are yours...though I cannot guarantee that you will have the same as William or Mary." The Wizard answered

"Okay." Peter shrugged

"Are you ready Spider-Man?" The Wizard asked

"Yes." Peter nodded

"Then...I'll begin." The Wizard spoke. Peter took a deep breath, closing his eyes. The Wizard spoke the incantation, the same one that gave Mary and Billy their own powers. His own name **"SHAZAM!"** He roared, summoning a lightning bolt that flew from the planet. The power surged within Peter's body as he was filled with new power

* * *

*?*

Peter blinked, finding himself in an endless white space and he saw six figures; six figures whom made up The Word...and each of them Peter may have met only once but embodied the meaning of each letter and he was shocked at who was in front of him "Stephen Strange? Hulk?" Peter looked at the figures "Captain America, Ares, Carol? Who's this guy...he...he seems familiar..." Peter said staring at a giant of a man next to Ares.

 _"Zuras, The Titan, uncle to Thanos."_ Zuras spoke simply.

"... Wow." Peter muttered

 _"Peter...We are what you associate with the various the different aspects of The Word."_ Stephen spoke

 _"Huh...not surprised, Hulk IS the strongest there is."_ Hulk chuckled

 _"While we are surprised about this, and will forget about it, we hope you use our powers well my friend."_ Cap nodded

 _"Choosing two different great strengths to empower yourself...very strange...yet I'm impressed."_ Ares smiled with a strong grin.

 _"Prove to me you can surpass my Nephew boy."_ Zuras added

 _"Peter...I can't believe you chose me to be part of this group. I'm flattered."_ Carol smiled being the only girl in The Word.

"Wait... Chose you?" Peter frowned, walking his long-time friend

 _"Well, it makes sense doesn't it?"_ Carol asked

"... No. I have NO idea what's going on!" Peter groaned

 _"The Wizard Peter. He's giving you The Word, to save your powers."_ Stephen explained

"Yes, and?"

 _"Well...Looks like you've got a powerhouse in this line up. Just saying."_ Carol winked

"Cool?" Peter frowned

 _"So...ready to go to the big leagues Peter?"_ Captain America asked

"Of course." He smiled "Thank you for the help."

 _"So...what are you gonna say now?"_ Hulk asked with a great smile

Peter took a deep breath before he yelled **"... SHAZAM!"**

* * *

*back on the WatchTower*

 **"SHAZAM!"** Peter proclaimed and was transformed within the bolt of lightning. Everyone covered their face as they were nearly blinded. As the lightning faded away Peter was revealed in a new costume and more defined figure.

"Wow." Zatanna muttered as she stared at him

Peter's costume was almost the same, the spider motif remained but there was a lightning bolt symbolizing his new power connecting to Shazam. He lacked the cape that Shazam was famous for, but nonetheless Peter had gained new powers "Wow." Peter muttered, copying Zatanna, electricity sparking over his hands

"Peter...you look...wow..." Zatanna blushed seeing her husband like this.

'Hubba, hubba...' Both Lexi and Mary thought observing Peter's new form.

"Thank you." Peter smiled

"Well...you look different." Billy commented

"I FEEL different." Peter smiled. He patted his hands together, chucking a bit "So...to transform back I have to say The Word again?" Peter asked

"Yep." Billy nodded

"With this power you take on a new responsibility." The Wizard spoke.

"I know that lesson all too well." Peter sighed. He lowered his head, remembering his past and those he had failed

"But I sense...You know that already...You'll be alright." The Wizard smiled

"Thank you." Peter nodded

"Now...if that's all...I'll be going." The Wizard excused himself politely

"Now I can hold back Mary and help her." Peter nodded

"Good luck with that." The Wizard nodded with kindness "Goodbye William, Mary."

"Good bye Wizard." Billy nodded

"Bye." Mary waved as best she could and The Wizard vanished like smoke.

"Now what?" Zatanna frowned

"I train...and teach Mary." Peter answered

"Yay!" Mary grinned

"I'm keeping my eyes on her." Zatanna whispered in Peter's ear

"I don't doubt you." Peter responded with a nervous chuckle

"Well with THAT out of the way...I guess we can call it a week. I can't handle this." Cyborg sighed

"Gonna visit the Titans again?" Bruce asked

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Cyborg teleported out.

"Good luck." Dianna nodded

"Diana can I talk to you?" Batman asked as Peter and Mary left.

"Of course." She nodded. Diana and Bruce went off to a different room for their own private conversation "What is it Bruce?" Diana asked

"How do you think you're doing with Helena?" Bruce asked

"I think I am doing well." Diana smiled

"I think she knows it." Bruce smiled

"What do you mean?" Diana frowned

"She knows you're going to be a good mother." Bruce reassured her.

"Thank you." Diana smiled

"Should we head back?" Bruce asked

"Of course." She nodded

"Let's go then." Bruce held her hand.


	7. Amazing Vs AMAZO

**Scott the Wanderer:** I was talking about in pure martial arts. And yes Batman HAS mastered all Martial arts. In character guides and character encyclopedia's they mention this several times. I have 3 different DC universe ones and two different Batman ones, all different years, and multiple ones mention this. Also if we add gear then that is even more into Batman's camp. Also if DC/Marvel agreed that Cap would win more than Batman they would have said WOULD not COULD. Could means there is a chance, not that it is high chance.

And I have looked for that image you mentioned and I found nothing. We have seen, multiple times, Batman sneaking up/sneaking away from Superman... and Superman was NOT PAYING ATTENTION to Batman coming/going during those moments! If Superman is LOOKING for him, Bruce has little chance of hiding.

Also Spider-Man's SPIDER-SENSE reacts to DANGER! Batman sneaking up on him is NOT a danger unless Bruce wants to/is trying to hurt him which would set the Spider-Sense off. Yes Peter has a habit of stupidly ignoring his Spider-Sense but the Spider-Sense would not go off against Bruce.

I am not trying to sound like a Batman fanboy here, I mean SO MANY heroes and villains can kick his ass, but his stealth skills and fighting skills are something I can defend.

 **UnsanMusho** : Peter is not OP compared to the DC universe.

 **maxe03:** No, Mary has Black Adam's gods powers.

 **HandAssassinSpider-man** : Cassie WonderGirl, yes. And yep, I'd say Black Panther and Logan would have a lot better chance to kick Batman's ass than Cap.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Guest of Jun 5** : He MIGHT be a little OP, but Peter's got good self control and knows which powers to use and when to use them.

 **SaurusRock625** : Oh ho...MUCH more than Thor.

 **gunman** : You're half right. Steven, Hulk and Cap. America are right, but it's Titan Physiology from Zuras and Olympian Physiology from Ares and Kree Powers from Carol.

 **maxe03** : Mary's Gods are: Selena, Hippolyta, Ariadne, Zephyrus, Aurora and Minerva. You were close though

 **Guest of Jun 6** : Yes, but not EVERY chapter.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yo everyone, here's a new chapter! I hope you all like it!

Also, warning, there is some lemons in this chapter for those who find it uncomfortable.

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 7: Amazing Vs AMAZO  
**

* * *

It was a week later and Peter was learning the various skills of his variant of The Word. Luckily that is to these new powers he wasn't gonna loose his "HA!" Peter threw a punch at Shazam to test out his new strength...and he WAS becoming the strongest one there is.

Shazam stumbled back as he was punched across the jaw. Shazam groaned as he rubbed his jaw "Nice punch."

"Thanks." Peter smiled before he was tackled by a black blur "AH!" Peter was pinned back

"You're getting better Peter." Mary teased. Peter sighed, pushing her off him

"Mary..." Billy groaned

"What?" She smiled

"Let me get up." Peter groaned getting up. Mary giggled putting her hands behind her back "Thanks Billy." Peter commented

Mary smiled, resting her head on Peter's shoulder and said "Don't pretend that you haven't been looking up my short skirt."

"I have NOT!" Peter defended

"Yes you have." She smiled

"You wish Sis." Billy answered back

"I've seen him do it." Mary said victoriously

"Another subject please!" Peter asked as this was both infuriating and embarrassing.

"Okay! When's our first date?" Mary smiled

Peter and Billy froze in place, Mary brazenly speaking about dating Peter! With Zatanna being in the other room!

"We are dead." Peter whispered

"Not as much as my sister." Billy gulped

Peter gulped as he could faintly hear a bit of swearing "We're dead." the boys gulped as, at that moment, Zatanna stormed in

"A date? A DATE?!" Zatanna snapped at Mary

"Zee, calm down." Billy tried to calm her.

"Of course." Mary nodded, pulling Zatanna into a passionate kiss. Both Billy and Peter went brain dead...mostly Billy, he NEVER would've expected his sister to do this. Peter was...in all honesty, slightly aroused.

"Wow." He muttered, drooling a bit

"W-What was...THAT?" Zatanna pulled back.

"We both want him. Both like him. So let's share them." Mary suggested

"Err..." Billy, Peter and Zatanna went brain dead slightly.

"Well?" Mary winked, putting Zatanna's hand on her ass under her small skirt

Billy stiffened up and began to Shazam-walk out of there "That's it I'm outta here!" Peter blushed at the sight, his nose bleeding

"Well Zee? What do you say? Want to be Co-Wives?" Mary asked pecking Zatanna's lips again. Zatanna was frozen, still shocked and amazed and confused "Well?" Mary asked before kissing her "What do you say?"

"... Fine." Zatanna hissed

"Fine? You mean we can be sisters?" Mary smiled.

"Yes." Zatanna sighed

"Yay!" Mary hugged Zatanna

'Oh man...I REALLY hope this doesn't turn to a blood bath later.' Peter thought

"And Peter seems to like it." Mary smiled as she looked at Peter's crotch

"Meep." Peter covered his crotch.

"ONE thing Mary: I'M his MAIN wife. YOU'RE our little plaything." Zatanna answered

"Little plaything?" Mary frowned

 **WARNING LEMON! WARNING LEMON!**

"Yeah." Zatanna slipped her hand to Mary's panties. "Little Plaything." Mary smiled, moaning softly "Now...who's plaything are you?" Zatanna asked

"Yours, Mistress of Magic!" She moaned

"And..." Zatanna asked

"And...And Master Peter's!" Mary moaned almost cumming from Zatanna's fingers.

"W... We're in the training room." Peter muttered "A... And Master? I don't do that!"

"We can take it to home...or do you prefer "Husband"?" Zatanna asked

"Sure." Peter said, trying to hold himself back

"Well...let's teach our new..."lover" who's boss." Zatanna smiled removing her hand from Mary's pussy _"Kcab emoh."_ And, in a puff of smoke, they returned home. Once there Zatanna licked Mary's juices from her fingers, being sure to make a show of it

"Oh man..." Peter tried to hold back a bloody nose but saw how Mary was getting aroused from Zatanna's pussy licking. Zatanna pulled Mary's short skirt up to her waist and pulled her leotard to the side, licking Mary's pussy "Zee...You're so hot." Peter praised his wife.

"Thank you." She smiled into Mary's pussy

"M-More..." Marry moaned

"More?" Peter asked, a bit shocked and blushing

"I...I want...deeper." Mary answered. Peter's cock throbbed at those words

"Ready husband?" Zatanna smiled

"I guess." He shrugged

"Good...teach our little toy, who's the HEAD of the family." Zatanna smiled giving a double entendre.

Peter groaned, taking his costume off "Leave the quipping to me." He said

'Yes!' Mary thought, seeing Peter's strong body and became more aroused. She reached out, her black gloved hand wrapping around his cock and rubbing it

"Whoa. Eager aren't you?" Peter asked as Mary began to stroke it. She smiled, sloppily licking the cock head while jacking him off as she moaned from Zatanna's licking "Y-you're trying too hard." Peter spoke holding the back of Mary's head and leaned her in, down his cock. Mary moaned, letting Peter guide her head as her hand slid down and played with his balls

"Getting into this Husband?" Zatanna smirked as she played with Mary's pussy even more.

"What can I say? You two are too hot." Peter groaned, Mary swirling her tongue around his cock as she blew him 'Oh god damn!' Peter thought

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Mary moaned as she felt twice as good. And with a "GULK!" she pushed her mouth to the base of his cock

"F-fuck!" Peter moaned as he almost came straight down Mary's throat. She smiled up at him as she slowly slid her head back. With an audible "pop" she stared at Peter and kisses his cock's head. And with a small grunt that the kiss caused, he came. His cum sprayed onto her face, smiling she wiped the places where his cum landed with her fingers and licked her fingers clean and seductively, shortly cumming herself from her pussy

 **LEMON END! LEMON END!**

"Say it." Peter smiled "Say the word."

 **"Shazam..."** Mary smiled. A lightning bolt flew down and hit Mary, reverting her to a normal teenage girl who was shorter with a smaller chest than she had before, same eye and hair colour though. She was wearing a white too, a red jacket, blue jeans and boots. When her eyes refocused she blushed, eyes widening, and hugged herself tightly "Ah! I-I...what? Ah..." Mary was flustered as she transformed back to normal and was still lightly being teased by Zatanna, although it was through her panties and jeans "Oh God oh god oh god! We were... Oh fuck!" She said in panic

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Calm down; okay?" Peter tried to stabilise Mary. She sniffed, relaxing in his arms

"Guess I can stop now." Zatanna giggled

Peter gave a quick nod and stroked Mary's hair, hoping to calm her down. "I'm sorry I was... Oh god I sucked your cock!" she cried a bit

"You couldn't have helped it. You were drunk with new power." Peter understood.

"N... No it... It just lowered my inhibitions! Everything I said and did... I... I wanted to do." she cried

"Hey...hey it's alright. We can help...THAT and we're a family now. Aren't we?" Peter hushed her gently

"Family?" She asked

"Well...What would YOU call it?" Peter smiled

Mary sniffed, gently moving Peter's hand down to the front of her jeans and undoing the button "I...I want you." Mary mumbled with a bright red blush.

"What?" Peter asked

"I...I want you. To..." Mary tried to repeat but the words were stuck in her throat.

"Him to fuck you?" Zatanna smiled

"Y-yes..." Mary blushed as she gently gripped Peter's cock.

"Okay." Peter nodded, gently kissing Mary's real lips. As the two kissed Zatanna felt a little jealous, but she knew Peter's soft lips could melt that away.

So once they broke the kiss, she kissed her husband while Mary pulled her jeans off "I think she's eager Peter." Zatanna teased

"Yes she is." He smiled

"She tastes sweet." Zatanna teased the two of them. Mary blushed, looking away

"Don't look away..." Peter soothed her and kissed her tenderly.

Mary moaned softly, Zatanna running her hand over Marcy's smooth thigh

"You want to make love now?" Peter asked softly

"Please." She nodded

"Then let's love." Peter spoke slowly descending Mary and himself to the bed maintaining a passionate kiss.

 **LEMON START! LEMON START!**

She moaned, returning the kiss as he pulled her panties down "You're wet..." Peter smiled as his fingers teased her pussy

"Because of the two to you." She moaned

"Ready?" Peter asked as his cock was positioned over her pussy.

"Please Peter." She nodded

"Okay..." Peter smiled and thrust into her, penetrating her hymen. Mary gasped in pain, her body bucking "Y-you're so tight!" Peter moaned and almost came.

"M-My pussy...it...it's so full!" Mary moaned

"He IS big, isn't he?" Zatanna smiled, naked and lying next to Mary with her chin resting in her palm "It feels so good, doesn't it?"

"Y-yes! H-how are you still walking?" Mary moaned

"Simple. We don't fuck EVERY day." Zatanna shrugged "Plus, magic."

"L-lucky-ee!" Mary squealed as Peter began to play with her tits.

"Nicely tight." Peter moaned, speeding up

"Ah, ah, ah! P-Peter...I-I..." Mary moaned as she was cumming from his cock. Peter slowed down, more or less stopping as he let her calm down "W-Why...Why're you..." Mary moaned

"What?" Peter frowned

"Why're you...slowing?" Mary asked "I...I can take it..."

"You just came." He smiled

"Y-You're just...so good..." Mary panted

Peter smiled, gently kissing her "If I did...You wouldn't be able to take it." Peter answered. Mary blushed innocently, smiling. Peter gently pulled out, his cock still hard and seeing his wife, who was rubbing her pussy they both smiled "Ready my dear Zee?" He smiled

"I've been ready these past ten minutes..." Zatanna smiled exposing her pussy. Peter pulled Zatanna's leg onto his shoulder, sliding into her pussy "AH! Y-You slid right in...G-Guess there's benefits for a second lover..." Zee teased as she felt her pussy being filled by more than just a growing Parker baby.

"Good." Peter grunted

"AH...A-A little rougher than normal?" Zee asked

"What can I say? I'm a bit built up after Mary!" Peter grunted

"G-Good...C-Cause I don't want you...getting soft!" Zatanna moaned as she felt his cock pulsing inside of her. Peter grunted as he went faster and faster "P-Peter...I-Oh god! I-I'm cumming!" Zatanna moaned as she smiled in ecstasy. Peter grunted, cunning and filling his wife's pussy "AH...! S-So...good..." Zatanna moaned happily as her pussy was filled to the top.

 **LEMON END! LEMON END!**

Peter held both girls close as he panted, kissing their cheeks softly 'Is this your doing?' Peter thought indicating to Weaver, thinking she could read his thoughts. She didn't respond so Peter just sighed happily and thought 'My life...has just gotten interesting.'

* * *

*time skip*

It was a couple of days later; Mary was getting the hand of her new powers and Peter in turn. Zatanna had established her "pecking order" with Mary and proved that she was top hen. But the two did enjoy each other's company as well "Ha!" Mary threw a punch towards Peter which he pushed away in defence. Peter then triples her up and caught her in a headlock "Ach! Hnn, T-That all you got?" Mary asked struggling in the hold.

"Ha ha, yea right." Peter scoffed

"I...You...not...gonna...win..." Mary struggled trying to get out of his hold.

"I think I have." He smiled

"Ack...fine...you win..." Mary fumbled and was released from the hold. She then flipped them over, straddling Peter's hips

"Whoa...you lied." Peter commented, to which Mary stuck her tongue out cutely.

"I'm naughty." The black wearing girl winked

"Alright, alright. Fight's over." Zatanna spoke. Mary pouted, getting off "You're getting to brave for your own good Mary." Zee answered. Mary tilted her head in confusion at that

"Don't get overconfident that your tricks will work ALL the time." Peter explained

"Oh. No, I just know they work on Pete. He's very caring." Mary smiled

"Oh well, fair enough." Peter shrugged. Mary smiled, brushing off her short costume "How're your legs?" Peter chuckled

"Fine." she smiled

"Really? I thought you'd still have jelly legs after the other day." he quipped.

"It just took a few days." Zatanna waved

"Shut up..." Mary blushed

"Awww, why so embarrassed?" Peter teased, kissing her neck

"We're at work..." Mary answered

"Says MS Lowered Inhibitions." Peter grinned

"...Shut up." Mary blushed pushing Peter lightly. Peter laughed, reverting to his normal state

"Think there's enough lunch for us?" Zatanna asked

"I hope so." Peter nodded "Come on, let's go."

"Awesome...I'm hungry." Zatanna smiled. Mary smiled as well, both walking out

* * *

*With Batman and Diana*

The lovers where running through Gotham on a nightly patrol "It's quiet tonight." Diana spoke

"It's never THIS quiet." Batman answered

"You are paranoid." Diana smiled

"Years of experience, Diana." Batman answered

Diana giggled at that. A bank bells rang they went straight into action "Told you." Diana nodded. Batman rolled his eyes and they flew down to stop the crime before it progressed further.

* * *

*at the BatCave*

"There we are; good as new." Alfred held Helena gently in his arms. Helena giggled lightly as she was freshly changed and had a nice bubble bath, she gave her carer a hug "You are very much welcome young Miss." he smiled, kissing her forehead

"Now, let's see what we can do...ah, I know: Tales For Children. Your father loved that book when he was younger" Alfred smiled heading upstairs with Helena. Helena giggled at that, smiling. As Alfred and Helena went upstairs the sound of a motorbike resonated inside the cave but they were out of earshot when it roared. It was Nightwing, Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's first ward.

"That was a hard night's work." Dick chuckled, whipping his forehead of sweat "Alf? You in?" Dick asked "Huh must be upstairs." Taking his mask off and setting it next to the BatComputer he didn't bother getting changed and walked upstairs "Alf? Alf where are you?" Dick asked as he entered the mansion.

"In here Master Dick." Alfred called from even higher in the mansion

"Ah, good. Listen I need some help with something and...Who's baby is that?" Dick asked walked up then pointed to Helena

"Master Bruce's." Alfred nodded

"Have I been in a coma?" Dick asked

"No. She is Miss Selina's. She left her with Master Bruce before she had disappeared. Master Bruce can't even find her trail." Alfred sighed

"Dang..." Dick spoke in awe then saw his foster sister and smiled lightly "She's a little belter isn't she?" He tickled Helena lightly. The black haired baby giggled, grabbing Dick's hand in her tiny ones, smiling cutely. Dick smiled softly and cooed "Awe...how can Selina leave a softy like you?"

"To keep her safe apparently." Tim said as he entered, in full costume minus mask like Dick

"Tim. What do you mean?" Dick frowned

"Selina is apparently in SUPER deep trouble. According to Bruce." Tim pointed out

"Man...Well, at least she had the sense to bring her here." Dick sighed

"Of course." Tim nodded

"Would you like to hold her?" Alfred asked

"Sure." Dick smiled "Hi there...Ooh you're a big girl aren't ya?" Helena giggled softly, smiling up at her big brother

"Awe...she likes you." Tim cooed in an almost joking manner

"Not gonna comment." Dick smiled

* * *

*in Metropolis*

Superman was flying around his home city, maintaining his watch before heading back to The Daily Planet. As he landed he reverted to his human identity, Clark Kent, and walked inside the offices "Morning Clark." Jimmy Olsen waved

"Hi Jim." Clark waved back

"Hello Smallville." A black haired woman nodded, looking down at the laptop screen she was working on. She has waist length black hair that was done in soft waves and bright blue eyes with red lipsticks. She wore a tight purple dress shirt, a dark grey skirt that reached down an inch or two part her hips and purple heeled shoes

"Hi Lois. Working on a new lead?" Clark asked

"Apparently there is a new hero swinging around." Lois nodded

"Really? This new guy have a name?" Clark asked, already knowing the answer

"Spider-Man." She replied

"Better than some of the names I've heard Lloyd suggesting." Clark chuckled. Lois nodded, her fingers gliding across the keybored "Good talking to you." Clark answered

"Huh? Yea I'd love one. Double mocha espresso please." Lois asked, not listening

'*sigh* never mind.' Clark thought

"Kent, where's that story you were working on?" the editor in chief spoke

"Coming Chief!" He called when a loud explosion was heard from the heart of Metropolis

* * *

*with Lexi, five minutes earlier*

"It seems everyone is doing well." Lexi thought overlooking her findings with her company. She nodded, putting the papers on her table and turning around to stare out of the window. Thinking. 'Peter has Mary in his little family now...How can **I** get in on that?' Lexi thought. Yes, she had truly fallen for the Web Swinger "'Smart, strong...powerful...everything I could want in a man who IS a human.' Lexi smiled

Her thoughts where broken when she saw a white and blue figure be slammed into the ground, a massive orange skinned elf-looking man flying in the air and shooting laser beams from its eyes which hit the figure causing a massive explosion "No!" Lexi shouted. She brought her hand up, pressing her Justice League communicator

* * *

*back on the WatchTower, a few minutes earlier*

"Lucky we got here in time; you know what Flash is like." Zatanna chuckled

"True." Peter nodded, smiling

"OLLIE YOU BASTARD! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" a VERY VERY VERY loud voice screeched, shaking the space station

"Err...who's that?" Peter gulped

"Black Canary." Zatanna nodded

"She's...she WAS Green Arrow's girlfriend. Looks like they broke up again." Mary added

"How often does that happen?" Peter frowned

"Err...it...fluctuates." Mary admitted.

"Very often." He sighed, understanding

"It's not fair on either of them...most of all Canary." Zatanna gave her opinion. Peter nodded and stood up, walking away

"What's he going?" Mary whispered to Zatanna

"Being a hero." Zatanna smiled

Peter walked through the station with confident. He didn't know what Black Canary looked like, most likely a hot woman wearing a skin tight/revealing costume with a lot of black and maybe some yellow, but he wanted to find and help her. He couldn't help it; he liked helping people "I wonder where she is? Her shout WAS loud..." he muttered to himself. Knowing she was near the training room he headed towards there and what he saw made him blush and for some blood to go down south "Oh...my...god..." Peter saw Black Canary in her beautiful glory.

She was a tall blonde bombshell with long blonde hair that flowed in soft waves, and she had dazzling blue eyes. She wore slightly heeled black leather boots on her small feet, fishnet stockings similar to Zatanna's clung to her muscular and sexy legs, a black leather sleeveless and legless leotard clung to her large chest and stomach and waist, a pair of black fingerless leather gloves atoned her hands, on her thin build was a large bulky black leather jacket and around her slim neck was a black choacker with a small silver tag on it. She looked more like a biker chick than a heroine "Who's there?" Canary asked turning to peter

"I... We... Hi. I'm Spider-Man!" He introduced

"Oh...the new guy. Nice to meet you. Black Canary." She responded

"So I've heard." Peter nodded, shaking her hand "And I've also heard that you are the best martial artist in the world."

"Oh really?" Canary raised her eyebrow "First time meeting and you give that line?"

"What line? I looked it up online and it DID say that." Peter shrugged "I have a unique fighting style and I wanted to see how my fighting style worked against you and what you thought of it."

"Really?" Canary asked

"Exactly." Peter nodded

"Sure." Canary nodded

"Great." Peter got into a fighting position, but was interrupted by the alarm triggered by Lexi.

 _"League! Emergency! AMAZO is attacking Power Girl! She is going down!"_ Lexi explained over the League Communicator

"AMAZO?" Peter asked

"It's a nanobot robot that can copy any power it sees." Canary explained

"Damn. Looks like he'll be trouble then." Peter shrugged "We're in our way Lexi."

 _"Oh Spidey! So YOU'RE coming!"_ Lexi grinned happily

"Well of course." Spidey rolled his eyes "Looks like our training will have to wait."

"Let's go." Canary nodded, running

"On it." Peter nodded

* * *

*Back in Metropolis*

Clark narrowed his eyes after Lexi's call was finished. Looks like a job for Superman! 'Darn it...I just got to work.' Clark thought. And without a word, he super speeded away

Meanwhile Lois saved and shut down her computer, grabbed her bag, and ran out. This was going to be a big story, she just knew it!

* * *

*Outside*

"Gah!" Power Girl yelled being thrown by a punch 'Damn I'm...this...is...I'm losing...where's Clark?' Power Girl thought. And she then screamed as she was hit by another heat vision blast, sending her through several buildings. She crashed on the ground, the stupid looking humanoid Android flying over her

 **"Trying too hard are we Power Girl? Too bad for you. Better for me."** AMAZO spoke tauntingly. But he was sent to the floor by a blast of green energy

"That you Superman?" Power Girl asked trying to see the figure

"Not exactly." A female voice chuckled, Lexi Luthor descending through the smoke in her green and purple battle armour

"Luthor..." Power Girl pulled herself up from the rubble.

"You okay?" Luthor asked. While she hated Superman and did not like the world becoming so dependent on aliens, she did not mind Supergirl much and had a softer spot for Power Girl

"I'll be better when we stop AMAZO." Power Girl answered

"Good thing I sent a distress call." Lexi nodded, before a green construct captured her in a cage and threw her into a building "Argh!" Lexi groaned as AMAZO floated up

AMAZO stood triumphant as he walked towards Power Girl, only for Superman to slam into his back with a super speed-super strength combo double punch to the spine **"RARGH!"** AMAZO roared as pain permeated through his android body

"You okay Karen?" Superman asked as he landed next to Power Girl

"I'm fine. Thanks for the save." Karen smiled

Clark nodded, turning back to AMAZO. This was going to be tough

* * *

*time skip*

Peter and Black Canary emerged from beams of light, and felt like they were in a war zone! "The hell happened here?" Peter deadpanned. Their answer came in the form of Superman being sent at Mach 5 towards them "Whoa!" Peter backed up seeing Superman stop right in front of him. He looked terrible. Covered in bruises and bloody wounds

"What happened? Where's AMAZO?" Canary asked

"There." Clark said, pointing to AMAZO who currently held Lexi by her colar with her power armour destroyed "He's going to kill her...I need help." Superman answered

"Clark, you're too hurt." Black Canary frowned

"I got this!" Spidey nodded

"He's strong Spider-Man." Clark warned him

"I know." Peter nodded, eyes narrowing "But I won't let someone die if I can help it." And with that he webbed towards AMAZO.

"He doesn't lie down easy does he?" Black Canary smiled

"No. He is a true hero." Clark nodded

Peter swung towards AMAZO who had Lexi in his grasp, slowly killing her in his hand "Let her go!" He yelled kicking AMAZO in the face

 **"ARGH!"** AMAZO released Lexi and Peter caught her.

"Thank you." Lexi smiled as she was carried in Peter's arms.

"No problem." Peter smiled as he landed "Any idea on this thing's powers?" Peter asked

"Copying powers. And hits hard back." Lexi answered

"So it can copy any power?" Peter frowned "Or just ones it sees?"

"That it sees." She nodded

"Too bad I can't go invisible." Peter spoke

"... Stealth tech! Why did I never think of that?!" Lexi groaned

"Well I'll be glad to test it out when we stop that guy." Peter answered putting her to the ground. He turned to AMAZO and widened his stance, getting ready

 **"Rargh...who did that?"** AMAZO snapped pushing himself up

"I did." Spider-Man spoke

 **"... No data."** AMAZO frowned, unable to find Spider-Man in his database

"Good." Peter threw a punch at AMAZO's head. AMAZO was sent back a bit before Peter shot webbing at him, the Web hitting his chest, and Peter threw AMAZO to the ground

 **"ARGH! Copying...Web strike..."** AMAZO spoke but was slammed in the back by Peter's fist. They were on solid ground. Time... For the Way of the Spider!

Peter positioned himself in the first position to protect himself yet assault AMAZO, but the two were unaware of Lois Lane capturing everything on film.

"Amazing." She muttered as Spidey dodged all of AMAZO's strikes, hitting him himself with all his might. It was like he knew what AMAZO was gonna do before he was gonna do it

 **"Why. Can't. I. Hit. YOU?!"** AMAZO roared getting punched and kicked between words.

"Because... I'm Amazing... I'm Spectacular... I'm Sensational... I... Am... Spider-Man!" Peter said, ending the small monologue with a punch to AMAZO's jaw that sent him flying back in an arc. AMAZO flew into the ground, ploughing a crater as he crashed. Peter panted; he had beaten a man that was beating the tar out of Superman. Well... The robot had already fought both Lexi and Superman and apparently a third person as well "Stay down." Peter spoke webbing the robot to the ground.

"Wow." A new voice muttered

"Hey, who's there?" Peter asked as his Spider-Sense didn't go off, meaning it was a friend or civilian. Walking up to him was another blonde haired blue eyed girl. She had hair that reached her chin in a bob cut. She wore a white legless leotard with blue wrist length gloves, blue ankle length boots with small heels and an ass length red cape. And finally she had massive breasts, which Peter wouldn't normally pay much attention to... If it wasn't for the large ovular BOOB WINDOW she had in the middle of her chest! "Err...I...who...err...Who're you?" Peter asked TRYING to maintain eye contact.

"Power Girl. Superman's cousin from an alternate reality." She said, extending her hand "You heard of Supergirl? I am her from another world... And older."

"Spider-Man...I'm from an alternate universe." Peter smiled awkwardly shaking her hand

"Nice to meet another alternate universe person." She smiled "Plus I am happy you are trying not to stare at my chest."

"I-I wasn't...I...That obvious?" Peter asked trying to keep his eyes firmly at Power Girl's eyes.

"Everyone does it." Power Girl shrugged

"Sorry." Peter sighed "You alright?"

"Just a beat up." Power Girl nodded "Nice job taking down AMAZO."

"Huh, oh thanks. But he was worn out from earlier." Peter noticed

"You don't like acknowledging your achievements, do you?" Power Girl frowned

"Well you know...Credit where credit's due." Peter explained

"And you clearly deserve more than you give yourself." She frowned

"Exactly." ANOTHER female voice nodded, walking out from behind a pile of rubble

"People come up from weird places don't they?" Peter chuckled

"True." Power Girl nodded as Peter took in the girl's appearance

"So, any reason why you appeared from rubble?" Peter asked

"Lois Lane. Daily Planet." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Spidey nodded respectfully.

"Care for an interview?" She smiled "If you're busy, we can book one."

"I'm sorry?" Peter double-took, no-one had ever asked him to give an interview before

"... Care to give me an exclusive?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"Um, yeah sure, okay." Peter answered

"Are you free now? Or should we I book a time to meet up with you?" She asked

"Err...Now I guess." Peter answered, he was still nervous at this prospect of being interviewed

"You sure that's a good idea?" Black Canary asked as she walked over

"Well, I err...Excuse me a sec." Peter asked Lois

"Of course." Lois answered

"Come here at ten." She smiled, passing him her card before she went back to work

"Thanks." Peter took the card and examined it "Wow, my first GENUINE interview."

"Big thing I take it?" Canary asked

"Well...you know." Peter tried to remain professional

"I'm use to people taking me down a hundred pegs for doing the right thing." He explained

"Ouch...so you'd like some GOOD news about you I take it?" Power Girl asked

"Just a bit." He nodded in agreement

"We'll sort out AMAZO first and then you can have your interview date." Canary smirked

"It's not a date." Peter blushed under his mask "Besides I'm already married and have a girlfriend."

"You what?!" Power Girl glared

"They know about each other! It was their idea!" Peter quickly defended

"Who are they?" Black Canary asked

"Zatanna and Mary Marvel." Peter explained

"Really? Zatanna and Mary Marvel?" Power Girl asked sensing Peter's pheromones waft around her

"They must get on well if they're sharing you." Black Canary added feeling his pheromones warm her.

"They do." Peter nodded "Well... Zatanna Iikes 'dominating' Mary a bit. But only when she is thundered-up."

"But...they're okay most over days?" Power Girl asked

"All of every day besides sex." Peter shrugged

"You..." Canary asked

"Watchtower. Now." Power Girl spoke as Superman carried AMAZO to lock up.

"Give a girl a lift?" Lexi asked

"Hey J'onn, mind beaming us up?" Peter asked into his communicator. And with that the four were teleported back to The Watchtower.

* * *

*At The Watchtower*

"Knew he'd kick AMAZO's ass." Mary smiled

"Got that right." Zatanna smiled

"How... Did he do it?" Flash said in shock "AMAZO can copy and power and any moves used against him!"

"Simple. AMAZO could not copy his Spider-Sence. That meant Peter could dodge him and use the Way to the Spider which while AMAZO could TRY and copy be couldn't use it properly because he needs the Spider-Sense to do it." Zatanna explained

"Way of The Spider? THAT'S a new one." Flash answered

"It's his unique fighting style." Mary nodded

"Oh...so like how Bruce fights: beating the crap outta them and going in for the KO." Flash deduced

"Kinda. Peter's style is more about speed and unpredictable and stopping the opponent from hitting." Zatanna corrected "While Bruce's is about force and reading peoples movements. Peter, in a fight when he is focused on his Spider-Sense, KNOWS what the opponent is going to do before they do it. And it is getting stronger."

"Considering he's got Shazam powers now I'm not surprised." Flash commented

"He didn't use them." Mary grinned

"I KNOW that...I mean he HAS the powers but he chose not to use them." Flash defended

"His Shazam form weakens his Spider-Sence." Mary explained

"Guess that's a price you pay for power." Flash commented

"What's a price to pay?" Peter asked as he and the three women with him walked in

"Don't worry about it." Flash waved off "Well, I'm hungry. Later." And like that Flash ran off

"Well... That was entertaining?" Peter shrugged

"It's Barry, he's always like that." Canary answered

"Oh! His name is Barry!" He nodded "Mind if I ask yours?" Peter asked Canary and Power Girl

"Dinah Lance." Canary answered

"Kara Zor-L." Power Girl answered "But on Earth I'm called Karen Starr."

"Nice names." Peter smiled

"Starr?" Lexi frowned, turning to Power Girl "Head of Starr Industry's?"

"The same." Kara answered

"Huh...that's awesome." Peter smiled

"How did I never work that out?" Lexi frowned, looking hard at Power Girl's face "I can tell now but... Just glasses?"

"Like my cousin." Kara chuckled

"Wait...Superman wears glasses?" Lexi asked

"Yep." Kara smiled

"...Clark Kent?" Lexi asked

"Seriously? You NEVEE worked that out?" Zatanna deadpanned

"Shut up." Lexi pouted

Peter chuckled "You think Superman will be alright?"

"Clark's tough, he also heals fast; he'll be fine." Karen answered

"What about you?" Dinah asked Karen

"Pretty much the same, except I was orbiting the sun for some years before coming to Earth." Karen answered

"No. Are you okay?" Dinah sighed

"I'm fine, I'll be alright." Karen chuckled lightly

"That's good." Peter nodded "We should get you to the hospital." Peter eyed Lexi.

"I'm fine." She waved off

"You're covered in bruises." Peter pointed out.

"I know. Just need some rest, put some cream on back at my lab, and I'll be fine." She smiled

"Alright, alright...just trying to help." Peter put his hands up in defence. Zatanna and Mary giggled. Their Peter could take down AMAZO with no fear, but point him at an angry girl and he shrinks away in fear

"Come on, let's try that fighting style you beat the crap out of AMAZO with." Canary asked

"Sure." Peter smiled

"This I've got to see." Lexi chuckled

"Yes." Zatanna grinned

"This is going to be fun." Power Girl nodded


	8. Another Day

**CRUDEN** : Maybe.

 **Spawn Hades:** The harem is: Zatanna, Mary Marvel, Lexi, Power Girl, Black Canary, Lois Lane, Vixen, Lillith and Casandra Sandsmark Wonder Girl

 **Scott the Wanderer** : Yes Scott, I agree, it DOES take a long LONG time to master a SINGLE style of martial arts. But here is the thing? It doesn't matter if we call out the bullshit, it is still cannon that Batman IS a Master of all martial arts. It is bullshit, it makes ZERO sense and it is stupid beyond belief. But it is cannon

Also you can not say that Cap is a super amazing fighter when Tony's armour can analyses and counter his fighting style in a hand-to-hand fight in just taking a handful of blows in civil War. If Steve was an amazing fighter he would have mixed it up and kept the suit guessing.

And while yes Batman is out powered all the time. He is always fighting someone stronger than him in some aspect. He would not be one of the core members of the Justice League without this aspect. Steve normally fights people who are more or less on his level and just use some form of advanced tech, not a superior fighter.

And Cap having more tactical knowledge? Yes in a war like setting, I agree. But in a hand to hand/sudden one on one fight? That is Batman's specialty. Plus there is Batman's stealth, something that Cap can not counter.

And Cap's only REAL equipment is his shield. A grapple gun, a Batarang thrown to knock it off course or some plastic explosive attached to it as it returns to Steve, the shield will be out of the Captain's hands and Bruce wouldn't let him get it back. Yes you can say that Cap could get rid of Bruce's gadgets, but get rid of ALL of them then Steve would have to forcibly remove the Utility Belt which would electrocute Steve something fierce.

Also Superman being able to hear differentiate individual heartbeats of everyone in Metropolis at the same time? Yes he can do that. Is he consciously doing that 24/7? No. And then there is focus. Again, if Supes is LOOKING for Bruce then there is no way he can hide. But if Clark is just doing other things, yes Bruce can sneak up on him. Because guess what? Superman has been caught off guard and blindsided MULTIPLE times. HUNDREDS of times. A RIDICULOUS amount of times. So Bruce appearing in a room without Clark noticing until Bruce CATCHES his attention? Or Bruce sneaking away as Clark is doing something else? Entirely possible. As it has happened time and time and time and time again. And in Superman's own thought bubbles or thought boxes he states that Bruce can catch him off guard from appearing out of nowhere if Clark isn't looking for him.

And Batman needs to be prepared in case a friend is mind controlled or goes evil. Because guess what? It happens almost every time.

And Spidey's Spider Sense does allow him to swing through New York without looking... on an UNCONSCIOUS level. It is an instinct. Like how we can walk a route we walk every day without paying attention where we are.

And Bruce is not posing a THREAT to Peter. If Bruce was planning on attacking Peter as he snuck up on him? Yep, the Spider-Sense would go off. Just walking up behind him without Peter noticing? Nothing would happen. Because, again, this happens ALL THE TIME in comics.

I get that you disagree with me on my opinions about this stuff because of how that stuff SHOULD work (like how stupid it is that Batman has mastered every martial art in the world or how Clark doesn't notice Bruce) but my opinions are based on the comics where we see this stuff happen ALL THE TIME (people sneaking up on Peter or catching Superman off guard even thought he should hear them) or are stated as fact/cannon (Batman knowing every form of martial arts)

Honestly I am getting into essay arguments with you and taking up so much of my review space every chapter, artificially extending my chapter length which makes me feel dirty, so let us just agree to disagree on this subject and just talk about your opinions on my story besides these disagreements?

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **maxe03** : Billy and Mary are in their early 20's don't worry about them. The new powers help stabilise his powers in this world, along with enhancing them slightly.

 **Spawn Hades** : Right, the current harem is this: Zatanna and Mary Marvel; inklings towards Black Canary, Power Girl and Lexi Luthor.

 **gunman** : To explain the "physiology" parts: Please look up "Zuras", "Carol Danvers" and "Ares" powers in Marvel Wikia. It's a balanced and harmonised equilibrium of their powers.

 **Scott the Wanderer** : Wow...That...That's a very detailed explanation. And thank you for not calling us "insane Batman fanboys", we're not trying to be that. We're aware Batman is in "Peak-Human Condition" and not Super-Human, we're just trying to make a decent story working with the knowledge we have available.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Woop! New Chapter! Time for a little cool down.

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 8: Another Day  
**

* * *

"Ready Spider?" Canary asked

"Ready Canary." Peter chuckled. Several members of the Justice League where sitting in the observation room as the training room created an artificial battle field around Peter and Dinah, a simple basic grassy field

"Bet Canary beats Webs within ten minutes." Flash quietly bet with Cyborg

"I say it's a tie within fifteen." Cyborg countered

"Spider-man for the win." Aquaman spoke

"Good you're on." Flash shook each of their hands

"Three..." Peter breathed

"... Two..." Dinah continued

"... One..." They said together before they called "GO!" and at once they charged at each other. Dinah threw her first punch but Peter swiped it away to his left. He had his eyes closed for a few seconds, letting his Spider-Sense flow freely as his head moved to the side so her fist flew right by his face safely. Dinah tried to give a swift knee-up to Peter's stomach but he dodged it, somersaulting above her head and webbed her hands.

"Hey!" She snapped, spinning around so the heel of her boot lightly grazing his cheek making a small cut. Once she had span around 360 she gave a small shriek at her wrists, shooting a small sonic scream that destroyed the webbing around her hands

"AH!" Peter covered his ears from the sonic scream."Neat trick."

"Thanks." She smiled, charging and aiming a punch to his chest which Peter caught. She then jumped, aiming to wrap a leg around his neck and twisting her body so she would throw Peter to the floor and allow her to get him into an arm hold

"Nice try." Peter did an acrobatic manoeuvre to help counter the move Dinah was trying to put on him. He grabbed her leg and did a backflip. Pulling her away he threw her into the air as Peter confined to back flip away, getting into his crouching stance

"Wha..." Dinah flipped around aiming for the ground and shot a Canary Cry at Peter. Peter dodged, shooting a web ball at her mouth making it so she couldn't speak or sonic scream "Hmm?!" Dinah fell to the floor with a crash.

"Close, but I'm not falling for a trick twice." Peter spoke webbing Dinah to the floor.

"Chebtver!" She yelled through her webbed gag

"You use your scream, I use my webs. Fairs fair." Peter answered. She huffed, looking away in slight anger "Give up?" Peter asked

Dinah took a VERY deep breath before she yelled as LOUD as she could, destroying the webbing around her mouth and sent Peter flying. She kept the scream up for several seconds, about ten, until she was out of breath. But it had weakened the webbing around her body allowing her to throw it off

"Ow..." Peter groaned, ringing in his ears but he was still standing, just. The two stood there, clearly very exhausted "You...gonna fall?" Peter asked panting

"No...you?" Dinah asked

"No?" Peter panted... Before they both collapsed

"Thank you." Cyborg smiled

"Lucky." Flash and Aquaman grumbled

"Wow. That was amazing." Karan said wide eyed "Even battle...Who had a bet going on?"

"Not us." The rest of the League denied.

"I thought he'd win." Mary pouted

"Me too..." Zatanna sighed

"Almost like he was distracted." Lexi pointed out, setting up some doubt/annoyance "Maybe by a pair of fishnet clad legs."

"What're you...Oh..." Zatanna stared down

"We're gonna have words with him." Mary agreed

"Mind of I join?" Lexi grinned

"Err...what?" Zee asked

"It could be a fun show." Lexi shrugged, covering up her misspoken offer

"Right..." Mary stared cautiously as they walked off.

"I'm going too." Karen answered leaving the boys alone.

"What's going on there then?" Cyborg asked

* * *

*In the training hall*

Both participants were lying in their rubble "Hey...good sparing match..." Peter praised Canary.

"Y-You too..." Dinah responded. The two forced themselves up to a sitting position, shaking hands

"Spar again?" Peter asked

"Sure." Dinah sighed

"Next week?" He ordered as the girls arrived

"Definitely." Dinah nodded

"What "next week"?" Zatanna asked

"Another spar." Peter smiled "I want to keep my skills sharp."

"Okay. You two feeling alright?" Zatanna and Karen pulled the two up from the ground.

"Yes, just tired." Dinah nodded

"Give me five minutes. My Healing Factor will sort the muscle pain out." Peter smiled

"Lucky." Dinah sighed

"So, that was interesting." Lexi commented

"Yea. It was fun." Peter laughed

"I can see how you can beat AMAZO." Dinah commented

"Thanks." Peter blushed "But Supes, Lexi and Karen tired him out first."

"You landed the killing blow though." Dinah added looking up and down Peter.

"Yea, I guess." Peter laughed "Come on, let's go for lunch." Peter commented

"All of us?" Karen teased

"Cool. Flash and Aquaman are buying." Mary smiled

"WHAT?!" Said heroes snapped

"You lost the bet." Zatanna pointed out

"I thought you wanted to have a 'word' with him?" Lexi teased

"That's true." Zatanna answered

"W... Words?" Peter gulped nervously. And his Spider-Sense was blaring

"Yes...WORDS." Zatanna nodded. Peter gulped, backing in fear "So Peter...We've got reason to believe..." Zatanna spoke slowly

"Yes...?" Peter gulped

"You were distracted." Zatanna spoke

"Distracted?" Peter and Dinah asked

"By what?" Peter added

"By. Her. Fishnets." Zatanna pointed with each word at Dinah's legs.

"... What?" Peter and Dinah asked as one, both blushing a bit

"We think YOU." Mary pointed to Peter "Were distracted by HER legs." she pointed to Dinah's legs.

"I was not!" Peter defended, blushing

"He was not!" Dinah added with the same blush

"The mouth lies, while truth is below the eyes." Lexi gave a quick rhyme

"... What?" Peter asked in confusion

"You two are blushing a storm." Lexi deadpanned "No respect for poetry."

"How can you tell if I'm blushing or not!" Peter snapped "I have my mask on!"

"We can tell." Zatanna and Mary spoke at the same time.

"How?!" Peter yelled lightly

"Girlfriend/wife radar." they responded

"You can't win Peter." Flash commented through the speakers

"Shut up Barry." Peter sighed

"Look! I MAY have stared and been tantalised about her legs but I am LOYAL! It was YOUR idea to share; I would not sleep or tell ANYONE you didn't want me to!" Peter assured "And besides I JUST met Dinah TODAY! I don't know her! I would not consider dating her for at least a MONTH! And AGAIN, that would be with YOUR consent/idea!"

'Whoa...way to go Peter.' the other women thought, impressed

"I promise." Peter said seriously, grasping Zatanna and Mary's hands lovingly

"That's good enough for us." Zatanna smiled

"Alright, alright...enough with the mushy stuff." Aquaman spoke

"That's right...you AND Flash owe us lunch." Peter realised

"YOU'RE married as well Arther!" Dinah pointed out

Arthur didn't respond but he DID walk off to honour the paying of lunch bet he had. "We win." Mary giggled

* * *

*time skip*

"*Controlled and covered burp* Excuse me. THAT was a great meal Arthur." Peter smiled

"He IS a king. He knows good food." Dinah smiled

"Glad you recommended this nice restaurant." Karen smiled

"You are welcome." AquaMan nodded

"Shame Barry bolted." Peter sighed, making a small joke at The Flash's expense

'He would have trippled the bill." Lexi smirked

"Oh...he'll owe us later then." Zatanna smiled

"Ha!" Peter laughed

"In any case: Thank you Arthur." Peter extended his hand in good faith. Arther nodded and took Peter's hand, shaking it with a good natured smile

"Should we head back?" Dinah asked

"Think so." Zatanna nodded, hand in her stomach "I need to lie down."

"Yeah...I think most of us deserve a food coma after today." Peter chuckled

"Hey, km eating for two!" Zatanna pointed out

"You know I'm just teasing." Peter chuckled. Zatanna pouted, looking away "Awe...don't be like that." Peter sneaked around to Zee's side

"Meanie." She pouted playfully

'Lucky...' the other women besides Mary thought

"Don't be like that." Mary said, joining in as she hugged the two

'Lucky son of an eel.' Aquaman stared.

"Oh fine!" Zatanna sighed, smiling

* * *

*Time Skip*

Peter, Zatanna and Mary returned home later that day, smiling "You know...we may need a bigger home." Mary commented

"What's wrong with the home we have now?" Zatanna asked

"Well, there's only so much space we can accommodate: the main room and the spare room. And with the baby on the way..." Mary added

"I guess." Peter nodded

"But I like our home..." Zatanna pouted

"I know. Same." Peter smiled

"But think about it: What's gonna happen when we increase our family? I doubt our bed and other rooms can hold all of us." Mary answered rationally.

"I guess." Zatanna pouted

"We can buy extensions? Just make the house bigger?" Peter suggested

"I CAN enchant the house to accommodate more." Zatanna answered

"See?" Peter smiled "A good idea!"

"Well, I didn't know that so I'm putting that under: innocent ignorance; and we're gonna have a big family." Mary giggled

Peter smiled, hugging her "I can agree to a big family." Peter smiled "In fact I'd love it."

"Then can we make an addition?" Mary teased

"You sure? You're still young Mary." Peter frowned "Say the word and think."

"Hmm...phooey." Mary pouted

"Say the word." Peter frowned

 **"Shazam."** She muttered bitterly, returning to normal

"There we are." Peter looked at the normal looking Mary Marvel. Well... Mary Batson. "No fair Peter..." Mary pouted feeling small

"What? You need to think clearly about this." Peter frowned

"I know...but I wish I was older though." Mary sighed

Peter nodded and kissed her forehead "You'll get there Mary." Peter chuckled

She smiled lightly, kissing him "Come on, otherwise I'll get jealous." Zee giggled/explained

"Fine." Peter fake sighed, kissing her to

"Thank you Peter." Zee chuckled. Peter smiled, holding both of them close

* * *

*With the League*

"You owe me half this bill Allen." Arthur spoke

"Damn." Flash pouted

"What's going on?" Superman asked

"Barry owes me half of this bill." Arthur answered producing the receipt

"We lost a bet." Flash sighed

"You two..." Superman shook his head

* * *

*With Bruce and Diana*

"Alfred. We are home." Bruce called

"Ah, Master Bruce...I've just put Young Miss Helena to bed." Alfred poke professionally "Also Master's Dick and Tim are home."

"They are?" Diana smiled

"Yes, they're in the living room and Master Tim has graciously offered his room for Ms Helena." Alfred answered

Bruce nodded, going upstairs. As they walked up to the main part of the mansion they saw Dick and Tim relaxing and watching TV, so they thought they'd be polite and say hi to them "Richard. Timothy." Diana greeted

"Hey Diana. Good to see you." Dick waved simply

"Hi Diana. Hey Bruce." Tim added. Bruce nodded to the two with a small smile

"We're just going to see Helena, you want to come?" Diana asked

"Nah, she's probably sick of seeing us since the past few hours." Dick answered

"That's good." Bruce nodded "You looked after her like good but brother."

"Cheers." Dick and Tim sighed relaxing on the sofas. Bruce smiled and patted their shoulders, walking off

As the two future parents went upstairs Dick commented to Tim "It is gonna be nice having a new member to the family."

"I'll drink to that." Tim chuckled

"We haven't GOT beer." Dick answered

"Who said anything about beer?" Tim answered. Dick laughed at that, patting his brothers shoulder

Upstairs Diana and Bruce saw their daughter sleeping soundly holding a plush bat in her hands and a plush Wonder Woman "You know I never agreed to those right?" Diana chuckled softly, meaning the plush version of her.

"Of course." Bruce nodded

"But she loves that bat." Diana kissed Helena gently.

"Of course she does." Bruce nodded with a proud smirk

"Hmm...D-Dada?" Helena mumbled in her sleep.

"I'm here." He smiled, grasping her small hand

"Dada..." Helena yawned and snuggled into Bruce's hand

Bruce smiled down at his daughter. He was so proud "You're going to be a great Wayne." Bruce spoke softly "Both of you."

"What?" Diana asked

"Diana...Helena loves you, **I** love you..." Bruce whispered, slowly removing his hand from Helena's loving grip.

He grasped her hands gently "I want you to marry me."

"B-Bruce..." Diana blushed with a growing smile but then she frowned "Bruce... I am an Amazon. Us just dating is taboo to my people." She explained weakly

"Is there any taboo against love? Or family?" Bruce asked

"No. But a marriage between men and woman IS." She sighed "For Amazon's."

"Then let's just be together...without the taboo." Bruce spoke. Diana kissed him gently, nodding "We'll find a way." Bruce whispered

She nodded, kissing him once again

* * *

*With Lexi and the women*

"Peter is amazing." Karen sighed happily

"Yeah...Strong, agile..." Dinah added

"Intelligent..." Lexi added

"Sexy." Karen finished

"You too?" Dinah and Lexi asked

"Of course." She nodded

"Is it wrong that we fancy the same guy?" Dinah asked

"Or that the guy is married and has a girlfriend?" Karen pointed out

"...Kind of kinky." Lexi blushed

"Yes." Both nodded

"Think Zatanna's willing to share?" Dinah asked

"She is already." Karen pointed out

"I meant with us." Dinah answered stroking her legs gently

"Of course." Lexi nodded "Why are you rubbing your legs?"

"Just...itching them." Dinah answered by dodging the question

Lexi glared at her "If we are gonna share Spider, we shouldn't hide. Tell us."

"I was just thinking of what Zatanna said...Him checking out my legs..." Dinah smiled

"He WAS trying hard not to stare at my window." Karen added.

"True." Lexi nodded

"What about you? What does he like about you Lexi?" Karen asked

"I think he likes my brains." She shrugged

"Well that's not superficial." Karen answered

"Well he hasn't stared at me so I don't know WHAT he likes." Lexi explained

"Hmm, we could always ask him." Dinah asked

"True." Karen nodded in agreement

"Where'd you think they're currently living?" Lexi asked

"I think Zatanna has a place in Las Vegas." Karen answered

"Great. Vegas." Dinah facepalmed with a deep sigh

"What's wrong with Vegas?" Lexi asked

"Just don't like it." Dinah shrugged

"People staring at your legs constantly?" Peter asked

"Don't worry; they'll be staring at my breasts more than your legs." Karen smiled trying to cheer her friend

"IT'S NOT THAT!" Dinah snapped "Besides most people stare at my breasts! I'm a D-Cup to you know! There are a LOT of crime and stupid things in Vegas."

"Well there's: Peter, Mary, Zee AND us. I doubt anyone will dare do it while we're there." Karen answered

"People still commit crimes in Gotham and Metropolis." Dinah pointed out

"Yeah...some people don't learn do they?" Karen sighed

"Let's go to Vegas, I'm getting a bit angsty just staying here." Lexi spoke

"Fins." Dinah sighed

"Come on, it'll be fine." Lexi tried to remain positive

* * *

*At Vegas*

The three girls appeared in beams of light from the teleportation "Okay, so where did Superman say where they were staying again?" Lexi asked

"In Zatanna's theatre." Karen deadpanned

"Okay, okay...let's find it. No need to condescend." Lexi pouted

"Karen? Can you hear them?" Dinah asked the Kryptonian. Karen focused in on her hearing and pinpointed Zatanna's, Peter's and Mary's voices and she started blushing "What's wrong?" Dinah asked

"... Moaning." She mumbled. She wasn't embarrassed, but she didn't like the idea of spying on another couples private time

"Moaning?" Dinah and Lexi asked getting a small blush

"Moaning." Karen nodded

"...Think you can follow it?" Lexi asked

"Of course." She nodded as the three walked off, Karen following the minute sounds of the extending Parker Family.

"Great." Dinah muttered "We're walking in on them having sex."

"Do you want to wait any longer?" Lexi asked

"I guess not." Dinah admitted

"Okay...here we are." Karen said getting to an apartment complex.

"Great." Lexi nodded, going to the door

"Hope we're not interrupting much." Karen retracted her lips inwards slightly, as she knocked

"A minute!" Peter called

"Normal male humans last no longer than thirty seconds when having intercourse." Lexi whispered to the two

Peter opened the door, fully dressed, a little bit later "Sorry for the wait. Please come in." Peter offered. The two nodded walking in to see Mary and Zatanna laying on the sofa, on their stomachs, as if they were gonna have backrubs

"Did we… Interrupt anything?" Karen blushed

"Peter was giving us massages." Zatanna smiled

"Explains the moaning." Dinah pointed out

"His fingers ARE magic..." Mary hummed

"So I've been told." Peter laughed "So, what brings you on this side of the coast?" Peter asked

"You?" They all smiled

"Oh okay...wait what?" Peter asked lightly. Zatanna and Mary froze and glared at the three

"We...err...we want to be part of this family." Lexi explained

"..." Peter said nothing. He just stood there... Before he fainted

Fainting knock-outs...the bane of every man's life.

* * *

*time skip*

"Urgh..." Peter groaned as he tried to wake up slowly. He slowly pulled himself up and looked around to see the girls surrounding him "Oh… god... what happened?" Peter asked rubbing his temples

"You fainted." Mary pointed out

"And you...err-eh..." Peter saw: Dinah, Lexi and Karen smiling lightly in his direction and he fell back a litle

"Damn it this is crazy." He sighed

"Welcome to your life." Zatanna giggled

"... Different kind of crazy." He said after a few seconds

"So...what do you say Peter?" Karen asked

"I... I'm sorry but this is too soon." Peter sighed "And even if it wasn't, it is Zee and Mary's call."

"Oh...Zee, Mary? What do you think?" Lexi asked. The two didn't answer, frowning

"I guess we overstepped a line." Dinah felt ashamed

"Not even two days." Zatanna pointed out

"You haven't even known him for TWO DAYS and you want to be with him." Mary continued

"Did you need your pussy itched THAT badly?!" Zatanna snapped

"...If we say "yes" will you think badly of us?" Karen asked. The two didn't need to say anything, their look gave it away

"*Sigh*...It has to be the pheromones..." Peter sighed heavily "Girls. It has JUST been a few days. Just wait a few more weeks." Peter said "Maybe a month or so."

"Okay." the three nodded regretfully

"Hey, it's okay." He smiled

"I just have to know you better that's all. As long as it's okay with you and Mary, Zee?"

"Okay." they nodded

"We understand." Dinah nodded

"But..." Lexi thought

"But...?" Peter, Mary and Zatanna asked

"Can we get a massage please?" Lexi answered. The three where clearly blushing, making Peter smile slightly

"I think they're allowed one." Zatanna smiled

"Okay. You three get ready then." Peter nodded, going to another room to wash his hands

'Yes!' they thought and got ready for their massaging.

Zatanna walked into the room where her husband went in with a smile "You know...you could open up your own massaging salon."

"What?" Peter asked shocked at what she said

"Those fingers of yours...they get in the right places, with JUST the right strength...you'd have repeat customers." Zatanna smiled

"I don't really enjoy it." Peter chuckled

"What about with us?" Zatanna pouted looking at him with puppy-dog eyes

"I love giving them to you." He nodded, smiling

"Good answer. And good luck, I'm not sure where a Kryptonian's stress points are." Zatanna responded

"Thanks." Peter smiled "It'll be a challenge."

"You'll do great." Zee kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." Peter smiled "I just hope they're ready." Peter stretched. He walked out of the kitchen, eyes widening at the sight 'Oh my god...' Peter thought as he saw the women bare-backed and waiting on the tables. Peter coughed a bit, pouring warm oil into his hands "Right...left to right then." Peter sighed seeing that it was Lexi then Dinah and ending with Karen. It seemed like this would be best as well. With a deep breath he got behind Lexi and grasped her shoulders gently

"Oooooh! Chilly." Lexi shuddered as Peter's hands began to work the oil into the human business woman's skin

"It'll get warm." Peter answered kneading into Lexi's back.

The woman moaned, relaxing into his touch 'Oh his fingers...they must be magic.' Dinah and Karen thought.

"Okay..." Peter went further down Lexi's back, kneading gently down to her coccyx and the formed villainess moaned as her body became putty in Peter's hands

'Wow...' the two heroines thought

"Ahm...hmm..." Lexi moaned almost arching in the stress relieving fingers of Peter Parker

"Down please." Peter told her.

"Down?" She muttered, her mind blurred

"You're arching upwards." Peter pushed her back down gently; the stroking of his fingers began to entice her. She just moaned again, obeying. She was becoming submissive to Peter's touch. "Now...down to the waist." Peter spoke softly. His hands slid down her sides, rubbing her muscles lightly

"Hmm! Hmm..." Lexi smiled, humming as Peter's fingers ran down her and with a final rub down her spine Peter pulled back

"There we go." Peter sighed with relief

'S-So good...' Lexi thought drooling a little

"Your turn Dinah." Peter smiled, turning to the Black Canary. She was only wearing her fishnets, boots and gloves but her jacket was on the floor and she unzipped and pulled her leotard down to her ass 'Oh sweet mother of Mary!' Peter thought then tried to regain his senses but after another deep breath he got to work

"Ah! Oh...hmm..." Dinah felt the cold oil heat warm as Peter rubbed and traced down her stressed points

"Wow. YOU are stressed." Peter frowned

"AH...C-Cause of Ollie..." Dinah answered with a stress relieving moan.

"Damn." Peter sighed

"H-He...Hmm...NEVER did this..." Dinah smiled, humming as Peter's fingers worked their magic.

"That's good." He nodded

"Ah...D-Deeper...lower..." Dinah moaned as she asked Peter to get those knots in her back. Peter was blushing but did as she asked "Hmm...S-So good..." Dinah moaned happily as she felt the knots being unravelled

"Thanks." He smiled softly

"Ah..." Dinah moaned as the last of her stress was melted away.

"Wow." Peter muttered at the sound

"Last one Spider..." Karen spoke, she was lying face down on her table and NOT wearing her full costume, she was naked except for her underwear, as well as her gloves and boots

"... Oops." Peter gulped

'Oh they were doing this on purpose.' Zatanna thought

"How much is left in the bottle?" Peter asked Mary

"About three-quarters." Mary answered

"It's not enough." Peter joked. Mary giggled lightly as Peter for ready

"I'm ready Peter..." Karen teased

Peter nodded and said **"Shazam."** After the thunder bolt, in his stronger form, he grasped her shoulders

"AH! P-Peter...S-So strong..." Karen felt Peter's strong hands knead into her back and attempted to remove her stress

"Kinda why I said the word." Peter shrugged

"Hmm...D-Down...H-Harder..." Karen moaned

"Careful Peter, we don't need any accidents." Mary pointed to the table.

"Huh?" Peter asked, moving his hands a bit lower

"Hmm...ah...S-So good..." Karen moaned

"Thanks." Peter chuckled "Wow...you have knots the size of watermelons..." Peter commented kneading into Karen's back

"W-What about m-my..."Watermelons"?" Karen teased while she moaned

"... Not saying a word." He deadpanned

"S-Shame...AH...S-Strong..." Karen moaned happily. Peter was blushing, soon letting go as he felt he finished "No..." Karen pouted "I still have a knot..."

"Where?" He frowned

"Low..." Karen smiled indicating her VERY lower back, nearing her ass. Peter nodded, his hands going lower "Hmm...T-There...right there..." Karen moaned happily

Peter's face was brick red, his hands JUST above her ass 'Oh dear God!' Peter blushed but as he worked, he soon let go and walked back

"S-So good..." Karen moaned happily

"I'm putty..." Lexi smiled

"Can't move." Dinah whispered

"Well...I think we've got some guests to put to bed while they recuperate." Peter commented

"That we do." Zatanna nodded. Zatanna chanted a quick spell, teleporting the three to a spare bed "There." She smiled

"You know, I'm starting to like magic." Peter chuckled

"Good." Zatanna smiled, putting her hands onto his chest "Because, even when you aren't in this form I sense SO MUCH magic coming from you."

"Well...you know." Peter shrugged lightly acting casual.

"No." She frowned

"I...never mind. I think I owe my two girls a repeat session." Peter smiled

"Peter." Zatanna frowned

"Yea Zatanna?" He gulped

"Your magic is becoming exceedingly powerful." Zatanna answered

"You see... The thing about that is..." Peter gulped again, sweating

"Yes...I'm waiting..." Zee asked intently

"I... Well... Absorb a kind of energy called Tanteric energy." Peter explained

"That makes sense." Zatanna nodded

"It's basically positive emotional energy." Peter added, being clear "It doesn't hurt to damage you at all. And I absorb the most... When we make love."

Zatanna blushed at that bit "And if you absorb negative energy or too much?"

"Nothing bad." Peter shrugged

"Well, it must be a good thing you're in control Peter." Mary smiled

"Thanks." Peter smiled, wrapping his arms around the two

"So...What do we do now?" Mary asked with a smile

"Well, for now... It is kind of getting late." He smiled "I think we go to bed. And tomorrow, I kind of want to visit those Titan kids."

"Okay...I guess we can sleep." Mary pouted. Peter chuckled, kissing her lips softly

"I need it more than both of you." Zatanna commented stretching out ready for bed.

"We won't be long." Peter reassured her.

"Don't take too long." Zatanna waved teasingly, walking into their room

"She is beautiful." Peter smiled feeling his arousal rise.

"What about me?" Mary pouted

"Of course you are, don't worry." Peter reassured her. Mary smiled, kissing him again softly "Come on...We've got beds to go too." Peter chuckled

"Well... A bed." Mary nodded the two walking to their room. Inside the bedroom both Peter and Mary saw Zatanna wearing A VERY enticing black negligee with white trim.

"... Wow." The two muttered

"I take it you both like?" Zee smiled

"VERY..." Peter smiled

"It's hot." Mary nodded

"Time for bed..." Zatanna teased slipping into their shared bed.

Peter nodded as he mindlessly stripped down to his boxers. Mary did the same, only down to her bra and panties. The two then slid into bed, either side of the smiling Zatanna 'I love my life...' the three thought


	9. Black K, GO!

**Master of Dragons God** : Can I get a REAL fucking review please? What do you LIKE about the fic?

 **Mr . unknow** : Spidey can adjust his bodies bio-electric field with weird pseudo-science bullshit. Basically 'sticky fingers'. And in passing mention it his stated that his 'sticky fingers' are 'amazing' for women.

 **CRUDEN** : Fanboy's are normally seen as over obsessed with their fandom and 'Batman Fanboys' are normally like "Oh! Batman could kill Goku and One Punch Man and Superman easily if he had time to plan! Batman is awesome and unstoppable!" while I am a FAN where I know Batman is powerful but he is over hyped and I know his limits.

 **Remzal Von Enili** : 1) I am being polite for the first few. And 2) I didn't know Lex's hair colour.

 **Spawn Hades** : An awesome loophole of Tanteric energy.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Guest of June 19th** : Really? Going with "Plot Armour"? Please leave. We don't need trolls who hide behind "Guest" giving us answers like this.

 **Spawn Hades:** You'll have to wait and see. We've got a good plot with it.

 **Remzal Von Enili** : First) That's up to Grey. Second) We honestly didn't know WHAT colour hair Lex had in the comics, it was an honest mistake.

 **CRUDEN:** We're not saying that being a fanboy is bad, nor is it wrong to be passionate about something you enjoy. It's that some fans are almost obsessed with proving everyone wrong in a certain subject and it rubs others the wrong way when they try and have a civil conversation. And yes, there is a chance of a red-head.

 **gunman** : Yeah, it's never easy for Spidey.

 **Mr . unknow** : Yeah, it's what we were going for.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Woop, here is a new chapter. Last one of the day. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 9: Black K, GO!  
**

* * *

Peter smiled, cooking breakfast. The smell of the breakfast was wafting throughout the house and into the noses of the members of the house. Zatanna and Mary came down happily while Lexi, Karen and Dinah walked down smiling at the smell and their super peaceful sleep "Morning all." Peter smiled, serving up the plates

"Oooh! This looks good." Mary smiled

"You can cook?" Karen asked interested

"Yeah...it came from time and experience." Peter chuckled

"Looks edible." Lexi joked

"Tastes even better." Peter retorted. Dinah smiled, happily eating

"This is delicious. Where'd you come up with this?" Lexi asked

"Home. Cooked it for my aunt." Peter shrugged 'Jeez...Aunt May...I hope she's alright.' Peter thought as he played up the rest of the cooked breakfast and he was suddenly very sad

"Peter? What's wrong?" Mary asked kindly

"Just miss my Aunt." He shrugged, sitting down "Well... She was more like a mother to me."

"I can understand that." Karen answered knowing about a surrogate/ foster parent. Peter nodded, everyone continuing to eat in a comfortable silence

"Hmm...delicious." Zatanna smiled rubbing her belly.

"Thank you Peter." Mary smiled

"You're welcome." He nodded

"So...visiting the Titans today right?" Karen asked

"Yes? Why?" Zatanna frowned

"Just...just wondering." Karen answered

"Her this world counterpart is part of the Titans." Dinah pointed out

"Ah...well I think company is well received." Peter smiled

"Thank you." Karen smiled

"Us too?" Lexi asked

"Well? Three's a crowd...what's four upwards?" Zatanna asked

"Good." Dinah nodded

"You DO have a change of clothes right?" Peter asked

"... Not with us." Lexi blushed a bit

"Oy..." Zatanna groaned "We'll get you something."

"Magic?" Peter suggested to Zatanna and waved his hands

"Sure Peter." Zee smiled and with a gesture of her hands and her spell she fully clothed the three guests. They were surrounded by pink mist and where now in fresh cloths

"Wow, thank's Zee." Dinah smiled

"No problem." She smiled

"These are nice." Lexi smiled

"Really nice...thanks for covering my...you know what's." Karen smiled

"Since when where you so modest?" Mary chuckled

"Since I noticed Peter constantly looking upwards in my direction." Karen teased

"Hey!" Peter snapped lightly, looking away blushing

"Oh REALLY?" Mary and Zatanna looked at him

"... Boob window. Seriously?" Peter explained, frowning himself

"We don't blame you." Zatanna hugged him.

"Good." He nodded, before he grinned and added "Because then you'd be hypocrites. Come on, we've got to get ready."

The blushing Zatanna and Mary followed him while the others laughed

* * *

*time skip*

"We're here." Dinah sighed happily. The group arrived in Jump City, the warm sun shining over them gently

"Jump City? Who names these places?" Peter asked "Gotham and Metropolis I get...but Jump City?"

"No idea." Mary shrugged

"So where are the Titans?" Peter asked

"Over there." Lexi pointed to a giant "T" shaped building on a small island

"...No seriously." Peter deadpanned

"She's serious." Dinah nodded

"...Could it BE any more of a target?" Peter asked

"Make it out of neon." Zatanna smiled

"True." Peter chuckled

"Come on, this way." Zatanna pointed

Peter nodded, following. As they headed to the tower they noticed that Jump City was a quiet place. Much like Metropolis, but that it had iconic locations like Gotham "Such a strange place." Peter shrugged "Very nice to though."

"I know...Here we are." Mary pointed to Titan's Tower.

"This place is actually very cool up close." Peter smirked

"I know...Kori? Garfield? Anyone in?" Mary asked as she pressed the intercom

"I am." Tim's voice said "Come on in."

"Hey Tim." Peter chuckled through the intercom.

"Spidey." Tim greeted as the door opened, letting them in

"How's it going kid?" Peter shook his hand

"Great." Tim nodded before he noticed the women with Peter "... Huh?"

"Hi Tim." Karen waved

"Ah-ha...Err...I didn't expect SIX of you to come..." Tim commented

"Sorry if this is a problem." Peter chuckled

"No...no not a big one...but...it's a surprise." Tim answered "Drink?" he asked

"Of course." Zatanna nodded, the group going to the kitchen

* * *

*time skip*

"So...you three were doing WHAT at Peter's place?" Tim asked

"Just...visiting. It was late so we slept over." Karen half-lied.

"Yea." Peter nodded, blushing a tiny bit

"Hey Tim, is Peter and his family here yet?" a voice called out, the voice belonging to a green skinned teen wearing a white and purple outfit walked inside with several other teens

"Through here BB." Tim answered

As each came in they were greeted warmly by Peter and his company. The first was a buff teen male wearing a black shirt that had a red Superman symbol on his chest, blue jeans and thick brown boots

The second was a blonde haired girl wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a red Superman S on her chest, she looked eerily similar to Karen; she also wore a blue skirt with red boots that rode up to her kneecaps and a slimmer, less muscled body, and less developed ass and breasts

The next girl was silver haired with an eye-patch like mask over her left eye. Her costume was mostly comprised of black with burnt orange accents; on her right shoulder was a large pad with a skull and crossbones with a similar eye-patch motif and across her back was a katanna.

The girl after that was a teen girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red skin tight long sleeve shirt with Wonder Woman's golden 'WW' on it in a fancy design, blue hip hugger jeans and slightly heeled black boots with a golden lasso hanging from her belt and silver bracelets around her wrists

The next hero was wearing a full-body dark blue-black cloak with a golden belt. Her cape had a hood, she had blue heeled thigh-high boots, a black sleeveless and armless leotard with a loincloth-style ankle length skirt and near shoulder length dark blue opera gloves that did not cover her hands but looped around her middle finger

And finally there was the young boy in a full-body yellow and red costume that looked similar to The Flash. It was just cut off around the top of his head showed off his brown hair

"Whoa...what's with the company?" Beast Boy asked

"They decided to join. Hey guys." Mary waved

"Hello Mary." the hooded woman spoke shaking Mary's hand with a shadow creation

"Raven." She chuckled

"Whoa...good seeing you Karen." the double of Karen smiled

"You to Kara." The buxom blonde nodded to this teenager

"Are...are you two related?" Peter joked, looking between the two

"I am her from Earth 2." Karen explained "She is Kara Zor-El, Supergirl. I am Kara Zor-L."

"...The difference being..." Peter chuckled

"The lack of an "E"." Kara rolled her eyes.

"It's a spelling and Kryptonian spelling difference. It means that while I am Kara, I am not part of the house of El and therefore not allowed access to their library or property... If that still existed... Without their permission and I do not count as family." Karen explained

"...fair enough." Peter answered "A bit complicated but fair enough."

"So, besides the etiquette of Kryptonian languages. What's up?" The black and orange suited girl asked

"... Spider-Man has a harem." Tim said after a few seconds of looking at Peter and the girls he was with. Hey, he was the best detective in the world after Batman

"Tim!" They snapped

"Well what would YOU call it?" Tim asked

"What?!" The Titan's gasped

"Zatanna's my wife and Mary is our girlfriend." Peter explained before it got out of hand

"And you, Black Canary, Power Girl and Ms Luthor are considering a relationship." Tim deducted "I can see the tension and interactions easy."

"Damn it Bruce!" Karen snapped

"What?" He asked, shrugging

"That sort of stuff is PRIVATE!" Dinah snapped speaking through clenched teeth

"Sorry." He chuckled slightly

"...Awkward..." the young Flash sung

"Not now Bart." the Wonder Woman trainee sternly spoke

"Sorry." The Speedster flinched to one of his three oldest friends, the others being Tim and the boy with the Superman symbol on his shirt

"I...don't think we've met. Peter Parker." Peter introduced himself

"Bart Allen, Kid Flash." The yellow and red clad kid smirked

"Cassandra Sandsmark. Wonder Girl." The young Wonder Woman added.

"Rachel Roth. Raven." The choacked girl nodded

"Connor Kent. Super Boy." Connor added

"Kara Kent or Kara Zor-El, Supergirl."

"Garfield Logan, Beast Boy." BB responded

"Kori'ander of Tameran. Starfire." The orange skinned girl smiled

"Whoa! Phew...hey Kori." Tim gasped as their friend appeared

"Nice to meet you all." Peter smiled

"You forgot me." The white haired girl grinned

"Sorry, Peter this is Rose Wilson AKA Ravager." Tim introduced each other.

"Nice to meet you." Peter nodded 'Why does she remind me of a teenage girl version of Deadpool? ... Minus the crazy.'

"...You're kinda staring at me." Rose commented

"Oh sorry, just...thinking." Peter apologised "You remind me if a guy I know from where I'm from."

"Oh...anything like me?" Rose asked in concern

"He's... Insane. In both the cookoo way and the slight psychopath way. But he TRIES to be a good guy." Peter shrugged

"...Fair enough." Rose answered

"True." Karen giggled

"So, you are all teen heroes?" Peter asked

"Yes. A team." Tim nodded

"Cool." Peter nodded, looking interested and worried

"Take it you were part of a similar group?' Kara asked

"No." Peter replied, although that felt a bit... wrong to say that "But I have been a teenager since I was fifteen. I know how hard it is."

"Huh...been at the gig since fifteen? Most 15 heroes are sidekicks at that point." Rose commented

"Just ask me or my brothers." Tim added

"Started at fifteen. Been solo for years. Started joining teams in the last few years." Peter shrugged

"Amazing, you must have had "the breaks" to start as a young one." Kori commented

"... What?" Peter frowned

"She's saying: you must've caught a break becoming a hero so young." Raven answered

"No. Not at all." Sam sighed

"Huh, well enough to dwelling on the past; we're here to enjoy ourselves." BB smiled

"Sure." Karen smiled

"Right so what's to do in this city?" Peter asked

"Pizza!" BB and Bart called

"Hoo-boy...pizza..." Raven rolled her eyes

"Always pizza." Cass sighed

"Can we go somewhere where we don't HAVE to eat 97 different toppings on oven baked bread sauce?" Connor groaned

"B... B... But Pizza!" Bart muttered

"Bart, you can eat 100 pizzas in one go. WHO pays for it?" Connor asked

"But Pizza!" He pouted

"BART!" Peter spoke intimidatingly to the speedster...and sounding SLIGHTLY like Homer Simpson.

"Meep!" Bart gulped, running away

"Where did you...?" Kara an asked

"I know some good cartoons." Peter chuckled

Zatanna giggled at that, hugging her lovers arm "That's our man." Zee smiled

"True." Mary grinned

"Lucky fucked." Bart groaned, running back before he ran off again

"So where'd you recommend?" Peter asked the Titans...except BB

"We could always go to the amusement park?" Cass suggested

"Or on patrol." Raven added

"Sure, a little reconnaissance never hurt anyone." Peter smiled

"Yea. What could go wrong?" BB shrugged

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Peter yelled at BB

"Why?" BB asked, gulping

"Cause 99/100 something WILL happen!" Peter explained

"Yea right." Superboy scoffed

"Insert another red flag..." Peter groaned

* * *

*time skip*

"See I told you. NOTHING to worry about." BB spoke as they finished their lunch…. Only for a bank to explode

"I told you!" Peter answered, ranting a bit "I told you, I told you, I told you!"

Out of the bank stood the robbers. And one of them... Was Metallo.

"Who's that?" Peter asked suiting up

"Metalo. Human brain put into a robot body and powered by Kryptonite, a radioactive rock that is poisonous to Kara and me." Karen explained

"What about Connor? I'm guessing he's part Kryptonian." Peter asked

"It dosent hurt me as much as I am only half Kryptonian, other half..." Conor said but stopped

"Half me." Lexi nodded "Back when I thought Superman wanted to take over there world. Wanted a replacement, a 'good' Superman, if he ever 'showed his true colouts'." Lexi explained

"... Anyway, since I am only half it hurts me but will take longer to kill me." Conor finished

"...You're her son?" Peter simplified it

"Technically..." Lexi answered

"...We'll talk later. Mary you and I will flank this guy." Peter spoke

"Got it." Mary nodded "Get me close and double lightning?"

"Definitely. BB, RR Kori: aerial assault." Peter added

"RR." Raven frowned

"Robin and Raven." Peter answered

"Red Robin." Tim corrected

"Remembered. Ravager: you, Cass and Connor are the artillery. Karen and Kara, you two hang back; I'm not risking casualties."

"We won't die the second we get close!" Kara snapped "We just get sick and get weaker! Unless he shoves it in our races for like a minute or two we'd die!"

"Noted." Peter sighed

"Party time!" Bart called, rushing in

"Bart! Oh man..." Peter groaned "Don't forget the plan."

Bart ran as fast as he could, aiming to super speed lunch Metallo before he noticed the Heroes... When Bart was bitch-slapped away by a green and black streak

"AH!" Bart rolled on the ground like a tumbleweed.

"What was that?!" Peter asked, shocked

"Looks like Bart's double..." Zee answered

"Bart's... Double?" Peter frowned

"The clone of Impulse." Mary added

"The _name_ is Inertia." A creepy, dark version of Bart's voice said as the stream stopped revealing a new figure

"Then where did Impulse come from?" Peter asked

* * *

*With Ghost and Grey*

Ghost looked away from Grey and Luna, whistling innocently.

* * *

*Back in reality*

"The fake was originally called Impulse before he called himself Kid Flash." Inertia scoffed. He looked just like Bart but with blonde hair and was wearing a green and black thunderbolt themed costume

"I'M the fake? YOU'RE the clone Inertia!" Kid Flash snapped

"Clones... Why is it ALWAYS clones?!" Peter groaned quietly and remembered his brothers. All of them. Not just Ben. Not just Kaine. But Spidercide and the others.

"What's wrong?" Zee asked

"I'll explain later." Peter answered. He stood up, getting ready. He wanted to help.

"Come on...how can you catch a speedster?" Inertia asked with a menacing grin

"This." Peter answered webbing Inertia's face with quick drying webbing

"GAH!" He yelled, trying to pull the webbing from his face

"He's not a true Speedster, he needs a drug after his connection to the Speed Force was cut." Tim explained, throwing exploding 'R' discs

"If that's the case." Peter smiled as he struck forward to Inertia's range with his fist clenched. As he was about to punch he felt his Spider-Sence blare. Looks like even though Inertia could move at super speed the drug didn't give him enough of a 'kick' in order to increase his reaction time. So Peter just grinned and ducked the kick that was aimed at his head before he punched Inertia in the gut

"Oof!" Inertia was flung back by Peter's punch

"Get them!" Metallo roared. Peter looked up and saw several other super villains

The first was a teen girl who... Well... Looked like a Goth lolita. She had a black and purple knee length dress with black and dark blue stripped stockings, small black heeled boots. Her dress was long sleeved with purple around the bottom. Her chest was near non-existent at an A-Cup, however her body was still fairly slim. Her skin was pale white and hair was bright pink, curled up like devil horns. Her eyes where bright pink with her pupils being slits

The second was a large armoured man with rugged red hair and large muscles. And what Spidey thought was: More muscles lack of brains.

And the third was a tiny bold boy with a set of green eyes, wearing a grey armoured suit. He looked like the more appealing cousin of MODOK.

"Wow. Talk about... Weird bad guys." Peter laughed

"You're one to talk!" the MOKDOK cousin spoke shooting rockets at them. Peter jumped into the air, dodging the rockets and shooting webbing at them before throwing them back at the kid

"I got these guys!" The horn-haired girl spoke using her powers

Peter tried to shoot webbing at her... And missed. And he instantly knew what was going on 'Bad luck powers. Great.' He thought bitterly

"My turn!" The giant red haired man steamrolled to Red Robin and Ravager

"Nice try Mammoth!" Tim said, jumping over the red head while Ravager was sent flying with a grunt

"Got one-a you!" Mammoth smiled

"I SEE you!" A new voice called out blasting a beam of energy at the team. Raven frowned, forming a shield that blocked the blast as everyone looked to see who it was "Damn it!" The voice spoke revealing a green and silver suited cycloptic villain

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Peter joked 'He IS like Cyclopse a bit.' He thought "Who their hell are you anyway?" He asked

"Seemore, and you're toast!" The villain responded

"Nope!" He smirked "No way! Aerials now!" Peter spoke. The fliers nodded flew up high and they headed straight to separate the group hoping to minimise the damage "That's good." Peter sighed

"Clever...but can you beat ME?" Metallo roared

Peter smirked, getting ready... And then kicked in the face by the pink haired girl "Oof!" Peter was kicked back

"Jinx..." Metallo growled

"Oh go kick the Kryptonians asses. I'll hold the Bug Guy back for a while." The now named Jinx winked

Metallica grinned and Peter got up with a grumble "Bug...always...ALWAYS with "Bug"...I'm not "Bug-Man"...I'm "Spider-Man"! **SHAZAM**! And Spiders are Arachnids!" He added, the thunder sparking over his body as he transformed

Jinx was stunned to see the now transformed Spider-Man, she was honestly panicking even if a little impressed. Well... VERY impressed "Dressing to impress?" Jinx toyed with him

"Not really." Peter answered conjuring a spell. The two fired spells, Peter's being a pale blue while Jinx's bubblegum pink, the two spells clashing in the middle of then and sparking wildly

"Let me guess: not a magic user?" Jinx taunted

"Not use to it, no." Peter admitted "Recently got a new power, say a month ago, and I haven't started training my spell casing."

"Well, first rule in magic: eye contact." Jinx smiled blasting a Peter. Peter gritted his teeth, matching her blast "Can't match me with MY gift Spider." Jinx teased

"We'll see about that." Peter said in confidence, blue and pink magic sparking

'Think Peter! How does Stephen and Zatanna work magic?' He thought 'Well... Steven with lots of trinkets and long incantations. And Zatanna says stuff backwards. Don't think that works for me. What about...manifestations?' He thought trying to picture a web made of lightning and his blast changed from a beam into a cone

"What the?!" Jinx shouted in shock as her Magic was being sucked inside of the cone and then kind of swirled around back out where is showered down harmlessly like rain. Jinx frowned, her eyes flashing pink... And Peter tripped

"Well...THAT happened." Peter quipped but as he tripped his spell stopped. And Jinx's hit him in the chest "Oof! Peter groaned as he was flung back.

"Gotcha handsome." Jinx winked

"Give me a break. First time using magic okay?" Peter defended

"Want to try again?" She asked, magic swirling around her hands

"Willing to give a second chance? I'm game." Peter smirked. While Peter and Jinx were having their magic fight the rest of the group were keeping HIVE and Metallo at bay. Metallo was fighting Power Girl, Supergirl and Superboy. Inertia was fighting Kid Flash. And both Mammoth and Gizmo where fighting the rest

"Let's end this. I'm not up for pension all day fighting!" Mary spoke shooting lightning

 _"Egac gnithgil!"_ Zatanna spoke causing Mary's lightning to cage their enemies

"Finally." BB sighed, only for the Kryptonians to be sent flying

"Oh snap!" Cassandra looked overhead

They turned to see Metallo stranding victorious... Before the Kryptonite in his chest was retracted and a black variant took its place

"B-BLACK Kryptonite?" Karen panted in worry but Kara didn't pay attention of care. She dashed at Metallo at super speed and slammed into him... Causing an explosion

Metallo chuckled as Kara was blown back. Everyone's eyes widened, Peter and Jinx stopping their battle. Especially when Kara stood up angrily, black radiation pouring from her body and her eyes red

"Kara...Kara what's wrong?" Zatanna asked. She then turned to Metallo... And shot heat vision at his head

"Whoa! Easy with the heat vision Kara!" Mary commented but it was too late. Metallo... Had lost his head.

"KARA!" Karen shouted

"Such... Power." Kara grinned evilly

"Great. It happened again." Lexi groaned "She's gone Evil Supergirl!"

"Err...AGAIN? This happened before?" Peter asked

"Yeah...Wasn't pretty THEN either." Lexi answered "And she turns evil more often than most are comfortable, all always accidental and never truly her. She gets mind controlled, brain washed, her soul is corrupted. Or she gets hit by Black K... Which kind of, sorta, inverts their personality. Still trying to find a counterargument to Black K, as most Kryptonite has an opposite that neutralize both."

"Meaning?" Peter asked as he was grabbed by Kara and shot off into the sky

"Good is now evil." Lexi muttered, looking up

"No fair! I was still playing with him!" Jinx frowned

"AHHH!" Peter yelled being carried by Kara going about less than Mach 1.

"Don't scream...we're gonna have some fun Peter." Kara smiled

"Sorry... Not interested." He joked 'De ja vue.' He thought

"Awe...but look where we are: 10,000 feet. Be a shame for me to let you slip." Kara threatened

"I can catch myself." He smirked

"Let's test that." Kara smiled and released him and yea, he caught himself. He was still **'SHAZAM'd'** so he could fly. So he was perfectly fine "I forgot about that..." Kara pouted playfully

"Ha, ha." Peter smirked

"This'll be interesting." Kara smiled

"Oh?" He frowned

"Yeah...the mile high club? I'd like to try." Kara smiled

"... Mile high club?" Peter raised his eyebrow

"Yeah...two people flying...while making love..." Kara flew to him

"No thanks." Peter frowned "And since you've been... Warped. Inverted... You don't want this."

"Who says that I don't" Kara smiled

"Well... You're inverted personality." He pointed out

"...Have to spoil everything fun don't you?" Kara pouted "What's wrong with a bit of perversion?"

"Simple. You don't want to truly do this, you are inverted. Plus I am have a wife and girlfriend." Peter replied

"Well...let's test that out." Kara smiled flying into him

" **SHAZAM**!" Peter roared, thunder falling from the sky and hitting Kara. She screamed in pain, allowing Peter to fly off as fast as he could 'I REALLY hope that slowed her down.' Peter flew off at Mach 2 speeds hoping to out-fly her "Hopefully." Peter flew back down creating a sonic boom heading back down to the ground...unfortunately he landed in Australia. "Must've taken the wrong turn at Albuquerque." That was when several white beams surrounded him, JLA teleporter beams "Whoa!" Peter teleported back to The Watchtower

"Peter!" Zatanna called, running to him and hugging him

"Ah! Oh...are you okay?" Peter asked holding her thinking of her and the baby.

"I am. Are YOU okay?" She asked worried "Did she hurt you?"

"Nothing short of trying to sleep with me, I'm fine." Peter answered

"She WHAT?!" Most of the girls yelled

"That black Kryptonite is REALLY messing with her. It's not her fault." Peter explained defending her

"Luckily I found the counteragent thanks to... Borrowing... Metallo's Black K." Lexi smiled, holding up a large glowing pink rock "UNluckily, we don't know how much radiation she was exposed to in that explosion and there is the Green K factor as well. So we need to use THIS sized rock to counter the Black K and even then the Pink K will STILL affect her as the Black K wouldn't cancel it all."

"What IS this stuff anyway?" Peter asked reaching for the radiated rock

"Eradiated parts of Superman's homework, Krypton." Tim explained

"And what does 'Pink K' do?" Peter asked

"Turns Kryptonians gay." Karen said simply

"No. Seriously." Peter said with a raised eyebrow. And he was met with silence. "Oh god you're serious."

"I wouldn't mind a pussy-munching Blondie." Rose smirked…. An awkward silence filled the air then Peter quickly took the Pink K from Lexi for fear of Rose stealing it…. "What?" She asked innocently

"So where'd you leave Kara?" Lexi asked Peter trying to change the subject

"I dunno. I landed in Australia, she could be anywhere." Peter explained

"And according to our scanners she's moving too fast... For them to even work." Dinah sighed

"...can she survive in space?" Peter asked

"Yes we can. Why?" Karen asked with a raised eyebrow

"Cause she's outside." Peter pointed to the window, which Kara was floating. Except he costume was now black with a white belt around her skirt and the Superman symbol was white

"Oh snap." Rose answered

That was when Wonder Woman, in a space suit, slammed into her "Thanks Diana." Peter sighed in relief. Suddenly another woman wearing some form of yellow/gold, blue, black and red armour charging to join Wonder Woman in her fight "Who's that?" Peter asked

"Big Barda." Lexi answered "You better get a move on if you're to stop Kara."

"I'm helping." Cassandra said seriously "I'm gonna help Dianna."

"Fair enough. Anyone got a spare space suit?" Peter asked

* * *

*Outside*

"Rargh!" Kara shoved Diana off of her "Stay out of this "Wonder Mother"!"

"Kara. You have been messed up with again." Diana frowned

"I feel GREAT!" Kara answered

"You're brain has been scrambled." Big Barda frowned, shooting with her Mega Rod

"ARGH!" Kara screamed as she was flung in the vacuum of space. That was when Peter and Cassandra flew from the WatchTower

"Distract her. I'm going in." Peter spoke

"On your own? Not bloody likely." Cassandra answered

"Awww, didn't know you cared." Peter teased

"S-Shut up." Cassandra blushed looking away.

Peter smirked a bit at that, holding the Pink K ready. Peter gestured to Cass she was to flank left while he tried to sneak around Kara's blindspot

"Stand down Supergirl!" Diana ordered, unfolding her lasso and threw it at her

"AH! Not the freaking lasso!" Kara shouted

"Kara, WHY are you acting like this? What happened?" Diana asked

"Black K." Cassandra said, wrapping her own lasso around Kara

"AH! What is this? Kinky time? Does Bruce do this to you?" Kara insulted Diana

"Occasionally. And sometimes I do it to him. But we normally do vanilla." Diana smiled teasingly

"Did NOT need to know that!" Cass groaned

"Got it!" Peter webbed the Pink K to Kara

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Kara screamed as her body was surrounded by pink radiation... And then a dark purple explosion sent her flying with both lassos as the Pink K exploded

"I got her!" Peter flew up. He grabbed her and then flew back to the WatchTower, meeting with everyone else

"That happened." Lexi sighed, after losing the Pink K.

"Why did you have Pink K anyway?" Mary asked

"I try and have chunks of all of the different types of Kryptonite just in case." Lexi replied

"Just in case?" Mary asked

"How's Kara doing?" Peter asked walking in.

"Unconscious. But waking up." Diana said, looking over her "However, we don't know how long the Pink K will affect her."

"It won't turn her gay will it?" Peter asked

"Who told you about that?" Diana asked

"Me." Lexi said "And she WILL be gay until the radiation leaves her system."

'Bingo!' Rose smiled

"Urg... What happened?" Kara muttered as her eyes slowly opened

"Well simply: You got high with Black K and Spidey stuck Pink K onto you." Tim answered

"Oh... I see." Kara nodded

"Right now, we don't know if you're gay or not. But you're healing well." Rose added

"Thanks babe." Kara smiled, looking Rose up and down with an appreciative gaze

'DEFINITE bonus!' Rose smiled internally but remained stone faced "Sounds fun." She shrugged sarcastically, pretending she wasn't exited or happy about that

"Oh get a room you two." Mary rolled her eyes

"That's ironic coming from you." Karen pointed out

"Let me stay with her. It's the least I can do for hurting her." Peter offered

"Nah, its okay." Kara smiled

"You can make it up to ME in her place though." Karen smiled

"That I can do." Peter answered. Karen smiles and pulled him into a kiss. All of the girls; Zee, Mary AND Kara included were shocked

"Wow... Go other me!" Kara cheered after a second

"I...err..." Peter mumbled after being pushed back

"That was nice." Karen smiled, licking her lips

"I bet it was." Zee stared intently

"Yep." Karen smiled, then kissing Zatanna

"I err..." Mary gasped

'Is this real?' Peter blushed. Karen then pulled back and kissed Mary

'Soft lips...' Zee thought. Her hands running over her lips for a second

"You okay hun?" Peter asked

"Y... Yea." Zatanna nodded with a stutter

"Soft lips right?" Peter whispered

"Yes." She nodded

"Should we include her?" Peter whispered

"... Fine." Zatanna sighed in defeat

"Yay!" Karen cheered

"Err...do Kryptonians have super hearing?" Peter had a sweat drop

"Yep." Karen smiled

"... That is going to make surprises hard." Peter groaned

"I can always tone it down." Karen smiled

"I belive that we should all leave and let Kara have some rest." Diana frowned

"Yeah true. Rest easy Kara." Peter waved kindly

"Thanks." Kara smiled as everyone left

'This is a REALLY weird day' Peter sighed in relief. But as the door closed and locked behind everyone... They noticed Rose wasn't with them

"Err...you don't think...?" Zee asked

"Oh no..." Peter groaned and that's when they heard what sounds like making out and moaning from the other room "...Not it." Peter defended

"Not it!" Tim, Beast Boy added

"... Let's just leave." Cass sighed

The groups nodded and just left with some of them blushing lightly.


	10. Dates and Minds

**Alternet RedSkys** : I do not like review's that are JUST 'Good chapter'. I like ones that actually say WHAT they liked about the chapter or how I can improve.

And thanks a lot for all the kind words.

 **pedrofaria339** : Depends on the continuity. In some it splits them, in others it makes the Kryptonian evil or inverts their personality. Red K has random, insane effects.

 **spideyfan1** : He just gets ONE power per hero.

 **darkwolf09** : This one is awkward. With Pink K it just makes you ACT like a stereotypical homosexual to a degree, from all the information we know from cannon. The way we are interpreting it is that Kara has always liked girls on some level but the Pink K let her express that and she WANTED to sleep with Rose.

 **Spawn Hades:** Peter is an extra member of the League, he is there if he needs backup.

And the League have been told about him off screen. And even then this world hasn't got the teams Peter has been on

 **Master of Dragons God** : Sorry if I came across as rude.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **duskrider** : Yes. Yes, it is.

 **Spawn Hades** : He's like Batman at this point, he's an honourary member until further notice. Also: He's in the DC universe...No-one has even HEARD of the Avengers, Fantastic Four etc.

 **spideyfan1** : Peter may have all the powers of Hulk, Captain Marvel and the others, but he hasn't learned or mastered them yet. Except for Captain America's courage...Peter's got that already.

 **pedrofaria339** : Black Kryptonite DOES separate good and evil sides, but that only works on humans.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys! Time for another chapter, hope you all like it

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 10: Dates and Minds  
**

* * *

Peter sat in the locker room, adjusting her armour as he got ready for another training session with Black Canary "And there...that should do it." Peter pulled his boots tighter. Nodding up he stood up and relaxed his body before going to the training room

"Ready for Round 2 Webs?" Dinah asked with a smile

"Yes I am Ms Chickadee." Peter smirked at her, teasingly

"Oh you did NOT just call me: Chickadee." Canary stared him down and struck forward

"I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?" Peter smirked, easily dodging all of Black Canary's kicks

"I'm gonna show you." Canary answered

Upstairs Zee and Mary were looking down as Rose appeared through the doors "Kara okay?" Zee asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ohh yea." Rose sang, grinning "And the Pink K wore off, she is happy for us to keep going."

"Get any sleep?" Mary asked

"Yes we did." Rose nodded

"Nice try." Peter grinned, catching Dinah's ankle

"Huh? Ah!" Dinah was flung by Peter's over-head throw. She grabbed his shoulder as she was sent flying, dragging Peter with her as they flipped and wrestled in the air

"AH!" Peter and Dinah tried to throw each other off but landed on their sides as they fell.

"... Ow." Peter jokingly moaned as Dinah stood up

"I'll get you...for that." Dinah grumbled

"You're the one who grabbed me." Peter grumbled, standing up

"But YOU threw ME." Dinah answered

"You could have landed easily." Peter scoffed, starting to strike at her

"With YOUR fighting style?" Dinah asked getting ready

"Yea." He shrugged, aiming a sweep kick. Diana backwards leaped to dodge Peter's leg sweep and got within range of Peter's blind spot. She managed to do a palm strike to his shoulder blade, knocking him off balance, before she grabbed him by the leg and tripped him up "Oof! Okay...okay...let's try this!" Peter landed on the floor then webbed the roof giving him an aerial advantage until Dinah grabbed his leg "Oh come ON!" Peter groaned

"Not that easy." Dinah smirked, angling herself so she could slam her knee into his chest

"Oh yeah?" Peter asked as he spun a web ensnaring the two of them but leaving him a way out.

"... fucking cheater." Dinah hissed, wiggling her body as she tried to break out if the webbing

"Really?" Peter chuckled holding the webbing thread as the two hung upside down.

"Yes." She huffed, her leather clad body (sans jacket) being pushed against Peter's

"Well...can YOU withstand ten minutes being upside down?" Peter smiled

"Haven't done it recently." Dinah scoffed

"Well, I can wait." Peter smiled

"So can I." She huffed

"Want to put your money where your mouth is?" Peter wagered

"What's the bet?" she grinned

"I win...Hmm...You kiss: Zee, Mary, Karen and Me." Peter smirked

"And if **I** win?" She smiled

"That's up to you." Peter answered being fair

"We go on a date." She smiled

"...Deal. That okay with you Zee?" Peter asked through the glass

"... Oh why the hell not." Zatanna frowned

"Looks like we have a deal." Peter smiled

"Okay." Dinah grinned "Game on."

"Good." Peter smiled as he swung away from Dinah and released the webbing making her fall.

"GAH!" she yelled, quickly catching herself. As time began to click on Peter remained stationary while Dinah tried to power through it with determination. She was trained in every form of martial arts discipline, she had done stuff a LOT harder than this. But she was tied up and close to Peter, which was NOT helping her. When she had an idea as the two reached the nine minute mark

"Hey Peter, I have to ask..." Dinah asked

"What?" He asked back

"Can you feel my chest through the webbing?" She teased

"W... N... No." He blushed, looking away

"I bet you can...you know...being tied up like this...kind of hot AND kinky." Dinah teased further

"I... I never thought of it like that." Peter blushed brighter. Before she kissed him through his mask, making him loose his grip and all the blood to rush to his face making him fall t the floor with a 'crash' "Ow..." He groaned weakly

"I don't believe him..." Zee groaned lightly "Though Dinah DOES have some good assets."

"And kegs that rival yours." Karen teased

"I win." Dinah smiled, landing with a small dizzy shake it the head before her training helped her catch her balance

"I'll admit..." Peter got up slowly "You got me..."

"Friday. Seven. Dinner at a nice restaurant. There's my address." Dinah listed off quickly, passing him a card and kissing him through his mask quickly "See you there Web-Head. DON'T be late." And with that she winked and walked away. As she walked away she had a sway of her hips and before she left the room she grabbed her jacket and loosely held it over her shoulder

'God damn...' Peter chuckled

"So...going on a date..." Zee appeared down

"GAH!" Peter yelled, jumping back in shock

"We heard." Zee answered

"Yeah...You're not mad?" Peter asked

"You asked for my permission." She pointed out

"Well...yeah...Still love me?" Peter asked

"... Of course. You can't help other girls falling for you." Zatanna sighed, kissing him softly

"You know...You're still the Queen of this Harem." Peter smiled kissing her deeply.

"Oh? So it's officially a harem now?" She smiled teasingly, tickling his chin

"Well...what would YOU call it?" Peter teased

"True." She smiled, kissing his cheek

"You know...if this "harem" gets any bigger...there may be a few new little spiders running around." Peter joked lightly

"You've already got at least one." She smiled, putting his hand on her bulging stomach. She was now roughly five months pregnant

"And this ONE will be a great Parker." Peter kissed her.

"Hmmmmm. I hope so." Zatanna hummed softly

"With you as a mother...it'll do great." Peter smiled

"Thank you." Zatanna smiled

* * *

*With Dinah*

Dinah smiled as she arrived home, setting her jacket onto a chair and taking of her choker. She hummed lightly and stretched out, while her breasts pushed against her costume. With a yawn she unzipped her leotard she let it fall from her body, now just in her gloves and boots and fishnets and underwear 'Thank you genetics. I have a date with the new guy.' She smiled

She began to look through her wardrobe for what to wear tonight, still barley clothed "Let's see...too revealing, too alluring, that's a Halloween costume..." Dinah looked through her wardrobe "No. Too plane. Too boring." She continued listing off "Urgh...there's nothing...except...THAT dress." Dinah thought aloud then remembered a dress that Green Arrow gave her "Or... I could go and get a new one?"

"Hmm...I DO have some time before seven. Why not?" Dinah smiled. She began stripping naked before putting on civilian cloths "Now Spider...let's see **I** can snare YOU in my web." She teased. Dinah went out to find her new clothes for her date, hoping to "ensnare" Peter, but she also tried to deny feelings for him...but his pheromones were still lingering. Dinah was a strong woman and very independent. She didn't need a man to 'give her purpose' of to make her happy. But everyone wanted that special someone... Didn't they? She had thought she had it with Oliver but... She had been wrong. Peter on the other hand?

Oh Peter.

He had everything she liked about Oliver, but none of the negative points. He was funny, caring, a gentleman, kind, he thought about others and even though he was a complete goofball he knew when to be serious. Plus he was VERY attractive. The pheromones just stopped her from pushing the feelings aside like she normally would, not forcing her to feel them.

It was nearly 3 now, HOURS till her date. So she needed to hurry up and get ready!

* * *

*with Peter, time skip*

"Crap! I nearly forgot that interview!" Peter yelled, running around the room. He had not been able to make it to his interview with that Lois Lane woman a few days ago because of the Evil Supergirl incident so the rescheduled it for today at 5 and he had only fifteen minutes to get there! And THEN he needed to get ready for his date with Dinah! 'Just my luck.' He thought bitterly, suit all ready and neat as he teleported down to Metropolis thanks to the Martian Manhunter. As he appeared in the repeated city Peter looked around in amazement. Everything was so bright, shiny, and clean. It was like a dream city.

"Man this place is beautiful." He whispered, pulling out Lois' card and reading her address. After nodding as he quadruple checked the address he took off web slinging around the city. This place really was amazing and Peter was taking in the view with a wide grin as he swung from building to building. It didn't take him long to find it, as Ms Lane seemed to have a VERY nice penthouse apartment. With an appreciating whistle he landed on the balcony with a flip and knocked on the balcony door.

Well... He CALLED it a balcony but it was more like a small garden made of concrete with some pushes planted here or there and some benches 'Nice place.' He thought as Ms Lane opened the glass door and Peter's eyes almost shot out of their sockets at what she was wearing. She was wearing pink slippers over a pink bathrobe. And he didn't know how much/what else she had on "... Wow." Peter muttered, quickly shaking his head to clear his mind

"Ah, look who's in time this time." Lois joked grabbing a pen and a pad of paper before her mind clicked "S-Spider-Man!" Lois stood in shock

"Oh, this...this is the interview?" Peter gulped

"Of course." She nodded, sitting down on a bench on her large balcony

"So...what do you want to know about me?" Peter asked kindly and not trying to sound pretentious.

"Let's start with the basics. Why do you help people?" Lois asked professionally, writing

"Because of the choices I've made." Peter answered "Someone...CLOSE to me...paid the price of my mistake."

"I'm sorry." She nodded "Any details of what happened you wish to tell the readers?"

"I was...just a kid...The person whom I was close too...was shot. Killed over a mugging." Peter answered trying to keep anonymity

"Again... I am sorry." Lois frowned "But... But why did that make you want to protect people? For revenge?"

"I...wanted revenge...but then I remembered what He said: With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. I HAVE great power; and I use it responsibly to protect people and prevent the same incident from happening again." Peter explained

Lois nodded, writing with a small smile "Very noble of you. He must be proud."

"I think he would be." Peter nodded "What else would you like to know?"

"Hmmmmm. There is always this: your powers? The public likes knowing the strength of their heroes." Lois added

"You want the basis or the updated?" Peter chuckled

"A bit of both?" She smiled, biting her pen slightly

'Oh god she's doing THAT!' Peter gulped lightly then tried to get back on track.

"... You okay?" She frowned, her teeth digging into the pen a bit. People who did not know Lois would be surprised of her habits. She was a coffee junky, she chewed her pens, she use to smoke... And she had terrible spelling.

"Huh? Oh yeah...*Ahem* Yeah my...powers." Peter cleared his throat. She nodded, waiting for him to talk so she could write "Well my first powers include: Spider-based abilities." Peter spoke

"Such as?" Lois asked curiously

"Strength, speed and ability like a human sized spider and organic webbing." Peter nodded

"Organic webbing?" Lois asked writing down the details.

"Yep." Peter nodded, shooting a small strand

"Clever." She smiled "What else?"

"I can crawl walls." He smirked

"Like...The Human Fly or something?" Lois thought of a comparison

"Yeah. Only I can grip on flat surfaces." Peter answered "Well... ANY surface really. No matter how slippery it is."

"Amazing...Now...what about these new powers you mentioned." Lois asked unintentionally looking more alluring to Peter. Partially from the fact she crossed her legs which made them stand out but also because it hiked her bathrobe up a bit. She also out her pen between her pink lips and began to chew on it again but also rolled it between her fingers as she did so. It was cute and sexy all in one

"Well... I recently got a magic power up. I can now fly and cast magic but my other powers also got a boost." He said after calming down a bit

"Magic...So...similar to Zatanna's or Shazam's?" Lois asked

"Basically." Peter laughed

"Final question for this interview." Lois said seriously "... Are you human?" At that Peter narrowed his eyes

"Am I...Fair enough: Yes. I am human. I'm a mutate: someone who's been infused with powers." Peter explained gently

"You mean a: Meta-Human." Lois corrected him

"Yes, sure. Whatever." He said "Why do you want to know?"

"A lot of humans are xenophobic. If you were human I'd say, if you were alien I wouldn't even mention it in my article!" She defended

"Oh...well okay." Peter rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea." She nodded

"So...is that it? Or do I have to give my favourite colour?" Peter chuckled

"... Oh why not. Something for the ladies to know, boxers or briefs?" Lois laughed

"Well today its boxers...wait a minute!" Peter answered innocently then snapped back to reality.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"Bit personal isn't it?" Peter asked

"It was a joke." Lois smiled, clicking her pen "Now we are off the books."

"That's a relief." Peter sighed

"Anything you want to talk about?" Lois smiled

'Don't think about her dress, don't think about her dress.' Peter thought "Why are you dressed like that?" He asked 'DAMN IT!' he mentally screamed

"Oh...you like my dress?" Lois teased

"The... The outfit just shocked me is all." Peter blushed, glad he had his mask

"It's how I do my interviews." Lois smiled

"... You do all your interviews in your bathrobe?" Peter asked in slight confusion

"Not ALL of them. Just select ones." She answered

"Oh." Peter frowned

"THIS is one of those select ones." Lois smiled

"Oh..." He muttered, dumbfounded

"So, since we're off books. You want to tell me anything else?" Lois asked

"Er... Not really?" He shrugged "What do you kind of want to know?"

"Well...how you got here...how you get on with other heroes...that sort of thing." Lois asked

"I seem to get on with everyone." He muttered, tapping his chin "And I arrived here by... Well... Multiverse thing."

"Ah...sounds like the other month." Lois chuckled

"Yeo." He laughed

"Besides saving the world...what is one of your passions?" Lois asked

"Photography and science. I use to be a photographer for a leading new paper and a science teacher and a scientist back in my home universe." He smiled

"Lead a full life in the working field haven't you?" Lois was impressed

"Just a bit." He laughed

"Bet you've got some fans around here." Lois theorized

"Not really." Peter shrugged

"Makes sense, you must be keeping yourself to yourself." Lois debated

"Do that a lot." He nodded

"There's got to be someone in your life who's special to you." Lois asked

"... A few." He smiled teasingly, not that she could see it

"Really?" Lois smiled "Well...I think that's enough on that subject. I don't want to pry deeper."

"Of course." He nodded, looking at the time "I should be off. Got another... Appointment."

"Sure, stay safe Spider-Man." Lois waved kindly

"Thank you Miss Lane!" He nodded, swinging away

Lois smiled and walked into her home, taking off her bathrobe to reveal a black one piece swimsuit "He is a nice man, with a good bod." Lois whispered to herself. Lois groaned slightly and stumbled, her skin turning a bit green and pink circular markings appearing on her skin for a second "Wh-what? What's...going on...?" she groaned And for a second her eyes turned pink

* * *

*with Dinah*

"Hmm...now, let's see..." Dinah looked around for a new dress. She had bought about six but now she had to choose one to wear. She was naked and still wet from her recent shower "I HAVE to work out a system to sort this out." Dinah sighed "He likes my legs so maybe a dress that shows them off? That narrows it down to half." She smiled

"But he also liked seeing my "eyes"..." Dinah continued. "So... A soft blue." She nodded, grabbing the one dress that matched her idea "Bingo." She smiled comparing it to her body "This'll do...nicely." She quickly got dried before hurrying off to get dressed 'Get ready for a date and a half Spider-Boy.' She thought

* * *

*time skip*

"I hope I look okay..." Peter tightened his tie. He was dressed in a simple suit and was outside Dinah's door, getting ready to knock. That was when Dinah opened the door and revealed herself in her new enticing dress. It was a blue ankle length dress with slits up he legs to near her hips and simple black heels, a light jacket that was dark blue resting on her shoulders and a dark blue version of her choker around her neck "Whoa." Peter breathlessly spoke

"Glad you like." She smiled hooking her arm with his "Sir."

"Madam." Peter quickly shook his head, returning to reality "Where to?" Peter asked, a bit nervous

"The Amethyst Lotus." She smiled

'Ho boy...' Peter gulped but nodded. The Amethyst Lotus was a seriously expensive, black-tie affair of a restaurant. No shoes, no shirt, no smart haircuts, no sophistication: NO SERVICE!

"How long have you had this placed booked?" Peter asked

"A few months. Worried I would have had to cancel." She smiled

'Okay then.' Peter thought "Well madam, let's go." He smiled

"Yes my brave sir." She chuckled softly

* * *

*time skip*

"Sir, Madam..." The waiter spoke eccentrically posh. He sounded like a certain professor from a certain fan musical

"Table for two, under Dinah Drake." Dinah asked

"Ah yes...follow please." He nodded and even WALKED like said man

"Would you like the wine menu?" The waiter asked putting an emphasis on "wine"

"Oh god..." Ghost stifled his laughter

"Yes thank you." Dinah answered

"I guess." Peter nodded. As the waiter brought the wine and regular menus Peter sat himself down in his seat and waited patiently with Dinah.

"You're nervous." She smiled

"Well...I've never been in an establishment like this before." Peter gave a nervous smile

'Well... Not in a long time at least.' He mentally added

"Your menus..." The waiter spoke handing the books over "I will return...momentarily."

"Thank yo... He's gone." Peter blinked "You know... I think I saw him on an online musical. Think it's the actor?"

"I wouldn't put it past anyone." Dinah smiled examining the food.

Peter laughed a bit, looking at the food with a critical look 'What the heck is Salmon En Croutes?!' Peter thought. Yea... He was lost.

After some minutes Peter was still lost, yet he didn't want to look like a complete newb in front of Dinah. So he quickly picked the ones he thought that sounded the most normal sounding.

"Have you decided on your order?" The waiter asked

"Err, ladies first." Peter offered with an awkward smile. Dinah nodded and turned to the waiter giving her order, an item Peter didn't understand 'Oh man...okay Parker, DON'T screw this up!' Peter gulped 'Why doesn't this place have simple fucking STEAK?!'

"Sir...your...order..." The waiter emphasized the last word.

Peter frowned and gave him what he chose from the menu "... please?" he asked after a second of awkward silence

"I'll be with your wine...momentarily." The waiter spoke

'Phew...made it past the first hurdle.' Peter sighed in relief. '... I hope.'

"Your wine sir and madam." The waiter spoke

"Thank you." Dinah gave a nod

"Thanks." Peter chuckled

"Your starters will be ready...momentarily..." He slipped out of vision

"...He's emphasizing his last words a lot isn't he?" Peter almost chuckled

"I know what you mean." Dinah smiled. Peter smiled. He was honestly really enjoying hanging with Dinah "So, are we gonna talk or are you gonna keep a woman waiting?" Dinah asked almost seductively

"I... Er... What do you wanna talk about?" He blushed a bit

"Well...how you got here for one." Dinah took a sip of wine

"I... Died." Peter explained awkwardly

Dinah almost spurted out her wine but kept her cool. "You...died?" She asked repeating his answer as a question

"Yep. Kinda complicated. One of my worst enemies swapped our minds, me stuck in his dying body. Tried to get my body back... And I failed. I died." Peter explained

"Well...that HAS to be one of the worst death stories I've heard. And we had Black Lanterns." Dinah commented making sure their conversation wasn't overheard

"Black... What?" Peter frowned

"Corpses brought back by Evil Lanterns." Dinah explained

"Your starters..." The waiter appeared with the meals.

"Thank you." Peter nodded before he looked at the plate nervously. As the waiter left Peter quickly whispered to Dinah "He's not a Black Lantern is he?"

"No." She giggled

'Okay...now I KNOW there's prawns in this meal...it said so right in the name.' Peter thought as he began to eat and he smiled, actually liking it. As time passed the two had finished their meal, listening to the sounds of the in house classical band "This place is nice." Peter smiled

"One of the nicest and most etiquette proud places here." Dinah responded

"That's good." Peter nodded "So... Tell me about you. You know, if you want."

"Well...I used to work with Oliver Queen." Dinah used their real names out of anonymity.

"I know that." Peter nodded

"And for a while we were...a couple." Dinah continued

"I admit, knew that as well." Peter nodded

"Oh...anything ELSE you'd like to "figure out" about me as well?" She teased

"Why you... Took up this life style? What you do for a living?" Peter suggested

"Getting a bit personal aren't we?" Dinah asked

"I'm getting to know you." Peter shrugged

"Your dinner Sir and Madam..." The waiter spoke

"Thank you." They both nodded

"Would you care for another bottle?" The waiter asked

"No no, we should be okay." Dinah replied with a nod

"Very good." The waiter disappeared again to return with their dinner.

"So... You wanna share?" Peter asked

"Okay...where to begin." Dinah thought

"How about: at the beginning?" Peter asked

"Well... The beginning is that I'm not the first Black Canary. That is my mother." Dinah explained

"So it's a family thing." Peter smiled

"Hmm." Dinah nodded

"She didn't want me to take up the Hero carrier but I wanted to do what was right and... Well... Here I am. I was trained by mothers old teammates." Dinah explained

"Dang, I taught myself when I started out." Peter chuckled

"Well, now I'm one of the best martial artists in the WORLD." Dinah boasted

"Remind me to bet on you when the next Martial Arts tournament comes around." Peter chuckled

"Please. As if I'd fight THOSE wannabes." Dinah scoffed

"I didn't mean anything bad by it." Peter defended

"I know." She nodded, smiling

"Your meals..." The waiter asked

"Thank you, oh can I ask: what's the name of the band that's playing?" Peter asked

"Five Points From Gryffindor..." The waiter answered before leaving.

"Oh well...interesting name." Peter politely answered

"Yes it is." Dinah giggled "Oh I see you've chosen the Salmon En Croute, very delectable." Dinah smiled

"Ermmm... Thanks?" He chuckled nervously

Peter and Dinah carried on their meal and to Peter's surprise it was delicious 'I am SO lucky.' He thought

'This is going really well.' Dinah smiled. She was very happy about this honesty; it was nice to have such a nice date. Sometime later Peter and Dinah finished their dinner and were now waiting for dessert...but they both were feeling the effects of rich and fanciful food.

"Oh man... So full." Peter groaned

"I know...I don't even know if they HAVE desserts here." Dinah agreed

"Check?" Peter suggested

"Cheque." Dinah signaled for the bill. The waiter nodded and did so

"Here, I've got this." Peter offered as he put the money on the table

"Thank you." Dinah smiled

"I wouldn't be much of gentleman if I didn't pay." Peter responded in kind. Dinah smiled as they both stood up, the Black Canary kissing his cheek 'Hmm.' Peter double-took blushed

"Thanks for the great night." She smiled, wrapping an arm around his

"N-No problem." Peter smiled

"You gonna walk a lady home?" Dinah asked gently with a light grin

"Of course." Peter nodded

* * *

*time skip- several hours later*

"Thanks for the date Peter." Dinah smiled

"Welcome." He laughed. The two were sitting in Dinah's living room, having a cup of coffee

"So how's Zee doing?" Dinah asked making conversation

"She is fine. Pregnancy is going well." Peter nodded with a happy grin

"Any idea on the baby's gender?" Dinah asked

"Not yet. And I don't think I WANT to know." Peter shrugged

"Keeping it a surprise." Dinah nodded

"Yes." Peter nodded

"So how did your interview with Lois go?" Dinah asked

"Think it went well." He nodded

"That's good." Dinah smiled lightly

"Yes." He nodded, smiling

"So what's her relationship with you guys?" Peter asked

"Who, Zatanna? We're teammates." Dinah shrugged

"I was talking about Lois. Is she like your "go-to reporter" or something?" Peter explained

"Oh no, she use to date Superman so she got to talk to the JL a lot." Dinah replied

"THAT would explain it." Peter nodded

"Explain what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Why the League is okay around her. That's all." Peter explained

"... Did she do the bathrobe thing?" she asked with a grin

"What? No, no, she didn't. I mean...I..." Peter tried to deny it but Dinah just looked at him

"She does that to test your character. She was wearing a one-piece under it. She pulls that trick with all the male heroes she gets an exclusive with." Dinah explained, laughing

"..." Peter's brain was deadpanned

"Peter? You okay?" She frowned "You didn't stare or flirt with her too much, did you?"

"I tried to maintain eye contact." Peter answered

"Then you've got nothing to be sorry about." Dinah smiled

'*phew*' Peter mentally sighed

"If you had stared she would have been a neutral with some negative. But if you tried to get UNDER the bathrobe or be perverted, negative."

"You know you're REALLY making me feel better Dinah..." Peter commented

"My job." She winked playfully

* * *

*With Lois*

Lois was at her home, typing away in the computer with a smile 'I've never had THIS much efficiency with electronics. Whatever happened to me must be a blessing.' she thought happily. She had noticed that she seemed to turn a bit... Well... She was getting started. And sometimes she heard someone talking when they weren't.

 _'Lois...'_ the voice spoke in the back of her mind.

"Who's there?!" She called, spinning around before she gasped and held her head

 _'Don't worry, I'm just your new friend.'_ the voice answered

"GET OUT!" Lois yelled, holding her head as her skin was slowly turning green

 _'Oh, no, no, no...I shall not be leaving Lois.'_ the voice answered

"GET OUT!" Lois cried as she felt the pain in her body before her eyes widened, realizing who it was "B... Brainiac!" She gasped

 _'It took you long enough to work this out, human.'_ Braniac sneered

"W... What are you doing?! HOW are you in NY head?!" Lois screamed as glowing pink circuits began to appear of her arms and head

 _'Oh it's quite simple really.'_ Braniac smiled _'Nano-bots. MY nano-bots. Infecting and altering your body. Giving you power... And making you my puppet.'_

"N-No! I-I WON'T be your slave! I WON'T! I won..." Lois tried to fight it but she was under his control now as her eyes began to glow purple

 _'Yes...You will be.'_ Braniac smiled _'Now... I want that Spider-Man.'_

"Yes...Master." Lois answered like a drone.


	11. Brainy Reporter

**gunman** : Who knows.

 **Alternet RedSkys** : Earned what?

 **Spawn Hades** : He wants to study Peter, someone from an alternate universe.

And wait and see

 **Guest chapter 10** : It is the way the powers work. They have to call forth the power and for the gods to hear they have to say it. And Peter is kinda-sorta working for Wayne Enterprises.

 **spanky1988 . aw** : You posted this less than an hour after I posted Chapter Ten. CALM! DOWN!

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **gunman** : Thanks for the review and I think the harem is locked at this point in time.

 **Alternet RedSkys** : Thanks very much.

 **Spawn Hades** : You'll have to wait and see.

 **Perseus12** : Yes he is. Just wait and see what happens next

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here is another new chapter, let's do this

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 11: Brainy Reporter  
**

* * *

It was a few hours later, Peter was back home in Las Vegas, sleeping in with Mary and Zatanna. Karen was still at her company, doing paper work. Dinah and Lexi were in the Watchtower. Peter muttered softly, waking up "Hmm...Zee? Mary?" Peter mumbled looking at the bed but they were still asleep "Hmm..." He hummed lightly. He was careful and slipped out of bed without waking either of them 'Time...for coffee.' Peter stretched out. He got dressed in loose morning cloths and walked downstairs to the kitchen, smiling "Good morning all." He chuckled as he knew no one was there, just joking around or at least there wasn't SUPPOSE to be…. Only to see Lois standing there "Err...Lois? Why're you here?" Peter double took "And... How did you even GET here?"

 _"Spider-Man..."_ Lois spoke like a robot.

"... Lois?" He frowned, confused

 _"Must capture Spider-Man."_ She spoke running at him pinning him to the wall.

"WHOA!" he gasped. "ACK! L-Lois..." Peter tried to remove her hand at his throat, luckily he was able to dent her hands. Wait... Dent? "What the hell?" Peter asked "You're a robot?!" 'No... There's something soft under it. Her body is covered in a light metallic overcoat. Like metal spray-painted over skin acting as a layer of invisible armour.' He thought as he quickly worked out everything out 'If that's the case...' Peter struggled out. He pushed her away, pushing her away "Gah! How strong ARE you?!" Peter asked

 _"Lois unit can lift 25 tons."_ She said robotically

"Really? I can lift 50!" Peter flexed out and with a push, he sent her flying into the opposite wall. Trying to get his breath back Lois pushed herself off of the wall and headed back to Peter "Great." he sighed

 _"Must obtain Spider-Man."_ Lois spoke

 **"Pots!"** Zatanna's voice weaved a spell making Lois stop in her place.

"Oh thank you." Peter sighed

"What the HELL is going on? Why is Lois Lane here?!" Zatanna asked

"No idea." Peter replied

"What's going on? One minute I'm suckling on a big marshmallow now I'm rudely awoken by a stampede!" Mary asked

"... You were eating the pillow, weren't you?" Peter deadpanned

"It wasn't the pillow Peter." Zatanna blushed

"... Oh." Peter's eyes widened... "Which cheeks?"

"Not cheeks either Peter." Zatanna explained which caused ALL of them to blush

"... The v?" Mary asked

Zatanna nodded lightly. Neither of them said anything but Peter was now pitching a tent. Looking down he blushed and covered his crotch "I don't blame you Peter...it WAS a...sensation." Zee blushed

"I... Think Lois is the issue here." He blushed

"Huh? Oh right..." Zee looked at the still frozen Lois Lane.

"She is acting weird. Almost like a robot." Peter explained

"Let me see." Zee spoke **"Terces ruoy laever."** She used an incantation to reveal what Lois was keeping from them.

 _"I... Am controlled... By Brainiac."_ She said in a dull monotone, but also sounding like she was fighting it

"Who or what is a Braniac?" Peter asked

"An alien computer from Krypton. Wants to collect data about everything. Attacks Earth near yearly." Zatanna explained

'Sounds like Ultron.' Peter thought "Anyway to fix her?"

"WatchTower." Both girls said, making Peter nod

"Of course." He sighed

"...Didn't get any coffee or breakfast." Mary pouted

"You had plenty to munch on today." Zee answered which got Peter choking back laughter.

"Meanie." She pouted

* * *

*Time skip*

The three where now in their costumes, Lois tied down and unconscious in the medbay "I REALLY hope this fixes her." Peter groaned sleepily, but also feeling like he comes here more than he should

"We will try Spidey." Cyborg nodded

"Thanks Victor." Peter patted his colleague's shoulder.

"I heard what happened!" Superman yelled as he rushed in

"Superman." Peter turned "Man Kryptonian's have great hearing."

"Is it true? Braniac has taken control over Lois?" Superman asked

"Apparently." Cyborg nodded "Running scans to see if it is mind control, if he locked her mind away, if he is just controlling her body of if he whipped her into a tool."

"Well from when she had me pinned against the wall she sounded like a robot." Peter explained

"What are you implying there?" Cyborg asked as he continued scanning

"She said, and I quote "Must capture Spider-Man". She said it like a robot." Peter explained

"So it's your fault." Clark growled

"Whoa, now wait a minute..." Peter tried to defend himself "I didn't cause this!" but Clark didn't listen, he charged at Peter

 **"Pots kralc!"** Zatanna stopped Superman in his tracks. "NO-ONE threatens my husband. Not even YOU Clark!" Zatanna answered pointing her finger at him

"Stupid... Magic." He hissed, fighting against the spell as he did still care for Lois

'...Magic beats Superman? Doom and Stephen would best him.' Peter thought "Thanks Honey." Peter sighed in relief

"You are welcome."She smiled and kissed his cheek

"Okay with that aside, I'll try and purge Braniac out of Lois's mind." Cyborg sighed "I might need some help though."

"I can try and help." Peter shrugged

"You've had experience with human/robot parasitic bonding before?" Cyborg asked

"... Similar situations separately. Not at once." He chuckled

"Fair enough." Cyborg nodded

"Can...you...unfreeze me?" Superman grunted

"Promise not to hurt Peter?" Zatanna asked. Clark was silent before be promised not to with a simple nod "Alright then." Zee nodded **"Esaeler."**

Superman grunted as he landed, Peter standing next to Cyborg and helping him "Now calm down Clark; We'll help fix her." Cyborg answered

"We can at least cut off Brainiac's control of her. His link. Lois'll have all the powers she has gained from this but be in complete control." Peter suggested

"I guess that's better than nothing." Clark sighed

"I heard you broke up." Peter pointed out as he and Cyborg got to work

"I still care for her." Superman answered

"Okay." Peter shrugged at that, working

"Come on Clark. Let's leave them to work." Zatanna asked Superman. He just sighed and nodded, walking away

Time passed through the Watchtower, Peter and Cyborg carefully severing the connection between Lois and Braniac. While inside her mind there was a battle already waging.

* * *

*? ? ?*

 _Lois was floating in a seemingly endless space, fighting Brainiac "You WON'T control me you HAL clone!" Lois snapped and then she tried to knee him in the crotch_

 _"No male organs Lois. You can't hurt me like that." Braniac spoke commandingly_

 _"You are in MY mind." Lois frowned, glaring, before she closed her eyes and then slammed her knee into his crotch once again_

 _"OOF! Hah...Oh..." Braniac felt a pair of robotic testicles being kicked inward into his waist gasping in pain. "... How?" He muttered in pain_

 _"My mind. My rules." Lois answered as she grabbed the intruder by the neck. Soon tendrils of blue light/energy flew into her mind "W-What's going on?" She asked. Brainiac screamed as he seemed to turn to dust "That's weird." Lois commented and the whole dark room in her mind turned white and she began to fade in, back to the real world._

* * *

*real world*

Lois gasped as she awoke, springing up "Whoa, she's awake!" Peter spoke getting to her eye level.

"Lois? You okay?" Cyborg asked

"Y-Yes I think so." Lois answered as Peter used a small light to examine her eye functions.

"She seems okay." Peter nodded

"Braniac...he was...controlling me." Lois panted a little.

"We know." Peter nodded

"But...what did you do?" Lois asked

"Simple. We deactivated your link to him and completely shut it down." Peter explained

"So...I'm back to normal?" Lois asked but then caught wind of an unusual smell that caused Lois's eyes to scan the air that gave a molecular scan.

"Not exactly. You still have all the boosts he gave you?" Cyborg nodded

"Plus your skin has a new minty flavour." Peter joked, pointing at her greenish skin

"Wh-What? Y-You mean...I'm a cyborg? An artificially enhanced human?" Lois asked

"Yes AND no." Cyborg replied "The nano-bots aren't linked to your body. They aren't replacing anything or grafted to anything. They CAN be removed. It would just take an insane amount of work. The dis-colouration of your skin comes from how they are... Basically docked with your body."

"It's more like you are wearing a suit made of computers on the in and out then being a proper cyborg." Peter explained simpler

"So...I can still eat and sleep like a normal person?" Lois asked

"Yep. Each nano-bot has an energy cell that EASILY lasts a thousand years." Peter informed

"So...I'm effectively immortal? Or half-immortal?" Lois asked

"Nowhere near close." Peter shook his head

"O-Okay..." Lois nodded in confusion "B... But you said..."

"The NANO-BOTS have the battery charge. If doesn't effect you." Cyborg interrupted and corrected

"They do make your skin harder than steel, you can lift roughly 25 fine and from our scans the ones in your head give you telepathy, telekinesis and technikinisis." Peter added

"That's...that's quite an improvement. Can I change my skin colour? I don't really want to look like this in the office." She joked lightly

"We'll give you a watch for that." Cyborg laughed

"Just watch your temper. If it'll make the markings glow. We can't hide that." Peter added

"I'll...try." Lois nodded

"You don't have to never get angry just don't get super angry." Peter assured

"Okay, so what do you define as "super angry"?" Lois asked

"I'd say around 'smoke out the ears'/'I want to break stuff' levels." Peter said thoughtfully

"Noted." Lois nodded

"Lois, are you alright?" Clark asked coming through

"Just... Processing." She sighed, making an accidental joke

"...Really?" Peter and Cyborg deadpanned

"... THAT WAS NOT ON PURPOSE." She snapped lightly, blushing

"Ignore them, do you remember anything about what happened?" Clark asked

"Just pain in my head then nothing." She shrugged

"See, not my fault Clark." Peter defended

Clark turned and glared at Peter lightly before Lois slapped the Superman 'Did she?!' Peter and Victor thought in shock at the sight

"Clark. You left me. You don't have the RIGHT for this aggressive, arrogant attitude about me!" She snarled

"I...I'm sorry." Clark apologised.

"And why did you leave me again?" She frowned "So you could try and get with Wonder Woman before she got with Bruce! Now back off Buster!"

"Okay...I'm sorry." Clark answered "Truly."

"Go away." She huffed

Superman left leaving: her, Peter and Cyborg alone "... Awkward." Peter laughed after a second

"Not the time Peter!" Cyborg quickly spoke

"Sorry." Peter flinched, but Lois giggled

'He's so funny, so cute.' Lois smiled

"And that made you laugh?" Peter deadpanned "Well you need some training since your strength is more than you are used to.'

"Good point...I guess everything is going to be like cardboard now..." Lois understood.

"Not exactly but close." Peter nodded in understanding

* * *

*With Bruce and Diana*

Dinah smiled as she arrived in the BatCave via the BatJet's entrance, landing to see a baby strapped to the BatComputer's chair "Hello our little Amazon. How're you?" Diana asked kindly, kissing the baby on her head. Helena giggled, grabbing and hugging Diana's hand "Awe...How can falling in love be so wrong when you are so right?" Diana wondered. Helena just smiled at her cutely as the Amazonian Princess picked her up. Diana just smiled as she coddled the babe, though by now she should be giving the babe training to become an Amazonian, she wanted this feeling of motherhood just a while longer. She was only a baby though; she could wait till the child was two.

"Good morning Ms Diana; how are you?" Alfred asked kindly.

"Hello Alfred. I am going very well." Diana smiled

"Would you like a drink or something to eat?" Alfred offered

"Please." She smiled

"Of course. Give me a few moments." Alfred asked

Diana nodded and sat down, holding Helena in her lap "You're going to be as beautiful as Aphrodite when you grow up." Diana teased "And as stubborn as Ares if you are anything like your father."

* * *

*On Olympus*

"Can she say that?!" Ares asked Aphrodite

"Awe...let her...That baby is just too CUTE!" Aphrodite cooed

Ares face palmed and grumbled

* * *

*With Diana and Helena*

Helena held Diana as much as she could "Mah..." Helena mumbled

"What?" She asked

"Mah-mah." Helena mumbled. Diana's eyes widened, amazed "Mamma." Helena looked up to Diana's eyes.

Diana smiled and kissed her forehead "You called me "Mamma"."

"Mamma!" She smiled again

"Can you say: Dadda?" Diana asked tearing up from being called "mamma".

"... Daba?" She muttered

"That's it Dadda." Diana smiled

"Dabba!"

"Again." Diana smiled

"Dabba! Dabba!"

"You can say Dadda." Diana cheered

"Miss Diana?" Alfred came down holding a tray of tea and milk.

"Thank you Alfred." She smiled

"Of course." Alfred nodded. She took a sip of the tea before she began to feed Helena the milk with a smile "Miss Helena seems to have taken too you." Alfred smiled

"And I've taken to her." Diana smiled

"You're like a real mother Ms Diana." Alfred commented kindly.

"Thank you." She smiled. Bruce came through the BatCave entrance in the Batmobile. He was coming back from patrol

"Anything interesting happen on patrol Master Bruce?" Alfred asked

"TwoFace and Penguin, they tried to cause a sequential heist." Bruce answered

"So interesting." Diana smiled

"They tried to one-up each other the entire time." Bruce sighed

"Dabba." Helena cooed

"... Did she?" He asked in shock

"She did. She's talking." Diana smiled

Bruce smiled and hugged the two before sitting in the BatComputer's chair "Dabba." Helena smiled

"Looking out for trouble Bruce?" Diana asked

"Of course." He nodded, smiling as he took Helena and placed her on his lap

"Hmm..." Helena snuggled into her father's stomach happily

* * *

*At the Watchtower*

"Good." Peter nodded as he helped Lois control her strength

"Can I...put it down now?" Lois asked. She was holding an ice sculpture and trying not to grip it too hard

"No. Put a TINY bit more pressure." Peter nodded

"Hnn...Okay..." Lois frowned doing just that and it shattered

"To hard." Peter sighed

"Hmm..." Lois pouted

"Okay. Now let's try again." Peter nodded, passing her another ice sculpture

"How many of those do you have?" Lois asked

"As many as I can make." Peter answered creating another ice sculpture using his magic "Remember. You are trying not to even leave a dent in the ice. Pushing in with strength and knowing when to stop before you damage it."

"Okay...I can do this..." Lois nodded and tried again...which shattered the ice sculpture "DAMN IT!" She screamed

"Look you're trying too hard. Let me help." Peter sighed handing over another ice sculpture and holding her hand from behind. Lois held off her blush, nodding as she let him lead "Now...Like a feather...gently..." he softly told her. She nodded, following what he said and doing it as gently as possibly "Okay...now a bit tighter." Peter gently ordered

Outside the training room Zee and Mary were observing their husband/boyfriend working with Lois. "Getting a bit too comfy isn't she?" Mary asked

"Can't be helped." Zatanna frowned

"Who's in our little family? I think I've lost track." Mary asked

"You and me, as well as Karen and Dinah. Lexi is trying to get in."

"And now Lois..." Mary sighed "And the baby of course, can't forget him."

"Of course. And Lois isn't part if the family." Zatanna frowned

"Well...things go the way they're going..." Mary pointed out. Zatanna just huffed and looked away "You have to admit...Peter IS: kind, loyal and funny. All things we love about him." Mary answered

"I know." Zatanna sighed heavily "I just wish he wasn't so GOOD at it." Zatanna pouted and rubbed her belly

"I know." Mary nodded in agreement


	12. Rise of the Reach, Part 1

**Shawn . desai** : No, the Shazam powers don't work like that

 **gunman** : Yes, Brainiac just wanted knowledge about other universes.

 **Mcleanbryce7** : Yes Ock fooled everyone, like in cannon

 **Alternet RedSkys:** Thanks a lot.

 **Spawn Hades** : No Spidey won't win yet. Spidey is not use to using all his power at once, he normally holds back a lot and most of his other powers are ineffective against Superman. Same with his webbing.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **gamelover41592** : Ehh...Maybe.

 **Mighty TAB X** : It IS adorable!

 **Alternet RedSkys** : Thanks. And glad you can see the connections with the harem.

 **Mcleanbryce7** : We're working on it.

 **Ryan L. Spradling:** A little while later

 **Shawn . desai** : It doesn't work like that...Imagine if he said "Abracadabra" and he accidentally killed someone.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey all, another beautiful Monday. Here is your weekly update, a world crisis is coming!

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 12: Rise of the Reach, Part 1  
**

* * *

Tim Drake yelled as he was thrown through the air and crashed into a wall, slowly sliding to the floor "Ow..." Tim groaned

"I said: change up your techniques." Peter said "You are all being predictable. Charging, ganging up, confusing. Be random."

"I'll show you: random!" Bart spoke. Peter rolled his eyes and shot out a webline that Bart ran into and span around several times before falling face first "Mommy...why is the sky spinning?" Bart asked

Peter laughed before Superboy and WonderGirl wrapped the laters lasoo around Peter

"Try THIS for random!" Superboy called, pushing his telekinetic energy through the lariet, more or less electrocuting Peter

"Argh!" Peter groaned in pain and fell to one knee "Nicely done." He smirked before he grabbed the lasso and pulled, bringing them crashing to the floor

"Whoa!" The two younger versions of two of The Trinity crashed

* * *

*with the writers*

"Interesting note: The Trinity are Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. So named because they were three of THE most iconic figures in DC history." Ghost explained

"EVERYONE knows that Ghost." Grey rolled his eyes

* * *

*back in the story*

"Okay everyone, that's enough." Spidey sighed

"Ow...everything hurts..." Bart groaned phasing through the webbing. Peter had been training the Titans. They started in their late teens, Peter started at 15. He liked helping young heroes because of when he started as well as feeling a kinship with them.

"Walk it off Bart...walk it off." Tim pulled his friend up

"That... Was NOT fun." Rose groaned

"You okay babe?" Supergirl asked, pulling her up and hugging her close

"Uh...yeah, yeah I'm fine." Rose answered

"... The Pink K not warn off yet?" Peter asked

"Not yet." Rose confirmed "And she's... Clingier than I thought she'd be."

"You made that bed, you lie in it." Peter chuckled

"Yea yea." She rolled her eyes

"So what do we have to train at?" Peter asked

"Isn't that what you're supposed to tell US?" BB grumbled

"No. I am here to TRAIN you. All lessons you need to learn on you own." He frowned

"Okay, okay." BB answered

Peter sighed, rubbing his forehead a bit 'These kids...' He thought 'Though...mine is gonna go through this phase at some point.'

Cassandra smiled at Peter as everyone calmed down 'He's so mature...much more than most of us, OR the League.' She thought. She sniffed lightly though, a few steps behind him

"Yo Cassandra, you okay?" Beast Boy asked

"Huh? Yea. I'm okay." She nodded

"Really? You kind of zoned out there." BB answered

"Yea... Yea... I'm fine." She nodded

"Alright then." Peter shrugged

* * *

*with Zee and Mary*

The two lovers left the hospital, Zatanna's hand on her stomach with a smile on her face "I guess we know that the baby's alright." Mary smiled

"And a boy. Don't tell Peter of course." Zatanna nodded

"Promise; we girls have to stick together." Mary smiled

Zatanna nodded at her, smiling, before a teen wearing blue and black armour crashed in front of them "What the heck?" Zatanna panted

"He came out of nowhere!" Mary double took pulling Zatanna from the site.

"Ow that hurt." The teen groaned as he sat up

"Ah, it's alive!" Mary covered Zee

"Mary, I CAN fight." Zatanna sighed "But thanks."

"Oh ... Hey you're Zatanna and Mary Marvel!" The teen gasped, his armour having some form of bug motiff and his voice had a hyspanic accent

"Y-eah...who are you?" Mary asked "And try and keep it down will ya?"

"Oh! I... I'm Blue Beetle! Nice to meet you!" The teen nodded nervously

"Blue Beetle...okay. Want to tell us why you're here?" Zatanna asked

"Well you see... Yes I am going to tell them! Don't be like... Now that's just rude!" Blue Beetle said, seemingly talking to himself

"Are you...possessed? Or teamed with someone? Like Firestorm?" Zatanna asked awkwardly

"Huh? No. My suits alive." He said, shocked "Most people think I'm crazy."

"I take it you don't meat many heroes with a second voice." Zatanna asked

"Not at all." He said, shaking his head

"Why don't you take a breath and tell us what's going on?" Mary asked

"Got an alien robot suit that speaks in my head and I am fighting another alien who has another version of my suits." he replied

"...That...is a new one on me." Zatanna commented

"True." Mary nodded

"So this...sentient suit...what is it EXACTLY?" Mary asked

"No idea." He shrugged

"Well...that's A answer..." Zatanna dead-panned

"Hey! Mines damaged!" He shot back

"Whoa easy BOY!" Zatanna snapped

"What?" He frowned before beams of black energy nearly hit them

"Ah!" The three got out of the way hoping that they didn't get hit. A super muscular man that was about eight foot tall wearing a black version of Beetle's armour descended

"We need to go, NOW!" Blue Beetle spoke

"Why?" Zatanna asked

"And who is he?" Mary asked

"Remember I mentioned a Black version of me?" Blue Beetle asked

" **Where are you Blue Beetle?"** The Black Beetle roared

"That's him. He has more experience and his armour works. We need to run!" Blue Beetle yelled

"How's this? Watchtower!" Zatanna spoke summoning the teleportation beams. In three flashes of light they were sent to the space station

"Okay...that was cool." Blue Beetle smiled

"Yep." Zatanna nodded

* * *

*with Peter*

'Good thing we're taking breaks...this teaching stuff is exhausting.' Peter thought. The group where sitting down watching TV as Peter was drinking a large bottle of water. As in an entire 2 Litter bottle of it, chugging it in seconds

"Anyone want to start chanting?" Beast Boy joked

"Shut up Beat Boy." Tim chuckled. Cass wacked BB over the back of the head before she went and passed Peter a sandwich from a tray she was carrying

"Ow...didn't have to hit me THAT hard..." BB answered

"Thanks Cass." Peter smiled, taking them and eating it

"N-no problem." She smiled with a small blush

Peter shrugged, finishing the bottle of water "Hmm. You know, I know your mentor Diana...she's a good woman." Peter tried to make conversation

"Yes she is." Cass nodded

"Kind of amazing...Amazons, I always knew they were fierce and proud bit of a good surprise to know they make good mothers." Peter chuckled

"I know, I'm surprised to." Cassandra nodded

"Hmm, what about you?" Peter asked

"Huh?" She tilted her head

"What was your mother like?" Peter asked "Family life in general."

"Well... I am a daughter of Zeus." She shrugged

"...That guy needs a vasectomy." Peter dead panned

"Why do you saw that?" Cass asked

"Doesn't he sleep with EVERY woman except Hera? If I'm honest she should screw the surgery and just bash his balls in with a brick of Nth Metal." Peter answered

* * *

*on Olympus*

"THAT is an EXCELLENT idea! I'm writing that down..." Hera agreed fully and made a few notes in her notebook with an evil grin and a laugh as she prepared for Zeus' next act of violence

* * *

*back on Earth*

"Do NOT disrespect Zeus! He's my father and King of the gods!" Cass answered

"Disrespect or not, Zeus has more kids than Logan and HE's only a couple hundred years old. Zeus is THOUSANDS." Peter rebutted

"... More than who?" She asked in confusion

"Right...he's this hero who's powers include a healing-factor and longevity; and he's had more than a few "dalliances" with women." Peter explained "And he's one of my best friends."

"Is he a hero?" Cass asked

"He is, he's called: Wolverine." Peter nodded

"Interesting." She hummed

"Yeah, just be glad you're not on his bad side." Peter chuckled. Cass didn't see what was funny but found herself giggling anyway "What about you? Anyone you know who's got a bit of a bad side?" Peter asked

"A lot actually." She nodded

"Will I need to sit down for the full list?" Peter chuckled

"Most defiantly." She giggled

"Peter, Peter! Are you there?" Zatanna spoke through her com-link to her husband

"Yea Zee, I'm here. You okay?" Peter frowned as he answered the call

"We-we're fine, but we've got a problem." Zee answered

"Is it the baby?" Peter panicked

"No no, the baby's fine." Zatanna smiled

Peter gave a sigh of relief and nodded "Then what's the emergency?"

"There's this: Black Beetle villain and he's trying to kill this Blue Beetle." Zee explained

"I don't get it." Peter frowned

"Just get to the Watchtower, we'll explain when you get here." Zee answered

"Okay." Peter nodded "I'm sorry, but...I've got to go." Peter spoke to the Titans

"Why?" Cass frowned

"My wife needs me and there's trouble." Peter answered simply. He nodded and disappeared in a flash of light, waving at them

* * *

*at the watchtower*

"This day...started REALLY well." Zee sighed heavily.

"I agree." Mary nodded and just after that Peter teleported in

"Zee, Mary...I guess this is Blue Beetle?" he asked, looking really worried

"Oh wow! You're that Spider-Man guy!" The teen said in excitement

"Yeah, I take it you're a fan." Peter asked "So what's up with this "Black Beetle"?"

"Well, you see... My armour is sort of alive. And damaged. Some guy with a working one version and more experience attacked me." Blue Beetle explained

"So this "Black Beetle" is hunting you for your armour?" Peter asked

"Don't know." He shrugged

"Well you're here now. We'll keep you safe." Mary answered

"If he doesn't follow you up." A female voice half joked

"Huh? Who's that?" Blue Beetle asked

"Hi." Lois smiled, walking up to them

"Oh, hi Lois." Peter waved lightly.

"Hi." Lois smiled, passing him an issue of the Daily Planet

"Hot off the press?" Peter joked, since he worked at the Daily Bugle.

"Yep." She nodded

"I'm sorry, but we've got bigger problems here!" Blue Beetle snapped

"There's not much we can do." Mary pointed out "Not until we figure out what this Beetle guy wants and who he is."

"And HOW can we do that?" Zee pointed out

"Didn't you say that armour of yours can talk to you?" Peter asked

"Yes." He nodded

"Well ask it something about the second guy." Peter commented

"Mines damaged. It just recognised the suit as a 'brother'." He shrugged

"Well...that's a start I guess." Peter sighed 'But... I feel like something big is coming.' He thought

"What powers does your "Beetle" have?" Zee asked

"Flight, super strength and it can make ANY weapon. Seriously. From swords to plasma cannons to giant staple launchers." Beetle listed off

"Okay...that...that's a new one on me." Peter deadpanned

"I know. It's weird." He nodded

"So your armour has a "brother"? That right?" Peter asked

The teen was silent for a second before he nodded "A few hundred... Maybe thousands."

"There's THOUSANDS of those things?" Zee asked

"At least." Beetle nodded

"Maybe Martian Manhunter or Superman can help fix this." Peter thought

"What could they do?" Lois asked

"Maybe search space or something to find out who or WHAT these Beetles are." Peter explained

"From what my Beetle can remember they were sent to different planets all over the Universe, I just happened to get it." Jaime explained

"Great..." Mary sighed

"One thing: does that armour include space travel?" Peter asked looking at the window.

"Yes. Why?" Blue Beetles asked

"Cause I think he's outside!" Peter pointed

"What?!" Everyone gasped, spinning around

 **"Found you..."** The Black Beetle spoke as h tried to find or make an opening in the Watchtower. He fired large blasts if energy at the WatchTower, the space stations force field blocking it but shaking it

"What is that guys' deal?" Peter asked as the Watchtower shook.

"No idea." Beetle shrugged

"Come on, we've got to stop him before he totals this place." Peter said.

 ** _"Ecaps stius."_** Zatanna chanted, Peter and herself gaining space suits while Mary summoned her thunder and transformed

"Whoa, wait a minute: you're not going Zatanna!" Peter spoke

"Peter! I'm a crime fighter as well." Zatanna frowned

"It's not an option, not now." Peter answered

"You're pregnant." Mary reminded "The baby."

"But-" Zatanna tried to answer

"No "buts". You're staying here." Peter interrupted. "Lois; keep an eye on her?"

"I'll try." Lois nodded

"Come on Mary. Beetle, you're coming with us." Peter added

"Okay." Mary nodded

"Got it." Beetle nodded, the three running to the exit

"Guess I have to be on the sidelines now." Zee pouted

"It's not all bad." Lois sat next to her.

"How's it "not all bad"?" Zatanna asked

"Less stress on you and the baby." Lois explained

"... True." She sighed

* * *

*with the attack team*

"Mary, on the left. Beetle, since he's after you: sneak attack. I'm going to flank left." Peter spoke

"Got it." They all nodded

 **"Where are you Blue?"** the Black Beetle roared still trying to penetrate the shield. Peter yelled preforming a flying double kick to the guys back **"ARGH! Who're you?"** Black Beetle groaned pointing a laser gun at Peter

"Spider-Man." He smirked, jumping back before Mary slammed into his side

 **"Argh!"** Black Beetle groaned as Mary's punch resonated within the armour. He was sent flying a bit, but undamaged

"What's you're deal with attacking Blue Beetle?" Mary asked

 **"It's doesn't matter. With you in my way or not I'll kill you AND take Blue!"** Black Beetle roared

"Oh shut up!" Peter sighed

 **"What?"** Black Beetle asked in disbelief

"I have heard you for like only a two minutes but damn it! You are annoying!" Peter groaned

"You've heard this stuff before?" Mary asked

 **"Two minutes too long for you to live!"** Black Beetle shot at them. The two jumped out of the way, Blue Beetle shooting a blast of energy at Black's back **"ARGH! Blue...I thought I sensed you..."** Black groaned **"Now you must... Return."**

"Return? Return where?" Blue Beetle asked confused

 **"To... The Reach!"** The Black Beetle roared, tendrils emerging from the scarab on his back and racing at Blue

"Whoa, that's new!" Jaime flew away from the tentacles.

"Blue, get away!" Spider and Mary tried to grab the tentacles reaching for Blue. They both grabbed two and grunted, holding them back as best they could

"What're these things made from? Nanotechnology?" Peter quipped

 **"Yes."** Black grinned

'That explains a lot.' Peter thought and webbed Black's eyes. The armoured creatures howled as he retracted the tendrils, prying the webbing from his face

 **"ARGH! Are you ALWAYS this obnoxious?!"** Black snarled

"Depends: do you mean that as a good thing or bad thing?" Peter smirked and webbed Black's face again

 **"YOU INSECT!"** Black roared as he pulled the second lot of webbing off

Peter threw a webbed ball into Black's face followed with a punch "Arachnid! In ANY universe..." Peter groaned "Why do people ALWAYS get it wrong! Hey Mary, hold him off for a sec! I have an idea!" He called, flying besides Blue Beetle

"Which is?" Mary asked

"A surprise." Peter grinned, patting Blue Beetle's shoulder hard

"What're you doing?" Blue asked

"Trust me." Peter answered "Hold this." Peter said, passing the end of a webline to Blue and jumping back. Once he was sure that Blue had a good grip, he began to spin him around

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Oh...I get it!" Blue got dizzy then focused.

"Fastball special, Spider-Beetle style, coming right up!" Peter called, winding up a few more times before he threw Blue who made his hands a bladed battering ram

 **"What? ARGH!"** Black asked then was pierced by the Fastball Special, screaming in agony.

"Ten points!" Peter cheered, grey blood seeping from Black's wounds... Before he started laughing

 **"You shouldn't have gotten so close to me boy."** He smirked, grabbing Blue by the neck and the tendrils reinserted, plugging into the scarab in Blue's back making him scream in pain

"Blue!" Peter zipped towards Black. He slammed into the Goliath, sending him flying back

"Blue, you okay?" Mary asked. The teen was silent... Before he blasted Mary with an arm cannon!

"Mary! Blue what's with you?!" Peter asked before getting hit himself

 **"The Reach... Shall rule."** Blue said with a darker, machine sounding voice as a large silver alien ship warped into the solar system

"Oh...Weaver..." Peter gasped


	13. Rise of the Reach, Part 2

**Awesome Dude** : So, basically, you want Peter to get with EVERYONE regardless of those women's personalities, history and relationships? No

 **Erofox** : This is DC

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Awesome Dude** : ...To quote Nostalgia Critic: this is Justification Experimentation Serving Unusual Sexuality...Or in abbreviated terms: J.E.S.U.S! God damn, that's a lot of names without plot. Not that we don't appreciate it, but...we DO need some story and context with these suggestions.

 **superspiderfan** : Maybe in the future.

 **Erofox** : You'll have to wait and see.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Yep. And glad you like this chapter.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 13:** **Rise of the Reach, Part 2**

* * *

A war was being raged above and all over the Earth as the Heroes battled an army "J'onn flank left! Flash attack right!" Superman commanded

The Reach, an alien species that sends out mind controlling devices all over the Universe, where invading Earth with their Beetle Army and they were succeeding.. As they were being led by one of their own

 **"Fight...Fight them all!"** Blue Beetle spoke robotically, ordering the other beetles

* * *

*inside his head*

A Hispanic male teenager with black hair and brown eyes was in an endless black and blue computer like area, tied up by wires "No, no! Stop this Beetle! This isn't you! This isn't ME!" the teenager shouted out

 **"I am sorry Jaime Reyes but I cannot allow that."** The same cold mechanical voice that Blue Beetle spoke with echoed in his head

"Beetle? Is that you? Why do you sound like that robot from Space Odyssey?" Jaime asked

 **"The Reach shall rule."** He said simply

"What's "The Reach"?" Jaime asked struggling against the bonds

 **"Our leaders."**

"And who're they? Where's Spider-Man and Mary Marvel?" Jaime asked

 **"Our leaders. The enemies shall be eliminated."** The Beetle said

"No! No I can't...I COULDN'T have caused this!" Jaime panicked

 **"You cannot stop it Jaime Reyes."**

"I may not...But Spider-Man and the League can!" Jaime answered

* * *

*With Peter*

Peter was in the BatCave, where many Justice Leager's had ran to hide from the invasion as they had gotten tired "This is getting ridiculous...it's like for every ONE we take out there's a MILLION more to replace it!" Peter panted

"An exaggeration but not completely inaccurate." Diana nodded

"Any luck trying to figure out what's making those things tick?" Cyborg asked

"The spaceship." Batman said simply

"Any idea how to get up there?" Peter asked

"No. There are fifty of them around the ship." Batman shook his head

"That's no help...What ARE these things anyway?" Peter asked

"... They are like that Symbiote you told me about." Bruce frowned "They give their user power... And then take their hosts over."

Peter gave a heavy sigh "Think they can be reprogrammed?"

"If we got a scarab of them. Or a separate scarab plugged into it." Bruce said

"I'll go get one." Peter offered

"No! You almost got blasted last time." Zee answered her hand on her stomach.

"And taking a scarab off would kill the host." Bruce replied "From my scanning the combine with their spine."

"So we're stuck." Peter sighed

"Unless we beat them all." Guy Gardner smirked

"Yeah, sure Guy. Let's just get a giant bug-spray and Bug-Zapper that'll work!" Flash answered sarcastically.

"Or we just go crazy and crush them all." Guy smirked

"They're still people, I'm not killing ANYONE!" Peter answered

"Grow up kid! You have to kill sometimes!" Guy snarled... Before Peter punched him in the face, knocking him out

"One punch." A blonde girl wearing a blue and white star spangled shirt, mask and shorts

"Urgh..." Guy groaned

"Not the time Stargirl...Though it WAS a good punch." Zee smiled

"When I'm around... NO ONE dies." Peter snarled "If there is even a CHANCE to save everyone, even if it costs me my life, you had better believe that I will do it!"

The League nodded seeing the dedication of Peter's devotion to his personal code, much like them 'You made a good choice Zatanna.' Everyone thought

"Good punch Spidey." Stargirl smiled

"Thanks." He nodded at the blonde teen

"So what's the plan? Besides trying to rip a Beetle from someone's spine killing them?" Stargirl asked

"The big hitters distract them and the stealth members sneak in and find what's controlling them." Batman quickly planned

"I guess I'm stealth then." Peter deduced

"Of course." Nightwing nodded "Alongside the Bat's, Ravager, Black Canary, Raven and Green Arrow."

"So Superman, Diana, J'onn and Guy...assuming he wakes up, are the artillery?" Peter asked

"Alongside me, Billy, Troia, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Powergirl, Supergirl, Superboy, Big Barda, HawkMan, HawkGirl, Hal... When he gets back... John and a few others." Mary nodded

"The rest of us deal with the trouble on Earth." Cyborg nodded

"Good luck everyone." Peter nodded

"Peter?" Zatanna asked

"Yeah Zatanna?" He asked kindly.

"Be safe." She asked, kissing him

Peter gave a lengthy kiss back and responded "You too."

Zatanna nodded before she sat at the BatComputer, everyone else going off 'Stay safe Peter...' She thought

* * *

*Outside*

The teams gathered together outside the BatCave ready to go "We know the plans?" Batman asked. Everyone gave a call of yes, the leader figure nodding lightly "Then let's finish this invasion!" Bruce answered

"Right!" Everyone called

"Raven: take Ravager and Arrow up to the nearest space ship. Spider-Man: you Canary and I will try and take the other." Batman gave a plan to his team.

"And the other Bat's will go by ourselves." Nightwing nodded

"Got it." Spidey nodded

"Let's do this." Tim grinned... Before everyone looked to the side to see Supergirl hugging Rose as tightly as she could without doing any serious damage

"...Pink K." Peter explained simply

"That's still affecting her?" Tim frowned

"Oh be safe Rosey! I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt!" Kara cried

"No." Peter answered simply "But she likes this so…."

"I'll... Be... Fine... Blondie... Now... Let... Go!" Rose grunted

"Hmm..." Supergirl pouted as she reluctantly let go

"Well we better go." Peter laughed "Good luck everyone. Break some spaceships."

"Don't you mean: break a leg?" Supergirl asked

"And hinder our chances?" Peter smirked

"That was a bad one Spider-Man." Superman frowned

"Sorry, my puns get bad when there's the possibility of extinction." Peter answered. Everyone groaned lightly once again

* * *

*time skip*

Raven and her team had infiltrated the spaceship, just like the Bats and Spidey's team. They thought they were in the clear, moving through the base in the shadows... When doors suddenly slammed shut on both sides of the corridors locking them in

"Damn it! It's locked!" Arrow groaned

"Let me try." Raven spoke but before anyone could do anything, gas began to fill the room

The three spluttered and coughed, the gas filling their lungs "D-Don't...*Cough* G-Gas..." Ravager spoke through her comm-link but they all fell to the floor, unconscious

* * *

*With Batman*

"Ravager? Ravager come in!" Batgirl asked

"Kara is going to be pissed." Tim half-joked

"You're telling me. She said: Gas..." Batgirl answered. Almost as soon as she said that a different trap went off

"The hell's going on?" Tim asked. The doors closed either side of the hallway again, spikes emerging from the walls

"No...To other teams: the corridors are booby-trapped! Repeat: They are traps!" Batman spoke through his com-link but he just had static

"They were expecting us!" Dick gasped

"... Beetle had his com-link!" Batgirl realized, eyes widening

"He must've hacked in!" Tim struggled against the walls

"Bruce! The walls are closing in!" Nightwing struggled but then the entire Bat crew screamed as they were electrocuted as they tried to push the doors open

'No...' Bruce fell to the floor.

* * *

*With Spidey*

The group was sticking to the shadows as they walk through the ship. Spidey silently signaled his team to go through what looked like a vent. Everyone did so; soon finding what looked like a meeting room filled with blue aliens. Peter pointed to float and or crawl across the ceiling as not to attract attention. However a blue energy blast stopped that option 'Shit!' Peter backed up

Before the entire vent collapsed and everyone fell into the meeting room "Err...delivery for an alien invasion. Who's the chief?" Peter joked. Blue Beetle landed in front of them, cannon and against the back of Spidey's head "Okay, it's not my best joke but there's no need to threaten me." Peter quipped but he then grunted as he was knocked out

* * *

*time skip*

Peter groaned as he awoke... And found himself in a pod "Wh-What's going on?" Peter panicked. Looking out if the orange window of the pod he saw the other members of the Justice League who attacked the ship in similar pods all in a massive circular room 'Oh shit!' Peter struggled against his bonds. This... Was not good. Time ticked away, Peter doing his best to escape but with no success "Come one, come on!" Peter struggled to break his bonds. He had been awake for nearly twenty minutes now and he was stuck "Come on you sonnova-" Peter grunted, clenching his teeth trying to break his bonds and that was when Blue Beetle walked in 'Shit!' Peter thought "Blue, Blue! It's me, it's Spider-Man!"

The Teen turned to him and Spidey could tell he was still being controlled **"What is it human?"**

"Blue! Listen to me! I don't know you... But you have to fight this! I can tell you are a good kid, fight this! You and that armour... You aren't these bastards pet! Fight! Win! I know the feeling of something trying to control you... You need to use your will! You need to fight it! You know what they are doing is wrong!" Peter called, trying to get through to the Hispanic teen

 **"Are you finished human?"** Blue Beetle spoke in his drone manner

"You can do it." Peter frowned

* * *

*Inside Beetle's mind*

 _"I'm... Trying!" Jaime hissed, fighting the tendrils_

 _ **"It's over Jaime Reyes. We've already won..." the** Beetle spoke_

 _"No! The Reach hasn't won! But WE can win!" Jaime yelled "TOGETHER! Like always! We are the Blue Beetle! Come on partner! We are not ANYONE'S puppets! We can do this!"_

 _ **"Partner...?"** Blue Beetle asked **"You...consider me...your partner Jaime Reyes?"**_

 _"Always have. Always will." Jaime nodded, ripping the tendrils away one after another as he tried to walk towards a 'physical' representation of the armour "You helped me save lives, you've helped me do so much good! You've helped me become who I am today! I'm not gonna let some bastardos que controlan la mente use you like a puppet! You are my friend Khaji Da! Snap out of it!"_

 _ **"… friend…."** The being whispered_

 _"Yes! My partner." Jaime smiled and nodded, extending his hand in desperation_

 _The being extended its arm lightly, shaking as it tried to grasp Jaime's only for it to start sparking like it was electrocuted **"J… Jaime Reyes…"** the being said in clear pain_

 _"Don't give up man! You aren't alone!" Jaime yelled, stretching out and grasping the beings hand making him scream in pain as he was electrocuted as well "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

 _ **"Jaime Reyes… let go."** Khaji Da, the Blue Beetle scarab, said with its voice staticing as it tried to release Jaime's hand **"Let go… this could lead to permanent damage."**_

 _"NO!" Jaime yelled "I am not giving up on you! I AM NOT GIVING UP ON MY FRIEND! WE ARE THE BLUE BEETLE!" before a blinding white light filled their mind_

* * *

*outside Blue Beetle's mind*

"...S-Spider-Man..." Blue Beetle spoke half-robotic and half-human

"Blue Beetle? That you?" Peter asked

"Yea. Yea." Beetle nodded, smiling as his voice turned pure human

"Oh...You're back in control. Knew you could do it." Peter smiled

"No. WE are in control." Beetle smiled, taping the horn of the beetle on his back, making it flash "Couldn't agree more partner."

"Does that mean you can get all of us out of here?" Peter asked

"I hope so." he nodded "I'll have to try and hack into the mainframe..." Blue Beetle answered The Beetle beeped for a second before he grinned "Or... I could blow it open."

"Just not the face or dick." Peter asked

Beetle turned both arms into guns and shot around the edges of the pod, making it fall open

"Nice shooting Tex." Peter smirked

"Jaime." he replied

"Nice meeting you Jaime." Peter shook his hand after Jaime ripped off the handcuffs.

"Wake everyone else up, I'm gonna try and take this place down." Peter ordered lightly

"Alright...but what're you gonna do?" Jaime asked

"I'm going to be Amazing." Peter smirked cockily, running off

"He's a cool guy." Jaime smiled

* * *

*on Earth*

'Peter...This can't be happening!' Zatanna thought in worry.

But that was when a light began to beep on the BatComputer. She was getting a call

"Hello? Peter is that you?" Zee asked

"Hey Wifey, sorry but I'll be late for dinner!" his voice called

"Peter what's going on? What happened?" Zatanna asked

"They used Beetle's communicator, it was a trap." Peter explained

"That explains why the communications were fried. How're you and Blue Beetle?" Zee asked

"All good. Beetle's back." Peter assured "He's freeing the others."

"That's good. Where're you?" Zee sighed

"I can't tell you that. They might be listening in...I love you." Peter answered

And with that he ended the call

"I love you too." Zee answered though the line was cut.

* * *

*with Peter*

'Stay safe honey.' Peter thought as he continued to gently crawl through the vents

After crawling for a while he found what he thought was a lab

'A science lab? FINALLY something I can understand.' Peter thought. He slid in and saw a mass of parts on the table including an unfinished Beetle. And he got an idea

'Time to fight Beetle with Spider!' Peter thought with a smile

'I just hope the others are okay'

* * *

*with the Justice League*

"Urgh...What hit me?" Tim groaned

"I feel like Bane and Killer Croc were wrestling with my brain..." Dick added

"You two okay?" Blue asked

"Besides having a fried brain? Yeah." Dick nodded

But then he registered who it was he was talking to

"AH!" Dick slammed Blue Beetle into the wall.

"Ow... The hell?!" Blue yelled

"I got him! Tim get the others up!" Dick ordered

"I'm on your side bastard!" Blue yelled

"Yeah, Catwoman said that the other week!" Dick answered

"A few months ago before she left Helena with Bruce." Tim corrected

"I was being sarcastic!" Dick rebutted

"Listen to my voice! Not robotic!" Jaime answered

"That's true." Tim nodded

"Alright...Sorry about...slamming you into the wall." Dick apologised

"It's fine." Beetle nodded "Spidey's off working, I'm getting everyone out."

"Okay then. Know how to hack into these alien's tech?" Dick asked

"No. I just did this." Jaime smiled, his hands becoming cannons before he fired and freed Batman

"...That works." Tim smiled

"Yep!" He smiled

* * *

*on the WatchTower*

Big Barda and Flash were trying to keep up with the various defences for the Watchtower.

"Thanks re are so many of them!" Flash groaned as he ran around the WatchTower

"I know...could we ask for some more to beat them quicker?" Barda asked

"More what?"

"More of these guys. Or maybe more of the League." Barda answered

"Don't know." Flash sighed

"Personally I'd go with the League!" Barda answered

"You are battle crazy." Flash rolled his eyes

* * *

*back with Spidey*

"And... Done!" Peter grinned, looking down at his invention. It was a red version of the Reach's Beetle but with eight legs, the horns at the top being the spider's pedipalps (the little leg-like things either side of a spider's mouth) and the red indents being blue. It was also much bigger. Their Beetle's where about the size of a normal sized dinner plate, while Peter's device was the size of a small backpack. It may have been made using the Reach's technology it isn't use their hardware of systems and he only had a VI on board, not a full scale AI. So they would be unable to hack it or manipulate him

 _"Don't you mean NEARLY finished?"_ A female voice asked

"Huh?" Peter said, spinning around to see a woman wearing cowgirl gear "You!"

 _"Hello Peter."_ Weaver smiled _"I believe this will help you."_ Hovering her hand was a silver orb of liquid metal

"Is... Is that?" Peter gulped

 _"Adamantium and Vibranium."_ She nodded, holding it over his device and letting it 'melt' into the device _"It will be like you are wearing Captain America's shield mixed with Iron Man's armour."_

"With an increased Spider-Sense and reaction time. The problem is, adding the eight if the new metal, I will be slower even though it has jet boosters and my strength will be decreased because most of my strength would go into moving it around." Peter nodded as his new device finished binding with the metal "Why are you giving me this?"

 _"You will need that Strength soon."_ She smiled _"Also, a warning. A hunter knows that Otto is not you... And is in its way."_ And with that Weaver vanished

"Great." Peter flinched, taking his shirt off. He carefully picked up the device and placed it against his back, shuddering at the feeling of the cold metal against his bare skin. Taking a deep breath he said "Scarlet Spider. Activate." The blue accents on the spider device flashed yellow, before the eight legs extended and clamped down and burying themselves into Peter's body. Merging with him... and Peter felt pain. His scream echoed throughout the ship, grabbing the attention of everyone in the ship as well as the Heroes with Super Hearing on the outside

"Peter!" Karen, Mary and Dinah gasped. The Black Canary ran from the stealth group towards the lab while Mary Marvel and Power Girl super-speeded towards him as well

"Ah-ARGH!" Peter screamed as he felt the bonding process of the Scarlet Spider merge with his body "I...Won't...QUIT!"

"PETER!" the three woman called as they entered the lab

"One of the beetles is on him!" Mary spoke

"We have to get it off him!" Dinah added

"NO! Leave it! **I** made this! **I** can handle it!" Peter stopped them seething through the pain

"You WHAT?!" Karen yelled

"I'm fighting...Beetle...with the Scarlet Spider!" Peter rose, encasing himself with his new armour. That name... It meant a lot to him. And this armour represented that.

It was a pale red body suit with dark metallic red playing in top of his arms, legs and head. His shoulders had the armour in curved shoulder pads, made to block attacks not to hurt people with them. His feet had the armour like shoes with some small spikes at the back of the heel. The body suit had a black web-like pattern where the armour connected and to the other parts of said armour. On his chest was blue armour that was smoother and slightly bulkier than the other armour he has, a white Spider-Eyes Symbol in the middle. And final the helmet/mask was a metallic red and white version of the IronSpider suit.

"Peter...that armour..." Karen looked upon him in awe

'Kaine and Ben... With a bit of me thrown in there to.' Peter thought with a smile "And the best part? Made with metals from my universe. No one has seen anything like it before and it would take cosmic level power to break it." he said, his voice slightly filtered

"Your metal is that strong?" Dinah asked

"One way to test it out: beat these Beetles except Jaime." Peter answered as he covered his fist

"Amazing." Karen smiled, rubbing his chest

"Come on Karen! You're ruining the badass mood!" Mary groaned

"Am I...?" She asked seductively

"Yeah. You are!" Mary answered

"Oh fine." The buxom blonde pouted

"Thank you...lets go squash some Beetles." Peter smirked

* * *

*with the other captured supers*

"That's everyone." Batman nodded as the Stealth Team, minus Spider-Man and Black Canary, where freed

"We have to head to the controls." Arrow groaned shaking off the gas he experienced

"I know the way!" Jaime grinned

"Lead the way Blue Beetle." Batman spoke

Beetle nodded, flying off 'They're counting on us partner. Ready to fight?' Jaime asked

 **'As always Jaime Rayas... Take a left.'**

'Thanks buddy.' Jaime flew left

* * *

*at the end of the hall, Time skip*

The group arrived at a large computer room **"We will be able to finish these gnats sir."** A Beetle spoke

"Very good." A blue alien nodded, when the Heroes burst in

"We're heroes, NOT gnats." Batman spoke darkly, and then... The lights went off.

"Activate night vision." The ships leader spoke but then shadow energy, arrows, blades and batarangs went flying all over the area. Some sparks flew off of the Beetles but that hardly lasted as each Beetle was knocked out. The lights turned on, the Stealth Team standing triumphant

"Tell me that was awesome!" Jaime asked

"Fighting in the dark IS awesome." Tim smiled

"Yes it is." Dick laughed

"We can pat each other on the backs later; we need to stop this from going any further." Arrow commented

"I agree." Raven nodded

"I hope Spidey's doing as well as us." Jaime spoke

* * *

*with Spidey*

"THIS! IS! AWESOME!" Spidey yelled in joy as he does around space with streaks of blue light

"Attack him!" The Beetles shouted

"His armour is reflecting it!" Another shouted

"It... Is just bouncing off!" A third gasped

"Vibranium and REAL Adamantium. True awesome." Peter smirked, shooting pulses of energy from arm cannons

 **"Brace!"** The Beetles spoke. They were all shot back, before Superman blasted them with Heat Vision

"Spider-Man?" Clark asked

"Hey Superman." Peter waved

"What happened?" Superman asked

"I got an upgrade." Peter answered "Right shoulder."

Superman quickly back handed the Beetle who tried to sneak up on him, a classic Batman move

"Nice." Peter smirked

"Thanks." Superman answered "Come on, gets see if we can stop this invasion."

"Sure." Peter smiled as Karen and Mary zipped around the place

"So what was that with Peter back there?" Mary asked

"Don't know." Karen frowned

"I found an unfinished Beetle and went Science Major in its ass." Peter half joked

"I REALLY hope you're not a mad scientist Peter." Karen asked

"Not normally." Peter smirked with a classic quip

"Hard left!" Mary said seeing a swarm of beetles

"I see them!" Peter responded. He turned his arms into a massive cannon and fired large web shaped pulse of energy

 **"Incoming!"** The Beetles were blasted away

"That's got to hurt..." Mary commented

"They won't walk down Abbey Road any time soon." Peter answered

* * *

*with the writers and Weaver*

"Oh god..." Ghost and Weaver groaned

"I... Don't get it." Grey said in confusion

"The Beatles...John, Paul, George and Ringo. One of the most iconic things the Beatles did was walk down Abbey Road. It was on their album. THE Beatles..." Ghost explained "The 1960's Rock group?"

"I known the Beetles. Didn't know the reference." Grey shrugged

"Luna still sleeping?" Ghost asked kindly

"Yep. Catherine the same?" Grey answered/asked

"Yep." Ghost nodded as his left side was being leaned upon by Catherine

* * *

*Back in reality*

"Bad. Joke." Karen groaned

"It was right there, what was I supposed to do?" Peter asked

"Bad taste." Superman frowned

"YOU try doing a Beatles joke at a time like this!" Peter blasted four of the Beetles.

"'Squashed you like a bug'?" Karen suggested

"Caught you in my web?" Mary added

"Oh haha, laugh it up." Peter rolled his eyes as he zoomed around the place

"He's still hot." Karen answered

"Agreed." Mary giggled

'Youth...' Superman thought "J'onn are you there?" he called the Martian Manhunter.

 _"Yes Superman. I am here."_ The Martian nodded

"How is your team? What's your status?" Superman asked fighting the Beetles on his side.

 _"... We're winning._ " Was all that was needed to be said

"We're finishing here as well, what's the status on Earth?" Superman asked

 _"Nearly got the last of them."_ Zatanna nodded

"Good. By the way Zatanna, your husband has some REALLY bad jokes." Clark commented

 _"It's not the one about the goblin and the unicorn is it?"_ Zatanna asked

"YOU PROMISED TO NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT!" Peter yelled in defense

 _"Cleaner than the Nun the Chandelier and the Farmgirl...not as hot though."_ Zee teased

"ZATANNA! STOP! **NOW**! OR ONCE THE BABY IS GONE... YOU'RE GETTING WEBBED!" Peter yelled

 _"You're gonna have to tell us THAT one!"_ the women smiled over the com-links.

"... DAMN IT ZEE!" Peter yelled

* * *

*time skip*

"...And so they stayed at the brothel." Zee ended the joke. Karen, Dinah and Mary all laughed at that, the 'family' back at home

"Oh Weaver..." Peter groaned but chuckled, his new armour off "You've got me there Zee."

"It is bad, but also sweetly fun." She winked

"Given ME a few ideas..." Dinah smiled

"You have yet to have... 'Fun' Dinah." Mary giggled

Dinah laughed "But about sexy time." She said before... She suddenly pulled out a red ball gag out of her leather jacket

"HMM?!" they blushed

"... I have a sonic scream. I can't help it. And in the rapts of ecstasy I lose control. So I need something like a ball gag or a power dampening collar to cancel it out so I don't blow a howl in the wall or blow someone's head off." Dinah explained

"I can probably make something." Peter answered

"I know." She nodded, waving the ball gag "But at the same time... This is kind of fun."

"Kinky." Zee smiled

"It is necessary." she shrugged

'Oh boy... What have I gotten into?' Peter groaned softly, smiling


	14. Growth of Family

**pedrofaria339:** It isn't. Ghost and I just realized that she would destroy anyone's eardrumes if she screamed in sex. So we came up with what we felt like was a good answer.

 **regfurby** : Yes Sup's can damage the armour but it would hurt him to hit it directly.

And she CAN do that, but she can loose control of her sonic scream during sex because... well... pleasure.

 **scobynate** : Maybe.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Fox Boss** : Kinda, but it's more like having Captain America's shield as armour

 **Reader** : Glad you liked it.

 **pedrofaria339** : Probably.

 **regfurby** : Glad you liked the response. In our story? Probably not. I dunno...Maybe, maybe not.

 **Yo** : Thanks for the advice

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Another chapter, hope you like! Also, warning, for the next 2 or three weeks my ability to upload 4 chapters a week will be all but stopped. I am still going for TWO chapter's a week, so that's all I can promise.

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 14: Growth of Family  
**

* * *

Peter smiled as he walked through the JLA WatchTower. It had been eight months since he arrived in this alternate world. His skill and his family were growing, him being a father was getting closer every day. In fact Zatanna's due date was tomorrow and that thought was scaring him just a little...He was going to be a FATHER! He couldn't stop his smiling and there was also the fact he was stronger than ever

He knew he could be a better hero here than back in his previous home. He had his normal powers, which were slightly boosted. He also had the power of SHAZAM which channels the power of a bunch of his old friends. And his newest addition was the Scarlet Spider that he invented using alien technology and it didn't help he had a better public image thanks to Lois Lane. Peter looked out to see the Earth floating within the sea of space and stars...it was like a big blue and green jewel. He smiled... until he bumped into someone, knocking then both over. And he instantly knew it was a woman because when they landed... his face was between the woman's chest "Um...Hi." Peter blushed looking up at the woman whose breasts he landed onto

It was an African American woman with short spikey black hair and brown eyes. Her lips where painted red and she had a necklace around her neck with some bone totems or decorations on, the middle most one looking like a big cats head. Her eyes where narrowed in anger, her eyeballs slits, as she raised an arm. Her arm was covered in a bronze/gold/orange coloured glove that covered her hands as well but he saw a ghostly image of a golden tiger claw over her hand as she growled "Get off."

"Done." Peter quickly got up and off of the woman as he jumped back he was able to see her full form and he was amazed.

Her body was just slightly muscular in the right ways but also had an hourglass figure, large breasts that rivalled Karen's and then there was her outfit. The skin tight bronze/gold/orange suit went from the bottom of her feet to her collar bone. Heeled thigh high boots, a tight leather sleeveless suit which had a collar and then there was the gloves that reached between her elbows and her shoulders. But that was the tip of the chopping block. She had a massive V cut of her outfit from collarbone to her belly button, showing off her large breasts teasingly "Watch where you're going next time." the woman spoke

"S-Sorry, I was distracted." Peter apologized. She humphed at that, looking him up and down

"You're that new guy Spider-Boy aren't you?" the woman asked

"Spider-Man, Miss. And you are?" Peter asked

"Vixen." She nodded

"Nice to meet you." Peter extended his hand in apology. She looked at him curiously before she took his hand and shook it "So, what're your powers?" He asked kindly

"Any animals." She explained, pointing to her necklace "This lets me channel the power of any animal on Earth and use its power. If the animal is human sized then it'd be like I was that animal but if they are significantly smaller than human the power is magnified to if I was a human sized... let's say ant."

"You'd be able to lift and fight with the proportionate strength of an ant. Like Ant Man." Peter smiled understanding the concept

"Who? And I can use ANY animal Mr Spider." She replied

"I understand. I'm just saying 'You just reminded me of a hero who has the strength of an ant'. I wasn't being disrespectful." Peter answered

She rolled her eyes at that, walking away with a grown "Just look where you are going next time."

"Jeez..." Peter sighed

"Peter!" Flash spoke quickly behind him from out of nowhere

"GAH! Flash!" Peter snapped

"Don't DO that Wally! You'll give me a heart attack!" Peter glared lightly, painting "What's wrong?"

"It's Zatanna!" Wally answered "Her water broke!"

"WHAT?! COME ON! TAKE ME THERE! **NOW**!" Peter ordered lightly, Wally nodding and grabbing Peter's arm before running off. Next thing Peter knew he was at the WatchTower's MedBay with Mr Terrific and Doctor Midnight tending to his wife's pregnancy with some technological help to monitor her status and Doctor Fate there to stop Zatanna's magic from going haywire

"P-Peter...! I...I guess...The baby wanted...To come...Early..." Zatanna panted with a light playful smile

"Oh Zee." Peter smiled, taking her hand

"I am sorry Mr Parker but you need to wait outside." Doctor Fate frowned "Your mystical energies would make Zatanna's magic reach for you for comfort but it will also be violently."

"And an extra person in here who hasn't been registered will mess with the machines so we might miss a complication." Mr Terrific added

"We are very sorry." Doctor Midnight finished, nodding as he worked

"But..." Peter wanted to say something but the look on Zatanna's face was begging for him to go for his safety. "Okay..." He kissed her gently before he left the room

"I love you..." Zatanna whispered as she felt her first contraction and began to wince in pain. Peter sighed as he waited outside the hospital room. Suddenly a blur of white, yellow and red rushed by leading to a small girl standing in front of him.

The girl looked to be about 9 or 10. The center of her suit was a cherry red, the suit covering her head as well. There was a hole that let her mouth and nose free, orange goggles built into the suit covered her eyes, there where yellow 'earmuffs' with thunderbolts coming off where her ears where. Her hair was a strawberry blonde/light red done up in ponytails with yellow thunderbolt hair clips at her ponytails. A few inches from her neck, either side of her neck, where yellow thunderbolts that went from her collarbone down to her boots. On the other side of the thunderbolts, on the outer side of the suit, was white. She had red fingerless gloves on her hand with several buckles to keep them tight. And finally on her feet where strong red boots "Hi." She smiled, her body buzzing like she was not 'really' there

"Um...Hi..." Peter waved lightly, but he was confused as to WHO this girl was.

"Hi! I'm Impulse! Flash's daughter!" She grinned

"Oh...Oh right. Nice to meet you." Peter spoke "Spider-Man." he pointed to himself. She nodded, her head a blur as she was nodding at super speed with lightning streamed from her earmuffs "I guess you inherited your dad's Super-Speed; right?" Peter chuckled lightly; all the while he was worried for his wife.

"I'm connected to the Speed Force, yea!" She nodded with a giggle

"I'd hate to see any of you after a cup of coffee." Peter chuckled

"Agreed." Wally grinned, now standing next to Peter

"Jeez! MUST you do that Wally?" Peter snapped and then covered his eyes to rub them

"... yes." Wally grinned, patting Peter's shoulder like an old friend

"My dad's silly." Impulse laughed

"Yes...He is. He reminds me of the Human Torch." Peter answered

"... who?" They both asked

"He's a hero I know...You and him have the same sense of humour." Peter answered

"Ah." Wally nodded "Was my little speedster behaving before I got here?"

"Yes she was." Peter nodded

"Thank you Mr Spider-Man." Impulse smiled

"You're welcome." He smiled, kneeling so he was eye-level with her. He was always good with kids

"ARGH!" Zatanna's scream broke through the doors. Peter closed his eyes, panting as he tried to keep calm

"Need some company?" Wally asked

"Please pal." He nodded

Wally sat down next to Peter with Impulse sitting the opposite. All three began to hear the labour screams of Zatanna in the other room...and Peter was about to become a proper father.

* * *

*With Batman*

Bruce had Helena sitting on his lap as he typed at the BatComputer. He was tracking down several of his rogues; there was talk among the underworld about high quality "product". And in terms like that it were either drug, weapons or, god forbid, people "Darn it." Bruce sighed

"Dada." Helena frowned lightly

"Sorry Helena...Daddy's just worried." Bruce apologized to his daughter

She smiled at him and hugged him. Bruce sighed with a happy smile, knowing that despite everything dark and grim in this line of work...she was his ray of light, along with Diana. He kissed her forehead gently with a smile "Can I be hewo?" She smiled

"Yes...Yes you can be a hero." Bruce smiled with a kind chuckle, re-imagining his daughter in her own Batgirl suit side by side with him "Yay!" She cheered

"What has Miss Helena so happy Master Bruce?" Alfred spoke coming down with a tray of lunch for both Wayne's

"I said she could be a hero when she is older." Bruce chuckled

"If she's anything like you...I pray for the boys who'll try and date her." Alfred answered with a small joke

"Agreed." Bruce smiled, tickling his daughter making her squeal in laughter

"Come along Master Bruce. It's not a good idea to tease her before lunch." Alfred spoke handing over a bottle of formula

"Yea." Bruce nodded with a smile, taking the bottle

Helena taking the bottle happily and suckling on it, drinking her formula. "Easy, easy there..." He spoke kindly tilting it so she didn't suck down any air. She smiled up at her as she drank

"Father." Damian called as he walked down

"Ah, Master Damien. Welcome home." Alfred smiled

"Pennyworth." He nodded with a smile as he looked at Helena with a smile

"Dami!" Helena smiled reaching out to her brother.

"Ah, hello Helena." He smiled, taking her from his father

"Dami." Helena hugged her brother and with a pat on her back she burped lightly

"Ew." Damian raised an eyebrow, putting her at arm's length

"All children burp, Damien. It's not like she threw up on you." Bruce answered

"Glad she didn't." Damian frowned "Or I'd have to get rough." he added snarkily

"Dami?" Helena frowned being away from her brother. Damian just grinned at her and began to throw her into the air and catch her, making her chest and giggle

"There we are." Alfred smiled as he took the tray away

* * *

*back with Spidey*

"It's gotten quiet in there now..." Wally spoke

"The baby's probably born now." Peter spoke hopefully, the two sitting down calmly while Irey was asleep against her father, snoring lightly "She's a ball of energy, isn't she?" Peter chuckled at the sight

"She IS a living conduit of the Speed Force. She has a VERY fast metabolism." Wally smiled, patting his daughters head "She can keep up with the rest of the Flash Family at our high speed bracket while just skipping, the rest of us running nearly all out."

"Wow, that's impressive." Peter commented, nodding lightly

"Yea. Shes going to be THE fastest Flash yet once she takes the mantel." Wally smiled proudly

"Who was the fastest before her?" Peter asked kindly

"Me." Wally grinned proudly "... for a while. A long time. Now it currently fluctuates between me and my uncle Barry."

"Your Uncle Barry?" Peter asked

"Barry Allen...The Generator of the Speed Force: the source of our speed." Wally answered "He's _the_ Flash."

"But... aren't you the Flash?" Peter asked, blinking

"There are three of us." Wally shrugged

"...I guess that there was a second?" Peter asked

"Yeah...Jay Garrick. He was the first Flash, Uncle Barry was the second." Wally explained

"Sounds kinda like me...I'm the first Spider-Man, my brother Ben took the mantle for a while..." Peter added, a nostalgic feeling shifting over the two of them

"What happened to him?" Wally asked

"...He died..." Peter answered honestly and regretfully

"Sorry to hear that... my Uncle Barry was dead for years. And I was dead for a while to." Wally nodded

"Err...Does Death work in weird flux in this universe?" Peter asked

"...If you mean 'people you think/know are dead come back after a while'. Then yes." Wally sighed

"... yea that happened sometimes in my world to." Peter admitted... and a toy sucker arrow hit Peter in the face, sticking to his forehead

"Bullseye!" Another young female voice cheered

"...Is she one of yours?" Peter joked to a snickering Flash

"No...No she's not." Wally chuckled as Peter took the arrow from his head

A small girl wearing yellow tight/pants, red boots, a red Robin Hood cap with a yellow flower decoration, yellow gloves and a red shirt/vest that went from her hips and was very short sleeved. She had black hair that reached half way down her back and green eyes, a yellow bandana mask wrapped around her head. In her hand were a yellow bow and a quiver of arrows on her back, the costume somehow being... familiar to Peter "Hi! I'm Speedy!" She cheered

"Hello Lian." Wally chuckled making the girl pout

"Aw Uncle Wally! You got ruined my secret identity!" She pouted, stomping her foot lightly

"Lian's cute." Peter commented nicely

"My name's Speedy." Lian...SPEEDY rebutted stomping her foot once.

"LIAN! WHERE ARE YOU SWEETY?!" A male voice called from down the hall

"SHE'S OVER HERE ROY!" Wally yelled

'Roy?' Peter thought

"Bwah? Where? Where's the fire?" Impulse jerked awake

"Snitch!" Lian snapped and ran off

A red head ran over. He had short red hair, a red domino mask, a red sleeveless armoured vest, red pants, red boots and red fingerless gloves that reached his elbows. He had blue eyes and had a red quiver and bow on his back "Where'd she go Wally?" The man, Roy, panted "She has not stood still all day."

"Ehh...She went that way, Doc." Wally pointed left while imitating Bugs Bunny.

"Thanks bro." Roy nodded, high-fiving him before he ran after her

"... What was with that?" Peter asked

"What? Bugs Bunny." Wally answered

"Where...Where's the logic in that?" Peter asked and his answer was given to him via a note in his hand. Peter examined it and it read:

 _"DC is owned by Warner Brothers. Warner Brothers owns Looney Tunes. THERE'S your logic. Weaver."_

"... weird. Whatever. I was asking about those two." Peter replied, pointing where Lian and Roy ran

"Oh them. They're father and daughter...Roy's a bit of a 'cuddle daddy' with Lian." Wally answered "Lian's mother, Cheshire, is a bit of an assassin and such. Roy is a single father and he cares a lot for Lian. She must have just gotten over exited."

"Ah." Peter nodded

"Can I go chase Lian with Roy please Daddy?" Impulse asked

"Okay Irey. Meet me in the cafeteria in a an hour." Wally smiled

"Thank you daddy!" Iris hugged her father and sped off, sparking small bolts of lightning in the process.

"She's a good kid." Peter smiled before the door opened

"Mr Parker...It's finally over." Dr Fate spoke

"Is Zee okay?!" He asked in fear... before he froze as he heard a baby crying

"Congratulations. You are both parents." Dr Fate let him go in before following in himself

Peter was wide eyes as he entered, looking at Zatanna "Hey..." She smiled with tired eyes "I guess...I look a mess." She teased holding their child wrapped up in a bundle.

"You're beautiful." He smiled, walking over and looking at their child. Within the bundle they saw a blue eyed little boy with a toothless smile looking up at his parents "He's... perfect." Peter said in amazement

"He is...What're we going to call him?" Zatanna smiled

"I don't know." Peter sighed

"What about Nolan?" Zatanna asked

"I like that." He smiled. Zatanna smiled and kissed him and their child tenderly "Can I...?" Peter asked indicating to hold their baby

"Yeah...Be careful." Zatanna nodded slowly

Peter carefully scooped up his new-born son in his arms, his puffy face smiling in his father's arms "H... hey son." He smiled "I... I'm your Daddy." Nolan burbled happily seeing him and giggled. They both saw into each other's eyes and instantly connected, the baby knew he'd be safe with Peter, his father.

"He likes you." Zatanna smiled

"And I like him..." Peter sat down and sat his son on his lap, rocking him gently where Nolan giggled at the act

* * *

*Time skip*

Peter, Zatanna and now their new son Nolan were back down on Earth in their Las Vegas home "Here we are Nolan, home." Peter smiled as he opened the door revealing Mary sitting on the coach, bored, watching TV

"Mary? How long have you been here?" Zatanna asked

"... I live here?" She deadpanned, still in her Dark Marvel form... when she noticed the baby and gasped "No one told me you were giving birth!" She squealed lightly

"DID...This is Nolan." Zatanna answered as Mary leaned in forward and cooed over the baby Nolan

"Aw, he's so cute!" She smiled

"Yes he is." Peter smiled

"Can I hold him?" Mary asked kindly

"Be careful." Zatanna sighed

"I will." Mary carefully held Nolan and cooed cutely too him. Nolan looking a bit worried upon seeing Mary, but he began to warm up to her. She smiled, snuggling into her arms gently

"Awe...He likes you." Peter smiled

"I had a feeling." Mary smiled

Zatanna giggled at that "We better get this little guy his meal." Zatanna smiled

"I'll go make us some sandwiches." Peter added

"I am hungry." Mary nodded

"Any preference?" Peter asked as Zatanna sat down and began to breast feed their new baby

"Not really." She smiled

"Alright then." Peter nodded "Zee?"

"Yes please." Zatanna smiled. Peter laughed with a smile. As Peter continued with making the sandwiches, Mary went over to the cupboards to go help out. Nolan was released from her mother's breast, being patted on the back to help him burp "Aw." Zatanna smiled lightly

Nolan reached out and hugged his mother cutely. "He knows who his family is." Mary commented with a smile

"That's always good." Peter smiled

"He is SHO...cute!" Mary smiled, sluring a bit in her overly 'cute cute' voice

"He gets it from his mother." Peter responded

"Flatterer." Zatanna chuckled

"Here we go." Peter smiled as he and Mary finished the sandwiches. But Peter had his arms free upon giving the sandwich over to his wife.

"Thank you." She smiled

"Give him here...I'll hold him." Peter spoke as Zatanna switched her son for the sandwich to her husband. "Hey Nolan..." The baby smiled up at him, waving

"He's so happy..." Mary smiled with a mouthful of sandwich.

"He IS with his family." Peter smiled, holding his baby close. Nolan gave a small yawn and began to sleep snuggle into his father's arms "Looks like someone's ready for a nap." Peter smiled "I'll take him to his crib."

"Okay Peter..." Zatanna yawned

"And I'll take YOU to bed." Mary smirked, picking up Zatanna bridal style

"Wh-whoa!" Zatanna commented "Thanks...I think."

"No problem." Mary smiled as she took the recent mother to her bedroom.

Peter gently placed his son in his crib, smiling down at him as he tucked him in "Night, night son..." Peter smiled stroking his sleeping head "Sleep tight."


	15. Returning to the T

**Mighty TAB X** : No. Jay Garrick is the first Flash, from the Gold Age. And then Barry Allen was made and he became the Flash in the Silver Age.

 **chimera629** : She is nearly one and a half.

Yes Wally has twins. However in Flash Rebirth (not the Rebirth event, the storyline before the New 52 was even a thing) Wally's son gave his speed to Irey to save her and she became the new Impulse.

Also Lian has ALWAYS been welcome to the Watch Tower, most of the league love her.

The reason for Jay having super speed before Barry became the Flash? Because Jay has natural super speed. When he experimented with Hard Water and was altered by his properties he gained the ability to run faster than sound. Then, when Barry became the Flash and created the Speed Force that caused Jay to be connected by it. He has tapped into the lightning and he can run faster than light.

It is why whenever the speed force is cut off, Jay can still run

 **Anarken Mad Bancho King:** Thank you for the love.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Perseus12** : Yeah, he IS adorable.

 **Hakuorofan7** : It's okay, let it out.

 **Might TAB X** : Okay, in the official DC canon the first Flash was Jay Garrick (The winged hat Flash), the second is Barry Allen (The most Famous Flash) and then Wally West (Barry's replacement and the one most people grew up with).

 **FanFic World010** : Muchas gracias, we sort of have a "sliding timeline".

 **Death Fury** : Cheers man.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter!

And I hope that you are all prepared for this, smaller, second arc

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 15: Returning to the T  
**

* * *

It was a few days later and Peter was swinging through a random city he decided to help 'Okay City...Whose name I will learn soon. Let's see what we've got.' Peter thought. He grinned, doing a backflip... when he noticed a large 'T' shaped tower "Well...that's not conspicuous..." Spidey said sarcastically. He knew he was near the Titans "Maybe I can pay them a visit?" he asked himself. Looking around the city she didn't see any problems and swung towards the tower. She he approached he saw one of the titans meditating on the roof.

"Hey Raven." He called, landing

"Hello Spider-Man..." Raven spoke slowly through her breathing

Spidey nodded with a smile, walking down to the main area of the tower. Inside he saw the living arrangements and the council room; from Peter's perspective it looked like a section from the Watchtower but more... homely "It's amazing that they keep this place so clean." He chuckled

"Took a while." Red Robin noted as he walked in "Hey Spidey."

"Hey Red Robin." Peter responded

"So what brings you to Titan's Tower?" the former ward of Batman asked

"Well I was swinging around and saw the tower." He shrugged

"Ah fair enough. I guess you saw Raven on the roof?" Red Robin asked

"Sure did." Peter nodded "So where is everyone else?"

"Cyborg is currently working in the tech lab and Beast Boy is in the gym." Red Robin answered "Cassandra and Ravager are training. And Supergirl is relaxing."

"Oh right...Wasn't there...wasn't there another alien hero? Starfire, was it?" Peter asked

"She's out on a date with Nightwing." Red Robin shrugged

"Oh cool." Peter answered sincerely "What about yourself? How've you been?"

"Working on a few new cases." He shrugged

"At least you've been busy." Peter answered

"What about you? How's being a dad?" Red Robin asked

"Tiresome...But rewarding. Nolan's a gem." Peter smiled thinking on his family

"Wish Damian came to US as a baby. Probably wouldn't be such a brat." Red Robin rolled his eyes

"Sometimes parents do things that others don't agree with." Peter answered remembering that his parents gave him to his Aunt and Uncle to protect him... before they died

"I guess you're right...Sounds like you've had experience with it." Red Robin answered. Peter nodded with a sigh and a smile

"Oh... oh hey Spider-Man." WonderGirl blushed as she walked in, laughing lightly

"Hi there." Peter waved. He laughed a bit, the red and gold shirted teenage girl blushing brighter "Er...Cass? You okay?" He asked nervously at the look in her eyes

"Just...It's good seeing you." Cass answered, acting...Just a bit out of character, like she was a giggling teenage girl. Well she was 18 but that was still technically a teenager. Cassandra had long flowing golden blonde hair, baby blue eyes, she had C-Cup sized breasts held back by her red shirt that covered her down to her midriff with the similar "Wonder Woman" W logo going across her chest, she wore a pair of blue jeans that made her posterior look snug within them with a belt around her waist held by a golden eagle for a buckle

"Okay..." Peter scratched his head "You done with your fight with Rose?" Red Robin asked

"Yeah...Yeah we are...She's learning...Same as I." Cass answered "Even if she IS a bitch." Suddenly blue lightning filled the room as a blur of white and blue raced around the room

"What the heck?!" Peter snapped trying to catch the figure in the blue and white

The figure soon stopped revealing Bart Allen, Kid Flash only... he was dressed differently. Most of the yellow if his suit was now white, all the red of his old shit now a dark navy blue. His mask was the only part of the yellow of the suit that hadn't been changed to white but, instead, his mask was now blue. Instead of the Flash logo on his chest he had a large blue thunderbolt that started in the blue of his pants and went up to his right shoulder, meaning only the upper half of the thunderbolt could be seen as it blended in with the lower half of his costume. And finally he had a pair of white Goggles inbuilt in the suit

"Hey guys." Bart greeted with a smile

"Dang it Bart..." Red Robin sighed

"Okay...THAT was impressive...CRAZY after the first few seconds...But cool." Peter commented

"Surprise!" Bart smiled, spinning in place and showing his new costume

"...Okay NOW you look distinct from Reverse and Zoom." Red Robin smiled

"What's with the new costume?" Cass asked

"Simple! I'm not Kid Flash anymore!" Bart smirked "I am now... Mercury Racer! After Max Mercury!" He cheered

"Mercury Racer?" Red Robin asked

'Reminds me of Quicksilver...' Peter thought "Nice."

"Yea!" Bart nodded with a smile

"So I guess you're related to The Flash, with speed like that." Peter quipped

"Bart is Barry Allen's grandson." Cass explained

"Whoa...is...Is time travel or alternate dimension traveling part of your repertoire?" Peter asked

"Time Travel." Bart clarified "I'm from the 25th century. What happened is I was born with a natural connection to the Speed Force so by the time I was 2 I was physically 12. I was sent back to this time to race Wally around the world to stabilise myself."

"...Okay my brain sort of tune out when you said "25th century". And did you just say: you aged a decade?" Peter asked

"Accelerated aging from a super sped up metabolism." Tim explained

"...Okay, next time someone asks me "If you had anyone else's powers for a day" I'm gonna keep that in mind." Peter answered making the three chuckled at that

'He's so funny...' Cass smiled

"So... who's Max Mercury?" Peter asked

"He's a legendary speedster who was born in the early 1800's who time traveled." Tim answered giving a brief history

"He is known as the 'Zen Master of the Speed Force'." Bart added "Wally wasn't my mentor, he couldn't handle my super speed and energy. So Max trained me. Irey is going to be a great Flash. She is Impulse now but in a year or two she deserves to be Kid Flash. And when she is the Flash she'll need Mercury by her side."

"Wow...Sounds like being a Speedster ensues a lot of craziness." Peter commented

"Yep." Bart nodded happily, chuckling

"And I'm guessing there's a lot of evil doubles or evil speedsters?" Peter asked

"Reverse Flash, Cobalt Blue, Zoom, Black Flash, Gorilla Grodd..." Bart began to list off

"Gorilla what?!" Peter gasped, eyes wide at the shock/idea

"A sentient gorilla that has mind controlling capabilities that had accessed the Speed Force." Bart answered

"...I need to lie down." Peter quipped

Cass giggled at that as Tim nodded in agreement "And you've met my clone Inertia." Bart finished

"Yeah...that err...That green costumed version of you..." Peter answered as Cass sat next to him, acting innocent

"Yeah that's him." Bart nodded

"He's kinda... insane. And it's also kinda sad." Tim shrugged "He never felt love and when he saw the potential love between Max and Bart he wanted the same sort of thing. But first he wanted to become the fastest."

"...I'm guessing that obsession is a key factor for all these Nega-Speedsters." Peter sighed

"That or hate." Bart nodded

"So, how long are you going to be here for?" Cass asked trying to change the subject

"... meh. Probably till six or so." He shrugged

"That's great!" Cass cheered before she noticed everyone staring at her and she blushed, looking down "I mean... yea, that's cool."

'Oh boy I really hope this isn't going to be one of THOSE days...' Peter thought

"We gonna do more training then?" Tim asked

"Yeah, sure...I guess." Peter answered

"Or TV?" Bart chuckled

"TV." Cass quickly answered as she shuffled up a bit closer to Peter.

"Yea, TV." Peter laughed nervously

"Sweet!" Bart cheered

"Okay. Cass, you mind helping me get some snacks?" Tim asked his long-time friend

"Bart's quicker though. I'll stay here and look for some-thing good to watch." Cass answered

"And Bart eats half the snacks before we even get back. Now move it." Tim frowned

"Oh...Fine." Cass got up with a frown

"Then what do I do?" Bart asked

"Don't eat the snacks when we come in with them and before we're ready." Tim answered. Bart sighed, nodding, while Cass followed Tim into the kitchen

"Hyper metabolism?" Peter asked

"Yep." Bart answered

"Speed Force drains energy quickly?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool."

* * *

*With Tim and Cass*

"Popcorn, crisps...Oh the fruit..." Cass spoke getting stuff from the cupboards

"What was that back there?" Tim asked

"What do you mean?" Cass replied trying to be oblivious

"You know what...Acting all "girly" around Peter. You're an Amazon, not a ditz." Tim answered "Do I have to tell Kon that you've moved on?"

"I...Well...N-No, I can do it." Cass answered

"If you're sure." He shrugged "Just be sure with all this."

"I know...I know." Cass nodded

Tim nodded, the two taking the food back through "Glad to see you two haven't killed each other for the food." Tim commented

"Do you REALLY think so little of me Tim?" Bart huffed

"Yes." Tim answered simply

Peter just chuckled at that comment. Cass giggled at that, sitting next to him "Oh cool." Peter smiled as he took a sample crisp from the bowl and ate it.

"Movie!" Bart cheered as Tim sat between him and Cass

"Which one? There's like ten thousand movies on file." Tim answered

"... I don't know!" Bart groaned making the others laugh. As they laughed Cass, being close to Peter, shuffled upwards to him while not arousing suspicion from Tim and Bart... Well from Bart. Tim was just as good of a detective as Bruce and the feeling of being near Peter...it was nice. And hopefully, she'd get to be nearer to him.

Suddenly, as they turned on the TV, they saw the news. Superman and other super strong heroes where stopping a massive meteor from hitting the planet, on the opposite side of the Earth "Holy crap!" Peter gasped seeing this "Sorry, gotta go!" He called, running off and jumping out the window

"...I guess duty calls." Bart asked

"I'm going to." Cass added seriously

"Cass, you sure you're in the power range?" Tim asked

"I have to try." Cass answered, but she was honestly scared.

"Two seconds." Tim smiled, activating his communicator. With confidence he called "Titans! TOGETHER!"

* * *

*With Peter*

 _"Scarlet Spider!"_ Peter called, his device activating and forming the armour around him "I love this armour!" he laughed. Peter's armour was a modified version of Blue Beetle's armour, recreated using: Adamantine, Vibranium and Uru metal; as courtesy from Weaver. Coloured red, black and blue he looked badass, in his personal opinion. His suit had a bunch of weapons, let him fly and a few other small tricks. The downside? It all but cut off his Spider-Sence and he moved slower when throwing a punch or kick, so physically

"Okay, time to help save the world." Peter told himself. His backpack opened up, revealing jet thrusters, and flew off at high speeds "Okay, the news said: other side of the planet...I hope this suit can take the G's!" Peter thought aloud with a quip, laughing at his own joke as he began to see the meteor approach from the horizon and he saw a bunch of hero's pushing against the meteor, holding it back. Why was Superman having so much trouble with this? Shouldn't he be able to handle it himself?

With a frown the Scarlet Spider armour deactivated and a thunderbolt hit Peter, transforming him into his Marvel form **"SHAZAM!"** Peter proclaimed as he soon flew to help the heroes "Hold on Superman! I've got it!" Peter spoke as he helped push the meteor away...which was harder than it looked. He looked around, seeing the other hero's helping with the act. He saw Karan, AKA Powergirl, as well as Captain Marvel, Captain Marvel's sister and Peter's lover Mary, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and a woman who looked like Wonder Woman wearing a black skin tight suit which seemed to show an ever changing star filled sky with a large silver belt and silver heeled boots. The suit was sleeveless, showing her shoulders, and had a cut down half way her chest and a golden lasso hanging from her belt

Peter didn't know the girl, he would ask later as now wasn't the best time, but he felt like he knew her from somewhere. He looked back at the meteor and pushed as best he could, confused why they were having such trouble! "What the heck is with this giant rock?!" Peter groaned pushing it back with all his might

"It... it's shrunk! It was originally the size of Jupiter but Atom shrunk it!" Superman explained, their hands digging into the ground as the massive ball of rock tried to keep falling "It was thrown at us by an invading alien species we stopped!"

"And it's got a bunch of Kryptonite in it! Not enough to hurt us but it's weakening mine and Superman's strength!" Karen explained

"So big rock with nasty radiation." Peter answered "Which alien species?"

"They are called Thanagarians." Wonder Woman explained

"Okay." Peter nodded, noticing rocks falling from the meteor... and saw a large rock falling near the black clothed girl "DONNA! MOVE!" He yelled on instinct, not even thinking about the words... specifically the NAME that left his lips and how he knew it

The star clothed girl looked at him for a brief second with her sapphire blue eyes before she looked up at the meteor and flew out of the way, dodging a massive rock "That was close. Thanks!" Donna responded

"No...Problem...!" Peter groaned trying to force the meteor back

"But... how did you know my name?" Donna frowned, zooming back up and helping the others again

"Just instinct." Peter answered 'Can't we punch this thing so it breaks? No, then we'd have MORE problems!'

"Wait... I think I've got this!" Green Lantern called "I'll use my ring to hold it together! Everyone who can shoot, blast apart the rock and I'll stop it falling apart!"

"Understood!" Wonder Woman answered "Spider-Man: you, Mary and Donna help break this apart!"

"Got it!" Spidey nodded, a few of the hero's backing up as green energy began wrapping around the rock

"Time to wreck this thing!" Green Lantern spoke as Spider-Man, Mary Marvel and Donna Troy helped break the irradiated meteor apart

Superman and PowerGirl backed up, shooting their heat vision at the rock as well and that was when WonderGirl arrived "Holy cow! Hang on guys!" Cass spoke flying to help Peter and the others

"Cass?" Donna asked on shock

"Er... hey Donna!" Cass said nervously as she punched the rock "How... how are you?"

"Fine. But what're you doing here?" Donna asked as she punched a section of the meteor as it continued slowly to Earth

"To... help?" Cass shrugged lightly

"Less talking, more blasting!" Peter spoke as he continued to break through the rocks throwing them out Green Lantern so he can collect them. It took nearly an entire hour but finally they were finished, everyone exhausted

"That...was...Exhausting!" Powergirl panted

"If I meet...A Thanagarian...I'm gonna punch them...In the head..." Peter panted

"Hawkgirl and Hawkman are Thanagarians..." Superman answered

"...Evil Thanagarians..." Peter corrected. Karan chuckled, wrapping his arms around Peter as they were all teleported to the WatchTower

"Oh...Everything hurts..." Lantern groaned

"We've had worse..." Diana spoke

"Nothing like THAT for a while..." Donna answered while the others nodded, walking through the space station

"How're Karen and Clark?" Peter asked

"They're in the med-bay; they're just trying to sleep off the kryptonite radiation." Donna answered

"Now... back to what you said." Donna frowned as she turned to him "How do you know my name?"

"I err...well..." Peter tried to think of an answer but couldn't "I... don't really know."

Donna frowned as she looked at him, tapping her "You know... you send familiar." She frowned

"I...I do? Maybe it's just coincidence." Peter spoke, blinking and shrugging lightly

"...I dunno. This line of work doesn't HAVE "coincidences"." Donna answered

"... True." Peter nodded in agreement from his experience

"Oh... hey Spidey... Donna." Cass said nervously as she walked over, ending the conversation

"Hey Cass...Thanks for helping out back there." Peter smiled

"You're welcome." Cass smiled, blushing

"I'm glad you helped out too Cass...Concerned, but glad." Donna added

"Thank you Donna." Cass smiled, hugging her

Donna instantly returned the hug, closing her eyes as she sighed with a smile "You're welcome."

Peter blinked as he looked at the sight. It was... familiar bit different. He was Donna, younger, with the black of her suit red and large white five point stars going down the legs and she was hugging a girl wearing a green outfit and cloak but... he couldn't see the other girls face or hair. He frowned, his head hurting

"Hey Donna!" Wally called, running over and snapping Peter from those memories

'Dang it...' Peter frowned

"Hi Wally." Donna waved back

"How's it hanging Flash?" Peter responded.

"Great... except Irey ate too much sugar." Wally explained with a chuckle, Cass pulling back

"Oh no..." Cass's face was stunned as a bolt of yellow spun past them...at least three times

Peter blinked as he stared at Donna and Wally. He saw another warped image. Both younger with Wally in the KidFlash suit and Donna in the red suit again

"DONNA!" A younger voice cheered, Lian tackling Donna and hugging her around her stomach with Roy running towards them and this little act snapped Peter from his thoughts AGAIN

'The HELL is going on?!' Peter thought in annoyance

"Hello Little Lian. How're you?" Donna smiled using Lian's teasing nickname.

"I'm Speedy!" She huffed once more

"H... hey Donna." Roy chuckled as he walked over and, again, Peter's head was filled with unusual memories... each one was with the current people surrounding him... But WHY couldn't he remember? He could see Donna in the red uniform while Roy was dressed in... Basically a male version of Lian's outfit. They were talking and laughing, blushing a bit. He yelled, punching his head lightly

"Dude, why're you hitting yourself?" Wally asked

"Minds just foggy... like something I can't quite remember." Peter sighed "I... I'm gonna head off for some food."

"Mind if we come with?" Roy asked

"Sure, why not?" Peter shrugged before he stuck his hand out... and caught Irey as she was running past again, grabbing her by the back of the shirt of her costume

"AW! No fair!" Iris frowned as she tried to run through the air...which only began to tire her out since she couldn't get any traction

She pouted, crossing her arms as Peter passed her to Wally

"Good eye Peter." Wally chuckled, holding his wriggling daughter in his arms

"Deal with speedsters a bit. It's all about counting." Peter shrugged "And preparing for the kickback."

"Your arm still in its socket?" Roy asked

"...More or less..." Peter answered. Everyone chuckled as they headed to the cafeteria, Peter spotting Karen sitting at a table eating salad

"Guess Karen's feeling better." Roy commented

Peter smiled and sat next to her, kissing her cheek "Feeling better beautiful?" He smiled, the others sitting around the table

"Oh um...Yes...yes I am." Karen blushed

"I'll be back with food." Wally grinned, running off

"Me to!" Impulse nodded, following

"Kids..." Karen chuckled

"You took a lot of that radiation; sure you don't need any rest?" Peter asked kindly

"Most of it was hidden by that rock; we were getting a very small amount. And when we started blasting it apart Kal and I where further back." Karen nodded "So the radiation was just as thinned out because of distance. We just need to wait a bit."

"Okay, okay...Can't blame me for looking out for you." Peter answered

"I know." She smiled, kissing him lightly "How's Zatanna?" She asked

"She's fine...Nolan's a handful...but he's worth every second." Peter answered

"Nolan?" Donna asked

"Mine and Zatanna's son." Peter smiled

"Son?" Roy asked

"Yeah...He was born...a few weeks ago." Peter answered

"True." Karen nodded

"So... Roy. Donna. I kind of don't know much about you two." Peter said nervously

"Well...That's no surprise. We don't know much about you too Scarlet." Roy answered

"Spider-Man." Spidey frowned "Or Spidey. Or Webs. Or Web-Head."

"Huh? Why what did I say?" Roy asked

"You called me Scarlet." Peter said

"Yeah...Why...Why did I say that?" Roy asked rubbing his head

"I don't know." Donna frowned

"You okay Daddy?" Lian asked

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine sweetie." Roy answered rubbing her head

"You must be losing it Roy." Donna added

"Probably." Wally laughed as he came back, carrying a massive pile of food

"...Wally. Really?" Roy deadpanned, even though he knew Wally's powers required MASSIVE amounts of calories.

"Don't be such a buzzkill Roy." Wally laughed

"Yea!" Irey sang, walking up behind her father with a massive pile of food in comparison to her size

"Ah..." Peter chuckled "That's cute."

"Speedsters eat." Roy shrugged as the two sat their food down and then tan back and brought food back for everyone else "Thanks Wally."

"No problem." Said speedster answered

"So... yea. Back to my question with Roy and Donna." Peter nodded

"Hmm?" Donna asked kindly

"Well... I kinda want to learn more about you. I am trying to learn more about different heroes." Peter shrugged

"Oh right." Donna nodded

"Alright...What do you want to know?" Roy asked

"Well... general background stuff." He shrugged

"Well...Sit back. It's gonna be a long backstory." Roy stretched trying to get comfy

"We got food." Peter joked

"Then you better get comfy." Roy smiled

* * *

*With Zatanna*

Zatanna smiled as she rocked Nolan, setting him down to sleep. He was crying earlier for his mother for food, after the connection and some lunch for both of them, Zatanna smiled as her son was finally asleep "He seems cute." A voice behind her said

"Who, who's there?" Zatanna turned around

Standing there was Nightwing "Hey Zatanna. Where's your husband... we need to talk." He frowned


	16. The Truth of the Titans

**SaurusRock625** : Hey, Dick Grayson is awesome!

 **Spawn Hades** : Good guess. But I am pretty sure I have established that Donna and Roy are a couple.

 **gunman** : It does, TECHNICALLY, have something to do with Peter being in this world. Yes.

 **shawn . desai** : MAYBE, maybe not.

 **God of the Challenge** : Honestly, with how confusing Donna's history is we COULD have done that.

 **Guest chapter 15** : Because Jay, Wally's son, has lost his connection with the speed force to save his sister.

And no, Max is not faster than Wally. Wally is the fastest Flash.

 **Ricc850** : Another good guess.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Ricc850** : Yep, you'll have to wait and see.

 **God of the Challenge** : No she isn't, Donna Troy is her own character from DC.

 **shawn . desai** : It's cause we've got our own story with this plot line. Read and see, if you have any comments, put it in the next review.

 **Spawn Hades** : Somewhat. And yeah, it's kinda like that.

 **FanFic World010** : Peter's Harem is...SOMEWHAT closed. We've got plans for the future. And thank you very much for your kind words.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

For those who are wondering, yes this arc is based on Titans Hunt.

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 16: The Truth of the Titans  
**

* * *

"... wow..." Peter muttered as he walked through the watchtower with Donna, Cass, Roy and Lian

"Yeah...and that's us. What about yourself; since you know us now." Roy asked

"Er... teen bitten by a magic spider that just happened to be radioactive, messed up, learnt a lesson and became a hero." He shrugged

"...That is brief." Donna deadpanned

"A magic spider that was radioactive? You SURE you didn't get help from a deity with that kind of crazy?" Roy asked

"Err..." Peter tried to think how to define Weaver "... you COULD say that."

"Huh...What about that "Beetle/Spider" you got equipped, I've never seen those sort of metals." Donna added

"Those are from my home universe." Peter chuckled

"Wow...Lucky you." Roy chuckled

"Yeah...Just asking; mind if I use the phone? I want to call Zatanna." Peter asked

"Sure. Use mine if you want." Roy smiled, passing his phone

"Thanks man." Peter answered and put in his house phone number. It began to ring, the others backing up. Roy wrapped an arm around Donna's waist while Donna was saying goodbye to Cass, who had to go back to Titans Tower while Peter answered the phone

 _"Hello?"_ Zatanna'a voice rang through the phone as the call connected

"Hey Zee, it's me. I wanted to check in." Peter smiled

 _"Oh! Peter!"_ Zatanna gasped, smiling

"Yea. How are you dear?" Peter smiled "And how is Nolan?"

 _"I'm fine and Nolan is sleeping happily."_ she smiled _"It's a good thing you called; someone is here to talk to you."_

"Really? Who?" Peter asked

 _"Hey Spidey."_ A familiar voice filled the phone

"Nightwing! Hey! Er... what are you doing at my house?" Peter blinked

 _"I need to speak to you."_ Nightwing said _"I see you're on Roy's phone. Anyone else with you?"_

"Troya and Flash." Peter explained

 _"Good. Meet me in Titans Tower in twenty minutes, with them."_ Nightwing nodded before the phone was passed back to Zatanna

 _"You okay Pete... how do those bats do that?"_ Zatanna reeled off

"I'm fine babe. I might be home late, sorry. Love you." Peter chuckled

 _"It's fine. I love you to."_ Zatanna smiled, hanging up

With that Peter hung up and handed back Roy his phone "Looks like I've got to head to Titans Tower." he explained, making them blink

"Need a lift there?" Donna asked

"Yea... he kinda asked for you, Roy and Wally to." Peter chuckled, nodding

"We better get moving then." Wally spoke

"Awe...Really daddy?" Iris frowned

"Yeah, sorry baby girl. I'll be back soon." Wally spoke "You go home, it's nearly dinner."

"Hey Cass, can you stay and watch Lian for me?" Roy asked the blonde

"Um...Yeah sure." Cass nodded, but she also wanted to spend a little more time with Peter.

"Bye Daddy!" Lian waved

"Bye honey." Roy hugged his daughter

"Let's get moving." Peter spoke

* * *

*In Titans Tower*

The three appeared in front of the T shaped tower, Peter looking up in amazement "So this place has been the headquarters for the Teen Titans since you started?" Peter asked as they walked inside

"No. Originally it was just a cave." Roy shrugged as they walked through the tower. They saw Dick standing next to another black haired male. The guy had purple eyes with some black markings around his eye. He wore a red outfit that covered him from the neck down with large black sections crossing the suit like waves

"Hey Dick, Roy." Peter waved before he froze again

"Seems you are right Nightwing. He does seem familiar. And he knew my name." Garth, the original Aqualad and currently Tempest, said with his arms crossing his chest

"I had a feeling." Nightwing spoke

"Um, sorry. Not to be a dick, Dick...But what the heck is going on?" Roy asked

"Don't you three notice something... off? With all of us and Peter. All of us seem to know things we shouldn't." Dick said simply

"Err...It...Feels like this is a vague dream. Like it happened but it didn't." Wally commented

"He did know mine and Garth's names without even meeting us." Donna nodded

"Like... memories were taken from us. Telepathically." Dick said and the original Titan's got the message and their eyes widened as they all remembered ONE person who could have done what the son of Batman was suggesting

"Are...are you saying...We KNEW Peter from...before he came here?" Roy asked "And... Lilith took those memories? Why?"

"Lilith?" Peter frowned, the name sounding familiar and hurting his heart "But... how could I known you guys? I've never been to this world until... well... I arrived."

"... Follow me." Dick sighed, walking deeper into the tower and into a room full of statues

"Where... where are we?" Peter asked, looking around and seeing the large bronze/gold statues

"This is where we put statues to honour Titans who have fallen." Garth said simply

"Wow..." Peter commented. They all nodded, pointing to a single statue. It was of a beautiful woman who looked to be in her early twenties wearing a loose cloak costume with a hood that was down showing her long hair, her soft and beautiful face with freckles and Peter... Peter swore he recognised her. She looked so... so familiar. But he didn't know from where. It was like the original Titans but... more. He flinched as he nearly fell to his knees, his head feeling like it was going to split open "HNN!" Peter gripped his head feeling like something was pulsing out of his head with a jackhammer.

"So I was right." Dick nodded

"Who... is that?" Peter flinched

"That was Lilith Clay. She was a telepath/telekinetic who went by Omen." Donna said sadly "She wasn't part of the original five..."

"But she was as good as." Wally finished sadly, sighing sadly "She... died years ago. A Superman android backhanded her and snapped her neck."

"Prick..." Roy frowned

"So...WHY does my head feel like Deadpool is shredding my brains?" Peter groaned

"She's telepathic. I think she blocked out memories... for some reason." Dick sighed

"Is...Is there another telepath who can fix it?" Peter asked

"The Martian's maybe." Donna shrugged

"I am sorry... but no." Garth frowned "Lilith did this to us for a reason. We need to find that out ourselves."

"Okay...Okay...Can I get a drink of water please?" Peter asked as he slowly got up from the floor. Garth nodded, summoning water and pushing the ball of water towards him "...That is cool. Thank you." Peter commented with a smile. He drunk the water awkwardly, stretching after wards

"If Lilith did this then she might have left us clues." Roy frowned

"But where would she?" Donna added

"... The cave." Dick nodded

"The cave?" Peter asked

"The original team's cave." Dick answered

"Oh yea!" Peter nodded, remembering the conversation he had with the other three

"Should we head out now?" Wally asked, lightning sparking off him impatiently

"Impatient as always...but yeah, let's go." Dick commented

"Well then let's go. I've had enough with people messing with my memory and past." Donna sighed

"And I've had enough BS in my life as well." Peter answered

"Then let's move out." Dick nodded

* * *

*Time skip*

The group were now in the original Titans Cave and Peter's headache was subsiding but questions flowed through his head. He blinked, groaning as he felt a bit lightheaded. The six entering the cave slowly, the place dark and the equipment and decorations being worn down with time "Wow...this...all this is..." Peter gasped seeing all the equipment and such; he was in awe of it all.

"Been years since we were here." Wally smiled

"Yea. I missed this old place." Roy smiled

"We stupidly let it go downhill." Donna nodded sadly

"We can fix it later." Dick reminded

Peter looked around, taking the place in... Before he blinked, his head feeling clearer...

* * *

*Flashback*

 _Peter, at age 15, smiled as he followed some familiar teens into a familiar face. He was following teenage versions of Donna, in the red outfit, Roy, who was in the Speedy costume, Wally, who was in the Kid Flash costume, Gath, who was in a red shirt and blue pants with a gold belt, and Dick, who was in the Robin costume, into Titans Cave_

 _"Good to be home." Teen Wally sighed happily_

 _"I Know...thought we had a bit of trouble back then." Teen Dick added putting his bo-staff on the side_

 _"Mr Webs helped a lot though." Teen Roy, Speedy, laughed as he dropped his bow and quiver gently. He then went to the fridge and threw a can at teen Peter "Catch WebHead!"_

 _Peter grinned and caught it without paying attention, taking his mask off "Thanks Roy." Peter laughed lightly as he sat down "Man... this world definitely feels... calmer than my one. I owe you guys so much for looking out for me."_

 _"Oh Pete. You've more than helped us." A soothing female voice said happily, green sleeved feminine arms wrapping around his neck/shoulders from behind_

 _"Hey...it's better with you in it." Peter smiled looking up at the girl who looped his arms around him but before he saw her face everything went foggy again_

* * *

*End flashback*

Peter broke out of his flashback as he caught a water bottle that Roy had thrown at him, unknowingly mirroring what happened years ago "It happened again." he whispered

"What happened?" Roy frowned, worried but also noticing the familiar action

"Are you okay?" Donna added

"I... I remembered something." Peter said, rubbing his head "I remember... us as teens. Walking in here. Roy threw me a soda." He listed off

"I threw you a soda?" Roy asked trying to remember

"Yea. Then I sat down and a girl wrapped her arms around my neck. They had green slaves." Peter nodded and continued, trying to remember anything else

"Green sleeves?" Wally asked

"Yeah." Peter clarified with a nod

"Lilith?" Garth asked

"Must have been." Dick shrugged

"This is all just confusing." Roy groaned, laying on the old warn out coach

"I know." Dick nodded "We need to think about this though. It's important."

"I know it is. But the thing is where do we start...?" Roy began to speak but it began to train off in Peter's ears as he sat down where he thought his double went...and he felt...a familiarity

* * *

*flashback*

 _Peter yelled as he fell towards the ground. Just this morning he had been swinging through New York and now... he was falling into a wood "Ow...that hurt..." Peter groaned as he slowly got up from the woodland floor and looked around to find some form of landmark but instead he saw a group of six teens standing in front of him "Oh man...Can...Anyone give me a hand please?" Peter asked_

 _"You okay?" The younger Donna Troy asked as she grasped his hand and helped him up_

 _"Yeah...Just...Fell through a city...and landed in a forest. No biggie..." Peter joked_

 _"Fell through a city?" Wally frowned_

 _"You okay mate?" Roy added_

 _"A bit banged up...Where am I?" Peter answered_

 _"Hatton Corner." Dick explained simply  
_

 _"Hatton...Is that anywhere near Mid-Town?" Peter asked_

 _"No." A red haired girl frowned but for some reason Peter couldn't seem to be able to keep his eyes on her_

 _"Who are you anyway?" Robin asked_

 _"I'm...I'm Spider-Man." Peter answered_

 _"... who?" The Titans all asked_

 _"The Amazing Spider-Man? Friendly Neighbourhood Hero?" Peter answered trying to explain himself_

 _"... never heard of you." Roy shrugged_

 _Peter hung his head in sadness "Great...Just...Just great..."_

 _"Don't worry. The Teen Titans will help you get home." Dick smiled cheekily_

 _"... who?" Peter blinked_

 _"The...Teen Titans. Us." Robin answered as the same thing what they were JUST with Spider-Man happened to them and then everything began to fade away._

* * *

*End Flashback*

Peter blinked, finding himself back in the cave "Damn it." he hissed

"Another memory?" Donna asked

"Yea. How I came here... the 'first time' apparently." Peter nodded

Suddenly a new figure appeared in the room. It was Weaver _"Hey everyone."_ Said woman smiled. Weaver was a shoulder length spider-web silver haired woman with tiger's eye coloured eyes, dressed in a mismatch of different era clothes: a red flannel shirt with light brown duster jacket and cowboy hat, blue working jeans, knee length leather musketeer boots and white tinted goggles around her neck atop a web motif bandana. She was beautiful with a kind motherly smile and DD-Cup breasts hidden behind her clothes.

"Err...Who is this?" Roy asked seeing this woman and gulped

"That's Weaver. Some sort of... Goddess of Spiders." Peter shrugged

 _"I prefer the term "Grandmother". But yes, I am a Goddess of a sort."_ Weaver spoke kindly, sounding like Yubel from Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

"Why are you here?" Dick asked

 _"To... explain what happened to you."_ Weaver sighed, 'smoke' surrounding the seven

"Whoa...nice trick. Do you do parties?" Wally quipped

 _"Meh, if you pay enough."_ She chuckled _"Now... if you look through the fog you'll see what happened. You see the Speed Force may be the universal energy between each universe and each universe may vibrate at different frequencies but every world is also connected in the Web of Life. Each world needs a Spider to keep that world connected. But this world's Spider... was going insane. And so I brought Peter here from his world to stop him."_

"You brought me here...Because of a double of mine was going crazy?" Peter asked in shock "What about the other reason? The one with Ock?"

 _"That is why you came here now. You had to stop the spider, put him into a coma of seal him away. So the world would still be connected to the web and stable even without the Spider. And then you went home as your world still needed a Spider."_ She explained _"But when Ock stole your body I sent you back here, safe. I didn't realize that with the way you sealed him... this not only was a very dumb thing to do but you didn't even remember this world anymore."_

"...Sounds like EVERY multiversal cock-up we've ever had." Wally spoke

"Wait... what do you mean with that whole 'this was a real dumb idea' thing?" Roy asked

 _"Well with the method of the stealing you did you had to lock away your memories of each other. Lilith had to lock away Peter's memories of the Titans and lock the Titans memories of Peter."_ Weaver explained

"We worked that out." Garth deadpanned

 _"The spersific seal you used on the Spider needed your memories as well as the absence of a Peter to keep him sealed. With Peter on this world it began to unlock your memories and that was weakening his seal."_ Weaver finished with a light glare at Garth

"So now we've got to stop "Evil-Peter" from wreaking havoc on this world." Peter answered

 _"He's not a Peter Parker, but basically. Evil guy with Spider Powers."_ She nodded lightly

"And in this universe...Was his name "Scarlet"?" Peter asked

 _"No."_ She shook her head _"He called himself the Tarantula. Scarlet was just the name the others called you, like a nickname."_

"AH..." Roy and Peter nodded

"So where is "Tarantula" now?" Dick asked

 _"Where you left him. Deep within the forest surrounding the cave."_ Weaver explained simply and basically

"Hatton Corner..." Peter thought

"So... out there... somewhere." Wally said, pointing outside the cave "Can you be more spersific?"

 _"I am sorry but I cannot. You must search together. Find it together. Remember and rebuild your bond. Because while your memories bind him, he is freeing himself of those bonds. But the bonds will remain where they are. And your bonds are your strength. With him at full strength and you not, you will lose."_ Weaver explained sadly _"You just reform your bonds with them Peter. Because what you did last time... is no longer an option."_ the smoke grew stronger... and with that the six where encased in the fog... and they saw it.

The adult heroes looked around in shock, seeing their teenage counterparts all around them. Beaten and wounded. Young Roy was on his knees, his tunic torn to ribbons, his bow in six parts and his mask half torn off. Young Garth was leaning against a tree with his shirt half torn off and blood pouring down his right arm and going down his face. Young Donna was laying on her side, her left arm broken with her suit having several cuts along it with gashes in her skin under the suit. Young Dick was standing, barley, with his mask gone and his cape just small patches of cloth, his arms and legs all bloodied and his right eye closed with a black eye but he stood shacking with his bostaff in hand. Young Wally was on his stomach, his legs clearly broken, with large gashes and slashes in his costume and skin like Donna. And Young Peter was standing next to Dick with similar wounds as the others with half his mask also ripped clean off but he also seemed... thinner, his costume hanging off him like it was a size or two too big, and he looked less muscular than he should be

"Oh Gods... what happened to us?" Present Donna gasped, covering her mouth, the older versions of the teens standing there like ghosts

"I bet it's him." Older Roy said, pointing at a figure

The figure was six foot tall with tanned skin and large muscles. His body had black purple tattoos that where either spider of different sizes or web patterns... he was also shirtless, but he did have torn pants. His fingernails where black and claw like, he had four massive spider-like legs jutting out of his back, he was bold with five red eyes and a sixth eye seemingly forming, his feet where just three big toes in a 'Y' shape. And the final thing they noticed... he was holding a girl by her throat

"Oh god...Who is that?" Present Garth asked

"It... it's Lilith!" Present Dick gasped, standing at an angle to see her face

"Lilith?" Present Peter asked in shock as he saw the girl in the monster's face

She was just like her statue in Titans Tower only... younger. She just have been the same height as teenage Peter, maybe an inch shorter. She had strawberry blonde hair that reached her backside, bright blue eyes and freckles. While Donna had an impressive chest size even as a teenager, Lilith was roughly a B-Cup with a less voluptuous but still attractive figure. Her figure was further hidden by her outfit bring a slightly loose black suit with green flat boots, gloves and belts as well as a large green scarf and a green ankle length cape with a hood, the hood currently being down and the scarf now tatters. Her suit was slightly damaged like the others and she was bleeding as well. Currently she was having trouble breathing, her gloved hands trying to pry the monster of a humans hand from her throat

 _"Le-Let me go..." Lilith choked through the gripping hand of the spider creature_

 _"Leave… her... alone!" Young Peter yelled as he charged, punching the creature in the chest and it did nothing, Peter then getting backhanded away_

 _"Please. As if you are any problems without your powers!" The thing laughed_

"Without my powers?" Peter frowned 'What ahppened to my powers?'

 _Suddenly a part of Past Roy's bow stabbed into the creatures eye making it scream in pain. It reached up, grabbing his wounded eye as it stumbled back and released Lilith "Hands... of... my... friends." Young Roy panted, having thrown one of the chunks of his destroyed bow at the creature_

 _Lilith was on her knees, coughing as her airways where free, before she ran to Peter's side "Peter! Are you okay?" She asked_

 _"Yea... since you're fine." Past Peter smiled weakly "You guys... run. We're no match for him. I can distract him for a while; annoy him so much help spend an hour just punching my mangled corps. Get that Justice League you guys told me about. Stop him. Live."_

"This guy is a monster." Modern Garth flinched

 _"No! We aren't leaving you!" Lilith cried_

 _"Lilith...Live...Live for me..." Young Peter smiled with a bloody grin "Besides...I'll always get back up..."_

"As if we'd leave." Older Dick snapped to the past

 _"We are NOT leaving you to die Peter!" Young Dick frowned, unknowingly mirroring what his older self said "Our call is Titans Together for a REASON!"_

 _"Guys... remember that temple? How he stole Peter's power?" Young Garth asked, pointing at one "Donna, you read the walls right? Didn't you say there was some sealing spell?"_

 _"Y-Yes. I remember it." Lilith answered_

"Of course there is a magic temple invoked." Present Donna sighed

 _"It requires... it requires a sacrifice. Loosing someone completely as you lose the memories of them and they you, the memories acting as the cage." Young Donna explained "But it needs a telepath to do it."_

 _"Wait... so we'll forget all about someone? Like we never met them?!" Young Roy yelled in anger as the creature that was a man pulled the bow from his eye_

 _"Not just anyone... someone connected to the one being sealed." Young Garth corrected_

 _"Meaning..." Young Wally muttered, eyes wide as he realized what that meant_

 _"You'll all forget me." Young Peter nodded "Do it Lilith... it's the only way."_

"No!" Older Wally gasped "Is this SERIOUSLY our only option?!"

"Seems like it." Present Roy snarled

 _"But... But... But I-" Lilith cried, hugging Peter tightly_

 _"Do it..." Young Peter smiled weakly, encouragingly "You'll forget me..."_

 _The creature roared, now blind in one eye in pain._

"BACK OFF!" Present Roy snarled, trying to punch the creature... but his hand passed through it

"This is a memory, Roy." Older Peter reminded

 _"But I won't forget you." Young Peter smiled and kissed Lilith. Lilith nodded with a small, sad smile. Her eyes began to glow green as the monster/beast charged She took a deep breath and a massive wave of telekinetic energy flew from her it. It passed through the Titan's and Spidey but it avoided the creature, the energy reaching a temple a few meters away. The temple glowed green and ribbons of green energy flew out. It wrapped around the creature and began to drag it away, the Titan's now unconscious_

 _"No! No! I'll be back! I'll kill you all!" It roared in rage, being dragged behind the trees_

 _"Peter... I... I'm NOT forgetting!" Lilith said with tears in her eyes_

 _"Looks like... the one who does the ritual... doesn't forget..." Peter smiled and you could see his muscles returning, his powers clearly coming back "But... I can feel my memories fading. Remember me Lilith. I hope I see you in my dreams." Peter said before he kissed her one last time, falling unconscious and with that the fog began to fade, the modern day Titans and Spidey 'returning' to the cave_

 _"I found you all an hour later. Lilith took you all home and forced herself to sleep. I hadn't known what happened, I just sensed that Tarantula was locked away and I assumed you all said goodbye so I took Peter home."_ Weaver said, explaining what happened after

"Holy Hera..." Donna gasped feeling her heart being pulled

"She really loved you...Him..." Roy spoke kindly, yet trying not to sound condescending

"I don't even remember her." Peter frowned in self anger

"It was the price that had to be paid. I'm sorry Peter." Weaver apologized with a tear forming in her eye

Peter sighed, nodding. Didn't mean he had to like it "Tell...Tell me...What...What happened to Lilith?" Peter asked

"We told you... she was killed by a Superman robot." Donna frowned sadly

"It happened so suddenly it caught us all of guard. We just couldn't get there in time." Roy muttered "Wally wasn't even there."

"But you were with her in the end...And where was I?" Peter chastised himself, drawing blood from how tightly his fists clenched

"Don't put the weight of the world on your shoulders Peter." Wally spoke, trying to assure him

"She loved me and died! And where was I?! I was I there by her side as she died?! No! Was I there at her funeral?! No! Where was I?! I was in my world! I fell in love with another girl and wasn't able to save her! I fell in love with another, married her and we sold our marriage to the devil to save my aunt after said wife told me to! I got my body swapped with a madman and in the attempt to get my life back I died in his body! I came here and I didn't remember her! I got married, several other girls choosing to join the relationship and had a son and I didn't remember her!" Peter yelled before he fell to his knees, looking down "I didn't remember her... that is the worst thing I could have done to her outside killing her with my own hands."

"Jesus..." Dick spoke in absolute shock

'How much love and loss HAS he had?' Garth asked

'And I thought the Speed Force had a confusing history...' Wally thought sadly. Roy just looked at his metal arm sadly, remembering the tragedies that happened to him

Donna walked over and hugged Peter, rubbing his back as she held back tears "S-So...What...*Sniff* What do we have to do?" Peter asked, relaxing into the hug. It was like he was being held by the big sister he never had

 _"Find the temple and stop Tarantula._ " Weaver said _"But this time it has to be for good."_

Peter and the others nodded, Donna helped Peter onto his feet and his resolve was hardening "Let's end this." He said seriously, the group leaving

 _"Good luck."_ Weaver smiled before she disappeared


	17. Titans Together

**snake1980** : Thank you.

 **Alternet RedSkys** : Donna is the Big Sister of the Titans.

 **Guest chapter 16 . Aug 28** : No. Lilith Clay, also known as Omen, is a cannon character and one of the first Titans. And she did die the way we explained, in a terrible story called Titans/Young Justice Graduation Day. Watch Linkara's review of that episode to see how crap it was. But also watch his Titan's retrospective to see how awesome the Titans are.

 **chimera629** : Yes this is Weaver's fault. And she admitted it. Also it does not matter what the Spider is morally, a Spider just needs to be in existence for the Web to support it.

This happened in early DC. Meta-Human prisons where not that good at the time, they had no access to the Phantom Zone projector as that was something Superman held onto VERY carefully at the time and they where caught off guard by Tarantula's attack. Also they are heroes, they tend to get healed up quickly.

Because Tarantula did not steal his power, he just took his connection to the web. This basically shut off Peter's powers until Tarantula was sealed and Peter went to another world, which gave him his connection back. Tarantula would have to REsteal the thread to take Peter's powers again.

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy are not the original Titan's. They came in as part of the New Teen Titans which, yes, had Dick, Roy, Wally, Donna and Garth but this happened during the ORIGINAL Titans and is connected to that team

 **Ricc850** : Yes it was cannon.

 **Spawn Hades** : No, Lilith Clay was never brought back from her death which was used for shock value. She is back in Rebirth/New 52, which is an alternate universe so she has never died.

 **ChaosSonic1** : EVERYONE hates One More Day

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **ChaosSonic1:** Yeah we're fans of MJXPeter as well. That's why we tear down Slott's stories every chance we get.

 **gunman** : Thanks gunman.

 **Guest chapter 16 of Aug 28** : Lilith is an established character in DC.

 **FanFic World010** : We'd give you the harem list but...We've got a lot on our plate at the minute.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And here is another new chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Again, this is based on Titan's Hunt

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 17: Titans Together  
**

* * *

The group were now at Hatton Corner's forest, the last known place of Tarantula. Someone in here. They were walking together, through the forest searching "Feels weird walking through here again." Donna spoke

"Even more so that I came here in another life..." Peter frowned

"It's fine man." Wally patted his shoulder

"We'll fix this. Promise." Dick reassured him.

"Thank you." He nodded

As they delved deeper and deeper into the forest, each Titan was having a flashback of their time with Peter...And how he affected their lives.

* * *

*Dick's Flashback*

 _Dick and Peter where relaxing on a beach near the cave at night, their masks off as they stared at the start nights sky"Your Uncle sounds like he was an awesome guy." Dick smiled_

 _"He was...But he was more like my father." Peter answered_

 _"He sounds a lot like Bruce...Being a father figure to those who need it." Dick smiled_

 _"You ever miss your parents?" Peter asked_

 _"At times I do...But...I have a new family...Bruce and Alfred, Barbara...THEY'RE my family." Dick answered_

 _"I know what you mean." Peter nodded with a sad smile_

 _"Ever wonder what life would be like...if we DIDN'T lose our families?" Dick asked_

 _"Sometimes...But...Things happen for a reason." Peter answered_

 _"Maybe." Dick shrugged "Still...no harm in dreams is there?"_

 _"Nah...No harm in dreams..." Peter smiled_

* * *

*End Flashback*

"Gotcha." Dick grinned, helping Peter up into a tree

"Thanks, but remember: Spider-Powers." Peter chuckled helping the others up with his strength

"Yes..." Donna nodded

* * *

*Donna's Flashback.*

 _Donna smiled as she was resting on the beach in a swimsuit... until water as thrown over her "GAH!" Donna shouted "Who? Peter!" she glared at the swimming shorts wearing mutate_

 _He was grinning, standing on the cliff side above her "Oh come on Don, lighten up!" He laughed as growled, flying towards him "Meep." He muttered before he dodged, laughing. Donna couldn't stop a small smile spreading on her lips as she turned directions and charged him again with the two friends starting a chase. The two laughed, eventually laying on the sand tired_

 _"That... was fun." She giggled lightly as she calmed down form their game_

 _"Yea." Peter nodded with a grin, resting his arms behind his head "So... you and Roy." He grinned, making her blush_

 _"Do NOT start that again." She huffed "I am an Amazon."_

 _"Doesn't mean you can't have fun and romance in your life." Peter chuckled_

 _"I am a warrior." She frowned_

 _"WONDER WOMAN is a warrior, doesn't stop her from having fun from time to time." Peter answered_

 _"She isn't in a romantic relationship." Donna replied_

 _"Haven't you seen her around Batman?" Peter smirked_

 _"No. And neither have you." Donna said, then pointed out. Peter had stayed at the Titan's Cave for the two weeks he had been in their world and hadn't met any other heroes_

 _"I'm just teasing, I didn't mean any harm." Peter chuckled "And Donna, it is called the news. Listen. Just because you're a warrior doesn't mean you can't be happy."_

 _"I...Yes...I guess you're right." Donna sighed_

 _"Come here." Peter smiled, hugging her lightly "Don't want my big sister to be upset." he said jokingly, Donna acting like a protective big sister to him since he arrived like she did for everyone_

 _"B-Big sister?" Donna asked in a nice sort of shock_

 _"Never had one but I thought that if I did she'd be like you." Peter admitted with a shrug and a smile_

 _"I...Thank you." Donna smiled hugging back._

* * *

*End Flashback*

"... Watch out!" Peter yelled as his Spider-Sence went off. Everyone stopped, three trees falling over where they would have been if they hadn't stopped

"Good thing one of us is looking out for the others, right Peter?" Roy spoke after a brief second of adrenaline

"Thanks." Peter chuckled, smiling

"Thank you Peter." Donna smiled, hugging him lightly

"I err...No problem." Peter chuckled, as a glimmer of a spark recollected the familial touch from Donna

* * *

*Arsenal Flashback*

 _"... wow. Cleaning this place up too much of a hassle for you man?" Peter joked as he and Roy stood in Roy's messy apartment. And it WAS messy. Like beyond what you'd expect_

 _"Y-yeah...I guess I...Ha...Kinda let it go..." Roy rubbed the back of his head with his human arm, signifying that his artificial limb was years away._

 _"Come on man, let's clean this up." Peter sighed with a smile, helping his friend tidy_

 _"I err...thanks." Roy answered. While Peter went over to the bed, Roy handled over his desk. His heart pounding from fear, hopefully that his friend wouldn't find...IT._

 _"... Roy." Peter frowned after a few minutes, turning to his friend_

 _"Um...Yeah...? What is it?" Roy gulped deeply and cautiously turning around to see Peter holding a tin box...with what appeared to be needles inside._

 _"... please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Peter sighed_

 _"Look Pete, I stopped." Roy said, looking away_

 _"Roy...ROY! Look at me! Tell me, to my FACE...that you've stopped." Peter inquired intently_

 _"I've stopped! I swear!" Roy snapped, glaring at Peter "What are ya gonna do?! Tell the other Titans and kick me out of the Team like Green Arrow did?!"_

 _"...No. No I'm not gonna rat you out." Peter answered sincerely_

 _"... what?" Roy blinked_

 _"I'm not going to eat you out Roy...it wouldn't be fair on you. And honesty...I think you're telling the truth." Peter answered He put his hands on Roy's shoulders and smiled "You are my friend. I'll help you through this. And well only share this with the others if YOU want. Okay?"_

 _Roy's shocked face went neutral then into a reassured smile "Thanks Pete..."_

* * *

*end flashback*

"We anywhere NEAR close Wally?" Dick asked, hoping his friend would have any ideas

"I could run off and see...but if I find it I'd be ambushed." Wally answered

"... true." Dick sighed

* * *

*Wally's Flashback, not Flashpoint*

 _Wally smiled, running around at high speeds. Wally was racing around the Titan's race track, Spidey timing him "And...STOP!" Peter spoke pressing the button literally seconds after Wally stopped_

 _"H... How'd I do?" Wally panted_

 _"Three hundred laps in thirty seconds." Peter nodded, impressed_

 _"Ten laps a second, not bad right?" Wally chuckled_

 _"Not bad." he nodded_

 _"I bet I can get even faster when I'm older." Wally put his hands behind his head_

 _"I'm sure you'll break the speed of light one day." Peter nodded with a smile_

 _"Ha-ha, here's hoping." Wally crossed his fingers_

 _Peter patted his shoulder with a chuckle "So what's next on the agenda? I doubt you just asked me to help time you." Peter asked_

 _"I... I've been thinking about retiring." Wally sighed_

 _"What? What're you talking about?" Peter asked_

 _"From Heroing. I'm thinking of just... I dunno. Being a normal person?" Wally admitted_

 _Peter looked down and chuckled with an understanding nod "I know what you mean Wally. There were times I wanted to retire to...but there was always another villain around the corner."_

 _"Yea... but there are other heroes to fight aren't there? Why do **I** have to suffer with being a hero?" Wally sighed_

 _"...I lost someone close to me, because I wasn't there." Peter began to confess_

 _"Huh?" Wally blinked_

 _"My uncle...I had a chance to stop a villain and I didn't...I live with that every day." Peter explained. Wally sighed at that, nodding lightly "But you...you have a choice Wally, you can retire. If that's what you REALLY want." Peter answered_

 _Wally sighed and nodded, turning to Peter "I might take a break in a year or two. Clear my head and think about it. Thanks Pete."_

 _"You're welcome Pal." Peter smiled, fist bumping him_

* * *

*End Flashback*

As the others continued to walk through the forest, Garth was the only one who was silent "You okay Garth?" Donna asked

"It is just...Difficult to comprehend. That is all." Garth answered

"What is?" Dick asked

"Is it the fact we're leading into memory lane via a connective power from a god-like being who happens to be my "cosmic grandmother"?" Peter asked

"... Basically." Garth smiled

"We'll fix this. Promise." Peter responded with a nod

* * *

*Garth Flashback*

 _Garth was standing at the edge of the water, looking out at the waving sea "Contemplating existence?" Peter's voice spoke behind his friend_

 _"No. Just thinking of my home." He nodded_

 _"You must miss it." Peter spoke_

 _"Yes...I do." Garth nodded "As you miss yours."_

 _"True...But...This place...It's an adventure. It's the chance to help others in a different world." Peter answered. Garth nodded in agreement and understanding "This whole world...its experiences waiting to happen." Peter smiled_

 _"Friends to meet and work to help." Garth nodded_

 _"That's the idea." Peter raised his hand for a fist bump_

 _Garth lightly fist bumped him, smiling softly_

* * *

*end flashback*

The group could feel their memories returning one by one. The fun times, like when Peter convinced Donna and Roy to help him prank Garth, and the sad times, like when Peter and Dick remembered the lives of those they had lost, but they also remembered the mundane times, like when Peter introduced Donna and Garth to the majesty of TV

But there was one type of memory that only Peter could remember...

* * *

*Peter's flashback*

 _Peter rubbed the back off his head nervously, blushing, as Lilith smiled at him. She was blushing lightly, her arms clasped behind her back and she was kicking the floor lightly with her left foot_

 _"S-So..." Peter blushed "What did you want to talk about?"_

 _"Well...I...WE...We've been together...for a long time..." Lilith answered_

 _"I've been part of the team for a month." He laughed nervously_

 _"It...It feels longer...In a good way! In a good way..." Lilith answered with a blush "We've gotten close and I... well... I know you like me. I'm psychic, I can always hear everyone's thoughts... you don't know how maddening that is." Lilith explained, going off a tangent, looking down sadly now "Every waking moment hearing all those voices. Never feeling alone or at leave. Hearing things no one SHOULD hear. All the secrets and personal thoughts I... sorry. I'm rambling." She chuckled nervously at the end, blushing brighter_

 _"It...It's okay..." Peter answered hugging her._

 _"Well... as I said... I know you like me and I... well... like... you... to..." Lilith explained with a large blush_

 _"Y-You do?" Peter smiled lightly, though it grew wider_

 _"Yes." She nodded with a shy smile "... and you aren't dreaming. I can read your mind. Remember Peter?"_

 _"Good...Cause I want this to be real." Peter smiled and kissed Lilith on the lips. He cupped her cheek gently, the two pressing their lips against each others lovingly as their eyes slid closed_

 _"Hmm..." The two hummed happily. They held each other close, kissing each other lovingly..._

* * *

*End flashback*

"Think this is it?" Roy asked rubbing his hair. The group where staring up at a small temple that was pulsing green in the gaps between the bricks

"Duh." Peter deadpanned, chuckling

"Ready to end this?" Dick asked

"... yea." Garth nodded

"I am." Donna added

"Same here." Roy followed

"I've been ready for weeks." Wally grinned

"Then let's fix this." Peter spoke donning his mask "For Lilith."

"For Lilith!" the Titans spoke together

* * *

*time skip*

Hours later the Titans where deep into the forest, nearing the location of their battle from years ago "Think he's broken out now?" Roy asked, his bow ready

"If he has...We would've heard about it." Donna answered

"Keep your eyes out team." Dick said simply

The group walked through the temple in a guarded formation, moving as silently as they could. They remained soft-footed as they traversed through the temple. They felt the walls of the temple as to track their movement, feeling the vines deeper and deeper to the center and then... there was an explosion. The light from the explosion filled the chamber causing Peter's Spider-Sense to go off at an alarming rate but it was muted, like it had trouble actually register the danger. Donna pointed down into the temple tunnel to indicate that they must be getting close and then... the floor under them began to crumble

"Oh shit." Roy groaned

"RUN!" Wally shouted

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Dick snapped lightly as Wally ran at super speed, Donna flew and Peter wall crawled with him, Garth and Roy forced to run at normal speed and like the chase scene of an action movie with ancient temples the floor began to give way and drop into an abyss. They all barely got across, more or less collapsing in exhaustion "Stupid...Indiana...Jones...Temple...BS..." Dick panted

"You stole my line." Peter smiled, fist bumping Dick tiredly

"Agreed." Roy nodded

"Think we're getting closer?" Wally asked

"I dunno...Shall we relive the last three minutes?" Donna deadpanned

"NO!" Peter groaned

"We should keep moving..." Garth spoke. Everyone nodded, Donna helping Roy up

"Thanks Donna..." Roy panted in relief

"Anytime." she nodded with a gentle smile

"This way." Wally pointed. The others nodded, following. They followed in deeper into the temple...And in the center chamber...Was Tarantula. He seemed asleep, wrapped in green light

"Tarantula..." Peter whispered as not to wake up the Spider-Mutant

"What's the green stuff?" Wally frowned

"Looks like a spell of some sort..." Donna answered

"Those... are our memories." Garth muttered, reading a strange language on the walls "The memories we have yet to regain. With a fraction of..." Garth began, but then stopped

"Lilith..." Peter whispered

"Yea... a fraction of her consciousness that was left with the memories." He frowned, sighing "... and I owe you for those Amazonian literature classes Donna."

"Pay me back later..." Donna answered. Everyone looked at the energy bands hopefully and confused. Was... was there a way to bring their lost friend back?

"Ready?" Peter asked with a gulp

"... what do we do?" Roy asked Garth, who's powers had mystical properties

"We get Lilith back..." Peter whispered. Everyone fell silent at that. They had all been thinking it but none wanted to bring it up. The silence lasted a few seconds until...

"Did you forget what we're here to do Pete?" Roy snapped, pointing at Tarantula "We're here to stop THAT monster from waking up!"

"I know that. But...I just...I needed to say goodbye." Peter answered

"We all do." Dick sighed, looking at his feet "It happened so fast... none of us considered the fact one of us wouldn't be going home."

"We do this right..." Garth spoke "We do this for Lilith." He answered

Peter just sighed, clenching his fists... and nodded "Fine." He sighed, giving up on this

"I get it Peter...But we're not gods." Wally spoke but then... they all heard a low, dark chuckle

"I thought...I heard...Familiar voices..." a raspy voice wheezed. Everyone turned to the source of the chuckle, Tarantula now awake... He was grinning madly, evilly "Finally remember me...Do you?" Tarantula smiled "Because I remember all of you... it has been all I could think about these last ten years... That...smell...Spider...? Is that you?" Tarantula smiled darkly "Oh... that explains it! That explains... why... I... am... FREE!" He cheered, pulling himself from the green bands of light making them fall to the floor lifelessly "Ten years...Ten LONG years...And how long I've waited...For revenge...!" Tarantula smiled with a snarl

"... I don't need my Spider-Sense to know this is bad." Peter quipped nervously making Tarantula smirk madly...

Peter was screaming as he was sent flying out of the temple, crashing into trees "Ow..." Peter groaned getting himself back up. Soon followed Roy, Dick, Garth and Donna. All but Wally were thrown out, to which Peter used his webbing to cushion their landing "Where's Wally?" Peter asked

Wally arrived in a flash of lightning, skidding to a stop next to them "That was close." Wally sighed

"Is it me...Or is he stronger?" Dick asked

"I think his hate and anger is strengthening his resolve." Garth answered

"So...He's a Sith?" Peter asked

"Now's not the time for clever jokes!" Roy deadpanned

"It's what I do pal! Plus it throws the bad guys off." Peter said, shrugging.

"Just like you Wally." Dick answered

"And here's our bad guy now!" Wally answered pointing to the cave.

Said monster of a man jumped from the temple, his body having grown like the Hulk

"Oh shit..." Roy spoke then shot an arrow at him

The arrow pierced his skin but Tarantula didn't react

"Nice try..." Tarantula snapped the arrow, the arrow head still lodged in the flesh.

"... crap." Roy blinked

Donna and Garth charged in, the two super strong heroes punching him hard in the gut. Their punches rippled against his strengthened stomach, shuddering it to his shoulders and just smiled "That actually tickled." Tarantula smiled, his spider legs then lashed out at them

Peter latched onto their backs and pulled them back to protect them from the oncoming lance like legs "Thanks." Garth smiled as he felt the wind woosh past him from the spider legs

"Save it for later." Donna spoke

"You're different...More...Funny looking..." Tarantula sneered

"Funny looking?!" Wally snapped, disappearing at super speed. Due to Wally's speed Tarantula couldn't keep track of the speedster, but he felt the "impacts" of Wally's punches on his person and so he reached his hand out and grabbed Wally by the neck as he passed, predicting where he was going to go

"Nice... try Kid Flash." he grinned before throwing Wally into Dick, who was in the shadows with his Wingdings ready

"Oof!" Dick and Wally fell to the ground

Peter couldn't get to his friends in time, but he knew they could take it for a little while. He yelled, jumping at Tarantula "Parker!" Tarantula smiled with fang like teeth, reaching out against his totem opposite. Peter dodged and aimed to punch him in the face... but he was caught in the spider legs "I've waited a DECADE for this!" Tarantula smiled as he began to pull Peter limb from limb! Peter yelled, feeling his body being pulled but he pulled back against the legs trying his hardest to rip them off even as Tarantula tried to do the same to him "You're stronger...But I'M better!" Tarantula smiled darkly

"PETER!" The group began to hit and pierce Tarantula's hide. He began to look like Benkei of Japanese lore

Donna yelled, punching Tarantula in the face making him drop Peter as he covered his face. Roy kept of firing his arrows into Tarantula, fire arrows, electric arrows, barbed arrows. Tarantula roared and threw Donna away with a mighty swing of his fist.

"DONNA!" Roy shouted He caught her, the two hitting a tree "... crap." He flinched lightly

"Oh you're all so... cute." He grinned and suddenly energy webs flew out of his body like a shock wave, wrapping around everyone and forcing them to their knees "Now...To end you." Tarantula smiled with a bloody grin as he walked towards Peter "I'll start with the lesser Spider. Then Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, WonderGirl and I think I'll end with AquaLad, I feel like fish at the end." As he spoke he gripped Peter around his costume collar, licking his lips and salivated

"One last request." Peter groaned

"Peter!" Dick called out

"Fine...call for Lilith...I bet the little bitch spoke your name as she died...Seeing as she's not here..." Tarantula answered. Peter's eyes widened, his eyes shining a white-ish green... and he broke from the bonds, punching him in the face and sending him actually flying back. The force of Peter's punch had broken his nose, his blood pouring to the ground. "You...You FUCKER!" Silence filled the room as the Heroes processed what was said and what Peter did

"You... do NOT talk about her like that." Peter frowned, panting as he stood straight "Lilith was kind. Gentle. Caring. You will NOT insult her!" That yell, defending their old friend, sparked the courage and power in the Titans

"And... I am not... Robin, haven't been for years." Dick said, standing up. He felt almost insulted by being called Robin in such a way "Robin is a title, a Legacy! I have passed that name down to my family! It has passed down four times, as I have LONG since grown past needing that name! We all have! We aren't the same children you nearly killed ten years ago!"

 _"I know." A soft female voice said with a smile, Lilith appearing out of nowhere as an all green light... thing_

"Lilith...?" Donna asked in shock

 _"Hi...It's...It's been a while." She lightly smiled "I have missed all of you. I am sad that I have not been able to come back to life. But Tarantula is a monster." She explained "But all of you have grown older. Grown stronger. You aren't teens anymore." She walked over and gently cupped Peter's cheek as he looked up at her in sadness and amazement "I am so happy to see you again. I missed you."  
_

"I'm sorry..." Peter choked up

 _"Don't be...I knew...I knew what we were getting into." Lilith smiled "You...You've grown." She kissed him gently through his mask before she backed up_

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!" Tarantula roared, charging "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

 _"Stop." Lilith glared, her voice echoing, making him freeze_

"Guess your powers have grown to..." Peter smiled

"It's good seeing you again Lilith." Garth and Wally spoke

 _"I'm just the last of my mind, the remnants of who I was. And I will soon fade." she smiled sadly "But before I fade... please. Show me what you can do. Show me how you've all grown!"_

"I'm not a drug addict anymore." Roy frowned, dropping his bow "I'm not Speedy. I am not Green Arrow's side kick. I am a father. I am Roy Harper." He pulled out a hand gun and a crossbow out of the leg holster on his suit "I am Arsenal."

"I am more than Aqualad." Gerth frowned, pulling himself from the energy web as his eyes glowed purple "I am Garth of Atlantis! I am the Tempest of the Sea!"

"WonderGirl is the title I passed down to Cassandra." Donna frowned "I am the Princess of the Amazons. I am Donna Troy, Troia!"

"I'm no longer Robin. I've made my own way into new locations. I am Nightwing!" Dick added

"Fancy names...No more...No less..." Tarantula coughed

"My mentor, uncle died and I took his mantle. I am not a Kid anymore. I am a father and even if Barry is back... I am Wally West." Wally said as he vibrated out of the 'web', the webbing melting off everyone "I am the fastest man. I'm the Flash."

"I've grown rose and fall with EVERY decision I've made. But they've been MY decisions. I've become a better hero being here. I'm not just Amazing..." Peter began to speak "I am not Spectacular, Avenging, Fantastic, Sensational, Ultimate, Unlimited or whatever you want to call me. It does not matter. I am _more_ than _any_ of that! I am just Spider-Man! And I am the best Hero I can be!" The Titan's gathered, side by side "And we aren't teenagers anymore!"

"Exactly." Dick nodded "We aren't the Teen Titans."

"We're the Titans." Wally agreed as lightning sparked over him and in his eyes

"We are more than teammates." Garth said, his eyes glowing brother

"More than friends." Roy continued

"We're family." Donna finished "Now there are just two words left to say..."

"Titans... TOGETHER!" Peter called, the team charging

Tarantula roared as he began to lunge his spider legs at the group, but missed as they dodged out of the way. Wally going behind him and with his super-speed, he began to vibrate his hand and cleave off one of Tarantula's extra limbs. Donna grabbed one and gave a loud, powerful roar and pulled, ripping it off "RARGH!" Tarantula screamed in agony, trying to grab the others, but one of his eyes was put out by Dick's foot as he flew into his face. He then slammed his Ecstrima Sticks into his knees and gut, knocking him over to other Dick jumping back

"My turn." Roy spoke shooting an arrow into Tarantula's remaining eye. He then aimed his gun and shot several shots into Tarantula's knees and shoulder. As the spider-monster shouted in pain he collapsed down onto the ground, bleeding profusely. Donna, Garth and Peter all charged forth and preformed a triple super strength punch to the jaw, easily shatter it and as he was sent flying Wally slashed his arm as he skidded to a stop from his super speed running which sent a lightning bolt at him. Tarantula was pinned to the caved in temple's rubble, he was down...but he wasn't beaten...Yet... and a gun was the pressed against his forehead

Tarantula looked up, the gun still on his forehead, even though he was now blinded. He began to chuckle "That you...Spider?"

"Nope." Roy frowned "Say hi to Prometheus for me." And then Arsenal pulled the trigger, blowing his brains out. The sound of Tarantula's death resonated throughout the forest, the bullet's echo faded away to nothing. Tarantula was dead.

Roy threw his gun down, sighing

Peter returned his head back to normal, he didn't want to see Tarantula being killed...But he didn't deny that the end of a powerful enemy was a good thing "You're free Lilith." He smiled lovingly at her lightly

 _"Yes...Yes I am...I couldn't have asked for greater friends...Thank you." Lilith smiled looking at all of her friends with kind and teary eyes_

Peter held back tears, wrapping his arms to hug her even if he couldn't really. The other Titans also hugged her, saying good bye

 _"I'm going to miss you..." Lilith sniffed happily feeling the connection from all of her friends_

"We will miss you to Sister." Donna smiled

"We always have and always will." Wally nodded

"I'm sorry for forgetting you." Peter whispered

 _"Peter...I forgive you." Lilith smiled "And I will miss you all..." She smiled as she was enveloped in light, but instead of disappearing...she became solid._

"What?" Everyone, including Lilith, gasped as they saw Lilith change from the glowing green ghost... into the solid woman they all knew in full colour. She looked just like she did as a teenager just... older. She was taller, still shorter than Peter but by three inches now, with her hair being a bit longer, her chest a bit larger, her waist a bit slimmer and her legs a bit longer

"W... what?" Lilith muttered, looking down at herself wide eyed

 _"I could not let this end with another sad ending."_ Weaver said, leaning against a tree with a cocky smile

"Weaver?" Peter asked with a smile

 _"Well...What sort of Grandmother would I be if I didn't have happy endings?"_ Weaver smiled _"Well go on then. Kiss her!"_

"I will." Lilith grinned, pulling Peter into a kiss

"Hmm..." Peter and Lilith moaned lightly

"You okay Donna?" Roy asked said person

"I am fine. Thank you Roy." She smiled; kissing his cheek... shocking Peter so much he broke the kiss with Lillith

"You...You two are together?" Peter asked

"Well... yea. We haven't been hiding it Pete." Roy deadpanned lightly

"...Well...Congrats." Peter smiled kindly

"So...Can we continue kissing Peter?" Lilith asked

"What stopped you?" Wally chuckled

"Sorry I just... well... got shocked." Peter chuckled nervously

"Come here." Lilith kissed him again

* * *

*Time skip*

The Titans had returned to the original base, Lilith looking around with a slight frown "Wow... this place is really run down."

"Yeah... you have been gone for a long time Lilith." Dick sighed

"... I know. I DID only die in the last three or so years." Lilith rolled her eyes with a smile

"Well...The keys are under the mat as always." Wally responded making Peter roll his eyes with a smile

"It's good for us all to be together again." Donna smiled

"Yes...it is." Lilith smiled "So...A son, Peter?"

"... yea." He nodded

"...Can I see him?" Lilith asked

"I don't see why not...But I don't know how Zatanna will take it." Peter answered

"Take what?" Wally asked

"Knowing that my dead girlfriend has been reborn and we're still in love..." Peter admitted, though true he was in a "sort of harem" Zatanna MIGHT be pissed off

"Don't worry about that. I've been explaining everything to her since I came back to life." Lilith smiled

"Y...How...Wait...I forgot...Your powers." Peter smiled lightly and nodded

"Which have somehow gotten stronger." She replied

"I bet you can thank that cowgirl for that." Dick answered

Lilith nodded with a smile... when Roy groaned and face palmed "Damn it! It's nearly midnight! Lian would have fallen asleep waiting for me!"

"Same with Irey." Wally sighed

"Aw, how is Lian? And who's Irey, Wally?" Lilith asked

"She's my daughter. She's about the same age as Lian." Wally answered

"...How? She must be two or three by now." Lilith questioned

"Speed-Force accelerated her ageing." Wally answered "Plus we kind of spent a few years in the future as retirement before heading back when Bart died... he got better."

"He got better? Isn't that a thing from Monty Python?" Lilith chuckled

"It's something people have started saying recently." Donna replied "What with bow often superheroes die and come back. For example, I died shortly after you did by the Superman Robot as well. And I got better."

"Barry died, and got better." Wally added

"Green Lantern died and got better." Dick added "It... yea it happens a lot."

"Sort of loses it's comedy punchline hasn't it?" Peter frowned

"Yea but it isn't a joke. Dead, now he's better. Moving on." Roy shrugged "Well... I'll see you guys later."

"I will come with you." Donna smiled

"Thanks Don." Roy smiled

"Good to see you finally took my advice Donna!" Peter called as the two left

"Later Spider." Dick and Garth spoke kindly as they both left for their homes as well.

"Try not to do anything crazy will ya?" Wally chuckled

"Oh haha." Peter rolled his eyes and with that they were alone, Peter's arm around Lilith's waist and her arms around him "Ready to head home?" He asked kindly. She nodded with a smile, moving herself close "I'm already home." She smiled at him. Peter hugged her close, putting his head in the crook of her neck and her with his and then a flash went off

"What was that?" Lilith spoke in worry. They looked to the side to see Weaver standing there with a camera

 _"You two are so cute together._ " Weaver smiled _"This is going in my scrapbook."_

"... why do I feel da ja vue." Peter frowned

 _"Maybe because it has in an alternate universe. It can happen from time to time."_ Weaver answered, disappearing

"... so, looks like the Titans are back together." Peter smiled lightly

"Yes it does..." Lilith snuggled into Peter.


	18. Wonder-ful Life

**chimera629** : Oh, Peter COULD have done that. But it would have felt wrong to him. This was the Titan's showing how they aren't kids, how their strategies and team work have evolved without needing to go all out with massive show off powers. Plus if he used either... what's the point in fighting alongside his friends?

 **shawn . desai** : Because awesomeness.

 **Ricc850** : Yes and yes.

 **ChaosSonic1** : No

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **SaurusRock625** : they sure did.

 **Ricc850** : yes to Lilith to being in the harem, no to the Spiderverse arc.

 **Spawn Hades** : glad you're liking the story. Hope you enjoy the next chapter

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well, here is another chapter. Time for some cool down and relaxation.

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 18: Wonder-ful Life  
**

* * *

Back at Las Vegas, the Parker family were adjusting to having Lilith back from the dead after so long. Which was actually easier than you'd imagine. In fact, Zatanna was happy to see a good friend again "So...how many girls is this now hubby?" Mary Marvel teased

"Not in front of Nolan." Peter whispered as he fed his son.

"Us three, Karan and Dinah." Lilith listed off

"...Lilith." Peter blushed

"Oh don't be such a baby. It's good to know Nolan will have little siblings soon." Zatanna smiled

"Nolan looks cute in those Spider-Man themed PJ's." Mary giggled

"Yeah...he does...Wait Siblings?" Peter asked

"Well, yeah...I assume you love all of us." Zatanna teased

"Of course I do!" He nodded

"Then...Our little Nolan will have a baby brother and sister soon." Zatanna smiled

"Err..." Peter felt the colour of his face go.

"Oh not yet. I'm not pregnant again." Zatanna smiled

"And it's not me." Mary reassured him but Lilith was humming happily as she rocked Nolan on her knee

"Oh my gosh..." Peter gulped looking at Lilith.

"What?" Lilith asked looking up at Peter

"You're pregnant?!" He yelled. Lilith didn't answer, but all she did was smile

"... you're tormenting us on purpose and won't answer no matter how much we ask, will you?" Mary groaned

"Wait... we haven't slept with each other! You CAN'T be pregnant!" Peter realized, face palming

"Gotcha." Lilith stuck her tongue out cutely and giggled making Nolan giggle as well. Peter frowned, face palming "He's quite the giggler isn't he?" Lilith smiled

"Yes she is." Mary nodded with a smile

"You know...why don't we go out for the day? Get some fresh air." Peter suggested. As they were about to say that a knock came from the door

"Who's that?" Mary asked

"Dunno...I've got it." Peter opened the door. He opened the door to see Roy, Donna, Cass and Lian there in civilian cloths "Guys! What're you doing here?" Peter smiled

"Can't a few friends pop round to say "hi" every now and again?" Roy chuckled

"Plus Lian wanted to see your son." Donna added

"Oh, okay. Come on in." Peter nodded letting the group enter. Lian ran I'm with a cheer, looking for the baby "Nolan's on Lilith's lap." Peter chuckled

"Hey!" She cheered, running over and picking the baby up "Awww! He's so cute!" Nolan looked up at Lian and burbled at her in naive happiness. Lian giggled, swinging him around

"Whee-hee-hee!" Nolan cheered and then he began to puff up with a dizzy look.

Lian stopped spinning, looking confused "What's wrong?" she asked

"B...Bp..." Nolan looked green

"Oh boy, hold on Nolan!" Peter quickly got his son and went to the toilet with him.

"What happened?" Lian asked only for a "Blah" to be heard

"That's it...It's okay...It's okay buddy." Peter spoke to him fatherly.

"You don't swing them too much, they'll be sick." Roy sighed at his daughter

"Oh...I-I'm sorry Mrs Parker." Lian apologized to Zatanna

"It's fine." She smiled

"Carry on; I've got to get a new shirt." Peter answered through the bathroom

"Sorry Nolan." Lian apologized

Peter looked at his son, who still looked a little sick, and saw his son bury his face in his father's embrace. "Come on pal, it's okay." Peter soothed

"Hmm..." Nolan frowned and burped lightly

"Come on pal." Peter patted his back, going upstairs to changed his shirt

"I-I'm sorry." Lian called up sadly

"You didn't know Lian...Nolan's powers haven't come through yet." Zatanna explained

"If he has any." Donna pointed out

"True...But I'd love him all the same." Zatanna answered with a smile

"Awe..." Mary and Lilith cooed. As did Cass, who then looked away with a blush as the other three looked at her

"Would you care for a drink?" Zatanna asked

"Please." Roy nodded with a smile

* * *

*time skip*

"How's Nolan?" Zatanna asked

"He's calmed down now, I put him in bed after giving him some water." Peter answered

"Sorry again." Lian said sadly

"You didn't know sweetie." Roy stroked her hair. "You've learned for next time." Lian nodded and hugged him lightly

"So, how're you getting on knowing that Lilith is back home?" Donna asked kindly

"It took some getting used to but it's been good." Peter nodded with a smile

"Great..." Cass smiled lightly

"So... Cass... why did you visit?" Mary asked suspiciously

"I...Um...Well I..." Cass blushed and gulped lightly

"Yea, I'm interested in that to." Zatanna nodded with slightly narrower eyes

"I...um...Where's the toilet?" Cass quickly asked, diverting the conversation and then she ran

"She's hiding something." Zatanna sighed

 _'That she is...'_ Lilith thought

 _'What is it?'_ Mary thought back

"What's with all the "what's going on" looks?" Peter asked

"Nothing." The girls said, continuing their mental conversation

"...So how has Nolan been?" Roy asked trying to turn the conversation

"He's been an angel. And he's sleeping peacefully." Peter smiled

"Enjoy it...You never know when he'll start being a little minx." Roy chuckled indicating Lian

"HEY!" she huffed

"You know I'm just teasing." he chuckled. Lian just huffed, looking away "Aw, don't be like that." he frowned, hugging her

"'M not a minx..." She pouted

"Yea you aren't." Roy smiled

* * *

*With Cass*

Cassandra was splashing water onto her face to calm down She exhaled to help calm herself down; she looked at the mirror biting her lower lip 'Oh...Why does this have to be difficult?' She looked at the mirror then down at herself, trying to think of why Peter would want her and couldn't think of any 'I'm not worthy of him...' She sniffed sadly. She rubbed her arms, feeling very self-conscious

A knock came from the bathroom door. "Wh-Who is it?" Cass sniffed

"Cass, are you alright?" Lilith's voice came through

"Yea... yea I'm fine." She called

"Can I come in?" Lilith asked

"Er... yea. Sure." She nodded

"You've been in here for a long time...Is there anything you want to talk about?" Lilith asked

"No... I'm fine." She lied

"Cass...What's really going on?" Lilith frowned "Since you've been here you've been distant."

"You don't know that! You weren't alive to know how I changed!" Cass stopped before she gasped and covered her mouth "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Cass...I...Don't care...About my not being alive..." Lilith tried to answer as calmly as she could. "I'm worried for a friend." Cass just looked away, now angry at herself. She broke up Young Justice because of Lilith and Donna dying. It traumatized her. And she went and did THAT! "Do...Do you love Peter?" Lilith theorized. Cass froze, her face as red as her shirt "You do...Don't you?" Lilith looked at her kindly with an almost neutral look. Cass didn't answer verbally; she just gave a tiny nod and what happened next shocked Cass...

Lilith hugged her.

"... what?" Cass mumbled

"Cass...You should've just said." Lilith answered "I don't hate you." Cass was silent... and then hugged Lilith, crying "Let it out...It's alright..." Lilith patted her back

Cass cried, hugging her closely

* * *

*In the other room*

"How do you think they're doing?" Roy asked

"No clue...Maybe they're talking things out." Peter answered. Mary nodded as well "Do you want to say "Hi" to Nolan again?" Peter asked Lian

"Will I hurt him?" She asked nervously

"He's in his crib, I'm sure you won't." Peter answered

Lian nodded and followed him upstairs. Inside the bedroom, Nolan was sleeping under his quilt. In his bed was a cuddly spider, on his walls were beginning books and a play mat "Aw." Lian smiled

"Yeah...He is a treasure isn't he?" Peter smiled as he saw his son.

Lian nodded with a smile "He's really cute."

"Yeah...He gets it from his mother." Peter chuckled. Lian laughed at that, smiling. The small laughter cause Nolan to wake; looking up at his father, smiling lightly and then saw Lian with a burble "Oh, sorry Nolan. We didn't mean to wake you." Peter smiled, rubbing his son's tummy. Nolan giggled lightly and reached out for him. "Okay...Okay buddy..." He picked him up slowly. Nolan hugged his father around his neck, resting there with a smile "Here we go..." Peter smiled "Shleepy head..."

Nolan smiled, waving at Lian "Hi..." Lian waved back with a small smile

"Want to head back buddy?" Peter asked

"Mamma!" Nolan nodded with a smile, shocking Peter

"Mamma? Did you say "Mamma"?" Peter smiled

"Mamma." Nolan answered

"He said his first word!"

"Congratulations Nolan." Lian smiled

"Who's my wife" Peter asked, with a smile

"Mamma." Nolan answered

"That's right!" Peter chuckled "Can you say 'Daddy'?"

"Mammy...?" Nolan tilted his head

"Daddy." Peter repeated

"M-Mabby?" Nolan asked

"Try again...Daddy." Peter looked with hope

"B-Ba...Daddy..." Nolan answered

"You said it!" Peter cheered

"Daddy." Nolan repeated

"Should we tell Zatanna and Daddy?" Lian asked

"Yea." Peter nodded with a smile

* * *

*In the bathroom*

"Cass...If Zatanna can accept Mary and I into this relationship...I'm SURE she'd welcome you." Lilith smiled

"But... Peter won't." She sniffed

"You never know until you ask...What's the worst that he'll say?" Lilith reassured her

"That I'm too young and not attractive enough for him." Cass frowned

"Cass, you're beautiful. And age has nothing to do with love." Lilith answered. Cass just looked away bitterly "Come here." Lilith turned Cass's face and kissed her on the lips. Cass' eye's widened before fluttered close and she kissed back happily For about a few seconds Cass pulled back with a smile "See? ...Told you that you're beautiful."

Lilith smiled backing Cass blush brighter and look away "Want to practice with me?" Lilith asked

"Did...Didn't we already do that?" Cass blushed

"I didn't say kissing." Lilith grinned

"O...Okay..." Cass nodded

"I'll go first...To "Get into character"." Lilith spoke

Cass nodded to get her mind settled. Lilith smiled and used her powers to make Cass see her as Peter "Ready?" She asked

"R-Ready..." Cass nodded and gulped

"Hey Cass, you wanted to talk to me?" Lilith-Peter asked. Cass tried to talk, but just turned red and groaned "Cass? What's wrong?" Lilith-Peter asked

"I can't do this Lilith!" She groaned

"Sure you can." Lilith spoke trying to reassure her "Speak from your heart..."

"N... no. I can't." She frowned

"Cass...Look at me..." Lilith-Peter spoke as she made Cass look at her.

"Yes?" Cass grumbled

"PLEASE...Tell me what you feel...I promise, I won't get mad." Lilith-Peter answered

"Lilith. I CAN'T do it!" She snapped

"Okay...Okay..." Lilith deactivated her spell turning back to normal "I'm sorry."

"It... it's fine." Cass cried "I... don't know what's WRONG with me?"

"You... said you're the daughter of Zeus or something didn't you?" Lilith asked with a frown

"Y-Yes..." She nodded crying... Before she understood what she meant "Wait... do you think he's trying to do some bullshit?"

"I know it." Lilith nodded

"... just great." She sighed

"What if we bullshit HIM?" Lilith asked

"... how?" Cass asked

"Tell him mentally. That might help." She smiled

"Oh...Okay..." Cass nodded

"Let me help." Lilith smiled

"Okay...I'd like that." Cass smiled and kissed her on the nose before she got bolder and kissed her on the lips

"Hmm..." Lilith smiled "You'll defiantly fit in." Lilith nodded

* * *

*With the others*

"He said "Mamma" and "Daddy"?" Zatanna smiled

"Yes he did." Peter smiled "Go on Nolan! Say it!" Peter smiled

"Daddy." He pointed to his dad "Mamma." He pointed to Zatanna

"That's right!" She smiled

"Hey...One step closer for them talking back at villains." Roy chuckled

"Just like his old man!" Peter grinned making the girls groan

"God's help the villains of the future." Donna rubbed her eyes

"Agreed." Zatanna and Mary nodded

"Where are Lilith and Cass? They've been in the bathroom for ages." Zatanna wondered. Peter blushed, getting dark images... And then steam came from his ears "I'll get the bucket of water." Zatanna spoke warning her husband. A few seconds later Lilith and Cass came down "And where have you two been?" Zatanna spoke like a concerned mother.

"I've been helping her." Lilith smiled, explaining everything to Zatanna mentally in few seconds "And you've been hanging with Peter too much."

Zatanna's eyes widened and then she nodded "Does anyone want to join me for a cup of tea?"

"... yes, I guess?" Donna raised an eyebrow

"I can go for a cuppa." Roy answered

"Oh, same-" Peter spoke only to be stopped when Zatanna took Nolan

"I think you three should talk." Zatanna spoke. She pushed him back before entering the kitchen with the others and locking the door

"Okay...Jeez...So, what did you want to talk about?" Peter turned around and asked Cass and Lilith before he felt a ringing in his head, telling him that he was put into a psychic link by Lilith

 _'Lilith? What's with the psychic-link?'_ Peter thought

 _'Cass needs to tell you something. And we think her father is doing something to outright stop her.'_ Lilith explained _'Go on Cass.'_

 _'Peter...Peter...I...I lo...I can't do this.'_ Cass spoke trying to think the words but she was embarrassed

 _'Go on Cass.'_ Lilith thought back

 _'Cass, whatever it is...I'll listen.'_ Peter answered _'ILOVEYOU!'_

 _'I...You...You LOVE me?'_ Peter thought back, which caused Cass to cover her mouth in embarrassment. She just gave a small, nervous, nod _'Wow...I...I'm not surprised...I sort of clocked it back at the Watch Tower.'_ Peter answered. Cass froze, blushing _'Cass...I care for you too.'_ Peter smiled and hugged her ' _And...I'm CERTAIN, Zee and Mary will love having you in our love life.'_

 _'Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.'_ Lilith chanted

 _'Shall we?'_ Peter asked extending his hand

 _'I...I think we shall...'_ Cass thought as she took his hand, with a small pull he caught her close and then tenderly kissed her lips. Cass' eyes widened the tiniest bit before the closed and kissed back happily. She looped her arms around his neck as Peter and her kissed passionately at this point...And Cass did something that she hadn't done before: she did the "Princess Leg Pop"

Lilith giggled happily at the sight. Peter and Cass separated from their kiss and looked into each other's eyes lovingly and with a smile "Are we together now?" Peter teased lightly. Cass tried to say yes but it wouldn't come out so she nodded "That answer is good enough for me." Peter kissed her again. Cass smiled at that, hugging him happily, as the others walked out

"Well, well, well..." Roy chuckled

"Daddy?" Nolan asked seeing his dad with Cass

"Hey pal." He smiled

"I take it...we've got another mummy?" Zatanna smiled

"Mummy?" Nolan asked tilting his head. Lilith just nodded with a smile "Mummy!" Nolan smiled reaching out to Cass and Lilith.

"Still got it Peter." Roy chuckled fist-bumping his shoulder lightly

"Eheh." He laughed nervously

"Zee, me, Dai, Karen, Lilith, Cass... you planning on adding anyone else Peter?" Mary listed off with a joking tone

"Yeah another fifty." Peter rolled his eyes at that "Do you really think that little of me?" He asked

* * *

*with the authors*

"Okay who leaked the roster?" Ghost asked, the others laughing

"... not that many." Grey laughed gently with an assuring smile

"That's good. I don't think Peter CAN handle that many girls..." Ghost sweat dropped

"What about that world involving-" Catherine remembered a One-Shot

"YES...but that was different." Ghost answered

"Each world is different." Grey added/agreed

"The bit with the cuckoos was strenuous as it was." Luna added

"AND when he became favourite teacher at the X-Mansion." Ghost added

"... we haven't seen that one." Grey nodded

"YET." Ghost teased "Huh? Huh?"

Grey frowned, face palming

* * *

*Back to the story*

"Congratulations to you Cass." Lian smiled happily

"Thanks." She blushed

"Welcome to the family." Mary kissed her on the cheek. Cass smiled at that, blushing

"Well...we hate to drink and run but...we've got to get going." Donna sighed looking at the clock

"Byebye!" Lian waved

"Bye-bye." Nolan waved with a smile

"Later Pete." Roy smiled

"See ya later Roy." Peter shook his hand. The three soon left, Cass feeling a bit awkward

"What's the matter Cass? What's with the look?" Zatanna asked in concern

"Just... unsure." She admitted

"Cass, it's gonna be okay. We care about you. YOU care about us...there's nothing to be unsure about." Mary answered. Cass nodded weakly, still annoyed at herself

"Would you like a hug?" Lilith asked. Cass nodded, hugging both of them

"Hug?" Nolan asked reaching out to Cass.

"I think someone wants a hug Cass." Peter chuckled. Cass smiled and took the baby, hugging him

"Hug mummy." Nolan smiled reciprocating it

"Looks like you won HIM over." Peter chuckled. Cass smiled, happy. Maybe things won't be so bad after all?


	19. More Family

**Ricc850** : Exactly.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Ryan L. Spradling:** Oh don't worry, he's learning.

 **Adtr509** : You'll have to wait and see.

 **Zx** : Sometimes we reference an infinite multiverse of stories that we may or may not do. Please don't be upset if we don't write them.

 **Death** **Fury** : Thanks.

 **To everyone who reviewed** : Thank you.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well, it has been a while. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 19: More Family  
**

* * *

"Omph!" Peter flinched as he hit the floor, flipped by the formidable Black Canary

"What's the matter Spider? Family life slowing you down?" Dinah teased

"I could ask you the same." Peter smiled happily "And I wanted a nice view." He teased, looking up her long fishnet clad legs and her leotard covered ass which was emphasised by the leotard squeezing between the cheeks a bit

"Hmm!" Dinah blushed and covered her ass.

Peter grinned and span, tripping them up

"AH!" Dinah fell on her ass...But she was caught between Peter's legs.

"Hey babe." Peter grinned, pulling her close

"No fair Peter." Dinah blushed, trying to wriggle free...But all it did was rub against Peter's member.

"All's fair in love and war." He smiled, holding back a moan

"You... You're turned on...Aren't you?" Dinah asked keeping her face looking forward, biting her lower lip as she was also getting turned on, her nipples were subtly pointing under her leotard.

"No. You are though." He half lied

"No... It'll take more than what you think..." Dinah answered with a growing blush

"Should I get the gag Miss Sonic Scream?" Peter moaned a bit

'The... The gag?' Dinah thought in pleasure, blushing brighter with a smile

It's a good thing these two were in their own private gym otherwise this would be VERY embarrassing for the two.

Dinah needed to wear a ball gag when having sex because she lost control of her sonic screams in pleasure

"Hnn… Yes! Yes! Get the gag!" Dinah moaned, panting heavily

"Thwip." Peter smiled getting the gag and tying it around Dinah's mouth.

Dinah bit into the red rubber ball of the gag, moaning softly, as she pulled her hair up so Peter could securely buckle and tighten it

"There... Shall I make you moan Ms Lance?" Peter teased her, kissing her neck.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his mask completely off

"You... are one SENSUAL woman..." he smiled kissing her through the gag and groping her breast through her leotard

She smiled at him as best she could with the gag, running her hands over his body until she pulled his pants down a bit

"You want it?" Peter teased her by holding onto them. "You've gotta earn it..." He whispered into her ear and nibbled it lightly

He pulled the zipper down her leotard down to her bellybutton, revealing her breasts

There they were... Two DD-Cup breasts right there... pressing against him... The feeling of them rubbing against his costume, the webbing flicking the nipples as she rubbed upon them...Each flick increasing the euphoria... It was making Dinah moan... And HARD

She pulled his cock free from his pants and her skilled fingers began to stroke him, Dinah wishing she could kiss him and wishing she'd started with a blowjob before she started getting pleased

'Guess she must really want it...' Peter smiled as he reached down... past her globes of love and found... VERY damp patch between her legs.

He slid her leotard to the side, as well as her panties, before he ripped her fishnets between her legs which finally gave him access to her wet pussy

"HMM!" Dinah moaned, the gag blocking her Canary Cry, and she felt Peter's fingers tease and press against her dripping pink pussy.

"Man I love you Dinah." Peter smiled, kissing her through her gag as he pulled bee hands off his cock and aimed her pussy over his hardness

"Hmm-hmm!" Dinah nodded with a burning passion as he lowered himself into her, separating the walls of her pussy and filing her with his manhood.

The two moaned together, even if the blondes was muffled by her gag

"Ah-ah-ah... Dinah...you're so tight. Your pussy's clamping down on me." Peter moaned thrusting in and out of her, hitting her womb

'Peter!' Dinah mentally moaned

"D-Dinah... I-I'm gonna cum... In... Or out?" Peter moaned as his cock was about to ejaculate

Dinah just moaned and nodded, meaning in

Peter kissed her neck thrusting in deep within her pussy and came inside of her, filling her with his seed.

The two moaned together as they came, the ball gag being pushed to the limit as Dinah screamed

"So... So... good..." Peter kissed her tenderly as she calmed down

"A... are you sure it was a good idea for me to cum inside?" He asked as he undid the ball gag

"I... can't... get l... pregnant... gunshot... Injury..." Dinah admitted sadly as she panted for air

Peter frowned and kissed her tenderly "I'm sorry..."

"Its fine." she smiled weakly

"But I still love you..." Peter kissed her lips

Dinah smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him again as she enjoyed the kiss and the feeling of him and his sperm still inside her

The two remained in that embrace happily... Until a certain blonde haired Superheroine walked towards them "Well well, look what's here?" Karen smiled

"Well...I think the situation explains itself." Peter joked

Karen nodded, sitting next to you "You're lucky everyone 'gave' you this room considering how often you spar."

"We said we were sorry back in the Watchtower." Peter sighed

"You two fucking in the janitor's room...requires a little more than "Sorry"." Karen sighed

"You're worse than I am." Dinah frowned

"Name one." Karen asked

"... There was the time me and you had it off in the radio room." Peter answered

"... name three." She grumbled

"The radio room was one. The shared shower room... And that time we did it in the Zero Gravity generator room." Peter answered making Dinah have a mix of emotions. Shock, laughter and to no-one's surprise, horny and curious.

Well she also felt a bit jealous

"Don't pout Di." Peter kissed her "I'll treat you to those as well if you want."

"Thanks." Dinah smiled, kissing him gently

"How's your love life now that Lilith has become part of the family?" Karen coughed lightly

"Well not much different, I haven't slept with her or Cass. We want to take our time." Peter shrugged

"But with us...?" Karen teased lightly

"Still the same." He smiled, pulling her into a soft kiss

"Hmm... that was nice..." Karen smiled

"Come here." He smiled, waving towards Karen and holding a hand out to hug her

Karen smiled, hugging back happily

"So, can I expect you to get changed? Cause I don't want to hang out if you're going to smell of 'love' all day." Karen commented

"Especially with my enhanced smell."

"Okay...Okay...We'll get a shower." Dinah spoke with a frown, more of a pout really

"Anything special you two want to do today?" Peter smiled lightly

"You know...we haven't been 'ourselves'. I say we go and enjoy a walk around town." Karen suggested

"Sounds nice." Peter smiled

"Do you need a hand walking Dinah?" Karen teased

"Do you think so little of me?" She chuckled as she stood up, stumbling on her heels slightly

"Whoa, easy." Peter caught her.

"Looks like you did me better than I thought." She laughed nervously

"As I do." Peter chuckled

She playfully slapped him, the three smiling

* * *

*Time skip*

The three were going down the street, each holding a bag of chips.

"These are nice." Dinah smiled

"I told ya...Fancy food is all well and good...But nothing beats a fish and chip supper on a Friday." Peter chuckled

"...But today's Monday." Karen commented

"... It's Friday in some dimension." Peter shrugged

"...Can't argue with that logic." Karen answered

Dinah looked around, seeing some families together and frowned lightly

"Di? Are you okay?" Peter asked in concern

"Huh? Y... yea. I'm fine." She nodded

"You sure? If anything's on your mind, we can talk about it." Peter answered

Dinah just sighed, looking down

"Peter... I think it's one of THOSE things..." Karen frowned; looking at Dinah and wanting to help.

"Huh?" He asked

"Peter... Do you... Remember what I said earlier?" Dinah frowned as the three sat down.

"Er... yea." He nodded

"I... I just feel... alone..." Dinah answered

Peter frowned and hugged her in confusion

"I miss being a mum..." She whispered into his ear, holding back tears.

"But you're Nolan's mummy." He frowned

"I... I KNOW but... I would like a child of our own..." Dinah answered

Peter sighed and nodded

"Am I being selfish? Is it wrong to... give Nolan a brother or sister?" Dinah sniffed

"No it isn't." He shook his head with a sad smile

"I'm sorry..." She sniffed leaning into him.

"Nothing to say sorry about."

"Dinah... You're such a wonderful person." Karen put her hand on her friend/shared lover's shoulder, with a gentle smile

"You'll be an amazing mother."

"Th-Thank you both..." Dinah sniffed.

They both smiled and hugging her tightly and lovingly

* * *

*time skip*

The three were now back at the Parker home; Nolan was currently sleeping in his room, Mary and Lilith were sleeping on the settee together.

Cass was awake but tired, making a small supper

"Knock, knock..." Peter whispered seeing Cass in the kitchen

"Morning." She smiled

"You were out late..." Cass yawned

"I'm sorry... But we had a lot to talk about." Peter kissed her cheek

"Hey." Dinah smiled as she followed them in

"*Yawn*... Morning Di..." Cass yawned heavily

"I think it's... yea. It IS morning. Isn't it." Karen yawned

"Must've missed the date line crossing..." Peter chuckled

"We were out late." Dinah nodded sadly

Cass sighed "You're lucky Zee is out at work... She would've had words with the three of you."

"Yea we would." Peter chuckled gently

"Do you want to see Nolan? He's still asleep." Cass asked

"Please." Dinah smiled sadly

Cass nodded and let Dinah go into Nolan's room; Peter began to talk to Cass about how Dinah was feeling, but Dinah couldn't hear them...All she wanted to do: was go and see Nolan.

She slipped into the room, seeing Nolan sleeping peacefully... and he was wearing his Black Canary pyjamas. They were yellow where black canaries on them and her symbol on the back, as parents were worried her suit was too... sexual for children's pyjamas

But luckily it was just motif onesie where it was styled not actually over the top.

She smiled, kissing the sleeping child's forehead gently

"Hmm..." Nolan purred from the kiss, slowly waking up to see his 'step-mother' in his vision.

"Aw sorry, did I wake you?" Dinah smiled lightly

"M-Mamma?" Nolan looked up kindly at Dinah.

"Hey Nolan. Sorry. Go back to sleep." She smiled, rubbing his back gently

"Mamma..." He reached up to her then fell back to sleep.

She smiled, brushing his hair back

Dinah tucked up Nolan in his blanket and closed the door, behind her "How is he?" Peter asked

"He's asleep." Dinah smiled

Peter nodded, hugging her close as he saw her trying to hold back the pain

Karen hugged the back of Dinah, to show that she wasn't alone.

Dinah smiled, feeling safe

* * *

*time skip*

The family were sleeping in bed at this point after having a few hours kip.

Well... all but Peter.

Peter was sitting in the living room rubbing his eyes. He couldn't help but feel guilt and sadness for Dinah, her confessing that she wants a baby... But can't...

He had one idea but he wasn't sure.

He would have to confer it with the rest of the family... But if they agreed... It would make more than one person happy

He would have helped them so much

'In the morning... I'll suggest it in the morning.' Peter thought

He sighed with a rub of his eyes and went to the kitchen... and saw that it was now six in the morning.

"Everyone's probably gonna be getting up soon." he said to himself

"And I've got 'work' in the next hour..." he muttered, putting the kettle on.

He rubbed his forehead, taking a deep sigh

"What have we got in the cupboards...?" He yawned

He found some cereal and began to pour himself a bowl

"Yum." he chuckled lightly as the kettle ceased to boil and he got himself a cup of coffee.

He took the cup and the bowl, sitting down

'It's gonna be a long day...' he thought as he tucked in

Suddenly... he heard crying

"Oh no... Is that Nolan?" He wondered stopping eating.

He gulped down the last of the last of his coffee before heading upstairs to his son

As he entered he saw his son crying in his sleep "Easy... Easy there buddy... You having a nightmare?" Peter soothed him

"D... daddy!" Nolan cried, reaching out for his father

"Oh buddy... It's alright... It's alright... Daddy's here... Daddy's here." He patted his son's back

He picked Nolan up and rocked him a bit, his son slowly calming down

"Daddy... Daddy..." Nolan cried lightly

"Shh-shh-shh... It's alright Nolan..." Peter shushed him soothingly

Nolan soon calmed me down, hugging his father

"There we go... You hungry buddy?" Peter asked

He nodded weakly as he looked up at his father

"Okay... Okay let's go get you something to eat..." Peter whispered to his son.

Nolan smiled happily as his father walked down, carrying him

Downstairs Peter put Nolan in his seat, as he got a bottle of milk ready for him

It was pumped milk and he quickly made sure it was warm but not too cold

"That's alright... Here you go Nolan." Peter gave the milk to his son and helped him it gently. Nolan smiled and drinks happily

Peter chuckled lightly and continued to eat his breakfast... Until he heard movement from upstairs

He raised his eyebrow at that, looking upstairs

"Hmm..." a voice came down rubbing her eyes. It was Lilith who was wearing only a large green bed shirt.

"Hey love." He smiled

"Morning... You're a little screamer... aren't you?" Lilith teased stroking Nolan's head

Nolan giggled happily, smiling

"Sleep well?" Peter asked

"Relatively... Until Nolan... But I love him." Lilith answered

"Same." Peter smiled

"What's on the agenda today?" Lilith asked as she got a drink

"... I'm thinking of adopting." He smiled

"Y-You are? We're-?" Lilith asked getting louder only for Peter to stop her before she yells

"Yes... Yes I am." Peter answered "For Dinah."

"Hmm!" Lilith covered her mouth in happiness "She's going to love this when we tell her."

"I want it to be a surprise." Peter smiled

"I'm surprised I didn't hear you thinking it." She smiled

"I tried to make it a secret as best as I could." Peter smiled

"Burp." Nolan interrupted

Peter laughed, taking the bottle from him

"Baba?" Nolan reached out...then burped again.

"Hello Little Nolan." Lilith smiled

"Mamma." Nolan reached towards her.

Lilith smiled and picked Nolan up, rocking him gently

"Mamma..." Nolan smiled as he was being rocked.

"He's such a loving baby." She smiled "Such a good boy."

"That he is." Peter smiled

"How do you think he'll take it, when he has an older or younger brother or sister?" Lilith asked

"I'm not sure but I hope he loves it." Peter smiled

Not long after, the rest of the house came down for breakfast. Each tired in their own right

"Hey girls." Peter smiled

"Morning..." they responded

"Sleep well?" Lilith asked

"Like logs..." Zatanna answered

"I had a nice dream..." Dinah smiled

"Well... I have a surprise that will make it better." Peter winked

"Really? Cause I dreamed of was a nice one..." Dinah sighed happily

"... I think we should adopt." Peter grinned

The room went silent... Then turned to happiness. "A-Adoption?" Dinah gasped in a happy shock

"You can't give birth... but I want us to have kids." Peter smiled "So we should do the next step things."

Dinah didn't answer immediately... but she hugged him with tears streaming down her cheeks

"Thank you." She cried

Peter sighed happily and rubbed her back "You're family... What kind of person would I be if I didn't do this?"

Dinah smiled and kissed him deeply and happily

"I've got a question." Karen asked

"What is it...?" Dinah answered crying happily as she rested her forehead on Peter's

"Boy or girl?" Karen smiled and that made everyone giggle/laugh

* * *

*Time skip*

Peter and Dinah were currently getting ready to head to the adoption agency; they wanted to be dressed appropriately.

Peter was dressed in a simple suit, not wanting to be overly fancy

And Dinah was wearing a black skirt and white shirt with a black jacket "How do I look?" Dinah asked

"Beautiful." Peter smiled

"Yeah?" Dinah smiled lightly

"Yeah..." Peter kissed her "Any child would be happy to have you as their mother."

Dinah smiled, taking his arm

As the two were about to go to the adoption agency, the rest of the family smiled "You two look great." Mary smiled

"You'll have kids begging to go home with you." Karen chuckled

"Thank you all." Dinah smiled

"You're gonna come back with a trouper." Zatanna smiled

"I know." She smiled

"Mamma? Dada...Baby?" Nolan asked with his little knowledge of what was going on.

"You're going to have a brother or sister soon." Peter smiled

Nolan didn't quite understand what 'brother' or 'sister' meant. But he saw the happy faces on his family's faces and clapped with a smile of his own.

Lilith giggled at the child as Peter and Dinah went out, Zatanna looking down at the baby happily

* * *

*at the adoption agency*

Peter and Dinah where being shown around an orphanage, both feeling nervous

The proprietor was a middle-aged man with salt and pepper black hair and beard, a blue button shirt and black jean trousers

"So... How does all this work?" Peter gulped

"Well, I check your background and see if you are eligible for adopting one of our children." The adoption agent spoke.

"I doubt there'd be much trouble there." Peter nodded

"We're responsible people." Dinah added

"Just standard procedure Mr. and Mrs. Parker." The man answered and examined their backgrounds

That made them both blushed

As the proprietor examined their backgrounds, he was surprised at their situation...But he liked their family connection.

"This... Is interesting."

"Um... What? What's interesting?" Peter asked in worry

"Your... Family relationship." The man said

"Is... Is it a problem?" Dinah asked in worry.

"No, just interesting."

"Oh… well... thank you." Peter and Dinah answered

The man nodded, thinking

"Hmm... Come along Mr. and Mrs. Parker; I believe that we can settle your adoption." the man smiled

"We... Aren't married." Dinah blushed

"Oh... Oh I'm sorry. Force of habit." the man chuckled

Peter nodded, laughing nervously

"Come along then." the man spoke kindly as he led the two through the orphanage.

Peter held Dinah's hand as they neared a room

Inside they heard the sounds of different children, boys and girls were talking and playing among themselves.

"Kids!" The man yelled, clapping

The kids slowly began to calm down, but there were still a couple who were arguing.

"KIDS!" The man snapped, walking towards them as if one of them was a common troublemaker

"S-Sorry Mr Smith." the boy out of the two children apologised.

The second child, a girl with black hair with a dyed blue streaked bang, green eyes, ten years old. She has a black shirt with grey lines like a spider's web, three-quarter length shorts and sneakers. "Sorry sir..." the girl answered

"What's wrong?" Dinah asked the two

"Bandit's a thief!" the boy answered pointing at the girl

"AM NOT!" She snapped

"Simon, that's enough. Laura; HAVE you stolen something?" Mr Smith asked

"No!"

"Is something wrong?" Dinah asked

"Just... a daily occurrence." Mr Smith sighed

"Why is everyone saying you're lying Miss?" Peter asked "You don't look bad to me."

"Cause I'm not...I'm just..." Laura frowned

"A thief. You stole my yo-yo." Simon answered

"I DID NOT!" She yelled

"Hey hey, it's okay." Dinah smiled at her, rubbing her shoulder "I've seen a lot of thieves and you don't look like one to me. My boyfriend and I are looking to adopt. What's your name?"

"I'm Laura..." She answered

"Nice to meet you Laura." Dinah smiled

"Do you want to spend some time with my boyfriend and me? As I said, we're adopting and you seem like the right kind of girl."

The little girl's eyes lit up, nodding fervently and smiled she looked at Mr Smith. Who responded kindly. Simon was ticked off, understandable really.

"Hey! Why are you trying to adopt the thief instead of one of us?!" The kid snapped

"Simon, that's enough, please." Mr Smith answered

"NO!" The child snapped "IT'S UNFAIR!"

"Simon!" Mr Smith answered looking down at him.

The child glared up at him in anger before storming away

"I'm so sorry about Simon...He and Laura haven't always seen eye to eye." Mr Smith answered

"It's fine." Dinah smiled

"Would it be okay for Laura to spend the day with us? I know that adoption is this long drawn out process." Peter nodded

"Yes, of course." Mr Smith answered

"Come on then." Dinah smiled

The other kids waved as Laura went with Dinah and Peter, Simon glared right at them.

Laura was smiling happily as she looked up at the two

'Oh wow... They want to adopt ME? ME?! Oh... Oh wow!' she thought with a smile 'I might have parents! Finally!'


	20. The Family Expands

**Korin Dragoon** : No.

 **pedrofaria339:** My fault. I didn't describe him.

 **ShiningShadow1965** : Thank you for all the support and reviews.

 **To everyone asking about 'Why Peter and Dinah adopted instead of using science/magic to make a baby girl'** :

Okay. So... A few things here. Peter is not a biologist. He specialised with chemicals and to a lesser extent machines. Unlike what most media has taught you a scientist does not know how to do everything. It is why Peter's inventions are not medical based but things like super advanced safety foam or tracking devices or suits that can turn invisible. Yes he knows how to analyse blood but that's for self medicating during his early days and for detective work when he had to do that.

Now onto why Peter didn't use science to fix this... Because it is unfair. Now I guess a bunch of you are confused and pissed at that answer but hear me out. Despite the DC universe being a place where a human can be literally half high tech machinery, a literal walking weapon with most of their organs and limbs completely replaced including half their head, why was Pre-New52 Barbara Gordon still in her wheelchair? Because not everyone has access to that super high tech. Because other people have to go through the pain of adapting and living with injuries like that. And because she accepted the injury, accepted it was part of her and who she was now and grew as a person. Peter making a high tech doo-dad to fix Dinah's womb is basically saying "You know that traumatic event that changed your life? Yeah, it doesn't matter"

And a similar thing with magic if we went that route. It is like Captain Curk once said "I don't want my pain gone, I need my pain!" because events like that shape who we are and just magic-ing them away is saying it doesn't matter. And it would be us spitting on that event of her past.

Also adoption is not something we normally do in stories like this and it gives it a unique feel.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **To everyone asking about 'Why Peter and Dinah adopted instead of using science/magic to make a baby girl'** :  
Short answer: Our story, our rules.  
Long answer: Grey and I didn't want to make a contrived and drawn out plot line involving 'Dan Slott levels' of cramming 'science' down your throat, plus it's something different in our stories; almost every one of our stories has Peter and his partners having a birth and we thought we'd change it up a bit. Plus, with the old cop out of 'Why not use science/magic to fix all your problems', to that I say "It's just too easy." There were comic stories that were heartwrenching and plot driven, showing the turmoil and pain a character goes through when they have been hit by a life-changing experience: Barbara Gordon being shot, for one example.

Andto ask Zatanna or someone of high intelligence to 'comic convenience' an answer or a way out would negate the whole story and character arc and make it boring. Magical and super intelligent beings would be reduced to 'miracle workers' and 'plot devices' thus making the story contrived. In fact, when writing this chapter I suggested to Grey that we use Weaver to fix Dinah's womb, but we decided that it would be too easy, boring and just another reason for lemons. In the end, we decided to have a calm chapter where Peter and Dinah adopted.

 **Guest Oct 23rd** : Thank you very much.

 **gamelover41592** : Thank you for your feedback.

 **Spawn Hades** : Laura's an OC

 **funnyman5032** : We're glad you enjoyed it.

 **ShiningShadow1965** : We've got plans for Simon making a reappearance.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or DC

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well here is another chapter, I hope you like it. It's a special 5 times upload today as it is Halloween! I even waited an extra day to make sure I've done everything I need!

Also for those who enjoy this story I recommend my story Shinobi Spider. I think you'll enjoy it.

* * *

 **Spider-Man/ DC Comics  
**

 **Spider-Man's DC life**

 **Chapter 20: The Family Expands  
**

* * *

It was a few weeks later, and the family was getting used to having Laura around. Heck, Laura was loving being with them. She instantly came to like Nolan and saw him as her little brother and right now... Nolan was hugging Laura as they were in the living room "Aw." She smiled at the little babe, rocking him lightly

"I swear he is just a 'cuddle buddy'." Lilith teased

"He DOES love hugs." Zatanna nodded

"And he seems to like Laura." Peter chuckled

"Sishtah!" Nolan grinned. The whole house was silent... This was Nolan's fourth word... And it just warmed the heart of Laura, who cried happily hugging her new brother.

"Aw. Thank you little bro." She smiled lightly

"Looks like it's official." Dinah smiled holding Peter by the arm.

"If Laura wants to be part of the family." Peter smiled

"Yes... Yes, if she wants." Dinah answered

"Look at her, she's: happy, healthy, got a great personality and she loves us and Nolan. What's not to let her live with us?" Karen rebutted

"It's her choice at the end of the day." Peter reminded

"Yeah... But it'd be hard on all of us." Mary answered

"True." Peter nodded, sighing gently

"Shall we head out?" Lilith suggested "Go to the park or something."

"Sure." Laura smiled

"Okay, let's get our boy changed and we can head out." Peter took Nolan gently from Laura's arms and went to the baby's room

Laura smiled, looking around in amazement "This CAN be your home." Dinah told her with a smile. Laura sniffed and wiped her nose with her arm, feeling overwhelmed by this sheer joy she was experiencing. She nodded lightly, hugging her tightly. Dinah smiled happily and helped dry Laura's tears away "Then... Welcome to the family... daughter." She smiled, hugging her

"M-Mum!" Laura cried hugging back tightly. Dinah cried, hugging her close

Zatanna held her arms as she looked upon them "It's a sight to behold..." Lilith smiled

"...It's a sight I've yet to hold and have held..." Zatanna answered

"Huh?" Mary asked

Zatanna held her arms as she looked upon them "She's going to be a great daughter..." The others nodded with smiles

"Okay... We're ready. Who's ready to go to the park?" Peter smiled, bringing out a casual clothed Nolan in his arms

"Ready... Dad." Laura smiled. The family walked down to the park, Laura was eager to run around with her mothers. Peter was with Nolan as he placed him in one of those rocking animals.

"Here we go buddy." Peter smiled as Nolan began to rock back and forth

"Whu... whu..." Nolan wobbled as he was unused to being wobbled on a giant bunny.

"It's okay pal, you're fine." Peter smiled

"Whu... Whee!" Nolan smiled as he got his equilibrium settled. Laura was running around happily, being chased by her mother... Who was impressed by her basic and raw technique. Laura seemed to have a natural knack for free-running. They blinked in shock, however, after ten minutes as they saw all the semi-advanced parkour moves she had been doing

"She's a natural..." Karen spoke in shock

"Wh-Whoa!" Laura clipped her foot on a kerb, before rolling to keep her momentum.

"She's trained. Experienced." Dinah frowned in confusion

Laura ran back to her mother's panting "S-Sorry... Just... I just got caught up."

"It's fine." Zatanna smiled

"Where did you learn to run like that?" Lilith asked

"Er... Talent?" She shrugged

"Then that's one heck of a talent." Dinah answered. As they were talking, Zatanna and Peter were playing with Nolan who was now in the swings.

"HIGHER!" Nolan giggled

"He's getting chatty isn't he?" Zatanna asked with a smile

"Won't be long until he's speaking in reverse." Peter laughed

 **"REHGIH!"** Nolan yelled suddenly, sparkles of light going around him... and he began to flout up. Both of Nolan's parents were simply shocked seeing their son start to float out of the swing and into the sky

"NOLAN!" Peter thwipped a webbing at him and caught him. Nolan giggled and hugged him

"D-Did Dad just...He..." Laura saw what just happened and she was stunned

"... oh my baby boy!" Zatanna smiled in victory

"Okay... Okay... Nolan's a wizard." Peter sighed... and webbing then hit him in the face. Nolan giggled as there was webbing that was coming out of his wrist like his dad.

"AND he's his father's son." Zatanna smiled. Peter smiled, laughing, as he tried to take the webbing off his face

"D-Dad... N-Nolan... They...?" Laura gasped in total shock

"Oh... Oh boy... We forgot to tell her about all this." Karen chuckled

"Hmm!" Laura covered her mouth in case she accidentally shouted out anything.

"We'll... Explain when we get home." Lilith flinched a bit

"Hmm-hmm." Laura nodded still holding her mouth.

"We... Better go home." Peter said nervously

"Yeah, okay." Karen nodded

* * *

*Time Skip*

Laura sat on the sofa, wide eyed after everyone explained everything "S-So... You're Spider-Man... You're the magician Zatanna... You're Black Canary... And I live in a home of superheroes..." Laura spoke in shock

"You forgot Mary Marvel!" Mary pouted

"And PowerGirl." Karen chuckled

"S-Sorry... Just... It's just... It's a lot to take in..." Laura answered

"Yea, we know." Peter nodded with a sigh and a small smile

"So... I guess... This means I have a secret to keep?" Laura gulped her words down

"A few, yes." Dinah admitted sadly

"What else do I need to keep secret?" Laura asked

"Nothing besides that... Unless others choose to let you know their identities." Peter assured

"O-Okay... And Nolan is... A Magic-Spider-Boy?" Laura asked

"Basically." Zatanna smiled at her sleeping son, who was curled up in his technically unofficial-sisters lap

"He's so cute..." Laura stroked his head

"So... Are you okay?" Karen asked

Laura looked at them, then looked at the sleepy boy and finally back to them with a quick nod "Yeah... I-I'm fine." She nodded

"You sure? Do you... Still want us to adopt you?" Dinah asked

Laura looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say next. All of this... Was just overwhelming her but... She loved all of them. She wanted a family... She wanted that stability... A loving father, a doting mother... a brother and/or sister... Here... She had that "I... I do." She nodded, looking up at them with tears in their eyes. They all smiled at that; Dinah and Peter hugged her first, followed by Lilith, Zatanna, Mary and lastly Karen. Laura cried silently, hugging them all as best she could and unknown to her, Nolan was hugging her stomach, somehow knowing that she was going to stay and he was happy

"Welcome to the family, Laura." Mary smiled happily

"Laura Lance-Parker." Dinah smiled. Laura didn't answer with words... But she did answer with a choked up laughter with tears down her face.

'It has a nice ring to it.' Peter thought

* * *

*Time skip*

"And... Done. Here are the papers; you are now Laura's adoptive parents." Mr Smith smiled as he certified the paperwork. Laura cheered, hugging the two

"Thank you Mr Smith." Peter spoke kindly

"Thank you." Laura smiled

"It's not a problem. Just enjoy being a family." Mr Smith answered

Laura smiled, running over and hugging him "Thank you!"

"It's been interesting Laura...You've now got your whole life ahead of you." Mr Smith spoke kindly to hr as he did to all children who left with new families

Laura nodded with a smile, grinning "Thank you again Mr Smith." Peter and Dinah spoke

"Go on... You enjoy yourselves." Mr Smith laughed getting back to his paperwork as the kids were outside playing.

Well all but one child

Simon looked through the fencing and saw Laura go with her new family... He saw her as a thief... she stole his chance...

He growled, shaking

'They... They were MY family... Bandit! That's all you are... A bandit... a THIEF!' Simon thought 'I'm gonna get you!'

* * *

*Parker house, a few days later*

"Sistah." Nolan waddled over to Laura, as he was learning to walk

"Come on Nolan! Come on! Nearly there!" Laura smiled, encouraging her brother as she knelt in front of him

"Wh-oomf." Nolan fell onto his bottom.

"Almost, almost you nearly got it." Laura encouraged him, picking him back up and got him to walk again. Nolan giggled as he tried again, this time falling forwards into his sisters arms as he reached her. Laura laughed "Come on, one more time Nolan." She cheered him on. Nolan grinned, waddling over to his sister once more and this time... he walked. He walked straight to her without falling. "YAY! There go!" Laura smiled, hugging him

"Enjoying helping your brother grow up?" Peter smiled as he came in with a glass of apple juice and a glass of milk

"Yea!" Laura grinned "He walked all the way to me?"

"Way to go son. You're a great big sister to him Laura." Peter smiled and rubbed both of their heads

"Daddy!" Nolan giggled

"Come on Nolan, let's go show Mum!" Laura smiled, running off

"Laura, take it easy." Peter chuckled

As Laura ran to Dinah, she stared in shock seeing her in full costume and in a room that had various obstacles around. Her jacket was thrown over a chair lazily and she was standing between four high tech wing-cung dummies and was spinning, striking and blocking as fast as she could. Her change in movement and technique took less than a second, the dummies looking like hours as they span from the hits as Dinah blocked and hit "Whoa..." Laura gazed in shock seeing Dinah's movements.

"Huh?" Dinah said, turning to her but never stopping

"M-Mum... You... You're a total ninja!" Laura spoke with a glimmer in her eyes

"I'm one of the best martial artists in the world." Dinah smiled. Laura continued to look in amazement as Dinah finished up. She whipped sweat from her forehead, making sure her leotard covered her breasts properly. She turned to her daughter smiling "So what brings you two here?" She smiled at Laura, who's eyes where sparkling

"I...Err..." Laura half-spoke

"She came in to tell you that Nolan's learned to walk." Peter smiled

"Wow! Really?" She smiled

"Y-yeah. Come on Nolan." Laura spoke as he was set down by his father

"Mummy!" Nolan walk-waddled over to her.

Dinah smiled, at the sight, Nolan hugging her leg as he reached her "Hey there buddy." She spoke kindly

"Mummy." Nolan answered

"Too bad Zatanna is off rehearsing for her next show. She'd love to see this." Dinah smiled

"Yeah..." Peter nodded

"Canyouteachme?" Laura spoke quickly

"Pardon?" Dinah blinked in confusion

"C-Can you...*gulp* teach me? Th-the ninja stuff." Laura blushed in embarrassment

"Sure." She smiled

Laura smiled and hugged her, making sure that Nolan wasn't hurt "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She grinned

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was a week later, Laura was on the floor with bruises due to her training with the spinning dummies... But she wouldn't give up. Dinah walked in and gasped. She went out to get them lunch as she was going through the basics with her daughter... And while she was gone Laura tried to use her mother's training gear!

"Laura!" Dinah spoke in shock

"M-Mum! Oof!" Laura spoke and was hit in the head by a spinning "arm" from one of the dummies

Dinah gasped and quickly ran over, stopping the dummies from hitting Laura again "Laura, what do you think you were doing?" Dinah picked up her daughter and took her away from the dummies.

"I... Wanted to he like you." She whispered

"Oh Laura..." Dinah frowned and examined Laura's throbbing bruised hands "That's enough for today."

"But..." Laura winced

"No 'buts'. Your hands are tools to use properly, not just to go head first into. It's just like your parkour skills: your entire BODY is a tool that needs respect and care." Dinah answered. Laura looked down, frowning "Laura... I'll teach you how to use your skills properly... Okay? But for right now... You're going to rest." Dinah spoke kindly. She nodded, sighing sadly

In the kitchen, Dinah had Laura put ice packs on her daughter's hands and bruises. She was upset with her doing that, and angry at herself for not making sure her daughter couldn't get to the more dangerous/high level equipment but instead of getting mad... Dinah got themselves a drink: milk for Laura and a coffee for herself.

"Hey you two." Peter smiled as he walked in

"H-Hi daddy..." Laura frowned

"What's going on?" Peter asked confused as he saw Laura sad and Dinah looking with a disapproving frown

"Our daughter has been using my equipment." Dinah answered sadly

"What?" Peter contained his scream and replaced it with concern. Laura flinched, looking away

"She wanted to be like me. By using stuff she's not used to." Dinah explained. Peter sighed, rubbing his temple

"I'm sorry..." Laura frowned

"Sister?" Nolan walked in with a waddle

"Hi Nolan." She smiled nervously

"Daddy? Mummy?" Nolan asked in worry what was going on.

"Don't worry Nolan, everything's okay." Peter smiled, picking his son up

"Laura just has to heal up." Dinah explained stroking her step-son's head

 **"Laeh."** Nolan spoke looking towards Laura

"Huh?" Laura asked. Laura removed her ice-packs and saw that her bruises had healed instantaneously. She was healed 'What?' she thought. Nolan clapped happily seeing his sister not hurt anymore.

"Looks like Nolan has a new favorite." Peter chuckled

Dinah nodded, shocked about Laura's hands as well "Mum..." Laura spoke nervously, looking up at her. "I...Can you teach me now?"

"No. No more today." Dinah frowned

"Okay..." She frowned

"And as punishment for using things WAY to advanced for you: no TV for a week." Dinah spoke

"WHAT?!" She snapped/groaned

"Don't argue. And count yourself lucky Laura: your bruises could've been worse." Dinah looked at her but she still didn't know how her daughters bruises where healing so quickly

"What's with the look Di?" Peter asked as he held Nolan

"Nothing." Dinah smiled

"Okay...Okay..." Peter nodded

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Zatanna sighed as she entered her changing room "These tricks get more and more complex..." She sighed slumping down into her chair. Her tricks where her real magic but she had to do more and more elaborate set ups and right now, she was torn between using an iron maiden and a sword piercing box for her next trick. She sighed, rubbing her eyes 'Maybe I should ask for help...' She thought. The problem was she didn't know who she could ask

Superman was out of the question, Batman would be adamant to reveal any escapology tricks to her, Wonder Woman would be with Batman, Flash would do something involving his speed and lightning.

She frowned. Not many heroes wanted to use their powers for jobs and such but... Maybe... JUST maybe... her husband can give her a helping hand.

She smiled lightly at that


End file.
